La Resistencia
by Angeles de Oscuridad
Summary: Hogwarts, 1976. Los Merodeadores y demás compañeros conocen a un misterioso mensajero... ¿Quién lo envía y cuál es su mensaje? Corregido por Carla Gray. Capítulo 12. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN ANTES DE CONTINUAR. Editado hasta el 6.
1. Llegada a Hogwarts

**La Resistencia**

**(Mezcla de sangre)**

Por Ángeles de Oscuridad

**Capítulo 1. Llegada a Hogwarts.**

Era un día gris y tormentoso. La lluvia caía fuertemente, calando hasta los huesos a la gente, y en algunas ocasiones incluso hacía daño. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, ansiosos por huir del agua gris plomiza, se dirigían corriendo hacia los carruajes tirados por thestrals que los llevarían al colegio. La enorme figura del guardabosques, Hagrid, destacaba entre la masa anónima de alumnos, llamando a los de primer año para que cruzaran con él el lago.

Ni siquiera la lluvia conseguía aplastar el cabello oscuro y revuelto de James Potter, ni apagar el brillo de sus ojos castaños. En cambio, su amigo Sirius Black conservaba toda su elegancia incluso con el cabello negro tan empapado como estaba, y sus ojos, en un tono gris, brillaban aún más que los de su amigo.

—¡Cómo me alegro de no ser de primero! ¡No me gustaría nada tener que cruzar el lago con este tiempo! —dijo James quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.

Cosa que no le sirvió de nada porque en cuanto se las puso, se volvieron a empapar por completo.

—¿Para qué haces eso? —le preguntó Sirius—. Sólo funcionará cuando deje de llover.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que tiene la lluvia —suspiró.

—No te preocupes, James. Funcionará cuando entremos ahí —el tercero del grupo, Remus Lupin, un chico que tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos preciosos ojos dorados, señaló uno de los carruajes.

Los tres corrieron hacia el carruaje, seguidos por su amigo Peter Pettigrew, un joven bajo con ojos azules y rasgos un tanto ratoniles. Una vez dentro, James volvió a quitarse las gafas para secarlas, pero hasta su pañuelo se había empapado y no consiguió gran cosa. Para colmo, ahora veía borroso. Aunque la cosa se arregló cuando salieron del carruaje y se empaparon aún más, si es que eso es posible. Entonces ya no veía borroso: simplemente no veía nada.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, más mojados que un arenque recién pescado.

—¡Malditas gafas! —se quejó James tratando de secarlas con una servilleta.

La chica que estaba sentada junto a Sirius se echó un poco adelante y le habló en tono de burla:

—¿No me digas que aún no llegaste a aprender el _impervius_? Nos lo enseñaron en clase, Potter.

Sirius se volvió hacia la chica, fijando sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella. James también la miró.

—¿Te pregunté? —replicó de malos modos.

Ella chascó la lengua, con cara de "éstos no aprenden".

—¿Para qué te preocupas por ellos, Lumi? No veo que ellos correspondan a eso —observó Lily Evans, una joven pelirroja con unos increíbles ojos verdes.

Lumi Nieminen se encogió de hombros. Era una chica muy alta, de pelo y ojos oscuros, aunque éstos tenían un toque volcánico del que carecía la cabellera.

—No me preocupo, me burlo.

—A eso tampoco corresponden —apuntó con una sonrisa Anushka Maycov, una elegante chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos oscuros.

—Las dos sabemos por qué —replicó Lumi sacudiendo su larga melena.

Justo entonces hicieron acto de presencia los restantes miembros del grupo del que formaban parte las chicas. Ellas tres eran las únicas de sexto, por lo que iban a clase con James, Remus, Sirius y Peter; los demás amigos de Lily, Anushka y Lumi eran un año menores.

—Buenas noches —saludó una chica que lucía una melena ondulada hasta los codos, esbozando una sonrisa cínica—. ¿No hace buen tiempo?

Los cuatro chicos de sexto la miraron de arriba abajo. Sus ojos azules y su piel clara relucían, los unos con malicia, la otra por estar mojada, y de su pelo rubio resbalaban gotitas plateadas que brillaban en las puntas, de un azul metálico intenso, antes de caer al suelo.

—Por favor, Von Prater. Después de que me rechazaras pensé que no podías estar más loca, pero esto ya es mucho —dijo Sirius.

Lisbeth von Prater, Liesl para los pocos amigos que tenía, lo miró por encima del hombro, se sentó junto a Lily y ambas comenzaron a comentarse cómo les había ido en vacaciones.

—Pues ya sabes, lo de siempre. Conocí al novio de mi hermana.

—No me lo quiero ni imaginar —murmuró Liesl.

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

—No es tan malo…

—¿Hacen buena pareja?

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Lily, contenta por su hermana, a pesar de que dicho novio, Vernon Dursley, era bastante antipático con ella.

—Sin comentarios.

Sonó un grito. Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza, para encontrar a dos alumnos más, un chico y una chica de quinto año. Ambos, empapados, lloraban desconsoladamente.

—¡Mi pelo! —sollozó el chico.

—¡Maldita sea la lluvia! —gritó ella.

—¿Os importaría mucho dejar de escandalizar? —preguntó Liesl sin alterarse—. Lo que tenéis en el pelo es sólo agua.

Ambos se abrazaron en un acto exagerado. Sus cabelleras, en efecto, escurrían agua a chorros. La de la chica era de un color rojo casi imposible, en largos bucles que cubrían su espalda. La pequeña melena de él era de una preciosa coloración castaño-rojiza, aunque probablemente no tardaría en cambiarla de tono.

—Tranquilo, Yeye, tenemos arreglo —le dijo la pelirroja al chico, mientras se limpiaba el agua, que bien podrían ser lágrimas, de sus grandes ojos azules.

—Luego subimos y te seco el pelo —se ofreció un altísimo chico de pelo castaño, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yeye.

Éste le dirigió una sonrisa húmeda. Su nombre completo era Jesse James Dalton, pero sus amigos le habían puesto aquel diminutivo cariñoso.

—Gracias, Raven.

Aidan Lithgow, conocido como Raven por su extraña obsesión por los cuervos, sonrió de medio lado y se sentó entre Anushka y Lumi.

—Jo con el dúo drama —comentó.

—Jamás me acostumbraré a los gritos de estos dos —le dio la razón Remus.

—Ni lo hará nadie que tenga el oído medianamente fino —dijo Sirius.

La pelirroja, Annell Ivanov, sentada al lado de un chico de pelo anormalmente gris, le dirigió una mirada agresiva.

—Y eso que no me has escuchado gritar a toda potencia —le dijo—. No quisiera hacerlo ahora mismo.

—No, gracias… —intervino el chico del pelo gris—, que estoy yo al lado.

—Y por el bien de los cristales de todo el castillo —añadió Raven.

—Ya vale de tanta crueldad con una menor —exigió Annell mientras hacía un puchero.

—Menor, dice… —se mofó el chico de pelo gris, Leickran Rhapsodos—. Y cuando nos apaleas, ¿dónde queda toda tu inferioridad, eh?

—¡Os lo buscáis! —se defendió ella.

—¡Bueno, vale ya! —estalló Anushka—. No pido que dejéis de hablar, pero sí que no digáis estupideces.

Annell bajó la cabeza y Leickran la miró con fastidio. Anushka enfadada sí que daba miedo, y nadie quería correr ese riesgo. La morena de ojos rojos cogió su melena y escurrió su pelo. Las puntas, que lucían pequeños reflejos rojos, brillaron con las gotitas de agua que fueron a caer al suelo.

—Yo también me mojé el pelo y no monto este drama.

—Seguro que llevas alguna mascarilla para el pelo y no nos la quieres dejar —le recriminó Annell.

—¿No he dicho que no quería oír estupideces? —repitió Anushka, y así, Annell volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—Hablad más bajo —sugirió James, a quien al parecer le gustaba vivir peligrosamente.

Yeye se agachó un poco para quedar oculto a la vista de Anushka, cuyo enfado ya parecía inminente. Lily, apartando un poco a Liesl, que quedaba entre ambos, lo miró un poco sorprendida.

—Si se enfada, no será contigo —le dijo—. Será con Potter, por bocazas.

—Ya, pero prefiero no arriesgarme —respondió Yeye haciendo sonreír a Raven.

James no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había enfadado un poco más a Anushka, pero los demás observaban la escena con creciente interés.

—Apuesto a que le pega —dijo Lily.

—Le estaría muy bien empleado —repuso Lumi secamente.

—Te haré caso cuando tú también digas cosas coherentes, Potter —escupió Anushka.

Annell suspiró con alivio. Tal vez si Potter sabía callarse, la cosa no pasaría a mayores.

—Pero si a ti no te he dicho nada… Les digo a ellos que hablen más bajo para que no oigas las estupideces que digan —pero Potter no sabía callarse.

—¡Imbécil! —le gritaron casi todos los presentes, pero ya era muy tarde.

Anushka se puso en pie, apoyó una rodilla en la silla y acercó su rostro al de James con una mirada amenazante, que impondría respeto en cualquiera, y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

—Pues tus frasecitas no ayudan a que las estupideces paren —gruñó la chica en voz baja, mientras sentía la respiración de Potter.

—Lo sabía —dijo Liesl—. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Potter?

—¿Cuándo vas a salir conmigo, Von Prater? —preguntó Sirius.

—El treinta y uno de febrero del año dos mil veintiocho —respondió ella.

—Ese mismo día maduraré —añadió James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Primero vemos si sobrevives a esa homicida —le dijo Annell mientras señalaba a Anushka, que aún lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa.

—Y luego vemos si cambian el calendario para que en dos mil veintiocho haya treinta y uno de febrero —completó Yeye.

—¡Es verdad! ¡No me fijé en la fecha! Eso no será un rechazo, ¿no, Von Prater? —dijo Sirius en tono dolido.

—Claro que lo es, cabeza hueca. Igual que todas las otras veces que me lo pediste.

No se sabía de nadie con tanto afán por rechazar a los chicos como Liesl. No tenía muchos pretendientes, porque la mayoría o la temían o la despreciaban por ser hija de muggles, pero de todas formas siempre le salía con un desplante casi a cualquiera que le hablase. En realidad Sirius no la consideraba una chica especialmente guapa, pero le encantaban los retos, y Liesl era posiblemente la chica más inalcanzable de Hogwarts.

—Anushka, suéltalo —le pidió Leickran mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a la morena—. Un homicidio con testigos siempre fracasa.

Anushka en esos momentos miraba a Liesl, sin soltar a James.

—A la próxima vez que te lo pida, te ahorras palabras y lo golpeas, ¿vale? —pidió.

—Ya veremos —respondió Liesl.

—Sí, vale, pero mientras tanto, Maycov, no mates a James —intervino Remus—. No sería justo para él, ni tampoco para nosotros tres —señaló a Sirius y Peter.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Al mismo tiempo, la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor con el Sombrero Seleccionador y seguida por los alumnos de primer año. No eran muchos.

—Chicos —los avisó Yeye—. Que empieza la Selección.

—Ya os estáis callando —ordenó Lumi—. Mi hermana entra este curso, quiero ver su selección.

—¿Tu hermana entra? —preguntó Anushka, olvidando por completo su enfado—. Nunca nos dijiste que tuvieses hermana.

—Es increíble —dijo James irónicamente—. Nos has mentido todo este tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall explicaba el procedimiento de selección a los nuevos alumnos, que parecían bastante asustados.

—No mentí, sólo oculté información —espetó Lumi en voz baja—. Hay muchas otras cosas que nunca he dicho.

—A mí sólo me sorprendió —dijo Anushka—. Pero no dije que fuese una mentira.

—Tú no, pero Potter sí —dijo Raven.

—El calcetín oficial —comentó Annell.

—¿Calcetín? —preguntó Leickran sin entender.

—Sólo abre la boca para meter la pata —explicó la pelirroja de ojos azules.

—No, es que tiene la pata constantemente metida y revuelve de vez en cuando —añadió Lumi.

—¡Eh! —protestaron a la vez James y Peter.

Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall iba llamando a los alumnos cuyos apellidos comenzaban por E.

—Qué pocos hay este año —comentó James, bastante aliviado porque al fin Anushka lo había soltado.

—Así mejor —dijo Anushka.

—¡No! —le contradijo Leickran—. ¿¡A quién voy a molestar cuando todos hayan caído en alguna trampilla!

—A los que sobrevivan —respondió Raven.

Sirius, Remus, James y Peter tuvieron el mismo pensamiento:

"¡Están locos!"

La mayoría de los que estaban en el Gran Comedor estaban en silencio ahora. Habían llegado a los de la N, y Lumi miró a sus compañeros con expresión prehomicida, como advirtiéndoles de que le rompería el alma a quien hablara durante la selección de su hermana.

—¡Nieminen, Suvi!

Una niña con una larga melena morena se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le puso en la cabeza el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Annell reconoció el apellido de Lumi y contuvo el aliento un momento. Leickran puso más atención a la mesa, a esa niña no le podría tocar un pelo. Yeye se fijó en el bonito pelo de la hermana de Lumi y Anushka le lanzó de reojo una mirada asesina a Potter, como dándole a entender que su enfado seguía.

Suvi estuvo un minuto entero sentada. Y al final…

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Suvi llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde su hermana se puso en pie para que la viera.

—Oye, venga, ya debería habérsete pasado el enfado, Maycov. ¿No exageras un poco? —preguntó James.

—¿Quieres ver cómo no? —le preguntó Anushka a su vez, con una sonrisa diabólica delineada en sus labios.

—Esa sonrisa me da miedo —dijo Peter intentando esconderse junto a Remus, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Eso no es nada —le contó Leickran sin mucho interés—. Recuerdo aquella vez en que unos chicos querían molestarla y le mancharon la ropa…

—Uy —saltó Annell—. ¿Te refieres a cuando le rompió la nariz al rubio?

—No, digo cuando hizo llorar al padre del de la voz graciosa.

—Ah, ya…

Los Merodeadores observaban la escena con las bocas lo más abiertas que podían estar.

—¡Ah, Leickran! ¿Recuerdas a aquellos tres imbéciles que intentaron tirarles los tejos a Liesl, Lumi y Anu? —preguntó Annell emocionada.

—¡Sí! —se emocionó el chico también—. Fue grandioso cuando se pusieron a lloriquear…

—¡Y cuando consiguieron que se fueran a gatas! —recordó la pelirroja.

—¡Merlín! No vuelvo a pedirle salir a Von Prater —decidió Sirius.

—Al fin tomas una decisión sensata —lo atacó ella.

El profesor Dumbledore volvió a ponerse en pie.

—¡Otro año que comienza! —dijo alegremente—. Supongo que la lluvia habrá afectado a muchos y tendréis ganas de entrar en calor, así que no alargaré más esto… ¡A comer!

El banquete de bienvenida apareció sobre las mesas, esperando tranquilamente a ser comido. Lumi aprovechó el momento para presentar a su hermana a sus amigos, que la acogieron con simpatía, o al menos con la mayor simpatía que podían mostrar. Los Merodeadores se presentaron solos.

—Y si necesitas estilistas —le dijo Anushka—, Yeye es el experto.

—También si necesitas montar un drama —recordó Leickran.

—Eres muy malo conmigo —le reprochó Yeye.

—Y con todos —aportó Raven.

—Tú cállate, que no estás para hablar. Sólo te portas bien con Lily, Yeye y Liesl —replicó el chico de pelo gris.

—Además, con Annell, por lo menos, no es tan psicópata —intervino Anushka.

Annell soltó una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

—Es que soy más pequeña —dijo. Con esa sonrisa en verdad se veía como una niña pequeña.

Suvi sonrió también, y su gesto resultó ser exactamente igual que el de su hermana mayor cuando sonreía. Aunque en el caso de Lumi, sucedía muy pocas veces.

—Esta niña va a ser preciosa cuando tenga nuestra edad —pronosticó Sirius.

—Pues ya puedes ir olvidándola —advirtió Lumi. No dijo qué le haría en caso contrario, pero la amenaza ya estaba presente en su tono de voz.

—Suvi, si este tipo te molesta, avísame —le pidió Annell—. Impediré que tenga hijos.

—No creo que me moleste —dijo Suvi sonriendo—, pero gracias. Creo que _Lunta_ va a preferir defenderme ella.

—¿Cómo la has llamado? —preguntó James—. ¿Te deja insultarla?

—Imbécil —dijo Lumi sin alterarse—. _Lunta_ es otra forma de decir nieve, que es lo que significa mi nombre, en finés.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Suvi —rió Annell—. Lástima, ahora tengo que buscar otra excusa para castrarlo…

—Gracias, mi amistad por ti también es profunda —dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

—Mi amistad por ti no es profunda —corrigió Annell—. Es igual de superficial que una tumba.

Sus amigos se rieron, excepto Liesl, que parecía tener que pagar por reírse.

—Como sea —terció ésta—. Si no, podemos buscar una alternativa.

—Suena bien —aceptó Sirius.

—No te pregunté a ti.

—¿Qué tal Pettigrew? —sugirió Raven, que podía tenerle más manía, pero realmente muy poca.

—¡No! —se negó Leickran. Primero sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, ya que él tampoco apreciaba demasiado a Peter, pero después añadió—. ¿Nunca te han enseñado que las ratas son portadoras de infecciones y parásitos?

Los Merodeadores se miraron un poco escamados. No creían que aquella panda de locos supiera que tres de ellos eran animagos no registrados, aunque el identificar a uno de ellos con el animal en que se transformaba era bastante sospechoso.

—¿Por qué se miran así unos entre otros? —preguntó Leickran.

—Porque tienen algo que ocultar —adivinó Lily—. Y probablemente hemos dicho algo que les hace sospechar.

—Qué lista eres —dijo Suvi con admiración.

—¡Ya sé! —gritó Annell con seriedad. Los Merodeadores la miraron algo asustados—. ¡Pettigrew fue sometido a un conjuro fallido de nigromancia donde se metió en su cuerpo el alma de una rata!

Los Merodeadores respiraron aliviados, esperando que no se les notara mucho.

—Ivanov… deja las drogas, que son muy malas —gruñó James.

—Y ahora cada luna llena se convierte en rata, como si fuera un licántropo —completó Lily con una carcajada—. Es lo único que te ha faltado decir.

—Pero entonces no sería licántropo, porque eso significa hombre lobo, no hombre rata —observó Yeye—. ¿Cómo sería?

—Pues no lo sé, pero tampoco le queda mal pitecántropo, o lo que es lo mismo, hombre mono.

Definitivamente, Raven era muy cruel con Peter.

—Dejadlo en paz ya, que no os ha hecho nada —le defendió Remus.

—Claro que no, empezamos nosotros —respondió Anushka—. No quita que sea una rata.

—A mí ni siquiera me hace gracia meterme con él —dijo Liesl malhumorada—. Hasta comer es más entretenido.

Era conocida por todos la aversión que la chica austriaca le tenía a la comida, no es que fuera anoréxica, era que comer la aburría. A pesar de lo mucho que tenía para elegir, no había probado ni un bocado.

—Es que no tiene nada de estilo —explicó Anushka.

—¿O será que pocos tienen el tuyo, Anu? —preguntó Annell—. Déjame hacer cuentas… Yeye… Liesl… Lumi… Y nadie más…

Leickran soltó un carraspeo ofendido.

—No, Leickran, tú no tienes mi estilo —dijo Anushka riendo.

Annell bostezó y se frotó un ojo.

—Molestar a esta rata da sueño —comentó.

—No —contradijo Liesl—. Es lo que yo decía. Pettigrew es aburrido.

—¡PARECE MENTIRA, PETTIGREW! ¡CON LOS AMIGOS QUE TIENES! —saltó Yeye en uno de sus característicos ataques de emoción.

Lily y Annell se soltaron a reír ante el exagerado entusiasmo del joven. Los demás, más moderados, se limitaron a sonreír. Y los Merodeadores intercambiaron miradas entre escamadas y molestas.

—Yeye, deja las exageraciones —pidió Anushka—. Annell ahora no te está acompañando.

—¿Se te ha vuelto a olvidar la medicación? —Sirius fingió enfadarse en plan madre.

Yeye hizo un puchero. James, Remus y Peter se rieron de la salida de su amigo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la mirada homicida de Raven.

El castaño se puso en pie, sacó su varita y cruzó al otro lado de la mesa, donde estaban los Merodeadores, menos Sirius que estaba en el mismo lado que él. Y apuntó a Peter con la varita.

—Cualquiera de vosotros —dijo en voz baja— que vuelva a reírse de alguno de mis amigos se la está jugando. No me dejéis demostrarlo.

Pettigrew tembló como una hoja ante la mirada amenazante de Raven, sus otros tres amigos también lo miraron con algo de respeto. Los amigos del escocés miraban la escena, unos con interés, otros con aburrimiento y Leickran con aprobación.

—Siéntate, Rave —dijo Liesl, que formaba parte del segundo grupo—. No te preocupes por Pettigrew. Ofende quien puede, no quien quiere.

Si sólo sus amigos llamaban a Lithgow _Raven_, menos gente aún lo llamaba _Rave_. Aquel diminutivo sólo les era permitido a Lily, a Yeye y a Liesl.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre darnos comida y no ropa caliente? —se quejó Annell, que ya no ponía atención a Peter—. Cogeremos una neumonía.

—No exageres, una gripe como mucho.

Raven obedeció a Liesl y se sentó entre ella y Yeye.

—Come, Liesl —ordenó Lily—. Lo de la ropa ya lo arreglaremos en la torre de Gryffindor, pero al menos come algo.

—¿Quién tiene hambre después de la ducha que nos metimos? —preguntó Anushka mirando al techo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —le dijo Leickran.

—Pues a mí me quitó el hambre —abogó la chica.

—¿Os habéis planteado que estáis diciendo tan sólo estupideces, Maycov? —le preguntó James con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya, estar tanto tiempo contigo afecta, y mucho.

—¿Y si nos vamos ya a dormir? —sugirió Annell mientras bostezaba de nuevo.

—Mira tú a la niña… —exclamó James—. Si con esa cara nadie podría decir que eres una loca peligrosa.

—Basta —dijo Lumi únicamente.

Los demás se callaron. Lumi era tan fría y tan inexpresiva que imponía respeto sólo con ver su cara. Lily cogió a Remus de un brazo y miró a Raven y a Annell. Los cuatro empezaron a llamar a los de primer año para guiarlos a la torre de Gryffindor. Minutos después, ya todos estaban en la sala común. Annell corrió hacia el sofá y se tiró en él, mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

—¡Qué bien se está aquí! —dijo.

—Sí, claro, pero ahora tienes que deshacer el equipaje —le recordó Anushka.

—Gracias por aguarme el momento —se quejó la pequeña mientras se ponía en pie con pereza.

Los grupos se separaron. Los Merodeadores tenían su habitación; Leickran, Yeye y Raven, otra, y las cinco chicas, otras dos, divididas por curso.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró Liesl.

—Mañana lo que tendrás será hambre —replicó Lily—. Deberías haber comido algo.

—Qué pesada con la comida —se desesperó Anushka—. ¡Si le da hambre, ya comerá algo, pero para de una vez!

Lily la miró un tanto ofendida, pero después suspiró, dejándolas a ambas por imposibles.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad.

—Gracias, Anu —bostezó la rubia.

—Bueno, vamos —Lumi subió la escalera despacio—. Ya hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches —respondieron ellos al unísono.

—Y a quien haga ruido juro solemnemente que haré que me recuerde a mí y a mis antepasados por el resto de su vida, jóvenes —amenazó Annell con una sonrisa grande y azucarada.

—Vale —respondió Liesl con una ausencia de expresión facial acorde con su nivel de preocupación por las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Cómo soportáis tanto tiempo a esas locas? —les preguntó Sirius a Yeye, Raven y Leickran.

—Uno se acostumbra… —respondió el último con sencillez.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

—En realidad es porque nosotros estamos más tarados —dijo Raven en tono confidencial.

—¿Podemos ir a dormir? —pidió Yeye con tono de niño pequeño.

—_Aye_ —asintió Raven—. Si no venís, allá vosotros…

_Aclaraciones_

Este primer capítulo es sólo una introducción para que vayáis conociendo a los personajes y sus relaciones, por eso los Merodeadores están casi de adorno. A partir de ahora, por supuesto, aparecerán más.

Los personajes, escenarios, derechos e izquierdos de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La información que necesitamos para usar apropiadamente el universo está sacada de eldiccionario. org (quitad el espacio para entrar).

Personajes añadidos:

_Lumi Nieminen_: La primera de las Antárticas, sub-grupo formado por ella, Anushka y Liesl. Como se ve, es poco expresiva, nada cariñosa y bastante salvaje, pero es muy leal a sus principios y a sus amigos, y también muy valiente, y por eso está en Gryffindor. Personaje de Haku.

_Anushka Maycov_: Admira profundamente a Lumi, es su ídolo. Le encanta ser cruel con Peter por su aspecto de rata (es que le dan asco las ratas). Personaje de Annell.

_Lisbeth von Prater "Liesl"_: Aunque siga las enseñanzas de Lumi, Liesl es la más Antártica entre las Antárticas. Es metamorfomaga, y la única razón por la que no está en Slytherin es su condición de hija de muggles. Personaje de Haku.

_Jesse James Dalton "Yeye"_: Su nombre se debe al forajido Jesse James y los hermanos Dalton. Personaje de Carla Gray.

_Annell Ivanov_: Esta niña es una vaga… Odia hacer cualquier ejercicio que le requiera moverse mucho. Ella y Yeye forman el dúo drama gracias a los numeritos que montan. Personaje de Annell.

_Aidan Lithgow "Raven"_: En cierto modo el "macho alfa" de la extraña familia. Tiene dotes de liderazgo y de organización, es valiente como pocos, protector de inocentes, defensor de débiles y buen tío en general… sólo que para que lo demuestre, tiene que tener ganas. Personaje de Haku.

_Leickran Rhapsodos_: Este chico es peligroso. Su capacidad para ser cruel es sorprendente… Personaje de Annell.

_Suvi Nieminen_: Normalmente tiene cuatro años menos que Lumi, y no cinco, como en este fic. Suvi se caracteriza sobre todo por su sinceridad y su poca capacidad de sorpresa, es como si todo le diera igual. Personaje de Haku.

Otras aclaraciones:

_Aye_ significa _sí_ en escocés coloquial. Es una de las muletillas de Raven.

La mayoría de los personajes, si bien son extranjeros, son nacidos y/o residentes en Gran Bretaña (o Irlanda, en el caso de Liesl).

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	2. Caído del cielo

**Capítulo 2. Caído del cielo.**

Al día siguiente, después de las clases de la tarde, la extraña familia (como los habían bautizado los Merodeadores) se reunió en la habitación de los chicos. Sólo faltaba Leickran, porque estaba de mal humor y a nadie le apetecía tenerlo cerca. La intención de la reunión era la _tradición_ que tenían desde que eran amigos: cada principio de curso se reunían para hacer una sesión de _belleza intensiva_, como decía Yeye. Anushka casi nunca se hacía nada, pero era buena estilista.

Los Merodeadores se habían unido esta vez al grupo, pese a las protestas de algunos de sus miembros. Leickran aprovechó la circunstancia para usurparles la habitación y quedarse solo. Así que los cuatro chicos de sexto se dedicaron a comentar los peinados de la extraña familia. De hecho, fue en parte gracias a ellos que Liesl se quitó el flequillo, que casi le tapaba los ojos, cambiando de aquella cabellera rubia platino, larga y revuelta que llevaba a una corta melena dorada y ligeramente ondulada, cosa que logró fácilmente porque era metamorfomaga. Los Merodeadores no sabían aquello y les sorprendió bastante. Lo malo fue que bajó a la sala común… Y fue una muy mala idea: cuando volvió estaba rodeada de admiradoras de su nueva imagen.

Después de Liesl fue Annell, a quien alisaron el pelo y cortaron las puntas. Yeye la había reñido un poco por no cuidarse mucho el pelo, pero al final:

—Pues no hay que cortar tanto… —comentó—. Pero deberías cuidarte más el pelo.

—Sí, nunca sabemos cuándo llegará tu príncipe azul —le dijo Anushka.

—Eso si hay una persona lo suficientemente loca como para enamorarse de mí —respondió Annell con una sonrisa.

—Tú siempre tan optimista, niña —suspiró Anushka—. Si habrá alguna solterona en el grupo, seré yo. ¡El puesto es mío! ¡Sólo mío…! Le diré que no a cualquier chico que me pida salir.

—Pues vamos bien, ¿eh? —le dijo Yeye.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius fingiendo inocencia—. A lo mejor es que es lesbiana.

—Graciosito —ella le enseñó los dientes en un gesto que no tenía nada de sonrisa.

—El príncipe azul de Annell llegará caído del cielo en cualquier momento —pronosticó Raven entre dientes.

—¿Caído del cielo en cualquier momento? —repitió Anushka—. ¿Y el mío, Raven? ¿Dónde está?

—No, aún mejor, ¿existe? —preguntó Sirius a su vez.

—¡¿Tanto te gusta tocarle la moral a la gente? —le preguntó Anushka mientras comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara con la palma de la mano.

—¡Para, para! —dijo James deteniéndola—. ¡Con lo elegante que eres y lo bruta que te pones de vez en cuando!

—Pobre Sirius… —dijo Peter.

—No les hagas caso, Anu —le dijo Annell—. El tuyo no debe de estar lejos… ¡Pero con esa elegancia tuya, lo harás sentir inferior!

—A no ser que él tenga la misma, o más, elegancia —intervino Yeye—. Lo cual es difícil, pero bueno…

—Pues claro que existe —dijo Raven—. Existe hasta el de Liesl… No sé si me explico…

—Claro que te explicas. Quieres decir que soy demasiado insoportable como para que alguien me quiera —replicó Liesl mientras se subía en la cama de Leickran para que sus nuevas admiradoras no la pisaran.

—No he querido decir eso —Raven se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, sabéis que todo esto son sólo sospechas aproximadas.

—Tal vez —respondió Lumi—. Pero resulta que tus sospechas aproximadas suelen ser bastante exactas.

Mientras la chica finlandesa se quedaba pensando en eso, Yeye cortó y arregló el pelo de Raven, poniéndole además algunas mechas del mismo tono del pelo de Lily. El escocés adoraba el pelo de Lily. Estaba sano, brillante y sedoso, y el color le quedaba muy bien con la piel pálida. Otro tanto debía de pensar James, porque no hacía más que mirarla. Annell notó aquella mirada.

—A Potter le gusta Lily, a Potter le gusta Lily —cantó con burla mientras saltaba de un lado para otro.

James y Lily se pusieron de color rojo tomate. El chico se puso a perseguir a Annell por toda la habitación, mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

—¿Y por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Sirius cuando Annell se _escondió_ detrás de él.

—Porque sólo a ella la miraría con esa cara embobada —respondió ella mientras volvía a salir corriendo.

—¡Parad ya vosotros dos u os saco los ojos con las tijeras! —les gritó Yeye enfadado. Después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y puso tal cara de apenado que a sus amigos se les revolvió el estómago—. Bueno… no quise decir… es que…

—No pasa nada —le dijo Annell y se fue a sentar—. Ya me estoy quieta.

James gruñó y volvió con sus amigos.

—Yo también —dijo.

—Ya hasta Dalton da miedo… Esto no es normal —dijo Peter.

—Tanto tiempo con Liesl afecta —comentó Lumi sin inmutarse.

—Sí… —murmuró Anushka.

—Te escuché —le dijo Liesl con calma.

Teóricamente, el siguiente turno era el de Anushka, pero se escamó viendo a Yeye con las tijeras y se fue, sorprendiendo bastante a sus compañeros. Sobre todo a Remus.

—Es un boggart —dijo Annell pálida—. Estoy segura.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Lily.

—He visto mi peor pesadilla… Anushka escapando de algo.

—Le tiene mucho cariño a su pelo, sólo es eso —dijo Lily—. No hace falta que te pongas así.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó Lumi—. Annell tiene razón, era huir de las tijeras.

—Te toca, Lily —le dijo Yeye como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Qué te hago?

—Un milagro —respondió ella de buen humor.

Yeye chascó la lengua.

—No fastidies —protestó.

—Haz lo que tú quieras —dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes—. Me dejo en tus manos.

—Bueno…

Raven cogió las tijeras rozando ligeramente la mano de Yeye.

—¿Puedo? Se me acaba de aparecer en la mente el peinado perfecto para Lily.

Yeye hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Raven era casi tan buen estilista como Anushka y él.

—¿Lily? ¿Te fías de mí o prefieres que lo haga Yeye?

—Me fío —sonrió Lily.

—Qué chica más valiente —le sonrió Annell a Raven.

—Vale —le sonrió éste a su vez—. De ésa me acuerdo, Annie, de ésa me acuerdo.

Comenzó a cortarle el pelo a Lily, dejándole los laterales desfilados y el flequillo largo, con varios mechones sobre la frente. Al mismo tiempo, Yeye se dejó caer sobre su cama, cansado por haber arreglado el pelo de Annell y el de Raven, ya que los dos lo tenían muy abundante. Alguna vez tenía que ponerse con Potter. A ver si conseguía hacer un milagro y así le reconocían como el mejor estilista de la historia. Aunque el pelo revuelto raro como lo llevaba le quedaba muy bien.

De pronto Remus se puso en pie y salió de la habitación.

—Va a hablar con Maycov —adivinó James, que se estaba aburriendo un poco.

—Jo, James, qué listo eres —expresó Peter en tono admirativo.

Aunque Evans estaba quedando preciosa. El peinado que le estaba haciendo Lithgow era genial. Claro que Evans podía peinarse como quisiera porque era tan guapa que seguro que todos los peinados le quedaban bien. Casi fijo que cuando Lithgow terminara de arreglarla, el club de fans de Von Prater se convertiría en club de fans de Evans. Y sería mucho más lógico, porque además de más guapa, Evans era mucho más simpática.

Mientras tanto Remus estaba buscando a Anushka. Después de un encuentro un poco violento en _su propia_ habitación, con Leickran, que le lanzó un reloj y un leño de la chimenea que, afortunadamente, no estaba prendido, fue a la sala común y la encontró jugando con su gato. Remus frunció el ceño. Los gatos no le gustaban.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a quemarropa—. Te noté un poco… no sé, preocupada, cuando te fuiste.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella con su tono habitual.

—¿Seguro?

Ella asintió. No había volteado a mirar al licántropo, quien sentía como si ella le estuviera haciendo el vacío miserablemente.

—¿Quieres volver? Me parece que Dalton no va a arreglar a nadie más por hoy. Deberías haberlo visto, se echó en una cama con una cara de flojera que para qué.

—Me lo imagino —respondió Anushka sin mucho interés—. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que Annell quería que me metieras un buen golpe.

—Pues no lo sé —confesó Remus—. Me fui sin avisar a nadie. De todas formas, no pienso hacerlo.

Anushka soltó una risa seca.

—No, por el bien de la única prueba consistente de que eres hombre, no lo harás —le dijo la chica. No había amenaza en su voz, parecía que sólo constataba un hecho—. ¿Qué se rompió ahí arriba? Escuché dos cosas golpear una pared.

—Ah, era Rhapsodos… —suspiró Remus, recordando cómo casi le dan de lleno el reloj y el leño. Encima el reloj era suyo. Qué falta de consideración.

—Me lo suponía… ¿Te piensas quedar ahí parado o te vas?

—Me voy —respondió él en tono dulce—. Pero tú vienes conmigo.

—De eso nada —replicó Anushka.

En aquel momento se oyó un portazo, seguido por pasos de elefante desbocado y después otro portazo.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras que Sirius ha vuelto a discutir con tu amiga Von Prater —dijo Remus con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Paso —respondió ella perezosamente—. Está muy claro. A veces tu amigo Black me recuerda a Leickran.

Remus se acercó al sofá. Había estado hablando con Anushka pero no la había visto. Cuando él se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, la encontró tumbada, con el gato hecho un ovillo junto a su estómago.

—Es que en el fondo se parecen —aceptó Remus.

—Menos mal que no se llevan tan bien —suspiró la chica—. Serían el dúo homicidio…

—Pensé que la asesina del grupo eras tú —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Por eso mismo me preocupo —gruñó Anushka con el ceño fruncido—. No quiero que me usurpen el puesto.

—No pongas esa cara —le pidió Remus—. Tu elegancia se borra.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella sin mucho interés, mientras se giraba para volver a mirar al fuego.

—Que no vale la pena —dijo él sentándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Anushka soltó un desdeñoso resoplido curiosamente parecido a los que solía lanzar Lumi, que tenía una maravillosa gama de ellos especialmente dedicados a Peter y Sirius, y también a Yeye en ciertas ocasiones.

—No digas bobadas.

—No son bobadas —protestó Remus.

—Vaya que no.

El gato maulló suavemente. Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me gustan los gatos —murmuró—. Hasta prefiero a _Mei_.

_Mei_ era la hembra de cuervo que Raven tenía como mascota. Lithgow había tenido aquel ave desde que salió del huevo, y no daba importancia a sus graznidos. La profesora McGonagall había intentado convencerlo año tras año de que la dejara en la lechucería, pero Raven siempre argumentaba que _Mei_ no era ni una lechuza ni un búho, así que no tenía obligación de dejarla allí.

Por supuesto, año tras año, _Mei_ acababa en la lechucería de todas formas, y Raven se pasaba la primera semana del curso mosqueado.

—No te pregunté —replicó Anushka—. Además es más elegante que tú.

—Es más bien altanero —corrigió Remus.

Anushka, contra todo pronóstico, tranquilizó su semblante, lo que desconcertó un poco a Remus.

—Si no vas a decir nada más bello o productivo que el silencio, cállate —le ordenó con falsa tranquilidad.

—Vale, lo siento —murmuró Remus a regañadientes.

Anushka se apoyó con un codo y comenzó a acariciar al gato con la otra mano. Le dirigió una media sonrisa cargada de ternura y el gato se restregó en su estómago. Remus se sintió celoso del felino.

—No acabo de entenderte —susurró mientras se alejaba.

Anushka se incorporó cuidadosamente y miró la espalda de Remus hasta que desapareció. Después se volvió al gato.

—¿Qué le he dicho? —preguntó en tono inocente.

El gato maulló. Probablemente se habría encogido de hombros de haber sabido hacerlo.

.

Remus procuró quitar la cara de decepción que probablemente se le habría quedado antes de entrar en la habitación de las chicas.

Las chicas estaban sentadas comentando sus nuevos peinados, menos Lumi que no se había hecho nada, James miraba a Lily de forma apreciativa, ésta y Liesl estaban escondidas detrás de Annell y Lumi respectivamente y Raven estaba sentado sobre la cama de Yeye con la cabeza del mismo en el regazo. Sirius no estaba, de lo que dedujo Remus que, en efecto, había discutido con Liesl, o con algún otro de los presentes.

—¿Conseguiste algo? —preguntó James al verlo entrar.

—No —respondieron Remus y todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Yeye lanzó un hondo suspiro. Remus se volvió hacia él sonriendo.

—Cómo te gusta que te mimen, ¿eh? —observó.

—¿Y a quién no? —preguntó Yeye perezosamente.

—A mí —respondió Liesl.

—Pues ésas no parece que vayan a mimarnos precisamente —susurró Lily deseando que su nuevo peinado no le quedara tan bien.

Sí, el club de fans de la nueva imagen de Liesl había incluido en su lista de objetos de adoración a la pelirroja de ojos verdes después de la obra de arte que Raven había hecho de ella. Si Lily hubiera sabido lo que James pensó antes, le habría roto los dientes por no avisar antes de que aquello ocurriría. Al final Annell se apiadó de ellas y comenzó a hablar en voz alta de una tal Jade Johannsen, de Ravenclaw, que había ganado concursos de estilismo. El club de fans se fue a buscar a aquel objeto de adoración en potencia. Naturalmente aquella chica no existía, como confirmó la pelirroja de ojos azules cuando Yeye le preguntó extrañado de no conocer a un icono de la moda en Hogwarts.

—Supongo que a ti te fue mucho mejor que a nosotros —le dijo James a Remus.

—No, no lo creo —respondió Remus lanzándole un gruñido a la puerta—. Y por cierto, recuerda que hoy es luna llena.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió James.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Tiene algo especial la luna llena? —preguntó Yeye.

—Sí —contestó Remus—. Pero es un secreto nuestro.

—Oh. —Los ojos de Yeye brillaron alegremente—. Un secreto. Suena más interesante así.

Los tres Merodeadores que quedaban en la habitación entornaron los ojos. James agarró a Remus por un brazo y a Peter por el otro.

—No vamos a contarte nada —espetó sin miramientos—. Vamos, Remus. —Y lo sacó de la habitación prácticamente a rastras.

Por el pasillo se encontraron con Leickran, el cual los miró sin mucho interés.

—¿Has visto a Sirius? —le preguntó James.

Por toda respuesta, Leickran les señaló la puerta de la habitación. James y Remus entraron, sin darle las gracias a Leickran, de todas formas, él no les haría caso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius en cuanto vio a sus amigos.

—Hay luna llena —le recordó James.

—Ah, es verdad… —dijo Sirius.

Así, los cuatro amigos salieron. Bajaron a la sala común, y Remus esperó no encontrar a Anushka ahí, pero lo que vio fue peor. Mucho peor. Era Leickran abrazando a Anushka, y lo más sorprendente de todo era que ella lo permitía, no hacía nada. Remus sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, pero siguió caminando. Peter, Sirius y James ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí. Salieron de la sala común.

—¿Lo ves, imbécil? —le dijo Anushka en voz baja—. Sí había alguien.

—Me da igual —respondió. Luego su voz se volvió más melosa mientras se acercaba más a Anushka—. Venga, déjame una rana de chocolate, por favor.

—¿Qué se traerán esos dos…? —se preguntó Remus. Sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

—Sí —Sirius le confirmó lo que ya sabía—. ¿Así que te gusta Maycov?

Remus se puso colorado.

—¡No! —rebatió demasiado rápido.

Sus amigos se miraron con pinta de ir a echarse a reír de un momento a otro.

—Ah, claro. Por eso te has puesto celoso —dijo James alzando una ceja.

—Eh. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Yo no te dije nada de Evans —replicó Remus (eso también fue un golpe bajo).

Eso ya era más creíble. Los otros tres lo dejaron por la paz y siguieron caminando, tenían algo mucho más importante entre manos.

En la sala común, Anushka había aceptado darle la dichosa rana de chocolate a Leickran, porque el chico comenzaba a ponerse más pesado que una vaca en brazos. Así, la rusa se había quedado de nuevo con la única compañía de su gato. Mientras miraba las llamas de la chimenea, pensaba en Remus.

_No acabo de entenderte_, le había dicho.

Se removió incómoda en el sofá. Era la primera vez que la preocupaba una tontería así. ¿Y a ella qué más le daba si ese chico la entendía o no? ¿¡Y ella qué le había dicho! Soltó un bufido exasperado.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Anushka se sobresaltó un poco.

Se giró y encontró a Lumi, a la cual no había oído. La finlandesa era siempre muy silenciosa.

—Nada… —mintió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ver si no pensabas dormir —le dijo—. Ahora no me mientas, ¿qué te pasa?

Anushka frunció el ceño de nuevo. A Lumi no podía ocultarle nada.

—Lupin —respondió por fin—. Vino hace un rato a…

—… hablar contigo —terminó Lumi.

—Sí —se extrañó Anushka.

—Es lo que Potter supuso. La verdad es que se conocen bien —le dijo su amiga mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sofá, igual que había hecho Remus.

—Al grano… Peleamos un poco sobre mi gato, nos callamos, comencé a acariciar al gato, se fue y dijo _No acabo de entenderte_ y me dejó confundida, y eso nadie lo había hecho, ¿qué me pasa? —Anushka habló muy rápido, pero Lumi lo entendió todo.

—No lo sé —admitió la finlandesa—. Tal vez es que ese chico te importa. No voy a entrar en si te gusta o no, pero te importa. Porque si no, te daría exactamente igual lo que te dice. Como te pasa con casi todo el mundo.

Anushka suspiró.

—¿A ti te pasa eso? —preguntó. Después de todo, Lumi era para ella un modelo a seguir, así que le convenía saber si lo estaba siguiendo bien.

—En parte —asintió Lumi—. No sé por qué me fastidian algunas cosas que dicen esos tres, que si las dijera otro ni me daría cuenta…

—¿Esos tres? —preguntó Anushka sin comprender.

—Black, Potter y Lupin —aclaró la chica de ojos oscuros—. Sí, a mí también me importa lo que dice Lupin. Sorprendente pero cierto. Creo que no somos tan antárticas como nos gustaría, Anu. Tenemos que pedirle a Liesl que nos dé clases. Aunque por lo menos hay uno de los cuatro que sí nos importa un rábano.

Anushka soltó un hosco gruñido.

—Odio sentir —murmuró mientras se incorporaba—. Entonces… Oye, espera un momento, ¿qué hora es?

Lumi miró el enorme reloj de caoba que ahí había, e informó a la rusa de que marcaba las diez y media.

—¿Adónde van a estas horas? —preguntó ésta casi para sí misma.

—¿Salieron? —Lumi supo de quiénes hablaba Anushka, pues su capacidad de deducción era sorprendente.

Además, ellas dos tenían una relación tan estrecha que casi se podía definir como simbiótica.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la rusa—… ¿Me acompañarías a hablar con Lupin?

Lumi la miró un momento. Con todos los años que llevaba con Anushka, y con la amistad-simbiosis que tenían, pudo adivinar que a la chica sí le gustaba Remus. No podía asegurar que estuviese enamorada, pero sí le gustaba.

—Vamos —aceptó—. Y de paso vemos adónde fueron.

Anushka se puso en pie y ambas salieron de la sala común.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros.

Lumi sacó su varita, dijo _lumos_ y precedió a Anushka hacia el vestíbulo. Justo antes de bajar la escalera, vieron tres sombras evidentemente humanas allí, que de pronto desaparecieron. La puerta de salida se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Ellas siguieron el mismo camino.

—Pettigrew era uno de ellos —susurró la rusa—. Es enano comparado con los otros tres, se nota. ¿Cuál faltaba?

—Lupin —respondió la finlandesa sin dudar, y ante la sorpresa de su amiga se explicó—: El pelo de Potter es perfectamente reconocible y Black es el más alto de los cuatro.

—Ah —Anushka pareció convencerse con esos argumentos.

—Por ahí —Lumi señaló el camino hacia el sauce boxeador.

—¿Adónde se supone que van? —preguntó Anushka en voz baja.

—Si lo supiera, no estaríamos siguiéndolos —respondió Lumi con una lógica aplastante.

Anushka se puso detrás de Lumi, aferrándose con las uñas a los hombros de su amiga, una reacción poco común en ella.

—Esto no va a terminar bien… —murmuró.

—Vamos, Anushka, que no es para tanto —se quejó Lumi mientras intentaba apartar a Anushka de sus lastimados hombros—. Seguramente si lo habláis con tranquilidad, no habrá ningún pro…

—¡NO! —gritó de pronto Anushka, levantó una mano y señaló al cielo—. ¡YO LO DIGO POR ALGO COMO ESO!

Lumi levantó la vista. Algo parecido a un rayo de energía verde surcó el cielo, elevando consigo una extraña figura alada que emitió una especie de graznido sobrenatural. Cuando la energía paró de brotar, la figura cayó en Bosque Prohibido. Las dos amigas se miraron confundidas, Anushka estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia el bosque pero Lumi la detuvo.

—Espera. Vamos a buscar a los demás —le dijo.

Y ambas corrieron de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Anushka entró silenciosamente en su cuarto y encendió las luces. Lily se tapó la cara con su almohada.

—¡Despierta! —gritó la morena.

—Ya _estoy_ despierta, Anu… —protestó la pelirroja—. ¡Me acabas de encender la luz sin previo aviso!

—Lo siento. —Anushka apagó la luz—. Pero Lumi y yo estábamos siguiendo a esos cuatro mastuerzos cuando vimos encima del Bosque Prohibido un rayo verde que golpeó a alguien…

—¿Has dicho verde? —Lily se incorporó de golpe, aunque la oscuridad impidió verlo—. ¿Qué tono de verde?

—Claro. Un poco chillón. ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Los que se saben mil colores son Raven y Yeye!

Lily se quedó pensativa. Ella sabía muy bien que no había dos maldiciones con el mismo tono de rayo. Era importante saber qué tono de verde era aquél del que Anushka hablaba, para saber qué maldición había recibido aquel _alguien_.

Bueno, mientras lo pensaban, deberían ir a buscar a Annell y Liesl. Informó a Maycov de esta idea y ambas fueron a buscarlas. La rubia le hizo a Anushka exactamente la misma pregunta sobre el tono del rayo, aunque claro, eso no le dio la respuesta. Y no era que la morena no supiese eso de las maldiciones, sino que todo había pasado muy rápido y además ella no se sabía ninguna escala cromática.

Algo parecido ocurría en la habitación de los chicos de quinto. Sólo que Leickran le había tirado a Lumi el cepillo del pelo de Yeye, que le quedaba muy a mano, de lo que se deduce que no tuvo un buen despertar. La chica esquivó el proyectil casi por casualidad, cosa que no evitó unos cuantos murmullos de Yeye sobre el respeto a la propiedad ajena. Después reaccionó parecido a Lily y Liesl con respecto al rayo verde, sólo que habló de consultárselo a ellas.

—¿Queréis dejar de discutir? —preguntó Raven, que ya había llegado a la puerta—. Vamos a ver qué clase de criatura es ésa y qué tipo de maldición recibió. Podría estar muriéndose mientras nosotros estamos aquí cotorreando.

Se puso su capa y salió corriendo, atravesó la sala común y salió al oscuro pasillo. Afortunadamente no era difícil de seguir, por su gran estatura. Los demás lo siguieron y se encontraron con las otras chicas, ya completamente despiertas y despejadas.

—¿Qué tono de verde era? —le preguntó Yeye a Anushka.

—¡Otro! —exclamó la chica furiosa—. ¡Que no lo sé, maldita sea!

—Callaos o despertaréis a toda la torre —advirtió Leickran. Su voz, llena de helada cólera, consiguió calmar los nervios.

—¿Tenéis todos vuestras varitas? —preguntó Annell.

—Sí.

—¡Pues a qué esperamos! —dijo Lily con voz frenética—. Vamos.

Los amigos salieron corriendo, guiados por las dos morenas, que eran las que sabían dónde habían ocurrido los hechos. Llegaron a los límites del Bosque Prohibido y todos se miraron, si no con un poco de pánico, con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Tenemos que entrar ahí? —preguntó Yeye con un hilillo de voz.

Raven le puso una mano en el hombro, como si quisiera darle a entender que él estaba ahí para protegerlo.

—No te pasará nada… —le susurró.

—Sí que me pasará —contradijo Yeye—. Ya verás qué desastre de pelo.

El grupo entró en el bosque, todos con las varitas en alto, alertas a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño. Todos escuchaban las agitadas respiraciones de sus amigos, sintiendo cómo potentes escalofríos recorrían sus espaldas al rozar unos con otros. Entre la oscuridad y la niebla, Lumi pudo divisar algo tirado en el suelo.

—Mirad —murmuró.

Anushka, por mera inercia, hizo que la varita diera una voltereta en el aire, y cuando volvió a caer en su mano, la sostenía como si se tratara de un cuchillo; Annell y Yeye se escondieron detrás de Leickran y Raven, respectivamente; ellos dos levantaron sus varitas, dispuestos a lanzar algún ataque, exactamente igual que Lumi y Lily.

Se acercaron poco a poco, sin hacer ruido. Lily estiró el cuello para ver de quién se trataba, y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Yeye se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por un lado del cuerpo de Raven, pero pronto la volvió a esconder.

—Es un Caído —dijo Lithgow con voz reposada.

—Lo que yo creía. —Lumi estaba arrodillada junto a la criatura.

Ésta poseía una delicada belleza, piel blanca como el papel, cabello violeta con un curioso degradado (más claro cuanto más cercano a la raíz), aunque su rostro estaba surcado de pequeñas heridas, sus ojos cerrados, y tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de los jóvenes magos fueron sus alas: la derecha parecía de murciélago, aunque era más grande y con plumas de tono oscuro, y la izquierda era la viva imagen de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado que eran las alas de un ángel. Sólo que tenía un gran agujero del que manaba sangre, por lo que la mayor parte de las plumas no estaban blancas sino rojas.

—¡Está herido! —dijo Lily asustada.

—Eso está bastante claro —replicó Leickran—. Pero sólo es una herida en un ala, no creo que sea grave.

—Te equivocas —intervino Raven sombríamente—. Un Caído no es como un pájaro. Es un cruce entre Ángel y Demonio. Las alas de los Caídos no son como las de las aves, son el órgano más grande de su cuerpo y contienen seis arterias principales. Un agujero como ése puede haber tocado por lo menos tres.

Annell soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, como si ella tuviese alas y fuesen las suyas las que sangraban.

—¡Pues hay que sacarlo de aquí! —dijo mientras su voz temblaba—. Que Leickran, Raven y Yeye intenten llevarlo hasta… hasta… La torre de Gryffindor.

—Claro, genio —exclamó Leickran con sarcasmo—. Y lo dejamos ahí, como nadie se va a dar cuenta…

—Y avisamos al director —completó Lily.

—¿Alguien sabe qué hacer para que no se desangre? —intervino Liesl, que se caracterizaba sobre todo por su pragmatismo.

—Podemos hacer más en la torre que aquí —repuso Evans—. Annell tiene razón, tenemos que llevárnoslo.

Así, con soberanos esfuerzos, Leickran, Yeye y Raven lo pusieron en pie. Raven y Leickran pasaron sus brazos por la espalda del extraño chico, intentando no tocar sus alas, y Yeye cargaba con las piernas.

—¿Y no podemos llevarlo con algún hechizo? —preguntó Yeye entre jadeos.

—Mejor no —dijo Lily—. Podríamos lastimarlo más.

Las chicas iban delante, para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiese descubrirlos, y así, de forma lenta, llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Los tres chicos dejaron al Caído en el largo sofá donde Anushka había estado.

—Vale, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Lily.

—Dividirnos —respondió Liesl—. Que unos vayan a hablar con el director y que otros se queden aquí cuidando de que no venga nada.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Annell con voz remilgada mirando de reojo al chico.

—Yo también —dijeron Raven y Yeye al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

—Está bien —dijo Liesl—. Si alguien sabe de criaturas raras aquí, ése es Rave. Yo voy a ver al director. Hace tiempo que no me paso por su despacho a saludarlo.

—¿A saludarlo? La última vez que fuiste al despacho del director fue porque colgaste a Wilkes de un árbol cabeza abajo, ¿recuerdas, Lilí? —observó Yeye, que era el único al que ella permitía que la llamara así.

—¿Y? Se lo merecía, nos llamó sangre sucia a Lily y a mí —ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vienes, Lily? Es mejor que Lumi también se quede, después de todo es la que más entiende de hechizos curativos.

Las dos aludidas asintieron.

—¿Y vosotros dos? —preguntó Lily volviéndose hacia Anushka y Leickran.

—Es mejor que vayamos —dijo Anushka—. Porque si Lumi se queda, sólo yo podría relatar lo que vimos ella y yo… Y Leickran… pues él para pintar la mona.

Leickran soltó un gruñido furioso.

—Espero que Lily y Anu sean buenas referencias —dijo Lumi una vez que ellos se hubieron marchado—, porque no creo que el director vaya a dar mucha credibilidad a las palabras de Leickran y Liesl.

En situaciones normales, los demás hubiesen reído, pero se preocupaban más por el Caído.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por él? —preguntó Yeye mientras todos miraban al chico.

—Quizá podamos parar la hemorragia… —respondió Lumi mientras acercaba su varita al ala del chico.

Pronunció un hechizo, y de su varita brotó un brillo blanco, que se extendió por la enorme herida del chico. Cuando el brillo desapareció, descubrieron lo que parecía ser una fina capa de escarcha cubriendo la herida. No la cerraba, pero sí evitaba que saliera más sangre.

—Que traigan ayuda rápido… —rogó Annell.

—Espero que esto funcione. Pero a ti se te dan bien las pociones curativas, ¿no?

Raven asintió.

—Pero no están probadas en Caídos —gruñó.

El joven de pelo violeta se estremeció ligeramente y entreabrió los ojos.

—Ey —avisó Yeye—. Se despertó. —Volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Y tu nombre? —preguntó suavemente.

—Kali —murmuró el Caído—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Jesse…

—Por lo menos tenemos un nombre —observó Lumi.

Kali se había vuelto a desmayar. Yeye supuso que no había oído su nombre.

—Kali… —repitió Annell para sí misma—. ¿No puedes volver a despertarlo, Lumi?

Pero la finlandesa prefirió no hacerlo, para que descansase.

—¿Y si no está descansando y se está muriendo? —preguntó Annell, y se descubrió a sí misma con pánico.

—No podemos hacer nada, hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás con ayuda —dijo Lumi con infinita paciencia.

Annell se acercó a Kali y pasó un dedo por la mano del chico.

—Está muy frío… —murmuró, e intentó taparlo con la chaqueta que ella llevaba puesta.

.

Liesl y Leickran eran quienes guiaban en esa ocasión. Gracias a todas las visitas que habían tenido que hacerle a su director habían memorizado el camino.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Leickran mientras giraban en una esquina.

—¿No hay pasadizos secretos que nos lleven antes o algo así? —preguntó Lily, que tenía prisa.

—Aún no los hemos descubierto —contestó Liesl.

Lily soltó un hondo quejido.

—Nunca pensé que el castillo fuera tan grande —suspiró—. Al final el Caído se nos va a morir por tardar tanto.

—Deja de quejarte y acelera, que te dejamos atrás —respondió Leickran.

Pronto llegaron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Los dos germanohablantes se miraron.

—¿Sabes la contraseña? —preguntó Leickran.

—Aún no me metí en líos este curso —contestó Liesl negando con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Lily.

Leickran y Liesl se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Pues a probar.

—¿Probar? —repitió Lily sorprendida.

—Sí, a ver si por casualidad decimos la que es —explicó Leickran.

Anushka y Lily los miraron incrédulas, aunque fue Anushka la que se decidió por hacer algo más útil que probar contraseñas. Acercó su varita a su garganta, murmuró algo que los chicos no alcanzaron a entender y una bola de humo purpúreo brotó de la punta de su varita.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Leickran en voz baja a Liesl.

—Ni idea.

Anushka dejó que la bola flotara a unos centímetros de su varita antes de que atravesara la puerta del despacho del director. Lily le sonrió a Anushka, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Pasaron muy pocos minutos antes de que la enorme gárgola de la entrada comenzara a girar, permitiendo a los alumnos ver las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Anu, eres un genio —sonrió Lily.

—Lo sé —bromeó Anushka mientras todos subían las escaleras—. ¿Creíais que Lumi es la única que sabe hacer cosas raras?

Llegaron al despacho de su director, el cual les puso cara de gran sorpresa al verlos.

—¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita nocturna, chicos? —preguntó Dumbledore.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, algo confusos, al final fue Anushka la que habló.

—Profesor Dumbledore, Lumi y yo… Eh… Encontramos… un Caído en el Bosque Prohibido —soltó de golpe.

El gesto algo somnoliento de Dumbledore se tornó repentinamente serio.

—¿Un Caído en el Bosque Prohibido? —repitió el mago.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Anushka—. Sé que no debíamos salir, pero es que teníamos que hacerlo, y salimos a los jardines un momento…

Explicó el encuentro con el Caído de forma resumida, con algún que otro apunte de sus compañeros.

—Y se está muriendo —recordó Leickran al final, con falso desinterés.

—No perdamos más tiempo —dijo Dumbledore entonces—. Tenemos que salvar a esa criatura.

Gracias a algunos atajos que Dumbledore conocía, llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor en menos de cinco minutos. Entraron y descubrieron a sus compañeros alrededor del chico, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Se llama Kali —informó Yeye.

No había ansiedad, preocupación ni interés en su voz. Simplemente eso: se llamaba Kali.

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre el Caído. Yeye le explicó cómo Lumi lo había hecho despertar con aquel conjuro, cómo él mismo le había preguntado su nombre y había guardado aquella brevísima información: se llamaba Kali.

—Parece que le ha tomado cariño a ese nombre, señor Dalton —murmuró Dumbledore mientras reconocía la herida—. ¿Fue lo único que dijo?

—No. También me preguntó el mío. Pero creo que se desmayó antes de que se lo dijera —contestó Yeye en voz baja.

—Ya veo. Es curioso, pero mi experiencia me ha demostrado en incontables ocasiones que cuando una persona se interesa en realidad por otra, lo primero que le pregunta es su nombre. Es usted verdaderamente humano, señor Dalton. Y le ha dado una dimensión humana también a este joven.

Yeye se sonrojó, feliz por cómo le había hablado el director.

—Enhorabuena, han salvado la vida de este joven —dijo Dumbledore—. Ahora habrá que despertar a la señora Pomfrey para que nos ayude.

—Se pondrá bien, ¿no? —preguntó Annell.

Leickran le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con los nudillos.

—Claro que sí, enana —le dijo—. Si no, no estaríamos tardando tanto.

Llevaron a Kali a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey llegó acompañada de Leickran, que era el que se ofreció a ir a despertarla. Por la cara de susto de la pobre mujer y la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Leickran, se deduce que el chico no fue precisamente delicado a la hora de despertar a la señora y de contarle los hechos.

La señora Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore comenzaron a hablar en susurros mientras ella miraba de reojo al chico herido y a su ala. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Dumbledore se dirigió a los chicos.

—Muy bien, jóvenes, creo que necesitan descansar —les dijo—. Ahora Kali está en buenas manos. Deben irse a dormir… E intentaré pasar por alto algo de una excursión nocturna al Bosque Prohibido.

Anushka y Lumi se miraron de reojo, antes de bajar la vista al suelo, algo avergonzadas. El único en todo Hogwarts al que tenían verdadero respeto era Dumbledore. Antes de irse, Annell iba a coger la chaqueta que le había puesto a Kali a modo de manta, pero al ver que la señora Pomfrey estaba más ocupada buscando algún medicamento y no se iba a tomar la molesta de tapar al Caído, se la dejó puesta y alcanzó corriendo a sus amigos.

—Eres _verdaderamente humano_, Yeye —se burló Leickran dándole un golpecito en un hombro.

Éste le dirigió una mirada helada, al estilo Liesl.

—Al contrario que tú —replicó—. No te metas con el profesor Dumbledore.

—Qué devoción —comentó Lily con una sonrisa. Pero como no había burla en su voz, Yeye decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Aún no sabemos qué maldición recibió —observó Liesl—. Lumi, ¿de qué color era el rayo?

—No sé, verde claro… No sé decirte exactamente el tono.

Yeye cerró los ojos fuertemente. Cuando los abrió, las puntas de su pelo estaban en un tono verde-lima.

—¿Éste? —preguntó.

Lumi lo miró detenidamente. Anushka también.

—Sí —contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Lily y Yeye se miraron, Lily parpadeó, Yeye se mordió el labio inferior.

—_Avada kedavra_ —susurraron, también al mismo tiempo.

_Aclaraciones_

En primer lugar, lo de que cada hechizo tiene un rayo de tono diferente nos lo inventamos para la historia. Igual Rowling tuvo la idea, pero no la cogimos de ella.

Kali es un personaje de Ángeles de Oscuridad. Su nombre es hindú. Su equivalente femenino sería Kala. El significado lo diremos más adelante.

Tanto los Caídos como los Espectros en general son un invento y adaptación de Haku.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	3. Significa 'negro'

**Capítulo 3. Significa **_**negro**_**.**

Lily, Anushka y Lumi hablaban de Kali en susurros. Lo malo es que ninguna de las tres conseguía hablar bajo.

Estaban en la clase de Encantamientos; tenían que practicar hechizos no verbales y de momento sólo Lumi había conseguido algo: convocar la varita de Wilkes. Lily y Anushka se habían reído mucho con la cara que Wilkes había puesto al ver cómo su varita escapaba de su mano yendo a parar a la de Lumi, aunque no tanto como los Merodeadores. Sirius incluso la felicitó dándole una palmada en la espalda, cosa que le valió una mirada estilo "vuelve a tocarme y te corto la mano".

—Qué envidia me da Nieminen —comentó Peter—. Es la mejor del curso en Defensa y Encantamientos.

—No, Evans es mejor en Encantamientos —dijo James mirándola con una mezcla de envidia y admiración.

—¡Ey! ¿Y nosotros qué? —se ofendió Remus.

—No es por molestar —intervino Lumi en un tono que indicaba exactamente lo contrario—, pero Lily os supera a los tres en las dos asignaturas.

—¡Mentira! —dijo James muy ofendido—. Y yo soy mejor que vosotras en Transformaciones.

—¡Por favor! —se metió Lily, también para molestar—. ¡Es mejor Liesl que tú!

—¡Mentira! —repitió James más ofendido que antes.

—¡Ustedes cuatro! —les gritó de pronto el profesor Flitwick—. ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Lumi y Lily les dirigieron una última mirada asesina antes de dejar de mirarlos, mientras que los de Slytherin reían, algunos más abiertamente que otros.

—Pues vaya partido que te has cogido, ¿eh? —le gruñó Lumi a Anushka en un susurro.

—¡Ey! —exclamó ella, en el mismo tono de voz—. Te he dicho que no me gusta.

—Un momento, ¿de quién habláis? —intervino Lily.

Anushka la miró analíticamente de arriba abajo, y decidió que Lily era persona de confiar.

—De Lupin —soltó con cansancio—. Lumi dice que me importa.

—Es que te importa —confirmó Lumi.

—Que se lo tengas que decir tú… ¿Y por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Lily.

—Porque la dejó pensando con una sola frase. Dime tú, ¿cuántas personas son capaces de conseguir eso? —inquirió a su vez Lumi.

—Veamos… Tú… Yo de vez en cuando… Annell… Liesl rara vez… y su gato —enumeró.

—¿Ves?

Lily soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes, Anu. Le gustas más que a un tonto un lápiz —la pelirroja consiguió que Anushka se pusiera del color de sus ojos. Después dijo—: Ah, espera, de vez en cuando, _Mei_ también consigue que se pare a pensar. Cuando _Mei_ suelta sus graznidos, Anushka suele decir: _¿Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

Lumi sonrió, movió su varita y pronto se encontró con la de Snape en la mano.

—Vas a aprender a reírte de nosotras —murmuró.

Snape se puso en pie.

—Qué rápido te aficionaste a robar varitas ajenas, Nieminen —escupió con desprecio.

—Ya ves —respondió Lumi sonriendo insultantemente.

—Devuélvemela.

—Pues pídela como es debido —intervino Lily, y le quitó la varita a Lumi, que estaba dispuesta a devolverla.

—Lily, no te metas… Por cierto, Quejicus… Liesl tiene razón.

—¿La sangre sucia alemana? —se entrometió Avery despectivamente—. ¿_Ella_ tiene razón?

Y se rió con el mismo desprecio con el que había hablado.

—Sí, mucha —replicó Lily—. Tan orgullosos que estáis de ser de _sangre limpia_, y no tenéis educación. Además es austriaca, no alemana.

Le lanzó la varita a Snape y Lumi apuntó con la suya a Avery.

—No vuelvas a insultar a una amiga mía… Tristen —le advirtió, y, por alguna razón, oír su nombre de labios de la finlandesa le provocó a Avery un escalofrío—. Te recuerdo que dejó a Wilkes colgado de un árbol por los pies por llamarla lo mismo que la has llamado tú.

—Señorita Nieminen, no debería apuntar a un compañero con su varita de esa forma —la amonestó el profesor Flitwick.

—Llamó sangre sucia a una amiga mía —se justificó Lumi, impasible—. De todas formas, no pensaba usarla.

—Para eso ya llevo yo una daga en la mochila —completó Anushka con una sonrisa que hizo que hasta Lumi se impresionara.

El profesor Flitwick sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Señorita Maycov, esas bromas son de muy mal gusto —le dijo.

El rostro escalofriante de Anushka cambió. Sus ojos entrecerrados se abrieron mientras hacía su sonrisa algo más pequeña, lo que hizo que su gesto macabro fuese sustituido por uno de total dulzura e inocencia.

—Pero si no fue una broma —dijo con voz melosa.

—¡Estás loca! —le escupió Avery.

—Y sé tanto magia como el manejo de armas blancas… ¿Cómo puede ser de peligrosa esta loca, Avery? ¿Quieres probar? —inquirió, volviendo a adoptar ese rostro tan siniestro.

—Anushka —la llamó Lumi con firmeza mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de la rusa.

La rusa miró a Tristen de reojo por última vez y volvió a su trabajo. El profesor Flitwick decidió pasar por alto ese incidente mientras los Merodeadores miraban a la chica de ojos rojos con un silencio profundo.

"¿En serio llevas una daga en la mochila?" le preguntó una nota de Lily. La letra de la pelirroja era menuda, pulcra y redonda.

"No, me la he dejado en la habitación" respondió Anushka, con su letra cursiva y elegante.

Lily abrió los ojos como naranjas, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Lumi se inclinó para leer la nota.

"Yo llevo una debajo de la túnica" apuntó. "Y no se me olvidó."

"Úsalas contra Black" sugirió Anushka con mala intención.

"Mejor no" escribió la finlandesa con una caligrafía nerviosa y afilada. "¿Luego con quién me meto?"

"¡Con Potter!" contestó Lily.

Las otras dos se lanzaron miradas de complicidad: Lily siempre quería fastidiar a Potter. No tenía nada de particular que lo propusiera como saco de boxeo verbal. Anushka prefirió cambiar de tema.

"¿Cómo estará Kali? ¿Creéis que se habrá despertado?" escribió.

"Sería una buena noticia para Yeye" comentó Lily. "¿Me lo imagino yo o desde que lo encontramos está bastante mustio?"

Una pelotita de pergamino golpeó a la pelirroja en la nuca. Ella se volvió y miró a los Merodeadores con el ceño fruncido. Ellos aparentaban una inocencia absoluta, cosa que preocupó un poco a Lily. Recogió el papelito.

"¿Quién es Kali?"

Lily pasó la nota a sus compañeras en una demanda muda de saber quién lo había escrito. Lumi apuntó en la hoja que ellas usaban una sola palabra: "Black".

La pelirroja cogió de nuevo la nota de Sirius y se la devolvió, sin darle una respuesta.

"¿Por qué conoces su letra?" preguntó.

"Ahora que lo preguntas, no lo sé."

"Lumi, permíteme la daga" pidió Anushka. Por su letra, parecía que había apretado demasiado la pluma.

"No. Recuerda lo que dijo Leickran. Un homicidio con testigos siempre fracasa" respondió la otra.

De pronto, otra bolita de papel golpeó a Anushka en la cabeza. Ni siquiera miró a los Merodeadores, sencillamente cogió el papel.

"¿Por qué me quieres matar?" preguntó la letra de Sirius.

"Por imbécil. Y deja de mandarnos notitas o te juro que no pasas de esta noche" fue la respuesta.

Ya estaba hecho. Habían puesto a Anushka en el camino del mal humor. Lily y Lumi se miraron un momento preocupadas. Pero a Lily se le ocurrió algo que podría calmar a Anushka.

"¿Vamos a verlo cuando terminen las clases? Así nos libramos de esos pesados."

Anushka no se molestó en escribir. Sencillamente asintió y volvió a su trabajo. Lily y Lumi no insistieron. Era mejor dejarla tranquila para que se calmara sola.

.

—¡Avada kedavra!

Kali voló, arriba y abajo, en círculos, de cualquier forma mientras pudiera evitar esas maldiciones. Aunque los Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos no murieran al contacto con una avada kedavra, no estaba entre sus prioridades el perder un ala.

Era una suerte que los Caídos fueran tan rápidos volando.

—¡Avada kedavra!

Kali se giró, pero no lo bastante deprisa como para no notar una quemazón en el ala izquierda. De pronto el aire lo golpeaba mucho más fuerte, y los árboles estaban más cerca de su cara. Hasta que empezó a verlo todo negro…

.

Kali se revolvió en la cama, inquieto.

.

Un sofá, un reloj… y unos ojos brillantes que lo miraban preocupados. Distinguió a un chico entre las sombras.

—¿Y tu nombre? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Kali —murmuró el Caído—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ye…

.

Kali despertó de pronto. Estaba en una cama con sábanas de hilo blanco, tumbado sobre su costado derecho.

—Au…

Una mujer desconocida se acercó a la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubiera dado una maldición asesina en el ala izquierda, maldita sea —susurró.

La mujer movió la cabeza, comprensiva, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Disculpe —dijo Kali tratando de incorporarse—. ¿Podría venir alguien?

—¿Alguien en concreto?

—Sí. Pero no sé cómo se llama. Ye… algo. No sé.

La señora Pomfrey frunció el ceño, tratando de imaginar quién podría ser.

—Ye… algo —susurró.

El profesor Dumbledore entró entonces en la enfermería.

—Jesse James Dalton —anunció.

—Supongo… —murmuró Kali—. No era el único… Había otro chico… y dos chicas… creo.

—Sin lugar a dudas, el joven Dalton —reafirmó—. Enseguida vendrá. Señora Pomfrey, si es usted tan amable de ir a buscar al chico. Ahora mismo tiene clase de Historia de la Magia.

—Sí, profesor Dumbledore —respondió la señora Pomfrey mientras desaparecía de la enfermería.

—Y mientras esperamos al joven Dalton, podría contarme qué hacía en el Bosque Prohibido —pidió Dumbledore mientras se sentaba con delicadeza al lado de Kali.

El Caído frunció el ceño, como intentando recordar qué hacía ahí.

—Buscaba algo… —respondió—. Alguien… Y me intentaban matar —soltó un gemido angustiado—. No lo sé…

—Tranquilo —le susurró Dumbledore intentando que se sintiera mejor—. En este colegio está a salvo.

.

Yeye intentaba poner atención a la clase. Sabía lo principal, que estaban hablando del trato a… Bueno, lo principal era que estaba en clase de Historia de la Magia. Pero en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en Kali, el cual le preocupaba bastante si en verdad había recibido una avada kedavra.

Annell, Liesl, Leickran y Raven cruzaron miradas preocupadas. No era normal que Yeye no tomase apuntes frenéticamente en esa clase.

De pronto, la puerta de la clase se abrió y descubrieron a la señora Pomfrey, que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

—Profesor, ¿puede venir el joven Dalton a la enfermería un momento? –preguntó.

Yeye se puso en pie sin esperar la respuesta del profesor y salió de clase, acompañado de la señora Pomfrey.

—¡Ey! ¿¡¿Y nosotros qué? —le gritó Leickran a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar.

—¡Leickran! —exclamó Annell, consciente de que todos los alumnos miraban extrañados, algunos a la puerta, otros a Leickran.

—¿Habrá despertado? —preguntó Liesl de forma que sólo Raven pudo escucharla.

—Supongo… —respondió éste—. Pero no sé por qué sólo llamaron a Yeye.

—Al parecer es el único con el que habló —recordó la austriaca—. Quizá sea por eso.

Mientras tanto, Yeye caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, sometiendo a la señora Pomfrey a un interrogatorio en tercer grado sobre la salud de Kali. Pronto llegaron a la enfermería.

Dumbledore se dirigió directamente a Yeye, cuyo rostro, que normalmente era el paradigma de la dulzura y la tranquilidad, estaba encendido y alterado como nunca lo había estado. Aquel día se había puesto el pelo y los ojos en los mismos colores en los que estaban los de Liesl.

—Ha preguntado por usted —dijo el director señalando a Kali—. Está preocupado por algo. A ver si usted consigue que recuerde. Si sigue así, podría ponerse enfermo de verdad y retrasaría la curación de su ala.

Yeye asintió, se acercó a la cama de Kali y se sentó en ella. El Caído tenía aspecto confundido e inquieto.

—Hola, Kali.

—¿Jesse? —preguntó Kali bastante turbado—. ¿Así te llamas?

—Sí. Pero mis amigos me llaman Yeye.

—¿Puedo yo también llamarte así?

El metamorfomago sonrió con calor, eliminando cualquier resto de desasosiego que sintiera el misterioso joven.

—Claro que puedes —respondió.

El rostro de Kali se iluminó visiblemente. Yeye se sintió mejor de lo que había estado durante aquellos cuatro días.

La enfermera y el director observaban la escena a una prudente distancia.

—Presiento que eso es el principio de una hermosa amistad —comentó Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa.

—Yeye… —susurró el Caído—. Suena tierno. ¿Eres tierno, Yeye?

Desde luego, aquella pregunta no era la mejor que se podía hacer, pero Kali la planteó en un tono de voz tan dulce e inocente, que a Yeye le resultó imposible enfadarse.

—No lo sé. Más de uno dice que lo soy —admitió acordándose de Raven—. Pero supongo que es una cuestión de opiniones.

Kali le mostró una expresiva y preciosa sonrisa.

—Yo opino que sí —le dijo.

Yeye bajó un poco la mirada, con una sonrisa, pero algo sonrojado. De pronto volvió a levantar la mirada, con la cara llena de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kali desconcertado.

Yeye tardó un poco en contestar.

—¡Que tienes el pelo más guay que he visto en todos mis años de vida! —exclamó eufórico.

Dumbledore, a lo lejos, soltó una alegre risa, mientras la señora Pomfrey no sabía si reírse o preocuparse, dilema que solucionó fingiendo que buscaba algún medicamento.

Yeye pensó de pronto en su clase. Aun le quedaba más de media hora de clase. ¿Tenía que volver a clase o le permitirían quedarse con Kali? ¿Sus amigos también irían a la enfermería o se irían directamente a comer?

—Profesor Dumbledore… —llamó. Dumbledore le dio a entender que lo escuchaba al girarse para verlo—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí lo que queda de hora?

Kali y Yeye miraron suplicantes a Dumbledore, aunque ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que el otro hacía el mismo gesto.

—Sí, me parece que a nuestro joven invitado le hace bien su compañía —accedió.

Yeye sonrió alegremente, y antes de volverse hacia Kali, le dio las gracias a su director, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Desde luego, el Caído tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando había despertado.

—Por cierto —comentó, repentinamente tímido—. No te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Yeye bajó la mirada.

—Es que no fui yo en realidad —admitió—. Si no llega a ser por Anushka y Lumi, no habríamos podido hacer nada.

Kali forzó su memoria.

—¿Estaban allí? —preguntó—. ¿Estaban cuando me preguntaste mi nombre?

—Anu no, pero Lumi sí. Ella fue quien hizo el conjuro que te paró la hemorragia.

—Ah.

El rostro de Kali se ensombreció ligeramente. Así, preocupado, su belleza resaltaba aún más que cuando lo habían encontrado en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. Tenía unos rasgos perfectos. Demasiado para un chico sensible y espiritual como Yeye.

Hubo un silencio al que Yeye decidió denominar incómodo. Aunque volvió a sonreír

—¡Tienes que conocerlas! —le dijo con alegría—. Aunque dan mucho miedo si se enfadan y Anushka pone caras que dan aun más miedo, las dos son muy buenas. ¡Y también los que estaban conmigo en la sala común! Rave fue el que supo decirnos que eras un Caído, y Annell la que dijo que te lleváramos a la sala común, y ya te dije que Lumi fue la que paró la hemorragia. ¡Son únicos! ¡Y también están Leickran, Lily y Liesl, que fueron a avisar a Dumbledore!

Kali parpadeó un par de veces, intentando recordar todos los nombres que Yeye le había dicho, que eran muchos. Yeye lo miraba con alegría contenida y después se dio cuenta de que Kali no tenía ni idea de sobre qué hablaba.

—Ah… Lo siento, dije muchos nombres —se disculpó algo apenado.

—No, no, no pasa nada —respondió Kali meneando la cabeza.

Yeye volvió a sonreír, y Kali le devolvió la sonrisa. Dumbledore tenía razón, ese era el principio de una bonita amistad.

El rostro de Kali tenía ahora un tono pálido, pero no blanco, y las heridas de su rostro se curaban favorablemente. Algunas habían dejado cicatrices, pero no eran gran cosa.

—Me encantará conocer a tus amigos —dijo dulcemente—. Si son la mitad de simpáticos que tú, ya será mucho…

Yeye volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente, pero esta vez no bajó la mirada.

—La verdad es que son difíciles de describir —sonrió—. Somos un grupo un poco raro.

—Me gustan las cosas raras —replicó Kali.

Probablemente Dumbledore habría notado la corriente de atracción que se estableció entre los dos chicos, pero ellos mismos no se dieron cuenta. Simplemente hablaron y hablaron, y cuando se dieron cuenta, los amigos de Yeye habían aparecido en la enfermería para ver por qué lo habían sacado de la clase para que no tuvieran a quién copiar los apuntes.

Curiosamente, Leickran llevaba un pergamino lleno de apuntes. En un principio, Yeye pensó que estaba siendo testigo de un milagro, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era la letra de Leickran ni de ninguno de sus amigos.

—¡Mira, Kali, ellos son mis amigos! —exclamó.

Kali los miró desde su cama con bastante interés.

—Este es Rave —dijo señalando a un chico con pelo castaño y algunos mechones en un tono rojo cereza.

—Hola —fue lo único que dijo Raven, aunque miraba con interés a Kali.

—El de la cara de asesino es Leickran —señaló Yeye mientras Leickran le soltaba un bufido de ésos que sólo se aprenden tras muchos años conviviendo con Lumi—. La chica del pelo precioso es Liesl, pero yo la llamo Lilí, cosa que le fastidia mucho —indicó mientras Liesl le dirigía una media sonrisa a Kali—. No entiendo por qué. Y la de la cara de muñeca de porcelana es Annell —terminó mientras Annell sonreía abiertamente—. Leickran, ¿de dónde sacaste esos apuntes? —preguntó Yeye.

—Ah, me los prestó un chico que se llama Stefan —respondió el chico sin mucho interés.

—¿Prestártelos? —inquirió Annell—. Te los dio porque lo amenazaste con la varita.

—¡Bueno! ¡Pero por lo menos los conseguí, ¿no? —exclamó Leickran acaloradamente—. Encima de que te los voy a prestar…

—Préstamelos a mí también —le pidió Yeye—. Probablemente no se compararán con los míos, pero es mejor que no tener nada.

—Serás creído —se burló Raven sonriéndole.

Entonces entraron en la enfermería las tres chicas de sexto, charlando animadamente. Demasiado animadamente para Anushka y Lumi.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó la última a Kali.

—¿Lo de saludar para cuándo queda? —espetó Liesl burlona.

Yeye se rió. Admiraba aquella faceta de su amiga.

—Y aquí están mis otras tres amigas… La pelirroja es Lily, el paradigma de la elegancia es Anushka y la chica de ojos de obsidiana es Lumi. Saludad, chicas.

—Eso ha sonado a concurso de belleza —se quejó Lumi con su habitual frialdad.

—Da igual —contestó Yeye.

—A mí no me da igual —refutó ella—. No me van ese tipo de concursos que olvidan las facultades mentales pero se supone que intentan evaluar la belleza interior de la gente.

—¡A mí tampoco! —concordó Lily felicísima de que alguien coincidiera con ella por fin.

—¿Se supone eso? —preguntó Raven asombrado.

—Hombre… —dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes—. A juzgar por los cardos que se presentan a menudo…

—Bueno, a mí lo de _paradigma de la elegancia_ me ha gustado —comentó Anushka.

Annell soltó un pequeño carraspeo, e hizo un sutil gesto, para que sus amigos recordaran que el importante en esos momentos era Kali.

—¿Bueno, ya estás mejor? —preguntó Anushka sin rodeos.

—Sí, gracias… —murmuró Kali.

Annell pareció acordarse de algo.

—¿Y mi chaqueta? —preguntó.

—Ah, es verdad, que se la dejaste cuando lo encontramos… —recordó Leickran, después buscó en las mesas de alrededor—. Tiene que estar por aquí.

—Tú no la has visto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Annell a Kali, el cual sólo meneó la cabeza—. Bueno, da igual, luego la buscaré.

—¿Te vas a quedar en el colegio? —le preguntó Lily a Kali con cierta seriedad.

El Caído se desconcertó un poco.

—¿Quedarme?… No lo sé —respondió.

—Deberíamos preguntárselo a Dumbledore —sugirió ella—. A no ser que tengas algún sitio adonde regresar.

Kali meneó la cabeza una vez más. Todos se miraron unos entre otros. Por alguna razón, todos, incluso Leickran y Liesl, deseaban que Kali se quedara con ellos en el castillo.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tu pasado? —preguntó Lily esperanzada.

Kali volvió a menear la cabeza en señal de negación, y puso cara de desconcierto. Los demás se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno de ellos dijo lo que estaban pensando:

—Está amnésico.

Lumi se volvió con un respingo: conocía muy bien la voz que lo había dicho y no tenía ganas de encontrar a su dueño en aquellos instantes.

—Black… —susurró—. ¿Se puede saber qué infiernos hacéis aquí? Entre otras cosas, vinimos aquí para librarnos de vosotros, así que ya os estáis largando.

—Eh, eh, despacito —dijo Sirius sin inmutarse—. No hay ninguna razón para que muerdas, puedes contentarte con ladrar.

—El que ladra eres tú —espetó Lily sin saber la razón que tenía.

—Chicos —intervino Yeye, a quien nadie hizo caso—. ¡Chicos!

Los demás siguieron sin hacerle caso. Yeye se llevó dos dedos a la boca y soltó un potente silbido, cosa que no hacía casi nunca por considerarlo signo de vulgaridad. Los que discutían se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos.

—¡Estamos en una enfermería! ¿No podéis comportaros como seres civilizados aunque sólo sea por esta vez? —pidió con un tono de súplica triste que incluso a Leickran le dio pena.

Lily y Lumi cruzaron unas últimas miradas asesinas con Sirius, pero de todas formas se callaron. Luego, la atención de los Merodeadores se centró en Kali de nuevo.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó James.

—¿Qué te importa? —murmuró Lily, con lo que recibió una mirada indescifrable de Yeye.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Remus con amabilidad, porque por lo visto era el único de los Merodeadores que no poseía la sutileza de un rinoceronte.

—Kali… —respondió el Caído.

—Lo encontramos Lumi y yo anoche cerca del Bosque Prohibido —informó Anushka—. Cuando estábamos buscando a…

Lumi le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, mientras que los demás la miraban con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de su gran error y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima un momento.

—¿Buscando a quién? —preguntó Leickran sin rodeos.

—A nadie, a nadie —respondió.

—Pero es peligroso que andéis por ahí de noche —le dijo Remus, pensando, más que en el bosque, en sí mismo.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —murmuró Anushka, no sin cierto enfado.

Aunque ella lo dijo bajo para que nadie la escuchara, Remus sí que la escuchó y le mandó una mirada interrogante, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando la chica, aunque ella no dijo nada más. Duraron un rato hablando todos con Kali, hasta que la señora Pomfrey volvió.

—Lo siento, pero tienen que ir a comer, y el joven Kali tiene que descansar —dijo mientras señalaba la puerta, dándoles a entender que se tenían que marchar.

Leickran le regaló una mirada desdeñosa mientras todos salían, después de despedirse de Kali. El Caído descubrió que si bien no eran igual de simpáticos que Yeye, todos ellos eran buena compañía. Los chicos llegaron todos juntos al gran comedor, sin dejar sus mochilas en la sala común. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor los miraban con curiosidad, la que desapareció cuando Leickran y Sirius los miraron como si les advirtieran que no eran un espectáculo. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, sin hablar de Kali, para evitar visitas de gente no deseada a la enfermería.

Una vez acabaron de comer, Annell se separó de ellos un momento.

—Voy a ir a recoger mi chaqueta —dijo—. Ya tengo frío.

—Entonces, ¿puedo copiar los apuntes yo primero? —le preguntó Yeye mientras señalaba los pergaminos en la mano de Leickran.

Annell asintió y se fue. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, entró sin más.

Kali estaba descansando, aunque no dormido.

—Hola, Annell —saludó.

Ella hizo un gesto de saludo.

—Vengo a buscar mi chaqueta —explicó—. Ya tengo frío. Y empiezo a sospechar que la señora Pomfrey la ha tirado.

Kali sonrió.

—La señora Pomfrey no ha tirado su chaqueta, señorita Ivanov —le dijo Dumbledore desde detrás de ella.

"¿Y éste cuándo entró?" —se preguntó Annell sorprendida—. ¿Y sabe usted dónde está?

—Me la dio a mí para que la devolviera a su legítimo dueño. Aquí la tiene —Dumbledore le dio la chaqueta—. No es horario de visitas —añadió—. Será mejor que vuelva a clase.

—Sí, claro —contestó Annell cogiendo la prenda de manos del director—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —respondió Dumbledore, y Kali le hizo eco.

La chica salió de la enfermería y el director se sentó en la cama de Kali.

—Ahora tenemos que hablar —dijo—. Debo saber por qué estaba usted en el Bosque Prohibido a medianoche y qué es lo que quería.

—Ya se lo dije antes, no lo recuerdo —susurró Kali, de pronto sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar—. Buscaba a alguien… Tenía un mensaje…

—¿Un mensaje? —repitió Dumbledore.

—Sí… Para un mago. No recuerdo su nombre. Sólo que significaba exactamente lo opuesto al mío.

Dumbledore se quedó callado un momento. Sabía que Kali era un nombre hindú, pero no conocía su significado.

—¿Y qué quiere decir su nombre? —preguntó.

—Significa _negro_ —respondió el Caído.

.

Anushka subió a la torre de Gryffindor para coger un pergamino que se había dejado en su mesa de noche. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, escuchó la entrada de la sala común abrirse, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

—¡Maycov! —la llamó el que había entrado a la sala común.

—Lupin —dijo ella a modo de saludo, un saludo muy ácido, por cierto.

El chico corrió hasta llegar dos escalones más debajo de el de Anushka y la miró de forma seria.

—¿Qué hacíais Nieminen y tú cuando encontrasteis a Kali? —le preguntó con seriedad.

Anushka soltó un pequeño gruñido y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

—¡Oye, no me des la espalda! —exigió Remus mientras corría para adelantarla y situarse delante de ella—. Es peligroso que estéis ahí fuera a esas horas, dime, ¿qué hacíais?

La chica miró al los escalones de piedra un momento, sintiéndose incómoda, pero después levantó la vista, con unos ojos que parecían que quería atravesar a Lupin sólo con la mirada.

—Yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta y no exijo una respuesta —le escupió.

Remus abrió los ojos como platos, como si de pronto le hubiesen revelado el secreto más oscuro y profundo de Hogwarts. Anushka aprovechó el shock del chico para subir corriendo las escaleras a su habitación. Se tomó su tiempo en salir, con la esperanza de que Remus se hubiese marchado ya, pero seguía esperándola.

—¿Me seguiste? —le preguntó, mezclando en su voz desconcierto y furia.

La única respuesta fue una mirada desdeñosa. Ambos bajaron la escalera mientras Remus seguía mirando estupefacto a Anushka.

—¡Me seguiste! —eso ya no fue una pregunta—. ¿¡Por qué! —eso sí.

—¡Por imbécil! —estalló Anushka—. ¡Veo que no vale la pena preocuparse por ti!

—¿¡Preocuparte por mí! —repitió furioso—. ¿¡Sabes que hay criaturas ahí que te podrían comer de un bocado!

—¡Por lo visto tú te acabas de enterar, porque ayer no te importó!

—Vaya, ¿la pareja feliz discute? —intervino una burlona voz femenina.

Anushka y Remus interrumpieron su plática para ver de quién era esa voz. Saliendo de su dormitorio descubrieron a una chica del mismo curso que ellos dos, Alison Zegers, seguida de su inseparable amiguita Crystal Hannah Stanhope. Ambas eran conocidas como las _Siamesas_, aunque ellas no parecían darse cuenta de que tenían ese apodo.

Eran un par de arpías crueles, manipuladoras y retorcidas, que disfrutaban coqueteando con todo chico que pasara por delante de ellas, y generalmente el chico en cuestión terminaba babeando por ellas. Los únicos de su curso que hasta la fecha no habían sentido algo _extraño_ por esas dos habían sido los Merodeadores y Snape.

Alison bajó las escaleras con gracia y delicadeza, pasando por la barandilla sus largos y finos dedos, seguida de Crystal. Ambas chicas cercaron a Remus, interponiéndose entre él y Anushka. Alison agitó su larga melena rubia, en un intento fallido de engatusar a Remus.

—Me parece que una chica que te grita así no debe ser muy buena compañía —dijo mientras le dedicaba a Remus una caída de sus densas y rizadas pestañas.

Anushka sintió cómo sus dedos se crispaban y se clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano.

—Fue mi culpa —intentó excusarla Remus, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarse de Alison.

Crystal miraba divertida la escena, y de vez en cuando miraba a Anushka, para ver las reacciones de la rusa. Remus también le dirigió una mirada de SOS a Anushka.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos clase —se apresuró a decir ella mientras cogía a Remus por la muñeca y se lo intentaba llevar de ahí.

Alison cogió el brazo de Anushka en intentó que soltara a Remus.

—Tranquila, Maycov, te recuerdo que vamos al mismo curso y a las mismas clases —le dijo mientras se situaba al lado de Remus y le cogía la mano, enredando sus dedos entre los del chico. Remus se soltó con brusquedad, pero Alison apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus—. Ya está, ya podemos irnos.

Anushka soltó un bufido exasperado y salió hecha una furia. Remus hubiese jurado que era la primera vez que la veía salir corriendo de algún sitio.

—Vaya, no sé qué le habrá pasado —comentó Alison a Crystal, mientras ambas intentaban no reír.

Remus sintió unas enormes ganas de meterles un puñetazo a esas dos chicas, y eso que era el más pacífico de los Merodeadores. Aunque se controló, empujó a Alison hacia un lado.

—Pues yo sí —dijo, mientras intentaba coger a Anushka en el camino.

Alison y Crystal se quedaron mirando cómo desaparecía Remus. Crystal parpadeó con expresión inocente.

—¿Crees que le gusta Maycov? —preguntó.

—¿Qué más da eso? —replicó Alison—. Si le gusta, mejor… ¿No te dan ganas de cogerle la cabeza y despeinarla?

—Francamente, sí. Pero me cae peor Evans, y de Nieminen incluso prefiero no hablar —contestó Crystal—. Me parece que Potter y Black no lo van a tener fácil con ellas.

Volvió a parpadear exageradamente. Alison sonrió con malicia.

Mientras tanto, Remus no había encontrado a Anushka, pero sí a sus tres amigos, que lo frenaron a pesar de sus gestos de tengo-prisa-así-que-no-me-molestéis.

—¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Maycov? —adivinó Sirius.

—Sí. ¿Me dejas ir a buscarla, por favor?

—Y luego dices que no te gusta —comentó James, por una vez sin malicia.

—¿Queréis dejarme en paz? —preguntó Remus un poco exasperado.

—¿Te gusta Maycov? —preguntó Peter sorprendido.

—No preguntes, no estoy de humor —advirtió el licántropo—. Ya nos vemos luego, a ver si alcanzo a Anu…

—¿¡Anu! —repitió Sirius algo escandalizado—. ¡Y después nos niegas que te gusta!

—Pero bueno, ¿le gusta o no? —insistió Peter.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir tan en tu mundo? —preguntó a su vez James, riéndose—. Sirius y yo decimos que le gusta, y él dice que no.

—Y miente —completó Black.

Remus le lanzó una última mirada a este último, que no recordaba haber visto al licántropo tan furioso desde hacía ya tiempo. Remus siguió su camino, dejando atrás a sus desconcertados amigos. Pero se paró en seco y sobre sus propios pasos regresó.

—Por cierto… ¿No la habéis visto pasar? —preguntó con voz mucho más tranquila.

Sirius, James y Peter se miraron, y después, los tres a una, señalaron el pasillo de la izquierda.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Remus mientras volvía a salir corriendo.

Por su parte, Anushka seguía corriendo como posesa. Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué clase tenía en esos momentos, ¿y qué más le daba perderse una sola clase, si su nivel académico era bastante alto? Pasó una figura que le resultaba familiar, pero aun así no se paró.

—¡Anu! —exclamó con incredulidad la figura. Anushka se paró en seco al reconocer la voz de Leickran. El alemán la miraba extrañado. ¿Cuándo había visto a Anushka correr de esa forma?—. ¿Dónde está el incendio?

—En la habitación de Alison y Crystal, pero será esta noche, no ahora —dijo mientras intentaba calmarse.

—¿Alison y Crystal? ¿Las Siamesas? ¿Las chicas ésas tan guapas de tu clase? —Anushka le mandó una mirada fulminante—. ¿Qué? No es mi culpa. Son guapas, aunque sean unas arrastradas. A ver, ¿qué te hicieron?

—¡Casi se besa con Remus enfrente de mí! —gritó.

—O sea que estás celosa —intuyó el chico.

—¡No! —Leickran la miró de una forma que Annell había llamado desde hacía dos años _destroza-mentiras_—. Bueno… sí, pero no es porque…

—Bah… no te preocupes, de todas formas, el tío besa el suelo que pisas —le dijo Leickran con un gesto de desinterés. Anushka lo miró escéptica, pero Leickran empezó a caminar, dejándola atrás—. Mira quién viene ahí —y echó a correr.

Anushka se giró en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Leickran y descubrió a Remus corriendo hacia ella.

—Maldita sea —murmuró. Ya daba igual que corriese, el chico la iba a terminar alcanzando.

Remus se paró frente a ella, jadeando.

—Vaya carrera que me has hecho dar —se quejó—. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto huir de mí? —Anushka no sabía qué contestar, pero de todas formas él no le dio tiempo—: Da igual. No me gusta que huyas de mí, Anushka. Menos aún cuando nunca huyes de nada ni de nadie.

—No huyo —aseguró ella.

Remus le mandó una mirada escéptica.

—Seguramente —contestó—. Si salir corriendo en una dirección en la que yo no voy no es huir de mí, entonces estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Eres radical hasta en las descripciones —protestó Anushka.

—Ya. ¿Tú no?

Ella sonrió, a su pesar. Remus siempre sabía qué decir para animarla, o al menos lo parecía.

—Pero Alison… —susurró, esperando que no la oyera.

—¿Alison qué? Que esa loca se me cuelgue del brazo cada vez que me ve no significa que a mí me guste que lo haga… —pero no sabía que el oído de Remus era más fino de lo normal.

—Ah, bueno… —murmuró Anushka débilmente. Se quería ir de ahí, alejarse de Remus y de cualquier persona que la conociera. Ya lo había decidido, no iría a la siguiente clase, fingiría un dolor de cabeza o algo parecido—. Bueno, yo… me voy… creo.

—Vamos, tenemos clase —dijo Remus con una media sonrisa que hizo que Anushka sintiera una corriente de sentimientos contradictorios.

Incomodidad. Fascinación. Incomodidad. Fascinación.

—Yo… no… Creo que voy a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor… Me… me duele la cabeza —mintió entre tartamudeos.

—¿Te acompaño? —se ofreció Remus.

—¡NO! —exclamó. Sentía sus piernas de gelatina, y que a ese paso iba a terminar cayendo redonda al suelo. Pero miró la cara entre dolida y desconcertada de Remus y decidió rectificar su error—. Vas… a llegar tarde a clase. ¡Nos vemos!

Salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que había venido Remus, con demasiada velocidad como para en verdad tener un dolor de cabeza. Y entonces el licántropo se dio cuenta de algo. Él también tenía dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Anushka? —le preguntó Lily a Lumi cuando ambas se sentaron juntas en pociones.

—No sé. Lupin tampoco está —observó Lumi al ver entrar a los Merodeadores incompletos.

Lily y Lumi cruzaron miradas. Lily soltó una risita mientras Lumi ponía cara de incredulidad. Era consciente de que a Anushka le gustaba Lupin, pero nunca creyó que para cometer _la vulgaridad de saltarse una clase_, y encima con él.

Después de los Merodeadores entraron las Siamesas. Ellas dos inspeccionaron la clase antes de sentarse, y descubrieron, muy satisfechas de sí mismas, que Anushka no estaba, aunque no repararon en que Remus tampoco. Lumi miró un momento la sonrisa de superioridad en los rosados labios de Alison y comenzó a asociar ideas. Se le daba muy bien.

—Maldita… —murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Alison cuando descubrió lo que había pasado.

Lily siguió la vista de Lumi y se topó con Alison, que en esos momentos le guiñaba un ojo a Tristen Avery.

—¿No creerás que ella…? —susurró.

—Me juego la varita a que sí —murmuró con desdén.

—Pobre Anu —se lamentó Lily—. ¿Pero por qué tampoco vino Lupin?

—Habrá intentado pedirle perdón o algo… como sea, creo que no terminará de una pieza —dijo Lumi sin mucho interés.

—Ya lo imagino —asintió Lily—. ¿Crees que Alison y Crystal van a ir a por nosotras dos después? No es que seamos sus mejores amigas precisamente.

—Que lo intenten —sonrió Lumi maquiavélica—. Que se van a enterar.

—Pero Lumi —protestó Lily—. Han podido con Anu. ¿Cómo…?

—Dos detalles, Lily. La primera: Anushka es sólo una; si nos juntamos las tres, las superamos en número. La segunda: ya no cuentan con el factor sorpresa. Sabemos que nos tienen manía, y ya han ido a por Anushka, luego, por lógica, ahora intentarán hundirnos a ti y a mí.

—Tiene sentido. Por un momento pensaba que ibas a ir tú sola a por ellas.

—Qué tontería. ¿Para qué ir yo sola contra dos, pudiendo ser tres para defendernos?

El profesor Slughorn entró en el aula, sonrió a Lily entre otros y empezó a hablar de antídotos.

_Aclaraciones_

_Alison Zegers_ es un personaje creado por Annell.

_Crystal Hannah Stanhope_ es un personaje creado por Haku.

Avery es un personaje canon, pero su nombre de pila no sale, así que le pusimos uno a voleo usando la página Behind the Name.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	4. Avada kedavra

**Capítulo 4. **_**Avada kedavra**_**.**

Terminaron las clases. Cuando sus amigos aún estaban guardando libros, pergaminos y demás en las mochilas, Yeye ya salía corriendo hacer la enfermería.

—¿Adónde ha ido? —preguntó Annell cuando notó que Yeye ya no estaba.

—Habrá ido al baño —sugirió Liesl—. Mira que fue inútil ése de Revenclaw cuando hizo explotar a su caracol.

—Al menos desapareció —se burló Leickran.

—_Aye_, pero la panorámica no fue precisamente agradable —recordó Raven con asco.

En efecto, ver un caracol explotando y que sus restos salieran volando por los aires no era muy agradable. Sobre todo si te caía alguna víscera encima, como experimentó el pobre vecino del Ravenclaw torpe. Así, los cuatro amigos decidieron ir a buscar a Yeye al baño. Aunque Yeye no fue al baño, precisamente.

—¿Kali? —murmuró suavemente mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería.

—¡Hola, Yeye! —saludó Kali desde su cama—. Pasa, la señora Pomfrey no está.

Yeye suspiró con cierto alivio y pasó. Encontró a Kali sonriéndole desde su cama, en donde se hallaba sentado.

—¿Ya no tienes más clases?

Yeye meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿Qué te parecieron mis amigos? —le preguntó Yeye.

—Son muy simpáticos —respondió Kali con una sonrisa—. Cuando se pelean hacen gracia.

—Eso lo dices porque no vives a diario las peleas —se quejó con voz de niño pequeño.

Kali soltó una pequeña risita, y por un momento Yeye sintió que presenciaba la mejor creación del mundo.

—¿Y tus amigos saben que estás aquí, o te están buscando por medio castillo?

Yeye salió de su pequeño sueño con brusquedad.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó—. ¡No les dije nada! Es que como salí corriendo…

—¿Saliste corriendo? —le preguntó Kali.

—Sí —admitió Yeye algo apenado.

—Pero si ya estoy bien… —le recordó.

—Pero aun así me preocupo —murmuró Yeye.

Kali se sorprendió un poco, y después sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cara, a diferencia de Yeye, que ya estaba rojo como un tomate. Entonces abrieron la puerta. Por ella entró la señora Pomfrey, con una bandeja en donde había una extraña botella con un líquido verde y un vaso de cristal.

—Lo siento, señor Dalton, pero me temo que tiene que irse —le dijo.

Yeye le dirigió una mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, pero la señora Pomfrey se mantuvo firme. Por un momento, Yeye lamentó no tener a Leickran consigo para que amenazara a la enfermera. Con pesadez, se levantó de la cama de Kali.

Se despidió del Caído con un triste gesto de la mano mientras que Kali le murmuraba un deprimido _hasta luego_.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, casi se muere de un infarto. Parada frente a él estaba Liesl, que lo miraba con su gesto neutro.

—¡ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN SUSTO! —exclamó Yeye.

—No exageres, que no es culpa mía que hayas salido de ahí con los ojos cerrados —le respondió ella—. Pensábamos que habías ido al baño, pero veo que no. —Yeye bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose apenado, aunque no sabía por qué—. ¿Te gusta Kali?

—Sí, mucho… —admitió el chico—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —le preguntó Liesl.

—Que quiero a Raven —le soltó de golpe.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

A Yeye le sorprendió un poco que Liesl ni se inmutara.

—¿Cómo no va a saberlo si llevamos casi un año saliendo? —inquirió Yeye un tanto ofendido.

—Sois un par de desvergonzados —le reprendió—. Mira que no decirnos nada…

—Ay, por favor —Yeye se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Qué razón teníamos para deciros nada?

Liesl fingió pensar profundamente.

—No sé. ¿Que somos vuestros amigos, quizás? —dijo sarcásticamente—. Es para sentirse traicionada. Mis dos mejores amigos llevan casi un año saliendo juntos y no me lo han dicho…

—No seas así. No os lo dijimos porque Annell y Lily ya se emocionan bastante viéndonos convivir sin saber que estamos juntos. No, lo siento, pero el papel del histérico que se emociona con una facilidad increíble es mío y no pienso cedérselo a ellas.

—O sea que no vais a tener la decencia de decírselo —dedujo la rubia—. Me reafirmo: sois un par de desvergonzados.

Una de las más destacadas características de Liesl era precisamente aquélla: que se burlaba de la gente de forma que no parecía malintencionada, pero en realidad no solía decir nada sin mala intención.

—Quizá se lo digamos a Anushka y a Lumi, que son las más fiables —dijo Yeye—. Pero primero tenemos que cumplir el año.

Se rió.

—Por cierto, encontré a Lumi y Lily en el pasillo y me contaron un pequeño problemilla que tuvo Anushka… —comentó Liesl intentando restarle importancia.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Yeye con algo de preocupación.

—Que hemos descubierto que tiene corazón —respondió Liesl—. Y bastante frágil, por cierto.

—¿¡Que tiene qué! —exclamó Yeye—. Quiero decir, sí, sabemos que tiene corazón, pero… pero… ¿Cómo que sensible? ¡Si se supone que tú, ella y Lumi sois las antárticas de Gryffindor!

—No es que se haya echado a llorar como en una telenovela —le explicó la austriaca—. Lo que pasa es que las Siamesas comenzaron a molestarla con Lupin.

—¿O sea que ella sí lo…?

—No, no lleguemos tan lejos. Sabemos que le importa, no que lo quiera —rectificó.

—Ah —murmuró Yeye, aunque a Liesl no se le escapó un pequeño toque de decepción en la voz del chico.

—¿Por qué te decepcionas? —le preguntó.

—Es que harían una pareja tan linda —respondió Yeye con aire soñador.

Esa vez fue Liesl quien soltó el pequeño _ah_.

—Como sea, volvamos a la torre —sugirió—. A ver si encontramos la sala común y a Lupin de un trozo.

Caminaron el trecho que les quedaba en silencio. Yeye dándole vueltas a la impactante noticia que acababa de recibir por boca de Liesl, y Liesl sintiéndose un poco mal porque alguna razón habrían tenido sus mejores amigos para no hablarle sobre su relación. Aunque luego volvió a pensar en el tema Remus-Anushka.

—A este paso, seré la única antártica que quede en verdad —dijo la chica frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda—. Escaramujo… —Era la contraseña para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor.

Anushka estaba allí, sentada en un sofá, con el gato en el regazo y sin mirar a nadie. Remus se había sentado a su lado y estaba intentando que le hiciera caso, mínimo que lo fingiera. Los demás, Merodeadores incluidos, estaban disfrutando del espectáculo situados alrededor.

—Te repito que no me importan en absoluto esas dos —decía el licántropo mientras Yeye y Liesl cruzaban la sala común para reunirse con la feliz familia.

Anushka no dijo nada.

—¿Algún avance? —preguntó Liesl, de su tono se deducía que esperaba una respuesta negativa.

Y la obtuvo. Yeye se sentó al otro lado de Anushka, con aire deprimido, cosa que logró que la chica volviera al mundo de los mortales.

—¿Cómo está Kali? —le preguntó.

—Bien —contestó Yeye en voz baja, sus ojos brillaron con cierta alegría al recordar al Caído.

Raven sintió un ramalazo de celos al oír a _su_ Yeye hablar así de otro. Era su gran defecto: tal vez era demasiado celoso.

—¿Te importaría hacerme caso? —suspiró Remus, sintiendo que su paciencia estaba por acabarse.

—Me alegro —le dijo Anushka a Yeye, el cual sentía que Remus se controlaba para no lanzarle una mirada asesina estilo Lumi.

—¿Cómo sabías que fui a verlo?

—Por lógica. Estás muy interesado en su estado de salud.

—¡Anushka! —exclamó Remus con su paciencia en números rojos.

La chica acarició a su gato, y ella misma emitió un ruido parecido a un maullido. El gato se puso en pie y se estiró, como si le diera pereza moverse. Se lamió una pata y después miró a Lupin. Licántropo y felino cruzaron miradas. Entonces, el pelo del gato se erizó y soltó un bufido. Se lanzó directamente a la cara de Remus.

—¡AH! ¡MALDITO GATO, QUÍTATE! —exclamó.

—¡Remus! —gritó James mientras los Merodeadores corrían a ayudar a su amigo.

Anushka aprovechó el escándalo que acababa de montar para salir de la sala común. Tal vez si se tiraba al lago Negro no la encontraría. Se acercó al hueco donde estaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero antes de salir, vio que Lumi le hacía señas con la mano, dándole a entender que se diera prisa.

Giró la cabeza y vio que su gato ya estaba en el suelo, lejos de la cara de Remus, pero los Merodeadores aún rodeaban a su amigo. Anushka le dio las gracias a Lumi con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de ahí. Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que Anushka se había ido, se puso mucho más furioso que cuando tenía al gato en la cara.

—¡Esa mujer me va a escuchar! ¡Como si le tengo que dar una poción para que se quede quietecita!

—Entonces toma esto —le dijo James. Abrió su mochila y sacó un pergamino doblado.

Remus comprendió y sonrió. Salió de la sala común, y cuando se aseguró que no había nadie cerca, acercó la punta de su varita al pergamino.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —Buscó en el mapa del merodeador un pequeño punto negro que estuviese etiquetado con el nombre de Anushka. Lo encontró bastante lejos de él, y aún se movía rápidamente. Remus gruñó molesto—. ¿Qué es? ¿Campeona de atletismo?

Se dirigió hacia donde suponía que iba Anushka, aún gruñendo de forma parecida a como lo haría un perro o un lobo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, los otros tres Merodeadores estaban la mar de sorprendidos por el gato. James lo miraba con enfado, Peter con miedo y Sirius con desagrado.

—A veces me gustaría presentarle a Saga —Liesl mostró su sonrisa de serpiente.

—Qué bruta eres —le recriminó Lumi—. Con atarlo como hizo Leickran aquella vez y defenestrarlo es bastante.

A ninguna de las dos les agradaban los animales con pelo. Menos aún, en el caso de Lumi, si eran felinos. Los únicos felinos que no le desagradaban del todo eran los linces.

—Pobre Remus —dijo Sirius—. La chica no se lo está poniendo nada fácil.

—Pues que vuelva conmigo —intervino Alison desde lo alto de la escalera.

Crystal estaba con ella, así como las _Siamesas_ de quinto: Amber Donahue y Dinah O'Flanagan.

—¿Lo ha estado alguna vez? —inquirió Lily sardónica.

Las cuatro arpías bajaron la escalera con gracia. No se podía decir que ninguna de ellas fuera fea, ni mucho menos, aunque el gesto altanero de Alison estropeaba su cara, la melena hasta la cadera de Crystal la hacía parecer más baja, Amber tenía la piel cetrina y a Dinah se le notaba que su pelo era rubio teñido.

Lily las miró con aversión, sobre todo a Dinah. La teñida le tenía mucha envidia al rojo natural del cabello de Lily y a la facilidad de cambio de Liesl, pero a ésta la temía y con Lily se ensañaba. Se dirigió directa a James y lo saludó melosamente, dándose cuenta después de la mirada homicida de Lily.

—O'Flanagan —saludó James fríamente.

Alison se sentó para disfrutar el espectáculo. Crystal se dirigió hacia Sirius, que quería que lo tragara la tierra o bien que alguien lo sacara del apuro, y Amber miró a Yeye intentando parecer simpática.

—Hola, Sirius —saludó Crystal.

Sirius se levantó y se cambió de sitio. Amber se sentó junto a Yeye, pero Raven la hizo a un lado sin miramientos y se situó en medio.

—Donahue.

Ésta se volvió hacia Liesl y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de dientes.

—¿A estas alturas de tus estudios aquí no te has dado cuenta de que Yeye es gay y, por lo tanto, es imposible que le intereses? —preguntó la austriaca con falsa simpatía.

—Otro tanto le pasa contigo —respondió Amber.

—Sabía que eras estúpida, pero no pensé que llegaras a tanto.

Todos miraron a Liesl. Ésta seguía mirando a Amber con cara de "que alguien me coja o esta idiota muere en cinco segundos". Por suerte, Lumi se acercó a Liesl con una mirada de advertencia, así que la rubia se relajó un poco. No demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para perdonarle la vida a Donahue. Yeye miraba atónito todo lo que pasaba, y Raven también se controlaba para no matar a Amber, por muy difícil que le resultara.

Annell miraba toda la escena, preguntándose cuándo se volvería en un baño de sangre. Pero sus dudas se vieron resueltas cuando se giró y encontró a Alison coqueteando con Leickran. Annell abrió los ojos enormemente, porque lo peor del caso era que Leickran le sonreía. ¿¡Cuándo había visto a Leickran sonreírle a esa… esa… esa… cosa!

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —comentaba Alison a Leickran mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al del chico.

Leickran seguía sonriendo de aquella forma tan poco común en él.

—Lo sé —fue su respuesta.

Alison soltó una risita afectada. Después pasó su mano por su larga melena rubia.

—Debes de tener mucho éxito entre las chicas —le dijo.

—Eso no es algo que me importe —respondió Leickran, haciendo su sonrisa más grande—. Es que no me gusta mucho torturar a las mujeres.

Alison se desconcertó un momento, pero después volvió a soltar esa risa afectada. Intentó rodear los hombros de Leickran con su brazo.

"¡Asaltacunas!" —pensó Annell mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban los dos.

—¡Qué mono eres! —le dijo Alison a Leickran.

—Sí, muy mono, pero ya está cogido —bufó Annell mientras arrastraba a Leickran lejos de ahí.

Alison miró con enfado cómo la enana se llevaba a su víctima. Pero entonces sonrió. Otra rusa más para su lista negra.

—¡Qué mono eres! —remedó Liesl—. Monísimo. Sólo le falta el pelo.

Leickran le dirigió una mirada asesina. Liesl ni se inmutó. Era la única en todo Hogwarts que se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre Leickran y vivía para contarlo. El alemán tenía una cierta debilidad por ella, decía que era la única antártica de verdad y por lo tanto la admiraba, tanto como ella a él.

Los Merodeadores se rieron del comentario de la rubia, aunque estaban muy ocupados librándose de Dinah y Crystal. A Peter no lo estaba molestando nadie y disfrutaba bastante del espectáculo. Amber, por su parte, intentaba hablar con Yeye, pero éste se había propuesto librarse de ella a cualquier precio y estaba haciéndose el dormido sobre el hombro de Raven.

—Oye —decía Amber a Raven—. Me tapas la vista.

—Te jodes —replicó Raven sonriendo y acariciando cariñosamente la melena de Yeye, que aquel día estaba negra y le llegaba a los hombros.

—Tengo ojos para ver —dijo ella—. Tengo derecho a ver.

—¿Qué le pasa a ésta? —preguntó Yeye en voz baja.

—¿Que qué le pasa? —Raven le dirigió una mirada lastimera—. Vas a ver lo que le pasa.

—Deberías dejarme…

No le dejó hablar. Raven ya no sonreía. Se le habían acabado las ganas.

—¿Quieres callarte? —le pegó un grito que le hizo temblar la melena—. ¿Derecho a ver? ¡Se acabó! ¡Te largas y punto! ¡Si pudiera ya te habría metido en un saco, pedazo de plomo, que mira que eres pesada!, ¿vale?

Vaya con Amber Donahue.

—Tengo derecho a… —se recuperó muy pronto de la andanada verbal.

—O'Flanagan —la llamó Raven en tono cansado—. Llévate a tu amiga de aquí antes de que la descuartice.

No hizo falta, Amber se levantó sola y se fue. No sin antes lanzarle una última mirada nada agradable a Raven, el cual se la devolvió. Lumi se fue a sentar junto a Raven y Yeye.

—¿Por qué no la golpeaste directamente? —le preguntó la finlandesa.

—Tengo a Yeye en el hombro, no quería moverlo —explicó Raven mientras Yeye le sonreía de forma dulce.

Las cuatro Siamesas, sintiendo frustrados sus planes, subieron a sus habitaciones. Todos los presentes en la sala común, exceptuando a Peter, suspiraron con alivio.

—La próxima vez que alguien tenga un cuchillo a mano —pidió Liesl en voz alta.

—Yo tengo uno —informó Leickran mientras sacaba un cuchillo de alguno de sus bolsillos.

Los Merodeadores lo miraron con horror. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sádico?

—¿Y por qué no lo sacaste antes? —preguntó Liesl.

—¡No puedo matar a nadie si hay tanta gente delante! —exclamó Leickran señalando a los Merodeadores.

—Ya está bien —dijo Lumi. No levantó la voz, no hizo falta. A todos les inspiró algo de miedo, mínimo respeto—. Como no os calléis, seré yo la que coja ese cuchillo y se lo clave a alguien.

Liesl y Leickran se callaron. Odiaban que alguien les cortara sus peleas. Raven y Yeye la miraron con algo de miedo. Los Merodeadores estaban al borde del pánico y Annell y Lily la miraban con comprensión.

—¿Y por qué no usas uno tuyo? —preguntó Lily lamentando no poder fusilar a Dinah con la mirada—. ¿No llevabas uno debajo de la túnica?

—Sí —contestó Lumi con una sonrisa sádica que dio pánico a los Merodeadores—. Pero luego tendría que limpiarlo. Si uso el de Leickran, lo limpiaría él.

—Y un cuerno —espetó el alemán—. Lo limpiarías tú.

Lumi le dirigió una mirada feroz de las suyas.

—Bueno, vale —se acobardó Leickran.

Lumi tenía en su cara la sonrisa de las grandes victorias. Ella era la única en Hogwarts, Liesl aparte (porque Liesl siempre estaba aparte, era genéticamente rara), que sabía mirar a Leickran de forma que le imponía respeto. Y no siempre le salía.

—¿Cómo le irá a Remus? —se preguntó Sirius en voz alta.

—Seguro que no muy bien —respondió Lily—. Sólo Lumi es más terca que Anushka, y eso pocas veces.

—¿Yo? —saltó la morena a la defensiva—. ¿Y tú qué?

Sirius y James se miraron sonriendo, pero el chico de gafas pronto cortó la discusión con una observación que interesó a Lumi:

—Por cierto, tenemos que hacer las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch —comentó—. Necesitamos un cazador y dos golpeadores.

—¿Y cuándo las hacemos? —preguntó Lumi.

—No lo sé.

Ella soltó un desdeñoso resoplido de los suyos.

—Tal vez la próxima semana —se apresuró a decir James para no hacer enfadar (más) a la finlandesa, que estaba en el equipo como cazadora.

—Ah, bueno —respondió Lumi más calmada, para alivio de los demás.

—¿Alguno se va a presentar a las pruebas? —preguntó Lily en voz alta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que Liesl se encargó de romper:

—Yo —dijo—. De golpeadora.

—Y yo —intervino Sirius.

Annell dudó un momento si se interesaba por el puesto por mero amor al juego o por Liesl, pero decidió no decir nada.

—Pues bien, el jueves hacemos la prueba, ¿sí? —preguntó James. Los interesados asintieron con la cabeza.

—Oye, Potter… —llamó Leickran—. ¿Qué era ese pergamino que le diste a Lupin?

Por un momento, Sirius, James y Peter cruzaron miradas de pánico.

—Una declaración de amor —mintió Sirius—. Lo interesante sería ver si surte efecto.

—Si lo escribió uno de vosotros, ya te doy yo la respuesta —dijo Liesl—. No.

—A Anushka le gustan las cosas con clase —rió Lily.

Los tres Merodeadores presentes se miraron con expresión herida.

—Chicas, voy a haceros una pregunta —dijo James—. Y me gustaría que me contestarais sinceramente.

—Hazla —dijo Annell en tono aburrido.

—¿Por qué nos odiáis? —preguntó Raven en tono de letanía.

Los demás lo miraron raro.

—¿Qué? Estaba claro que era esa pregunta.

—Sí, era ésa —admitió James—. ¿Me contestáis?

Ellas se miraron unas a otras; Raven y Leickran se unieron al cruce de miradas. Al final todos sonrieron de la misma forma psicópata propia sobre todo de los dos germanohablantes.

—No os odiamos —respondió Liesl en un tono que hacía pensar lo contrario, pese a que estaba siendo sincera.

—A la rata sí —matizó Raven mirando a Peter con asco.

Peter se escondió detrás de Sirius.

—Es sólo que nos divierte meternos con vosotros —concluyó Lily.

—Pues qué hobbies más raros tenéis —espetó Sirius.

—Y eso que no estamos la pandilla al completo —rió Annell—. Porque Anushka, Leickran y Liesl aliando fuerzas darían miedo a Dumbledore.

—No seas exagerada —le dijo Liesl.

—No exagero —respondió la pelirroja de ojos azules—. Lo que pasa es que nunca has visto tu propia cara de enfado.

—No, cuando me enfado no suelo tener ganas de mirarme al espejo…

—Oíd… —interrumpió Leickran—. ¿Vamos a ver qué hacen los tortolitos?

—¿Sabes dónde están? —le preguntó Lily.

—No, pero podemos buscarlos —dijo Leickran mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¡Vale! —exclamaron Lily y Annell al mismo tiempo mientras pestañeaban bastante emocionadas.

Y nada pudo detener a las pelirrojas. Empezaron a poner de pie a todos los que estaban sentados con brusquedad. Los Merodeadores las miraron y pensaron que esas dos, cuando se emocionaban, debían de ser más peligrosas incluso que Liesl.

—"Nah… No llegarán a tanto" —se rectificó Sirius.

Todos salieron de la sala común y comenzaron a caminar sin una dirección fija.

—¿Os habéis planteado que podemos estar todo el día buscando sin encontrarlos? —preguntó James.

—Claro que no, no seas idiota —espetó Lily—. Veamos… ¿Adónde iría Anushka?

—¿A los jardines? —sugirió Annell.

—¿A la lechucería? —preguntó Leickran.

—¿Al lago? —aventuró Lumi.

—Esto no será tan fácil como creía… —murmuró Lily.

James, Sirius y Peter intercambiaron miradas. Definitivamente, ésa no iba a ser su tarde.

—¿Nos dividimos? —propuso Sirius con una débil esperanza de alejarse del par de locos psicópatas germanohablantes.

—De eso nada. ¿Luego cómo nos comunicamos? —observó Annell.

—Quien los encuentre, que lance chispas rojas con la varita —indicó James con la misma débil esperanza que tenía Sirius de alejarse del par de locos psicópatas germanohablantes.

—Para que nos descubran —completó Liesl irónica.

—No, si somos discretos… —replicó Peter con la misma débil esperanza de sus amigos de alejarse del par de locos psicópatas germanohablantes.

—¿Discretos lanzando chispas rojas? ¿Tú eres tonto? —No se supo si Liesl preguntó o afirmó esto último, aunque como pregunta era una de sus favoritas.

Raven miró a la austriaca como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —se sorprendió.

—¿No sabes lo que es una pregunta retórica?

Ah, pues sí era una pregunta.

—Volviendo a tierra firme —intervino Lumi—. Si está dentro del castillo la idea de las chispas no es buena idea por razones obvias, y fuera las podría ver cualquiera y pensar que pasa algo.

—Pero… —murmuró Peter.

—Nada —le cortó Liesl—. No nos podemos separar.

Sirius, James y Peter se miraron preocupados y decepcionados y después miraron a Liesl y Leickran.

—Si no queréis venir con nosotros, podéis separaros —les espetó la austriaca—. No aceptamos cobardes entre nosotros.

Peter miró esperanzado a James y Sirius. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran cobarde, pero sus amigos no.

—No somos cobardes —dijo James fríamente.

—Nosotros también vamos —dijo Sirius a su vez.

Peter soltó un suspiro resignado. Annell miró a Liesl. No sabía si debía dirigirle una sonrisa o un reproche.

—Bueno, pues ya que os decidisteis, vámonos —dijo Lumi, y todos comenzaron a caminar escaleras abajo.

—¿Dónde buscamos primero? —preguntó James.

—La lechucería —respondió Lumi—. Si no están ahí vamos a los jardines, y luego al lago Negro.

—¿Y si no están en ninguno de los tres? —inquirió Sirius.

—Cogemos las escobas y nos ponemos a buscar desde arriba —respondió Lumi sin inmutarse.

—Tienes madera de líder —comentó Leickran.

—Ya —fue lo único que respondió Lumi.

—¿Y si aun así no los encontramos? —preguntó Peter.

—¡¿Podéis dejar de ser tan negativos? —gritó Annell—. ¡En todo caso los esperamos en la sala común!

—¿¡Y por qué no hacemos eso solamente! —gritó Peter.

Pero lo lamentó profundamente. Leickran se acercó a él, seguido de Liesl. El alemán cogió a Peter por el cuello y lo levantó un par de centímetros del suelo mientras que Liesl le apuntaba con su varita justamente a donde tenía el corazón.

—No vuelvas a gritarle. Ni a ella ni a nadie —le ordenó Leickran con una mirada peor que las de Lumi.

—O te juro que te mato —terminó Liesl con una de sus sinuosas sonrisas de serpiente.

—Aquí nadie mata a nadie —dijo Sirius en tono terminante—. Y vamos a la lechucería de una vez, que no tenemos todo el día.

—Qué atrevido —comentó Yeye—. Mira que hablar así a Lilí…

—Es que ya hay confianza —dedujo Lily con una sonrisa sarcástica—. La ha acosado durante tanto tiempo, que tienen una relación basada en la confianza y la convivencia.

—No veas cuánto —intervino Liesl lanzando una mirada asesina a Sirius, que se apartó de ella lo más que pudo.

Se dirigieron a la lechucería tranquilamente, algunos por vagancia y otros (por otros, entiéndase Annell, Liesl y Lumi) por llevarle la contraria a Sirius. Raven no quiso entrar, una de las razones por las que no quería dejar a _Mei_ en la lechucería era porque no le gustaban nada los pájaros. Los cuervos eran la única excepción. Yeye decidió quedarse con su novio.

Liesl fue la primera en salir. Por suerte para ellos.

—Aquí no está —informó—. Os convendría dejar de besaros si no queréis que aquéllos sepan lo vuestro.

Ellos se separaron. Justo a tiempo, porque los demás salieron de la lechucería en aquel momento.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó Raven a Yeye.

—Se me escapó —asintió Yeye—. Pero sólo se lo dije a ella. Por suerte no había nadie más.

Raven suspiró con infinita paciencia.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo.

Y así, la alegre pandilla se dirigió a los jardines de Hogwarts. Entonces se dividieron en parejas para buscar, excepto Peter, que fue pegado a Sirius y James, aún turbado y horrorizado por los ojos de psicópata de Leickran y la sonrisa de serpiente de Liesl. Si no fuese porque sabía que él era alemán y ella austriaca, hubiese jurado que eran hermanos.

—Pues aquí no están… —lo sacó Sirius de sus pensamientos cuando terminaron de buscar en un pequeño sector de los jardines.

Regresaron a la puerta por donde habían salido. Poco después llegaron Lumi y Lily, que tampoco los habían encontrado. Lo mismo pasó con los otros grupos.

—Recordadme que mate a vuestra amiga si Remus le pide salir y ella le dice que no —dijo James a modo se queja mientras caminaban al lago Negro.

—Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que cuando llegamos al colegio ella casi te mata a ti —recordó Lily.

James soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Da igual, por su culpa hemos recorrido casi todo el colegio —se defendió.

—¡Todo el colegio! —repitió Lily—. Eres un exagerado. El día que recorramos todo el colegio no sentirás las piernas al terminar.

—Lily tiene razón —la apoyó Annell.

—Bueno, como sea, buscad, a ver si están aquí —atajó Leickran.

—Como no estén, los mato a los dos —murmuró James.

—Y yo te ayudo —murmuró Sirius a su vez.

—¿Y cómo, si no los encontráis? —preguntó Liesl—. ¿Con el pensamiento? Vais listos.

Los dos Merodeadores le dirigieron una mirada antipática. Ella sonrió con malicia.

Pero Sirius y James no tuvieron que comprobar lo difícil que era la vida del asesino, algo de lo que Anushka, Leickran y Lumi se quejaban de vez en cuando. Liesl no, porque decía que le gustaba y que era un buen hobby. Los Merodeadores no sabían si bromeaban, y normalmente, cuando salía el tema, solían rezar para que fuera broma. Sus vidas lo agradecerían mucho.

Anushka estaba enfrente del lago, lanzando piedras al agua. Parecía como si las estuviera lanzando por no lanzarse ella. Remus, apoyado en un árbol, ponía cara de suplicio, de lo que los demás dedujeron que se había hartado de intentar que le hablara.

—Qué panorama más deprimente —comentó James un poco decaído.

—Y que lo digas —añadió Sirius.

—Os falta abrazaros y llorar —se burló Lumi—. Y seríais la viva estampa de Yeye y Annell.

Yeye, Annell, Lily y Raven la miraron mal.

—Pero es que tienen razón —objetó Annell—. Mira a Lupin. ¿Cuándo le has visto una cara así?

Lumi se paró a pensar un momento.

—Uhm… Bueno, tampoco es que me importe demasiado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si no te importa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Sirius de malos modos.

—Las dos noveleras éstas —señaló a Annell y Lily— nos arrastraron a todos. Y a ellas no puedo ni quiero matarlas.

—Gracias, me quitas un peso de encima —suspiró Lily.

—Hagan sus apuestas, señores —dijo Leickran—. ¿Quién se tirará primero al lago? ¿Anushka o Remus?

—Anushka —dijo Liesl.

—Remus —contradijo Annell.

—¿Y si se tiran juntos? —inquirió Lily.

—Entonces me arruinas la apuesta —le respondió Leickran.

—O mejor dicho, la gana Lily —corrigió Lumi.

—Remus tenía razón, cómo queréis a vuestra amiga —les dijo Potter.

—No seas idiota —escupió Lily—. Si se tiraran al lago, ¿en verdad crees que los dejaríamos ahí?

—Es que de vosotros ya no sé qué esperar… —respondió James.

Lily le gruñó un poco antes de volver a prestar su atención a Remus y Anushka.

—¿Y por qué demonios no hablan? —preguntó Annell—. Yo esperaba encontrar una bonita escena de ellos dos abrazándose con el sol anaranjado del atardecer reflejado en el lago.

—Yo también… —murmuró Lily decepcionada.

—Tengo la respuesta a eso —intervino Leickran—. No se abrazan porque Anushka lo mataría a golpes, y no hay atardecer anaranjado porque el cielo está nublado.

—Bien, Leickran, arruíname las esperanzas —comentó Annell con sarcasmo.

Instantes después, Anushka se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos.

—No nos habrá visto, ¿o sí? —preguntó Lily con una nota de pánico en su voz.

—No lo sé… pero para evitarnos dramas… ¡Corred! — dijo Annell, y todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó Remus, pero Anushka no se dignó ni a mirarlo.

—Les parecerá bonito ponerse a espiar a los demás —siseó con voz enfadada.

—Me parece precioso —susurró Sirius, cuyo oído de animago no tenía mucho que envidiar al de licántropo de Remus, desde su escondite.

James le dio una colleja.

—¡Calla, imbécil, que como te oiga…!

—Huy, es verdad.

—Anushka, ¿sería demasiado pedirte que me miraras una condenada vez? —preguntó Remus, que no se había dado cuenta de nada porque estaba preguntándose por qué la rusa se había enfadado con él, si la fastidiosa era Alison.

—Sí —respondió ella sin inmutarse.

—Ésa es nuestra Anushka —susurró Liesl en su escondite, que no era el mismo que el de los Merodeadores.

—Eres cruel —le dijo Annell con cara de admiración.

—Gracias —respondió Liesl.

—Me has dirigido un monosílabo, un gran avance —gruñó Remus.

Anushka no le prestó atención. Buscó con la mirada a Lumi, pero ella también se había escondido, y bastante bien. Soltó un suspiro y se aseguró de llevar la varita.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Remus. El chico pensó que iba a hablarle, pero Anushka pasó de largo. Remus se sintió profundamente decepcionado y se enfrascó en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo mentalmente a Alison. Veía a Anushka, pero no pensaba en ella.

—¿Podemos salir ya? —le preguntó Sirius a James.

—No… Piensa que si aún sigue ahí y está esperando a que salgamos, vamos a estar en serios problemas —respondió el buscador con toda la razón.

Y como ninguno de los _espías_ salió de su escondite, todos se quedaron ahí.

De golpe, Remus reaccionó y vio que Anushka se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿¡Adónde vas! —le gritó mientras salía corriendo hacia ella.

—Shh —lo mandó callar—. Estoy segura que en el bosque hay un mortífago.

—¿¡Qué! —preguntó más bajo.

—Tú no preguntes. ¿Vienes o te quedas? —preguntó Anushka en voz baja.

Remus suspiró. Aquello era una locura.

—Voy…

Sacó la varita y la siguió de cerca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hay un mortífago en el bosque? —susurró.

—Cállate. Te puede oír.

Cuando desaparecieron entre los árboles, los demás salieron de sus escondites, muy sorprendidos.

—¿Un mortífago en el bosque? —repitió Sirius.

—¡Pero eso es imposible, hombre! —gritó Peter en dirección al bosque.

—¡No grites! —ordenaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

Liesl y Yeye se miraron, Liesl parpadeó, Yeye se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡¿Pero cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—gritó él tirándose al suelo en plan dramático.

—Maldición, es cierto —dijo ella, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podríais explicaros? —pidió Sirius con paciencia.

—Sencillo. Del color del rayo que recibió Kali, que no fue herido por ciencia infusa, por si pensabais lo contrario —explicó Liesl—, Yeye y yo dedujimos que recibió una maldición asesina. Y lógicamente, sólo un mortífago lanzaría una maldición asesina en el bosque en mitad de la noche. ¿Os habéis enterado o lo tengo que volver a explicar?

—Vamos —Raven se dirigió al bosque, aparentemente sin dar importancia a si alguien lo seguía o no.

—Rave… ¿y si es peligroso? —preguntó Yeye desde el suelo.

—Pues a Anushka no pareció importarle demasiado —respondió el chico.

—Esperad, ¿y qué hace un mortífago en el Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó James.

—No lo sé… Tal vez no quería que Kali llegara a Howgarts —dedujo Lumi sorprendentemente tranquila.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Annell la duda de todos.

.

—¿Seguro que esto es buena idea…? —le murmuró Remus a Anushka.

Ella no respondió. Mientras más se adentraban al bosque, la niebla que los rodeaba se volvía más espesa, lo cual hacía que vieran cada vez menos. Entonces, tanto Anushka como Remus saltaron hacia diferentes lados, movidos por mero instinto.

—¡Avada kedavra!

Anushka soltó un grito de horror. Poco faltó para que esa maldición le diese a Remus o a ella.

.

—¿Escuchasteis eso? —preguntó James de golpe.

—No, estamos sordos —ironizó Liesl.

A James, Sirius y Peter les sorprendió que aún pudiese soltar comentarios sarcásticos en esos momentos. Era una de las razones por las que Leickran y Lumi la admiraban.

Yeye se puso en pie con una velocidad inimaginable mientras que los demás sacaban sus varitas.

—¡Era Anushka! –exclamó.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Lily mientras todos salían corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró Remus a Anushka en el oído cuando había conseguido situarse al lado de la chica, mientras buscaban entre la niebla la figura del mortífago.

Anushka sólo asintió. Aún sentía el calor que desprendía el rayo de energía verde. Ambos se habían agachado y comenzaban a sudar frío.

—Ese maldito… —le murmuró a Remus. Hablaba tan bajo que algunas palabras ni siquiera se escuchaban, pero Remus podía leerle los labios—. Estoy segura que es el que quiso matar a Kali. Vamos.

Empezó a gatear hacia el lugar de donde había venido el ataque, pero Remus la cogió por un tobillo.

—¿¡Estás loca! —susurró—. ¡Te va a matar!

Anushka le dirigió una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Y?

Remus lanzó un resoplido, que no llegó al nivel de los de Lumi, pero no le faltó mucho.

—No hagas el burro —susurró—. No estamos en condiciones de…

—¡Avada kedavra!

La maldición se dirigió hacia al pecho de Remus, pero Anushka se lanzó sobre él, aplastándolo contra el suelo, y evitó que le diera.

.

Un rayo verde salió de entre los árboles, directo hacia Yeye. Raven ahogó un grito.

Al segundo siguiente, estaba echado encima del metamorfomago, respirando agitadamente. Yeye hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Rave, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero las costillas las necesito enteras —susurró.

Raven se quitó de encima de él, se tragó las ganas de llorar por la impresión y lo abrazó, con el susto aún en su mente.

.

—¿¡Estás bien! —preguntó Anushka histérica mientras se apartaba de encima de Lupin.

—¡Eres imbécil con ganas! ¡Te pudo haber matado! —le respondió éste, que no estaba mucho mejor anímicamente. A pesar de estar furiosos, hablaban en susurros casi inaudibles.

—Repito mi pregunta: ¿Y?

Remus la miró con enfado. Estaba a punto de gritarle que no quería cargar con eso en su conciencia, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo, demostrando una clara diferencia entre él y James.

—Y tendría que llevar tu cadáver al colegio, y me harían demasiadas preguntas, y eso es aburridísimo —respondió fríamente.

Anushka abrió la boca, dispuesta a protestar. Primero parecía enfadada, aunque después parecía indignada y al final más bien parecía dolida.

—Supongo que si mataran a Alison sí te pondrías triste, ¿no? —preguntó ácidamente.

—¡Ya te dije que…!

—¡Avada kedavra! —Los dos volvieron a agacharse a tiempo. Esa vez, Remus notó que era la voz de una mujer la que atacaba.

Anushka ni siquiera se molestó en mirar si Remus estaba bien después del ataque. Sabía que seguía vivo, eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Es muy poderosa… —murmuró él—. Vámonos.

La rusa no discutió. Ambos, a gatas para no ser descubiertos por la mortífaga, se alejaron de ahí. Cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, comenzaron a correr. Sin importarles los cortes que les producían las ramas o los raspones que se hacían al caer unos momentos.

Remus corría un poco adelantado, hasta que tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Otra vez.

—¡Coño, James, qué susto! —protestó, luego cayó en la cuenta—. … ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró a su alrededor, todos sus compañeros estaban allí. Reparó en el aspecto aterrorizado de Peter, pero no le dio mayor importancia, él también tenía miedo. ¿Cómo no tenerlo con aquella loca, no importaba quién fuera, lanzando maldiciones asesinas?

—Buscar un mortífago extraviado —respondió James con naturalidad, como si fuera algo de rutina el buscar un mortífago extraviado—. ¿Y tú?

—También… Por lo pronto descubrimos que es una mujer…

—¡Avada kedavra!

Todos se agacharon, aunque esta vez nadie tuvo que tirar a nadie al suelo.

—Yo conozco esa voz —susurró Sirius.

—¿Es que esa tipa no se va a cansar? —rezongó Lily—. Ya ha atacado cuatro veces y todavía no le dio a nadie…

—A Yeye no le dio porque Raven tiene muy buenos reflejos —observó fríamente Lumi.

"Sobre todo si se trata de salvarle la vida a Yeye" —pensó Liesl con un sutil dejo de amargura, tan sutil que ni ella misma lo notó, y sin alterar lo más mínimo la (ausencia de) expresión de su cara.

—¡Avada kedavra!

La maldición rompió una rama que le cayó en la cabeza a Peter. Lily se puso en pie, poniendo buen cuidado en interponer un árbol entre ella y la mortífaga. Por si las moscas, o mejor dicho, por si las maldiciones.

—Tenemos que avisar al profesor Dumbledore —decidió—. No es buena idea dejar a una mortífaga suelta por el bosque. Ahora que Kali no está volando por encima, no sabemos qué puede estar haciendo aquí.

—Bien… ¿Cómo salimos corriendo sin que alguien corra el riesgo de recibir la maldición de lleno en la espalda? —preguntó Annell.

—Fácil, ponemos a la rata detrás de nosotros. Como es tan gorda nos cubre a todos y tampoco sería una gran pérdida —respondió Leickran.

—Nos cubre de cintura para abajo —le recordó Annell—. ¿No ves que es enana?

—¿¡No podéis dejar de molestar a Peter ni en momentos así! —les preguntó James furioso.

Annell y Leickran cruzaron miradas.

—No… —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Peter los miraba. No sabía a quién debía tener más miedo, si a la mortífaga o a los dos extranjeros. Sirius se puso delante de Peter.

—Aquí no va a morir nadie —afirmó.

—¿Entonces corremos a la desesperada? —preguntó Leickran, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, por si volvían a lanzar alguna maldición.

—Si se os ocurre algo más eficaz, no dudéis en decírnoslo —respondió Remus.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde sólo se escuchaba algunas pequeñas ramillas romperse.

—En vista de que a nadie se le ocurre nada, tomaremos la idea de correr como locos… —intervino Lily—. Cuando cuente tres… uno…

—¡Tres! —gritó Peter nervioso.

Todos salieron corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas.

—¡Avada kedavra! —volvió a gritar la mortífaga.

—¡Al suelo! —ordenó James. Todos se tiraron de golpe y sintieron sus respiraciones cortarse momentáneamente al chocar contra el suelo.

Volvieron a salir corriendo, pero para su alivio, la mortífaga no los volvió a atacar. Llegaron corriendo casi hasta la orilla del lago Negro, donde todos se pararon, jadeantes y aún con miedo.

—¿Y me podéis decir… —jadeó Anushka— por qué a nadie se le ocurrió antes lo del mortífago…?

Miró con cierto reproche a sus amigos.

—No —respondió Liesl sin inmutarse.

Ni siquiera la frenética carrera le había hecho cambiar su (ausencia de) expresión, y su cabello continuaba impecablemente peinado. Las únicas señales de que se había cansado eran que estaba jadeando, el rojo de sus mejillas y una finísima línea de sudor sobre su frente, que ella limpió con un gesto impaciente.

—¿Vamos a ver al director, sí o no? —dijo Lily, a quien no interesaban prácticamente nada las posibles respuestas a la pregunta de Anushka.

—Vamos. —James se puso en pie, sus tres amigos y Leickran lo imitaron.

El buscador ayudó a Lily a levantarse y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Leickran ayudó a Annell, Anushka rechazó la ayuda de Remus, Peter esperó a que terminaran, Yeye y Raven ni se dieron cuenta de que ya se habían puesto en pie antes que nadie, y las antárticas se levantaron solas.

—¿Tenemos que ir todos? —preguntó Yeye—. Me parece un poco absurdo.

—_Aye_, a mí también —dijo Raven con indiferencia—. Si hay que ir, se va, pero yo no sirvo para contar historias, así que no sé qué iba a hacer ahí.

—Que vayan Anushka, Remus, Liesl y Lily —sugirió Lumi—. A Anu y Liesl se les ocurrió la idea de lo del mortífago. Bueno, y a Yeye también, pero el pobre está conmocionado. Casi lo matan ahí dentro. —Yeye ahogó un sollozo y se apoyó en el pecho de Raven—. Remus fue con Anushka y Lily fue la que sugirió ir a contárselo al director, así que creo que son la mejor opción.

Así, la alegre pandilla se separó. Mientras que Liesl, Anushka, Lily y Remus fueron al despacho del director, los demás regresaron a la sala común, con la esperanza de pasar el resto de la tarde sin mayores incidentes. Yeye quería ir a visitar a Kali, pero en cuanto se sentó en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Raven, sintió cómo empezaba a ganarle el sueño.

—¿Creéis que fue la misma que atacó a Kali? —les preguntó Leickran a Lumi y los Merodeadores—. ¿Quién nos asegura que no hay más mortífagos en el bosque?

—El hecho de que si hubiese más, habrían ido a ayudar a aquella mujer —respondió Lumi—. No creo que sea muy buena noticia para ellos saber que los hemos descubierto.

—Aunque tal vez nos atacó sólo ella para eso mismo —opinó Sirius—. Para que creyéramos que no hay más mortífagos.

—Podría ser —aceptó Lumi.

—Pues qué mal rollo… —comentó James.

.

Anushka iba en cabeza, seguramente porque era la que iba con paso más rápido. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Quería encerrarse en su habitación el resto de la tarde. No. Más bien quería encerrar a Alison Zegers en un ataúd para el resto de su vida.

—Anushka… —murmuró Liesl, que la seguía de cerca—. Yo sé que es malo que haya mortífagos en el bosque, pero tampoco es para ir casi corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore.

Anushka soltó un gruñido.

—No te esfuerces, ha tenido un mal día —comentó Lily mirando de reojo a Remus, que iba el último.

—¿No os parece inquietante esto? —dijo el licántropo—. A saber cuántos más habrá.

—No intentó matarnos —añadió Liesl.

—¿Ah, no? ¿La avada kedavra no es la maldición asesina? —preguntó Anushka en tono sardónico.

—Por supuesto —respondió la metamorfomaga—. Pero no estaba apuntando a un blanco fijo, ni nos lanzó ninguna maldición cuando estábamos corriendo de espaldas a ella. Da qué pensar, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó Lily un poco asustada.

—Que le daba igual matarnos o no. Lo que quería era asustarnos y que nos fuéramos —concluyó Liesl.

—¿Por qué? —puso el dedo en la llaga la pelirroja.

—No lo sé. Pero algo me dice que Voldemort tiene planes que cumplir en el Bosque Prohibido.

El tono de voz de Liesl era tan sombrío que los otros tres se detuvieron y la miraron bastante sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Remus suspicazmente.

—No lo sé. Lo sospecho. —Ella pasó delante.

—¿Habrá más como Kali en el bosque? —les preguntó Lily—. Más… Caídos.

—Puede ser —respondió Anushka—. Tiene su lógica. Si Kali no murió al recibir una avada kedavra en su órgano más importante, eso quiere decir que son criaturas muy poderosas, y a Voldemort no le debería gustar el hecho de tener que luchar contra criaturas así. O se vuelven aliados o los mata. Y siempre hay traidores.

Lily y Remus de vez en cuando soltaban respingos al escuchar a Liesl y Anushka pronunciar el nombre de ese mago tenebroso con tanta naturalidad. Pero ellas no parecían darse cuenta.

—¿Entonces sí hay más Caídos en el Bosque Prohibido? —le preguntó Lily con gravedad.

—No lo sé. Puede que todo lo que haya dicho ahora sean estupideces y que esa mortífaga sólo estuviera en el bosque por cualquier otro motivo.

Se detuvieron delante de la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore. Se miraron unos entre otros algo confundidos, sin saber qué hacer. La enorme gárgola de piedra no se movería sin la contraseña o sin Dumbledore en sí.

—¿Aún no te has metido en líos, Liesl? —preguntó Anushka con una especie de sonrisa burlona pero amistosa. Liesl negó con la cabeza—. Entonces nos enfrentamos al problema del otro día.

—¿El otro día? —preguntó Remus.

—Cállate —le cortó Anushka.

—Ésa no parece una forma muy amable de tratar a su compañero, señorita Maycov —intervino una voz.

Los cuatro chicos se giraron como movidos por un resorte. De pie, con una túnica larga de color azul oscuro, estaba Dumbledore.

—¿Y qué les trae por aquí de nuevo? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿Otro Caído?

—Pero… —susurró Lily.

—Mortífagos, señor —explicó Anushka—. En el Bosque Prohibido.

—En realidad sólo era una, y no parecía que quisiera matarnos… —puntualizó Liesl.

—Claro, como tú no tuviste que saltar para que no te diera de lleno —gruñó Remus.

—¿Están seguros de que era una mortífaga? —preguntó Dumbledore repentinamente serio.

—¿Quién más iba a lanzarnos maldiciones asesinas? —preguntó Liesl a su vez.

—En eso tiene razón —admitió el director.

—Casi mata a Yeye —susurró la austriaca, y esta vez sus ojos sí expresaron algo: miedo.

—Ya veo. —Los ojos del director se clavaron en los de ella—. El señor Dalton goza de un privilegio que sólo tienen otras tres personas en toda la escuela.

Anushka, Lily y Remus lo miraron sin comprender.

—La señorita Von Prater sabe a lo que me refiero —sonrió Dumbledore—. Cuéntenme qué paso. Y no vuelvan al Bosque Prohibido. Cada vez que se acercan ahí, alguien acaba en peligro de muerte.

_Aclaraciones_

Saga es la mascota de Liesl, una serpiente.

Sección de explicación de frases de Haku:

El señor Dalton goza de un privilegio que sólo tienen otras tres personas en toda la escuela. A saber: Annell, Leickran y Raven. El privilegio es importarle de verdad a Liesl. Que yo no lo llamaría privilegio, pero bueno. Es que Dumbledore es un tipo muuuuuy educado. Liesl por Annell tiene una especie de instinto de protección. Leickran es su compañero asesino, son los dos locos psicópatas germanohablantes. Y Raven y Yeye son sus mejores amigos desde tiempos inmemoriales. O sea, desde que entraron en Hogwarts.

Amber Donahue y Dinah O'Flanagan son personajes creados por Haku.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	5. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me sigue?

**Capítulo 5. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me sigue?**

Estaban sentados frente a Dumbledore, el cual había hecho aparecer sillas para todos. Anushka se estaba poniendo de todos los colores menos negro, porque no encontraba palabras adecuadas para decirle a su director que fue ella la primera en ir al Bosque Prohibido. ¿¡Por qué no habría ido corriendo directamente hacia Dumbledore en lugar de ir como imbécil al bosque!

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Dumbledore suavemente.

Lily miraba a su amiga con preocupación. Había sido un acto imprudente, pero en esos momentos tampoco eran conscientes del peligro.

—Fue… más o menos… mi culpa —comenzó Anushka—. Fui al Bosque Prohibido, e hice que Lupin me siguiera y…

—En realidad me diste a elegir —la contradijo el chico—. Así que en parte es mi culpa también. No la detuve.

—Si vais a empezar a mandaros disculpas indirectas, mejor lo cuento todo yo —atajó Lily. Después se giró hacia Dumbledore—. Anushka y Remus entraron. Los demás nos quedamos unos minutos pensando en lo del mortífago. Escuchamos a Anushka gritar. Salimos corriendo como posesos al bosque. Encontramos a esos dos, y a la mortífaga, de paso. Salimos corriendo y llegamos vivos. Algunos más que otros. Después, nosotros vinimos a avisarle, y aquí estamos.

—¿Y cómo es que la señorita Maycov y el señor Lupin entraron primero al bosque? —inquirió Dumbledore.

Entonces Remus también reaccionó.

—¡Es verdad! ¿¡Nos estabais siguiendo! —preguntó furioso.

—Fue idea de Leickran —dijo Liesl con calma.

—¿Y eso qué más da? Gracias a ellos seguimos vivos, Lupin, deberías darles las gracias —gruñó Anushka mientras Lily le mandaba una mirada de agradecimiento.

—El caso —dijo Lily— es que sabemos que deberíamos haber venido en lugar de ir a fisgar al bosque…

—Ahora —completó Remus lacónicamente.

—¿Eh?

—Lo sabemos ahora. En esos momentos no se nos ocurrió.

—Olviden eso ahora —ordenó el director—. Creo que tengo que ir de nuevo a visitar a su amigo Kali. Tal vez recuerde algo que nos ayude a armar este rompecabezas. Pueden reunirse con sus compañeros.

Los cuatro alumnos se pusieron en pie y se fueron. Los cuatro estaban preocupados, aunque Liesl y Anushka, como de costumbre, no lo expresaban.

.

Llegaron a la sala común, donde encontraron una escena muy estática para estar protagonizada por sus amigos. Peter y Sirius estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, Peter iba perdiendo, entre otras cosas porque las piezas no se fiaban de él, y James miraba la partida con el mayor interés que era posible sabiendo ya de sobra quién iba a ganar. Leickran y Annell practicaban maldiciones, para lo que habían conseguido un muñeco con la forma de Peter que ya estaba bastante estropeado. Lumi estaba leyendo _El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres_, pasando todas las partes que le aburrían e ignorando olímpicamente a sus compañeros. Raven y Yeye no estaban en la sala común.

—¿Y? —preguntó Lumi sin levantar la vista de uno de los discursos de Gandalf.

—Dumbledore va a ir a ver a Kali, a ver si le saca algo —resumió Remus.

—Ah.

—¿Dónde están Rave y Yeye? —preguntó Liesl.

—En su habitación —respondió Sirius—. Jaque mate.

—¿En serio?

—Pettigrew, si no tienes ni idea de ajedrez, ¿para qué juegas? —preguntó Lily.

—Le estoy enseñando —lo defendió Sirius.

Anushka no dijo ni una palabra. Subió a su habitación, mientras Remus y Lumi, que esta vez sí había levantado la vista de su libro, la siguieron con la mirada. Cuando pasó al lado de Leickran, éste lanzó una maldición e hizo que el muñeco estallara.

—Muy bien, genio, ahora dime con qué practicamos —dijo Annell enfadada mientras cogía lo que quedaba la cabeza del muñeco.

—¿Con el de verdad? —sugirió Leickran con una sonrisa espeluznante.

—Buena id…

—Ni se os ocurra —siseó Lumi. Annell y Leickran la miraron con cara de sorpresa, como si no fuera ella. Después la finlandesa añadió—: Como manchéis de sangre el sofá, os mato.

Leickran comprendió y se tranquilizó un poco. Después se sintió decepcionado.

—Pues ya no practicamos… —murmuró.

Para todo esto, el torturado Pettigrew se había colocado a un lado de Sirius, esperando que este lo protegiera si en verdad esos dos locos decidían utilizarlo de muñeco para sus maldiciones.

—¿No vas a ir a hablar con Anushka? —le preguntó Lily a Remus.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él, cansado—. De todas formas no me hace caso.

—En realidad no te contesta, es sólo eso —le dijo Lily—. Te presta atención.

—Ya, ¿y qué tengo que hacer para que me responda? —gruñó el licántropo.

—Decirle que la quieres —intervino Annell.

Lupin se puso al rojo vivo.

—No la quiero —se apresuró a decir.

—No, qué va —respondió Annell con sarcasmo—. Bueno, ya te he dicho lo que le tienes que decir, allá tú si no me haces caso.

Y volvió con Leickran, que seguía buscándole solución a lo del muñequito. Lily sacó su varita.

—_¡Reparo!_ —El muñeco se arregló—. Ya está. Qué poco listos sois.

—Bueno, podemos seguir practicando… ¿Cómo que poco listos? —se indignó Annell.

—Voy a ver si a Dalton se le pasó la conmoción —dijo James, que ya se imaginaba que habría pelea y no le apetecía tener que separar a los combatientes. Las combatientes en este caso.

—No, no vayas —lo frenó Liesl.

Yeye y Raven podían confiar en ella, ¿no? Si estaban solos, probablemente se besarían, y si querían mantener su relación en secreto, no les convenía que James los viera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el buscador.

—Porque… —Liesl se quedó sin saber qué decir—. "Genial, ¿y ahora qué digo?"

James la miró con desconfianza, aunque ella sabía cerrar sus ojos a miradas escrutadoras desde hacía tiempo, por lo que él no consiguió nada.

—Porque voy yo —se le ocurrió decir al final—. "Vaya mierda de excusa. Encima tengo que interrumpir su intimidad. ¿Por qué seré tan bocazas?"

—Pues voy contigo —se ofreció James, dispuesto incluso a pasar un rato solo con la loca psicópata germanohablante, siempre que no tuviera que intervenir en la pelotera entre las dos pelirrojas.

La loca psicópata germanohablante, perdón, Liesl, se volvió y lo miró con cara de infinita paciencia.

—No tengo ganas de aguantarte, Potter —explicó—. Así que voy yo sola. Y tú te quedas aquí sentadito, porque ya no hay que escapar de ninguna pelea. Lily y Annell están muy ocupadas mirándonos discutir.

Y dicho lo dicho, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y enfiló hacia el cuarto que Raven y Yeye compartían con Leickran. Llamó con los nudillos.

—Entra, quien seas —dijo Raven desde dentro.

Liesl entró y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué tal, Yeye?

—Se me pasó el susto —contestó Yeye—. ¿Vienes sólo a eso?

—Sí, enseguida os dejo solos… —La chica esbozó una sonrisa ladina—. Pero que sepáis que he salvado vuestro secreto. Si no llego a venir, viene Potter…

—No habría encontrado una escena erótica —dijo Raven perezosamente.

—Pero cabía la posibilidad. ¿O no? A Potter se le olvidó hace mucho lo que es llamar a una puerta. Black y Pettigrew son muy mala influencia.

Los chicos se rieron.

—Tú sí que eres mala influencia —bromeó Yeye cariñosamente. Le tenía mucho afecto a Liesl, aunque resultara raro que alguien como él sintiera aquello por la huraña austriaca.

—Lo sé —sonrió Liesl—. Eso de amenazar con las tijeras está muy mal, Yeye, sólo yo tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Yeye hizo un puchero.

—Eso no fue culpa mía… ¡Me estaban estresando! —se defendió él mientras se escondía su rostro en el hombro de Raven.

Éste le pasó una mano descuidadamente por el pelo mientras sonreía.

—Por cierto… ¿para qué venía Potter? —le preguntó a Liesl.

—Para ver cómo seguía Yeye, según él, pero seguro que para escapar de Annell y Lily —le contó ella—. Aunque desviaron sus peleas al vernos discutir.

—¿Discutisteis? —inquirió Yeye.

—Más o menos… Estaba empeñado en venir, y como cuando quiere se pone más pesado que Alison… —suspiró Liesl.

—Vamos, nadie llega a tanto. Potter me cae mucho mejor que esa… que esa… vulgaridad personificada —dijo Yeye mientras dudaba si ese término era el correcto para describir a Alison.

—No te cortes —gruñó Raven al recordar cómo Amber había intentado algo con Yeye—. Zorras, eso es lo que son.

—Bueno, yo no quería utilizar ese lenguaje… —murmuró Yeye—. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

—Donahue intentó ligar contigo —le recordó Raven en tono celoso.

—Ya —dijo Yeye sin inmutarse—. A saber por qué, si sabe que soy gay y además dice que eso es una enfermedad.

—No es la única —comentó Liesl—. La Asociación Médica Estadounidense también lo considera una enfermedad. Una aberración sexual, concretamente.

—¿Asociación Médica Estadounidense? —repitió Raven.

—O algo así. Es una institución muggle. Así que no hay que fiarse tanto. Estadounidenses y además muggles… Bueno, me voy. Si no, Lumi va a acabar tirándole de los pelos a Black, y no quiero que empiece sin mí.

—¿Ves cómo eres una muy mala influencia? —le dijo Yeye antes de que Liesl cerrara la puerta.

—Uhm… Ahora que Potter y sus amigos estarán ocupados… —Raven dejó la frase en el aire.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yeye con inocencia.

No hubo respuesta verbal. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Raven ya lo estaba besando.

.

—¡Liesl! —llamó Annell antes de que ésta terminara de bajar las escaleras—. Tú que eres tan… persuasiva, por así decirlo, ¿podrías convencer a Lupin para que suba y se le declare de una vez a Anushka?

—Por favor… —suspiró Liesl—. Si tiene el mismo futuro con Anushka que Pettigrew con cualquier persona en su sano juicio.

—Vaya fe que le tienes al chico… —murmuró Annell.

—¡Ya te he dicho que ella no me haría caso! —resopló el licántropo.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que si cortas por lo sano y le dices que la quieres, seguro que sí te hace caso.

—Lupin, vete inmediatamente a hablar con Anushka —estalló Lumi a su muy particular manera—. Y no vuelvas hasta que le hayas dicho lo que tengas que decirle.

Remus corrió a esconderse de ella y de paso hablar con Anushka. La finlandesa sabía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? Es que me estresa.

—Se nota, se nota —dijo Leickran en tono conciliador. Ni a él le convenía estresar más a Lumi.

Peter se había escondido detrás de Sirius para que la orden de Lumi no lo arrastrara. No fue un grito, pero de todas formas parecía haber soltado un huracán en vez de una orden. La manera de estallar de la finlandesa era muy rara. No gritaba. Ni siquiera levantaba la voz un poquito. Pero usaba un tono de voz muy especial, capaz de helarle la sangre incluso a Leickran. Así era como ella conseguía cosas de los demás.

—No tengas miedo, Pettigrew —escupió la cazadora despectivamente—. Ya terminé.

Salió de la sala común. Poco después la atravesó, esta vez con su Nimbus 1500, y pasó por el retrato.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Sirius de la que salía.

—A entrenar —respondió ella—. A ver si así me libro de vosotros.

—Voy cont…

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó ella. Su voz suave le causó un escalofrío a Sirius.

—Bueno, bueno, vale —accedió él mientras retrocedía un poco.

Cuando Lumi salió de la sala común, Remus volvió a aparecer en ella.

—No puedo subir, la escalera se ha convertido en tobogán —declaró, yendo a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

—Sí, por lo visto los fundadores de Hogwarts no se fiaban de los chicos —explicó Lily.

—Lo cual revela mucha sensatez —comentó Liesl.

Leickran y los Merodeadores la miraron mal. Ella se puso en pie.

—Está bien, chicas, vamos. Tenemos que llevar a Anushka a un sitio accesible para éste —gruñó señalando con la cabeza a Remus—, ya que por lo visto, nunca trepó por un tobogán de pequeño.

A su señal, Lily y Annell se pusieron de pie y las tres fueron a buscar a la rusa morena, quien se negó a irse a otro lugar hasta que Liesl le comentó algo sobre la misteriosa desaparición de todo su arsenal de asesina. Gracias a eso, Anushka aceptó, a regañadientes, irse a la habitación de los Merodeadores, donde la abordó un aliviado Remus.

Aliviado hasta que escucharon el estruendo de un cristal al ser lanzado contra una pared. Todos los presentes levantaron la vista hacia la habitación de los Merodeadores.

—Lo siento… —le dijo Lily a Sirius.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Ya os habéis quedado sin amigo… —respondió pesarosa.

—Nah… —la contradijo Annell—. Para una vez que a ella le gusta alguien, no creo que lo mate así porque así, ¿no?

—Depende de lo que le haya dicho… —respondió Lily.

—¿Seguras que esa tía no se fugó de Azkaban? —les preguntó James.

—No, jamás la atraparían —rió Lily.

—¿Y Nieminen? —intervino Peter.

—No podrían ni encontrar cargos contra ella, aunque los hubiera —respondió Leickran con voz aburrida.

—¿Y tú y Von Prater? —preguntó Sirius, que, al parecer, apreciaba muy poco su vida y quería morir joven.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó a su vez Liesl con una voz dulce que sus amigos calificaron mentalmente de muy peligrosa.

—Que daríais el pego como mortífagos… —respondió Sirius confirmando la hipótesis de Lily de que quería suicidarse.

Necesitaba un psicólogo, seguro que su problema tenía arreglo. Liesl podía acabar por hacerle caso. Bueno, no, pero había más chicas.

—No podemos dar el pego como mortífagos, Black. Daríamos el pego como nuevos Voldemort, más bien —corrigió Leickran.

—¿Bromeas? —soltó Annell—. ¡Voldemort no está a vuestro nivel!

Sirius, James y Peter los miraron. Aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse de esa forma de ser que tenía esa pandilla. De hecho, todavía no estaban seguros de si eran así de sádicos de verdad o sólo lo fingían.

—No deberíais jugar con eso —murmuró Peter serio.

—Nosotros jugamos con lo que nos da la gana —escupió Annell.

—Como por ejemplo, un muñeco con forma de rata —rió Leickran mientras tiraba su muñeco de Peter al suelo y lo pisaba con desprecio.

Se escuchó otro cristal romperse, pero esa vez nadie le hizo demasiado caso. Sólo se limitaron a mirar al techo y suspirar.

—James, tienes que hacer las pruebas del equipo antes de que Nieminen se impaciente —dijo Sirius.

—Ya… pero hoy no tengo ganas —respondió él mientras se tiraba al sofá—. Tampoco creo que ella quiera que, ahora que se fue a entrenar sola, aparezca de golpe todo el equipo más otros tipos más.

—Sí, no quiso dejarme ir con ella —recordó Sirius.

—Eso es lógico, normal y rutinario —dijo Lily—. Lumi nunca quiere que la acompañes a ningún sitio. Y no me extraña.

—Sois malas conmigo —se quejó él fingiendo ofenderse.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras con cara de desprecio hacia Sirius.

—Espero que no entre en el equipo de quidditch —declaró Liesl—. Porque yo voy a entrar.

—Eso habrá que verlo —intervino James—. Entrarás si eres la mejor. Cosa que dudo, por otra parte.

Ella le lanzó una mirada evaluadora.

—Potter, si tuvieras pinta de bludger, ahora mismo te haría una demostración práctica de si soy o no soy la mejor —saltó.

—¿Eso significa que no la tengo?

—Sí. Aunque no es mucho mejor.

James fingió enfurruñarse. Lily sonrió. El chico estaba guapo hasta con aquella cara. Un momento, ¿cómo que guapo? No era guapo. Y a ella no le gustaba Potter. Bueno, le atraía un poco. No, tampoco. Lo consideraba un creído insoportable que no sabía ni peinarse. ¿Cómo que _lo consideraba_? ¡_Era_ un creído insoportable que no sabía ni peinarse! ¡Y a ella no le gustaba!

—Liesl… —murmuró Annell de forma muy débil. La austriaca la miró a modo de respuesta.

Annell miró fugazmente a Lily. Regresó la vista a Liesl y después miró a Potter, para terminar regresando la vista a Liesl. Ésta comprendió y asintió. Aunque ni James ni Lily se dieron cuenta de ello.

—Annell, vamos a ver qué están haciendo Anu y Lupin —pidió Lily, para intentar borrar de su mente aquella molesta vocecilla que le decía que le gustaba James Potter.

—No… ¿Y si Anu está molesta y nos lanza a nosotras algo también? —preguntó la pelirroja novelera menor con miedo.

—No, ¿no has escuchado? ¡Ya no ha lanzado nada más! —después empezó a parpadear de esa manera que solamente Annell era capaz de imitar perfectamente mientras sus ojos brillaban ilusionados—. Además… ¿te imaginas que estén en plena declaración de amor?

Annell pareció tentada. Después puso cara de agonía. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes románticas de Anushka y Remus… Comenzaba a ceder ante el poder de convicción de Lily… De nuevo imágenes dulces… Y entonces ya no pudo hacer más.

—¡Vale! —saltó mientras parpadeaba igual que Lily.

James estuvo a punto de preguntarles qué drogas tomaban, para utilizarlas para envenenar a Snape, pero antes de que pudiese decir palabra, Annell y Lily comenzaba a subir las escaleras de puntillas, para no hacer ruido.

—¿Esas dos son genéticamente cotillas o qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí —contestó Leickran.

James se puso de pie.

—Vamos, Sirius. No podemos permitirles que invadan así la intimidad de Remus y Anushka —dijo en tono teatral.

Liesl chascó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, incrédula.

"Como si tú no hubieras estado a punto de invadir la de Rave y Yeye" —pensó, olvidando que James no había sido consciente de que iba a invadir la intimidad de la pareja.

Sirius se puso de pie también.

—Vamos, Peter. Cuantos más seamos, mejor nos defenderemos si Maycov nos ataca —dijo.

—Sí, claro. El problema es que ése no cuenta —espetó Leickran.

En ese momento esquivó un zapatazo que le había lanzado Annell. El chico, furioso, cogió el zapato y se giró a Annell. Encontró que Lily y ella les hacían señas para que se callaran. James y Sirius pensaron que tenían razón. Tal vez Remus podría escucharles gracias a su oído de licántropo y saldría hecho una furia de la habitación. Aunque puede que Anushka fuese más peligrosa. Leickran subió sin hacer ruido, le dio en la cabeza con el zapato a Annell y se unió a la _tropa de asalto_. Sirius y James, por no quedarse atrás, también los siguieron. Detrás de ellos iba Peter, y por último y sin muchas ganas de ver cómo Annell y Lily rompían a llorar con el culebrón de allá arriba, subió Liesl.

—Vamos… —susurró Lily cuando ya todos estaban arriba.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de los Merodeadores. De vez en cuando escuchaban levemente la voz de Remus, seguida de la de Anushka, pero hablaban tan bajo que no se les entendía mucho. Así que decidieron acercarse más a la puerta. Con señas, porque de otra forma corrían el riesgo de que ser escuchados y asesinados, Lily sugirió que se acercaran todo lo posible a la puerta. Y como el cotilla que llevamos dentro es poderoso, todos aceptaron. Excepto Liesl.

—Ya sabéis que lo que estáis haciendo es una tontería, ¿no? —preguntó con descaro.

—Pues bien que estás aquí —señaló Sirius.

Ella le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

—Por cierto, hace mucho que aquellos dos no dan señales de vida —comentó James.

—¿Y qué? —se apresuró a responderle Liesl.

Lily los miró mal a los tres.

—¿Os queréis callar? ¡Que nos van a oír!

Y la puerta se abrió en aquel mismo momento.

—Te equivocas, Evans: ya os hemos oído —dijo Remus en tono enfadado—. ¿¡Pero se puede saber por qué todo el mundo me sigue!

—De eso nada, yo estaba de paso —replicó Liesl, que de vez en cuando mentía, dijera lo que dijera sobre mentir y ocultar la verdad.

—Anda ya.

—Iba a ver a Yeye y Raven.

Dicho y hecho, se dirigió a esa habitación y llamó a la puerta. Los dos chicos estuvieron encantados de salvarle la vida.

—Ehm… Uhm… Bueno… —tartamudeó Annell mientras miraba cómo Liesl desaparecía de ahí. Entonces decidió cortar por lo sano, y en un murmullo preguntó—: ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

Remus empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

—No tengo nada que decirle… —murmuró.

—¡Venga ya, tío! —soltó Annell exasperada—. ¡Eres un miedica! ¡No te va a matar! … Bueno, un par de hostias puede que sí te meta… ¡Pero deberías decírselo!

—¿El qué y a quién? —preguntó Anushka desde la cama de James, alzando una ceja.

—A Alison, que si quiere salir con él —dijo Leickran, por el mero placer de meter fuego, según pensó Sirius.

—¿¡¿QUÉ? —gritaron los Merodeadores, Lily, Annell y Remus al mismo tiempo.

Anushka miró a Leickran, y a pesar de que él sentía la enorme necesidad de partirse de risa ahí mismo, mantuvo el rostro serio. Anushka se creyó la mentira de Leickran y se acercó a la puerta, hasta situarse justo detrás de Lupin.

—No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, maldito embustero —le susurró al oído, antes de darle una patada en la canilla, con lo que Remus saltó hacia delante, cojeando.

Anushka pasó a su lado como un vendaval, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—¡Pedazo de mentiroso! —le gritó Remus a Leickran, mientras seguía cojeando.

Mientras Lily y Annell estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre él, Leickran se mantuvo igual de tranquilo.

—Necesitas motivación. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarás con Anushka pasando de ti? A ver si así valoras lo que ella siente por ti y tienes el valor de decirle tú la verdad —y se marchó con una parsimonia aplastante.

—Anda, pues tiene razón… —susurró Lily mientras veía la espalda de Leickran bajar la escalera.

—Si es que es sutil como un rinoceronte.

Todos se volvieron. Allí estaba Raven, apoyado en el marco de su puerta. A su lado estaba Yeye, con rostro triste, y recargada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y con su ausencia de expresión acostumbrada, se encontraba Liesl.

Annell no pudo menos que darle la razón al escocés, que era quien había expresado su acertada opinión.

—¡Ahora Remus y Anu no estarán juntos! —sollozó Yeye apoyándose en el pecho de Raven, quien lo abrazó de una forma entre protectora y confortante.

Sirius se fijó _casualmente_ en el gesto, pero prefirió no decir nada. Liesl, aparte de ser una loca psicópata germanohablante, tenía una forma muy expeditiva de defender a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Tranquilo, Yeye —susurró Raven en su oído—. Mira, luego bajamos y te ayudo a ahorcar a Leickran, que a veces a mí también me apetece mucho.

—Oye, ésta es una conversación colectiva —se picó James—. Así que habla en un tono que oigamos todos.

—Cuando diga algo a todos, lo diré en ese tono que tú dices —respondió Raven desenvueltamente.

—En el fondo Leickran tiene razón… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Remus así con Anu? —preguntó Annell.

Todos se pararon a pensar un momento. Todos menos Remus, que mantenía obstinadamente esa idea de que no tenía nada qué decirle a Anushka. Pero entonces Anushka abrió la puerta de nuevo. En Annell, Lily y Yeye afloró por un instante la esperanza de que fuera para hablar con Remus, pero sus ilusiones se fueran al cuerno cuando la rusa mayor gritó furiosa:

—¡DEJAD DE HABLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE MÍ!

En ese momento James notó que tenía una especie de daga, aunque un poco más larga que las normales. Asustado, salió corriendo mientras tiraba de sus amigos por el cuello de sus túnicas. Annell y Lily se pusieron en pie con lentitud y precaución, como si estuvieran delante de alguna criatura salvaje, mientras que Liesl, Raven y Yeye se metieron de nuevo a la habitación de estos dos.

Las dos pelirrojas bajaron a la sala común cuando Anushka cerró la puerta. James había arrojado a sus amigos hacia el sofá sin muchos miramientos. Peter cayó al suelo mientras que Remus cayó sobre Sirius y James se tiró sobre una butaca.

—Esa tía con un cuchillo en la mano asustaría hasta a un dementor —jadeó.

—Yo creo que hasta al Señor Tenebroso —comentó la rata desde el suelo.

—¿Señor Tenebroso? —repitió Lily—. Eres la primera persona a la que oigo llamar así a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

El retrato se abrió y apareció Lumi. Sujetaba la escoba de forma bastante descuidada, y su túnica se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, lo que hizo descubrir a los Merodeadores su extrema delgadez. Ellos hasta entonces no habían visto nada, excepto James, que ya la había visto sudando y con la túnica pegada al cuerpo en los entrenamientos y los partidos.

—¡Merlín! —se sorprendió Sirius.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lumi, más amable que de costumbre. Debió de ser por el cansancio. Y eso que no se llamaba Merlín.

—¡Estás en los huesos! Necesitas unas cuantas comidas abundantes —declaró él.

—Ni lo sueñes, comer es aburrido —replicó ella—. Me voy a duchar.

Ante esa declaración, los Merodeadores confirmaron su teorema de que Liesl era una muy mala influencia.

—Ten cuidado con Anu —advirtió Remus, ella se quedó mirándolo un poco sorprendida porque lo lógico era que hubiera dicho Maycov—. Está de mal humor.

—Me da igual.

Lumi subió las escaleras despacio, haciendo alarde de su elegancia, que se manifestaba incluso cuando estaba cansada y sudorosa.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y descubrió a Anushka jugando, acostada en su cama, con la misma daga que le había visto James. La lanzaba al aire, ésta daba varias volteretas y caía en la mano de Anushka con elegancia. Pero cuando la volvió a lanzar y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lumi, la daga le resbaló por los dedos y se clavó en la cama.

—Déjame adivinar… —pidió la finlandesa—. Habéis vuelto a discutir.

—No. Me fui antes de que empezara una estúpida pelea —respondió. Después miró las gotas de sudor que escurrían por la cara de Lumi—. Ve a tomar una ducha, estás escurriendo litros de sudor.

—¿No? ¿En serio? Júramelo —dijo Lumi con sarcasmo.

—Te lo juro por Snoopy —pero Lumi, que nunca había visto dibujos animados, no entendió.

—¿Por quién?

—Nada… una cosa muggle —dijo Anushka mientras sacaba la daga y volvía a lanzarla.

—No sabía que tuvieses familia muggle.

Anushka se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo más.

—Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo Lupin te llama Anu?

—No lo hace —respondió Anushka extrañada.

—Cuando yo llegué lo hizo —Anushka abrió por un momento los ojos, pero después se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

Lumi se encogió de hombros también y entró en el baño.

—En tu lugar, no esperaría a que viniera a suplicarte —dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica.

—No, claro. Como me digas que irías tú a suplicarle… —comenzó Anushka.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién crees que soy, Alison? Anushka, soy una Nieminen, por si no te acordabas. Y aunque no lo fuera, tengo mi orgullo… Lo que quiero decir es que aceleraría el proceso —explicó la finlandesa soltándose el pelo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la rusa, que no veía la forma.

—No lo sé. Pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, descuida. —Y con estas palabras Lumi dio por terminada la conversación y entró en la ducha.

Anushka se giró, quedando boca abajo en la cama con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

"Bah… tengo hambre…"

.

—Yeye, cálmate —pidió Liesl.

—_Aye_, así como te pones no creo que soluciones nada —completó Raven intentando ser delicado, todo un reto para él.

Yeye estaba tirado en el suelo, pataleando, agitando los brazos y rodando, mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón.

—¡Noooo! ¡Maldito Leickran! ¿¡¿¡¿¡Cómo demonios fue capaz de cometer semejante crimen!

—Bueno, Yeye, tampoco es para tanto —dijo Liesl.

—Vale, jodió un poco lo que hizo el teñido, sí —concedió Raven—. Pero de todas formas, Lupin no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—¡Claro que tenía! —pataleó Yeye—, ¿¡¿¡¿no ves cómo le afectó a Anushka lo que dijo el psicópata teñido?

—Ejem… —carraspeó alguien desde la puerta.

Liesl y Raven se giraron, mientras Yeye sólo dejó de gritar. Parado en el umbral de la puerta, con una cara que ni Liesl ni Raven podían interpretar, estaba Leickran. Para seguridad de Yeye, los otros dos se pusieron delante de él, ya que sabían que el alemán no era precisamente delicado ni con él.

—Aunque no lo creas —comenzó—, por primera vez lo que he hecho no me trae beneficios a mí.

—Pues claro que no —le espetó Liesl—. Cuando Anushka se dé cuenta de que es una mentira te privará del carné del padre.

Leickran alzó una ceja.

—¿Y no crees tú que Remus necesitaba un pequeño empujón para decirle a Anu lo que ya todos sabemos? —preguntó él.

—¿¡Pequeño empujón! —repitió Yeye desde el suelo—. ¡Eso no fue un empujón! ¡Eso fue joderle toda oportunidad!

Leickran se encogió de hombros.

—Si no tiene el valor de decirle las cosas, no creo que la merezca —y salió de la habitación.

—Mierda, tiene razón… —murmuró Yeye.

—Eso sí es decir las cosas claras —admitió Raven—. Pero tenéis razón los dos. Él, en eso último, y tú en eso de que no fue un empujón. Yo más bien creo que fue una hostia a mala ídem.

—Vaya, Raven —dijo Yeye admirativamente—. Qué mal hablas y qué bien se te entiende.

—¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que, por una sola vez y sin que sirva de precedente, Leickie no nos corrigió lo de teñido? —notó Liesl con una sonrisa.

—¿Leickie? —repitió Raven—. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Leickie?

—Desde que lo conozco, sólo que muy de vez en cuando y para fastidiar… Es como cuando Yeye me llama Lilí.

—¡Pero no lo hago por molestar! —replicó Yeye, ofendido por la duda.

—Pues sí me molesta —gruñó Liesl.

—Pues suena bien —objetó Yeye mientras la miraba de forma tierna—. Lilí…

Ella lo miró de forma severa.

—A mí no me gusta cómo suena —le respondió.

—Bueno, vale ya —intervino Raven—. Liesl, te lleva llamando así desde que te conoció, no empieces una pelea por eso después de tantos años.

Liesl soltó un pequeño gruñido, de ésos tan característicos de ella y se sentó en la cama.

—Además, seguro que a Leickran le sienta peor que lo llames Leickie —continuó Raven—. Se pondría furioso, y sacaría el cuchillo con cara de psicópata.

—En realidad ya está acostumbrado —dijo Liesl—. Annell lo llama así muchas veces, y Anu también, pero como yo, es sólo para fastidiarlo.

—Pues vaya amigas que sois vosotras… —murmuró Yeye.

—Vamos, él tampoco es una santa palomita blanca —replicó ella con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Eso también es cierto —admitió el metamorfomago—. ¿Vamos a verlos? A ver si convencemos a Remus de que hable con Anu…

—No creo que vayamos a convencerlo, pero bueno, vamos —aceptó Raven—. ¿Tú vienes… Lilí?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, faltó poco para que lo matara de verdad.

—Sólo Yeye puede llamarme Lilí.

—Bueno, tranquila. ¿Vienes?

Liesl se puso en pie.

—Voy.

Bajaron a tiempo para ver una interesante escena consistente en: a) Sirius y Remus discutiendo porque este último sostenía que no tenía nada que decirle a Anushka, opinión que absolutamente nadie compartía; b) Lily y Annell sentadas en un sofá, siguiendo atentamente la conversación y comiendo palomitas; c) James sentado en un rincón, jugando con una snitch y con Peter aplaudiendo cada vez que la atrapaba, y d) Leickran sentado en otro rincón y mirando al vacío con cara de mal humor.

—¡Qué animado está el ambiente! —comentó Raven con sarcasmo.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó James mientras cogía la snitch una vez más.

—Si quieres ver esta pelea, que es divertida… —sugirió Lily mientras le acercaba un paquete de palomitas.

Y a falta de algo qué hacer, Raven se sentó junto a ella y Annell, mientras comenzaba a comer palomitas y escuchar la plática de Sirius y Remus de donde captaba frases como _¡No puedo creer que no se lo digas!_ y _¿¡Pero qué demonios le voy a decir si ya le he pedido perdón!_. Poco rato después, bajó Lumi, ya aseada, y presenció la escena con aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Lily refiriéndose a Anushka. Hablaba como si la rusa estuviese pasando una dura enfermedad mortal.

—Está perdiendo reflejos —contestó Lumi con el mismo tono—, ya no coge el cuchillo al vuelo, se le cae. Ya se ha hecho daño ella sola.

Lily, que sabía del hobby de Anushka de lanzar la daga al aire, soltó un gritillo.

—Perdiendo reflejos… ella… —murmuró. Después se giró a Remus—. ¡Todo por tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa? —repitió él—. ¿¡Fui yo quién le dijo que iba a pedirle salir a Alison!

—No —respondió Leickran aburrido—. Pero eres tú el que no tiene valor de decirle las cosas a la cara.

—¿¡Y por qué no dice nada ella! —escupió el licántropo.

Hubo un silencio donde nadie supo responder.

—Por su reputación —contestó Liesl tras un nanosegundo de reflexión—. Es como si me pides a mí que me declare a Black. Bueno, tanto no, porque a mí Black no me importa en lo más mínimo…

—¡Cómo me quieres! —se burló Sirius.

—No te quiere —corrigió Raven—. Te ama profundamente.

—Dejad de interrumpirme —espetó Liesl—. Mira, Anushka no puede decirte nada porque no entra en la naturaleza de una antártica el confesar un sentimiento, así que no va a empezar ella. Quien tiene que empezar eres tú, que no eres antártico.

—¿Quieres decir que siente algo por mí? —preguntó Remus sorprendido.

—No. No lo sé, Lupin. Sólo te aconsejo que cuando la veas le hables.

—Como que me va a hacer caso, ¿no? —refunfuñó Lupin.

—Al menos inténtalo —dijo Annell—. ¿Qué puedes perder?

—Alguna extremidad —contestó Leickran desde su rincón—. Aunque también podría privarlo del carné de padre…

—Esos ánimos tuyos, Rhapsodos… —suspiró Lupin.

—Bueno, tranquilo, hombre, pudo haberte matado hoy y se limitó a meterte una patada —eso fue un intento de animarlo fallido por parte de Lily.

—Y me ha prohibido que le dirija la palabra —añadió. Después se dirigió a Liesl y Lumi—. ¿Por qué las antárticas sois tan complicadas?

Liesl y Lumi cruzaron una rápida mirada, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No somos normales —dijo Lumi.

—Somos especiales —completó Liesl.

—Sois un trío de asesinas rompecorazones —gruñó James mientras cogía de nuevo la snitch.

—No te preocupes —dijo Lumi con malicia—, Lily no es como nosotras, tú sí tienes oportunidad.

Lily se puso del color de su pelo mientras que James soltó la snitch y esa vez casi no la coge a tiempo, así que le mandó una mirada asesina. No había ni punto de comparación con las que solían lanzar los locos psicópatas germanohablantes, ni con las de Lumi o Anushka, pero sí asustó algo a Peter. Leickran soltó una risotada burlona al ver la pseudo-mirada asesina de James y el rubor en las mejillas de Lily.

—Lumi, no hagas esos comentarios frente al _alma sensible_ de Leickran, por favor —pidió Annell mientras a Leickran ya le faltaba el aire y no dejaba de reír.

—Alma sensible —repitió Sirius con una mezcla de burla y enojo.

Rato después, cuando Leickran ya sólo soltaba risas ahogadas, Lily había recuperado su color de piel inicial y James seguía jugando con la snitch, escucharon la puerta de la habitación de los dramas abrirse. Todos se incorporaron de golpe, y el más rápido fue Remus, que sintió que su garganta se secaba de golpe.

—Lumi… —llamó Anushka sin salir al pasillo—. Necesito que me ayudes con una pequeña falta de reflejos.

Lumi gruñó y soltó una maldición por lo bajo, en finés, mientras subía las escaleras.

—¿Qué te has hecho ahora? —preguntó con enojo al estar cerca de la puerta.

—Juro que se me escapó de la mano —todos escucharon a Lumi soltar un pequeño respingo y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que fue en las venas y vertical? —preguntó Annell a Leickran.

—O al pecho, directamente —sugirió el alemán.

—Que no… a las venas.

—Al pecho.

—Veinte galeones —apostó Annell. Los demás abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Que sean treinta, quiero atiborrarme de golosinas —pidió el chico, con lo que Annell asintió.

—¿Y si no es en ninguno de esos dos sitios? —intervino Lily.

Annell y Leickran parecieron meditar.

—Se nos jodería la apuesta otra vez —respondió Leickran con aplomo.

—Volverías a ganarla tú —acotó James.

—Aunque ya habrá más tentativas de suicidio a este paso, ¿no? —dijo Annell mientras miraba aposta a Lupin.

—No —contestó Remus devolviéndole la mirada.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Lumi revisaba a Anushka, sin parar de maldecir en finés.

—No te entiendo —se quejó la rusa con una voz como un témpano de hielo.

—Lo siento —Lumi pasó a maldecir en ruso—. ¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó cuando se cansó.

—Nada, es que soy tan lista que empecé a enfadarme sola —respondió Anushka—, y entonces cada vez lanzaba el cuchillo más alto… y más alto… hasta que de pronto se me clavó en el brazo…

—Eres una bruta —le reprochó la finlandesa limpiando la herida—. A veces toda tu encantadora elegancia se va no te digo a dónde… _Episkeyo_.

Anushka sonrió. Cosa bastante curiosa porque Lumi nunca había sabido hacer sonreír a la gente.

Cuando bajó de nuevo, la rusa iba con ella. No le había costado nada convencerla: directamente la llevaba a rastras y así se ahorraba conversaciones inútiles.

—Confirmado —dijo Sirius al verlas—. Estas mujeres están como cabras.

_Aclaraciones_

Lo de la Asociación Médica Estadounidense es verdad. Dejaron de considerar la homosexualidad como aberración sexual en 1979.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	6. Preguntas indiscretas

**Capítulo 6. Preguntas indiscretas.**

El profesor Dumbledore habló con Kali. No le resultó fácil sacarle más recuerdos, pero averiguó que el mensaje, aparte de ser para él (cosa que ya sabía de antes), venía de una comunidad de criaturas mágicas de la que los magos no se atrevían siquiera a hablar: los Espectros. La verdad era que estaba bastante claro. Desde hacía milenios, los Espectros habían hecho lo mismo para mandar mensajeros, para no provocar enfrentamientos, no se enviaba ni a uno ni a otro, sino a ambos, a un híbrido: un Caído. Además los Caídos volaban mucho más rápido que los Ángeles y los Demonios, aunque su sistema de aterrizaje no fuera perfecto.

—No sólo no es perfecto, profesor, es desastroso —admitió Kali cuando Dumbledore comentó algo sobre el tema—. Somos los albatros de la Raza Espectral.

El director se rió.

—Creo que tu ala ya está recuperada —cambió de tema—. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que alguien quiso acabar con tu vida, Kali.

—Sí, lo tengo en cuenta todos los días, y no soy el único —susurró el Caído con amargura.

—Quiero decir que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí —dijo Dumbledore—. Mañana te dejaremos salir de la enfermería y te someteremos a la Selección. ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?

—Ciento ochenta y cuatro —respondió Kali—. ¿Cuántos aparento, en edades humanas?

El profesor lo miró analíticamente.

—Catorce o quince —respondió—. ¿Sabes algo de magia humana?

—Sí, pero poco.

—Entonces diremos que tienes catorce. Decir que tienes menos no colaría.

—¿Y estaré en clase con Yeye? —se ilusionó el Caído.

—No, lo siento. Él estará en la clase superior, pero si entras en Gryffindor, podrás verlo todos los días igualmente.

—Vale…

Dumbledore decidió dar por terminada la conversación, se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a abandonar la enfermería. En la puerta se dio la vuelta.

—Necesitarás ocultar tus alas —observó.

—Por dios, Lily, eres más pesada que una vaca en brazos —gruñó Anushka mientras Lily le preguntaba, por octava vez, qué le había pasado.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasó? —volvió a preguntar Evans.

—¡Eso! —intervino Leickran—. ¡Dinos qué te pasó!

Mientras unos cuantos se dedicaban a averiguar qué le había pasado a la rusa mayor, de vez en cuando, el resto miraba a Lupin. El pobre hombre se sentía confundido. No sabía si seguir el consejo de Liesl o quedarse calladito, aunque tampoco creía que Anushka fuese a hacerle caso. Después de mirar a Remus de reojo, Annell se volvió a Anushka.

—Por lo menos dinos que fue en las venas y en vertical —pidió.

—¡No! ¡Di que al pecho! —dijo Leickran.

Anushka los miró de arriba abajo cuando comprendió que habían apostado.

—No fue en ninguno de los dos sitios —respondió. Estuvo a punto de dirigirles un nada amigable _os jodéis_, pero se vería muy vulgar, según ella.

—Entonces he ganado la apuesta, me debéis treinta galeones —bromeó Evans—. Por lo menos según Potter.

Annell y Leickran soltaron una especie de gruñido mientras se alejaban de Anushka y Lily. Lumi se había sentado al lado de Yeye, Raven y Liesl.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Liesl como de pasada.

—Se clavó el cuchillo un poco en el brazo —respondió Lumi de forma que sólo Liesl, y quizá Yeye y Raven pudiesen escucharla.

Yeye saltó del regazo de Raven y miró horrorizado a Anushka.

—¡ANU! —exclamó mientras caía de rodillas y así avanzaba a la rusa. Los Merodeadores lo miraron con cara de "qué tío más loco" mientras los demás miraban a Yeye con cara de "lo que hay que aguantar", excepto Raven, que lo miraba con cierta ternura—. ¿¡¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE PUDISTE HABER MATADO! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! ¡NO NOS DEJES A RAVEN Y A MÍ COMO LOS ÚNICOS ESTILISTAS DECENTES DE ESTE COLEGIO!

—Yeye… —llamó Anushka suavemente mientras el seguía en su drama, pero él ni caso—. Yeye… ¡YEYE! —entonces Yeye dejó de lagrimear, se calló y miró a Anushka—. Deja de montar este drama, no fue nada. Y fue sólo un accidente.

—Ah, bueno —respondió Yeye mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia Raven como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—¡Tú dices que no fue nada! —exclamó Annell mientras le daba una patada al suelo—. ¿¡Pero ahora qué apuesto con Leickran!

Entonces pareció que se le ocurría una gran idea, porque su cara de total enojo se iluminó y sonrió. No dejó que nadie hablara, se giró hacia Leickran y le murmuró algo que nadie consiguió escuchar. Entonces Leickran también sonrió.

—Acepto —dijo tendiéndole la mano a Annell—. Cincuenta galeones a que no.

—Hecho —respondió ella mientras estrechaban sus manos—. Prepárate a perder.

—¿Qué habéis apostado? —preguntó Anushka con curiosidad.

—Pues… algo que sé que no te gustaría saber —rió Leickran.

El chico retrocedió ante una mirada asesina de Anushka, pero no pasó a mayores. Los Merodeadores se preguntaron de qué iba la apuesta; Lumi se dio cuenta de lo que trataba; Yeye y Raven estaban más ocupados en mirarse mutuamente; Liesl empezaba a sospechar de qué iba la ya casi famosa apuesta y Lily estaba más ocupada en intentar sonsacarle a Anushka lo que le había pasado.

—Par de ludópatas —susurró Raven despectivamente.

Eso no provocó pelea, porque el único que lo oyó fue Yeye y su reacción fue una simple risa, relajada a causa de la caricia que el escocés le dio con las puntas de los dedos.

—Lithgow —llamó Sirius de pronto; iba a jugarse el todo por el todo.

Raven lo miró con sus profundos ojos oscuros un poco entornados, Sirius se dio cuenta entonces de que los llevaba delineados en negro.

—¿Qué relación tenéis vosotros dos? —preguntó señalándolos a él y a Yeye.

A Kali por fin le habían dado el alta en la enfermería. Dumbledore había ido a visitarlo, para que lo seleccionaran. El Caído no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer para que lo seleccionaran a una casa, y tampoco sabía muy bien de qué iba la cosa, pero fuera lo que fuese, quería estar con Yeye.

Antes de salir de la enfermería, había plegado sus alas y las había ocultado dentro de su propio cuerpo. Después siguió a Dumbledore hasta la estatua de una gárgola.

—Plumas de azúcar —dijo el director a la gárgola. Dumbledore no necesitaba decir su propia contraseña, pero la dijo para que Kali la supiera y pudiese entrar cuando quisiera.

La gárgola giró y descubrió las escaleras hacia es despacho de Dumbledore. Ambos, el director y el Caído, subieron. Ya en el despacho, Kali lo contempló maravillado. Los miles de libros en las estanterías, los aparatos mágicos… todo era para él como un mundo nuevo.

—Toma asiento, por favor —le pidió Dumbledore mientras señalaba la silla frente a su mesa.

Kali obedeció, pero siguió mirando a su alrededor, fascinado. Para un mago humano, el despacho de Dumbledore era un lugar realmente interesante, así que más lo era para un Espectro… Estas criaturas tenían una forma de vivir, de pensar y de obtener y utilizar su poder muy diferente de la de los humanos, incluso los Ángeles y los Demonios tenían formas diferentes entre sí. Los Caídos como Kali eran híbridos en todos los sentidos: en el aspecto, el uso de las alas y el poder.

—¿Kali? ¿Podrías mirarme, por favor? —pidió el director sonriendo.

El Caído lo miró, a regañadientes.

—Gracias… —Dumbledore cogió el sombrero seleccionador—. Esto es para seleccionarte —explicó—. Sólo tienes que ponértelo y él te dirá en qué casa tienes que estar.

Kali cogió el sombrero de manos del director y se lo puso, un tanto extrañado.

—Difícil… Eres valiente, lo veo… Y astuto. Inteligente y con ganas de aprender… —le dijo el sombrero sorprendiéndolo aún más.

"Eso ya lo sé" —pensó.

—Y yo sé que lo sabes —respondió el sombrero.

Así que le leía el pensamiento. Otro objeto interesante.

"¿Entonces, en qué casa tengo que estar?"

—¿En cuál quieres estar?

"¿Puedo elegir?"

—Tú sí. Tú podrías estar en cualquiera de las cuatro casas.

"No lo sé —contestó Kali reflexionando—. Sólo quiero estar con Jesse Dalton. Pero no sé si lo recuerdas."

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Tu valor gana esta vez, ¡GRYFFINDOR!

—Esto será divertido —dijo Leickran.

Estaban en las pruebas de quidditch. Liesl y Sirius se iban a presentar para golpeadores. Por tanto estaban Leickran, Annell, Yeye, Raven, Kali y Lily, y de los Merodeadores sólo Peter y Remus. Se sentaron en las gradas cuando vieron salir a James y lo poco que aún quedaba del equipo, seguidos de los que se presentaban a las pruebas. Para el agrado del público, la primera prueba fue la de los golpeadores.

Debían admitirlo. Sirius era increíble. Daba giros espectaculares y golpeaba con fuerza. Pero Liesl se llevó las palmas. Hacia su tercer golpe, todos la miraban maravillados. Pero entonces sonrió con malicia y le dio a una bludger con especial fuerza. La pelota asesina fue directamente a las gradas. Nadie tuvo tiempo de moverse, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la bludger le dio a Peter. Remus miró horrorizado a su amigo y a Liesl.

—¿Por qué demonios no tiré yo eso? —ése fue Raven, que más que horrorizado estaba sintiendo una mezcla de fascinación, envidia y enfado.

Por desgracia o por fortuna no fue más que un leve golpe.

—¡VON PRATER! —gritó James furioso.

—Fue un accidente —contestó ella.

—La creo —le dijo Lumi a James.

—Yo también —la apoyó Charlie Davidson, el otro cazador. En realidad, a Charlie le gustaba Lumi y sólo por eso apoyaba a Liesl.

El guardián, William Weasley, no dijo nada. Ganado por la aplastante mayoría, James tuvo que pasar por alto ese supuesto accidente.

—Está bien… —murmuró—. Von Prater, estás en el equipo. ¡Pero no más bludgers hacia Peter, o reconsidero la decisión!

—Teniendo en cuenta que fue un bludger backbeat, es lógico que no haya acertado —dijo William, más para sí mismo que para el equipo.

"Te equivocas, acerté de pleno" —pensó Liesl como respuesta—. ¿Y quién es el otro golpeador? —preguntó.

—Sirius —respondió James.

—Maldición… —dijeron Lumi y Liesl, al mismo tiempo y tan expresivas como de costumbre.

Los dos Merodeadores las miraron con expresiones maliciosas.

—Pasemos a la prueba del cazador —sugirió Charlie, a quien no le gustaba ver a nadie mirando así a Lumi.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Para la prueba del cazador había casi tantos candidatos como para los golpeadores, si no más. Los protagonistas, que miraban las pruebas con interés, sólo conocían a una: Daphne Nishimura, una chica del curso de Kali.

El Caído había cambiado su apellido por Bloodworth. No había querido decir cuál era el auténtico, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, tendría consecuencias que no le apetecía afrontar. Era lo malo de su condición: pertenecer a la única familia de Espectros conocida por los magos era un arma de doble filo.

—Pues como es la única que conozco —comentó Annell—, es la única que quiero que gane.

—Parece que es buena —respondió Anushka al ver cómo volaba.

—Sí —concedió Lily.

Daphne terminó ganándoles a todos por barrida. Metió ocho maravillosos goles, para el asombro de James y todos los presentes. No dudó ni un momento en la decisión de que Daphne Nishimura era la nueva cazadora.

—Pues en efecto, era buenísima —dijo Leickran mientras veía a Daphne bajar de la escoba.

Tal vez Raven hubiese hablado, pero estaba más ocupado evitando que los celos se le notaran demasiado. Yeye en esos momentos hablaba animadamente con Kali sobre los jugadores. Ambos reían y demás. Yeye le explicaba más o menos cómo iba el juego.

—¡Raven! —llamó Leickran mientras le metía un leve zape en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —respondió él mientras intentaba matar a Leickran con la mirada. Sabía que no conseguiría ni que el alemán se inmutara, pero quería desahogarse de alguna forma.

Leickran notó su enfado, pero pensó que era por el golpecillo que le había dado en la nuca.

—Te estaba preguntando qué tal te pareció Nishimura —repitió Leickran en tono aburrido.

—Ah, sí, es muy buena —gruñó por lo bajo mientras miraba de reojo a Yeye y Kali.

Daphne bajó de su escoba y saludó a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo con una media sonrisa.

—Y además es guapa —comentó Remus—. Aunque no es la más guapa que he visto, ni mucho menos —añadió mirando a Anushka, quien no se dio por aludida.

Kali se puso en pie y corrió al encuentro de su compañera.

—¡Daphne! ¡Lo conseguiste, eres la mejor! —gritó.

—Lo sé —respondió ella fríamente, aplacando un tanto el ánimo del Caído.

Yeye fue a levantarse para seguir a Kali, pero se encontró con una mano que se lo impedía sujetándole la muñeca izquierda, una mano de dedos delgados y uñas bastante largas que le arañaron ligeramente la piel.

—Quédate, por favor —susurró Raven.

Yeye se volvió a sentar y lo abrazó. Sólo que de pronto se separó bruscamente de él y le preguntó de sopetón:

—¿Estás celoso, Rave? —y esbozó una sonrisa con fingida ingenuidad.

—_Aye_ —admitió Raven sin inmutarse—. No quiero que nadie te aleje de mi lado.

—Pero nadie va a hacerlo —dijo Yeye fingiendo no darse cuenta de que su novio no podía ya con los celos que sentía hacia Kali.

Desde su escoba, Sirius notó el abrazo que le había dado Yeye a Raven. Recordó la pregunta que les había hecho y la que los muy mal… vados no se habían dignado a responderle. Agarró con más fuerza su escoba. ¿¡Y por qué demonios no se lo podían decir a él! No eran los mejores amigos, pero su lado cotilla, por así llamarlo, se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

—¡Sirius, reacciona! —llamó James con voz burlona—. Ya podemos irnos.

Sirius y James bajaron los últimos a tierra firme.

—No te noto tan contento como creía que te pondrías —le dijo James.

—¿Y por qué debería estar contento? —inquirió Sirius.

—Porque eres golpeador —respondió Potter—. Era lo que querías, ¿no? Tienes suerte de ser el mejor. Junto con Von Prater, que la verdad es que me sorprendió.

—Algunos pensarán que fue sólo por joder —cuando dijo _algunos_, Sirius pensaba en Liesl y Lumi, recordando la amable forma en que protestaron _Maldición_ cuando James anunció que él era el otro golpeador.

—Bueno, en cuanto te vean en un partido verán que no es cierto —le animó James leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Si tú lo dices… —y se reunieron con su público.

—Enhorabuena, Black —le dijo Liesl secamente.

—Me alegro por ti —añadió Lumi en tono diplomático.

—Gracias —contestó Sirius un poco triste—. Lo hiciste muy bien, Von Prater. Salvo por el golpe a Peter.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, a lo Mona Lisa. Sirius bajó el tono de voz para preguntarle en plan confidencial:

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Ni en un bludger backbeat me equivoco —respondió ella en el mismo tono—. Pero como se lo digas a Potter, olvídate de tener hijos por el método biológico.

—Bueno, bueno. Tampoco es para ponerse así —dijo Sirius volviendo a su tono normal—. ¡Por cierto! ¿Tú sabes qué relación tienen exactamente Dalton y Lithgow?

—Sí. —Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar cuál, pero ella le atajó—: Pero no te lo voy a decir.

—¡Jo!

Lumi y Liesl se miraron sonriendo, a lo vampiro la primera y a lo serpiente la segunda, y se alejaron en dirección a sus amigos. Remus estaba con ellos, intentando que Anushka le hablara o por lo menos fingiera escucharlo, pero con los mismos resultados que las últimas doscientas setenta y cinco mil ciento treinta y seis veces, aproximadamente: ninguno.

Anushka, aunque se enteraba de que Remus intentaba que ella le hablara, buscaba cualquier excusa para distraerse. Hubo un momento en el que ella, Anushka Maycov, mujer de fría, calculadora y de ciencias, se puso a buscarles formas a las nubes, descubriendo que una tenía forma de ornitorrinco. Y otra de snitch… Y una de cuchillo.

Movió bruscamente la cabeza y buscó otra distracción. ¡Una mariposa…! Después de contarle diez aleteos a la mariposa decidió buscar otro entretenimiento.

—Annell, ¿este verano también irás a Rusia? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, todavía falta para Navidades, no voy a pensar en el verano aún, Anu —respondió Annell—. ¿Por qué?

Anushka se encogió de hombros. Al ser ambas de Rusia, y de Moscú, había veranos que los pasaban juntas gran parte del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando Annell se quedaba en Inglaterra con algunos familiares. En esa plática, Remus vio un rayo de esperanza para poder hablar con Anushka.

—¿Pasáis el verano en Rusia? —les preguntó a ambas.

—A veces —respondió Annell.

Anushka sólo lo miró un segundo antes de girarse hacia Lumi, con la esperanza de que su amiga le diese una excusa para irse de ahí. La finlandesa se dio cuenta de la intención de su compañera.

—Por cierto, el otro día me puse a buscar mi navaja y no la encontré —comentó—, ven a ayudarme a buscarla, Anu. "Vaya mierda de idea —pensó—. Tengo que hacerme un archivo con ideas para estos momentos."

—Si quieres, te ayudo yo también —se ofreció Remus con una débil esperanza que Lumi se encargó de destruir.

—No puedes entrar en la habitación de las chicas —le recordó, cogió a Anu por un brazo y la llevó literalmente a rastras.

—Vale. Ésta quería librarse de mí —se quejó Remus, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

—Tranquilo, Lupin —dijo Raven con un suave dejo de ironía—. Conseguirás que te hable. Lo que no sé es si será más cerca de mañana o del año que viene…

Yeye y Kali se rieron. A Raven le sorprendió que el Caído no lo mirara como un rival, así como él mismo lo miraba. No se dio cuenta de que Kali no sabía de la relación que mantenían él y Yeye.

—Eres realmente maligno —dijo Daphne Nishimura acercándose—. Te felicito. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Raven… Digo, Aidan Lithgow, pero llámame Raven.

—Raven… Crow… Karasu —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué Raven y no Crow?

—Me gusta más.

—Suena más elegante —intervino Annell.

—¿Elegante? —inquirió Leickran—. Pero si Raven tiene fama de macarra. Y encima con su acento… adiós elegancia.

—Gracias, Leick —rió Raven con ironía—. Pero te recuerdo que tú tienes fama de psicópata.

—Liesl no me deja solo en eso —respondió el alemán.

—Y tampoco esperes que lo haga —le dijo la chica.

—Como puedes ver —le dijo Sirius a Dahpne—, todos estos están como cabras.

Daphne les mostró una media sonrisa. Más tarde, los Merodeadores y compañía descubrirían que esta chica nunca sonreía, sólo medio sonreía. Sobre todo cuando no entendía nada.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a mi dormitorio, aún tengo un montón de deberes que hacer —dijo—. Espero veros luego.

Cada uno se despidió como les dio la gana. Los menos amigables fueron, como de costumbre, Liesl y Leickran, que sólo la miraron marcharse, pero antes James le dijo:

—Ya te avisaré luego de cuándo es el primer entrenamiento.

—¡Vale! —respondió ella ya a lo lejos.

—Yeye, yo tengo que ir a preguntarle una duda al profesor Slughorn —le dijo Kali.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe… mos? —se apresuró a decir al recordar los enormes celos de Raven.

—No hace falta, gracias —contestó Kali con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, no voy a tardar.

—Vale, entonces nos vemos en la sala común —sonrió Yeye.

—Claro, nos vemos luego —dijo el Caído mientras se alejaba.

Raven no podía negar que se sentía enormemente feliz de que Kali se alejara de ellos unos momentos, que podría pasar solo con Yeye, igual que hacían tan sólo un día antes.

—Creo que nosotros también deberíamos regresar a la sala común —comentó James.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron su marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Remus todavía tenía la ínfima esperanza de que Anushka le hablara, aunque no sabía que en la torre de Gryffindor no la encontraría.

Porque ella no iba a ayudar a Lumi a buscar algo que no se había perdido. Le había dicho a Lumi que le apetecía dar un paseo y salió, dejando a su amiga leyendo. Caminó por los pasillos encontrándose de vez en cuando con alumnos que la saludaban con un simple gesto de la mano, que ella les devolvía.

—¡Maycov! —se sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

Anushka se giró.

—Lestrange —respondió fríamente a voz de saludo.

—¡Qué extraño resulta verte a ti sin tus inseparables amigos! —dijo Rabastan Lestrange con cierto toque de burla.

—Y qué extraño resulta escucharte a ti sin que digas estupideces —le respondió Anushka.

Lestrange iba a protestar, pero Anushka ya había desaparecido por un pasillo. Y no muy lejos de ella estaba Kali.

—Entonces, si le añadimos menos de la cuenta, la poción se volvería un veneno, ¿no? —le preguntó Kali al profesor Slughorn.

—Así es —afirmó el profesor de pociones—. Para haber llegado algo tarde al colegio se te dan muy bien las pociones.

—Gracias —sonrió Kali.

—Bloodworth, algún día podrías venir a unas pequeñas reuniones de mis alumnos favoritos —le invitó Slughorn con una sonrisa.

—Oh, gracias, profesor, pero no sé si…

—Bueno, no te preocupes —le cortó el hombre mientras habría la puerta de su clase—. Piénsatelo. Y también podrías traer a algún amigo tuyo.

Kali pensó en Yeye y se iluminó su rostro, pero aun así debería pensárselo.

—Bueno, me lo pensaré —dijo el Caído antes de despedirse del profesor.

Kali no dio ni siquiera cuatro pasos cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien que pretende ser el favorito de Slughorn —se giró y descubrió a un chico dos grados mayor que él, de Slytherin, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Tristen Avery—. ¿Pero qué otra cosa se podría esperar de un Gryffindor?

Kali le dirigió una hosca mirada antes de intentar seguir su camino, pero Avery se le adelantó y le cerró el paso.

—Kali Bloodworth, ¿me equivoco? —No esperó a una respuesta, siguió hablando—. Tu apellido no me suena. Seguro que eres otro asqueroso sangre sucia, como tus amigas Evans y Von Prater.

Kali crispó los dedos sobre el libro de pociones al escuchar a Avery llamar así a Lily y Liesl. Aunque no fuesen sus grandes amigas del alma, no soportaba que las denigrasen así por su origen. Y es que a los Caídos a menudo les ocurría eso entre los Espectros, y Kali comprendía muy bien qué tipo de discriminación era aquélla.

—¿Sabes? Si por mí fuera, todos vosotros los sangre sucia seríais eliminados. Sólo mancháis la reputación de los magos de sangre limpia. —Kali intentó seguir su camino, pero Avery continuaba obstruyéndoselo—. No sois más que escorias.

—Tú tampoco eres gran cosa, Avery —Kali y Tristen se giraron al mismo tiempo.

Apoyada en la pared estaba Anushka, que había escuchado al Slytherin decir los apellidos Evans y Von Prater y sabía que no sería para echarle flores a sus dos amigas, así que decidió ver qué pasaba.

—Lárgate, Maycov, esto no va contigo —escupió Avery.

—Resulta que el chico al que le estás quitando su tiempo es mi amigo —informó Anushka mientras se acercaba a los dos con paso ligero y resuelto. Apartó a Tristen con una mano, misma que posó en un hombro de Kali—. Así que espero por tu bien que lo dejes en paz.

Kali miró un momento a Anushka con admiración. La chica inspiraba verdadero miedo si se lo proponía.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —preguntó Avery sin ocultar lo que parecía ser indignación.

—Pues mira tú por dónde, sí —respondió Anushka—. No vuelvas a molestar a Kali si aprecias en algo tu asquerosa vida.

Obligo suavemente a Kali a darse media vuelta y los dos se alejaron caminando de Avery, que miraba a Anushka con una mezcla de enojo y asco. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una venganza perfecta. Caminó en dirección contraria a Kali y Anushka, para buscar a Lestrange.

—"Y va a pedirme que la mate" —pensó Tristen antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

—¡Evans! ¡Eh, Evans!

Lily no se giró. No le apetecía nada hablar con James Potter. Y menos aún desde que había descubierto que le atraía… Bah, no, no le atraía.

—¡Evans! ¿Te has vuelto sorda o qué?

"Qué pregunta más tonta —pensó Lily—. ¡Si me hubiera vuelto sorda, no podría contestarle porque no lo habría oído!"

Y entonces apareció alguien a echarle un cable.

—Lily… Te llamas así, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Kali me dijo que eres muy buena en Encantamientos, y yo soy un desastre, ¿podrías ayudarme con el encantamiento convocador?

Lily se aferró a la oportunidad que le brindaba la otra chica como a un clavo ardiendo.

—Sí, claro. Ven, vamos a practicar a la biblioteca…

James se quedó con dos palmos de narices.

—Sí, claro. Si Nishimura es un desastre en Encantamientos, me como mi varita —susurró.

Entonces se le acercaron los demás Merodeadores.

—No has podido hablar con ella, ¿no? —adivinó Remus.

James negó con la cabeza.

—Estas chicas son de un escurridizo… —suspiró el licántropo.

—Maycov, puede. ¡Lily sólo tiene suerte! —escupió James—. Nishimura llegó a salvarla. Como vuelva a hacerlo, la saco del equipo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —se alarmó Sirius—. ¿No ves que era la mejor de las pruebas por barrida? ¡Es casi tan buena como Lumi!

James y Remus lo miraron extrañados. Peter no, porque no se dio cuenta del detalle curioso.

—¿Lumi? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? —preguntó James.

—No la llamé por su nombre —negó Sirius sorprendido.

—Sí lo hiciste —dijo Remus—. Habrá sido inconscientemente, pero anda que no es raro.

Los dos animagos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, un tanto extrañados. Peter no, porque siguió sin darse cuenta de nada, y eso que lo habían dicho.

Sirius que se sintió un tanto _ofendido_ cuando Remus dijo que era raro que llamara a Nieminen por su nombre, decidió atacar.

—Pues también es raro que llames a Maycov por su diminutivo cuando la mujer te da calabazas siete veces al día —dijo con burla.

Remus gruñó mientras lo miraba de forma hosca, y James rió.

—¿Entonces sí te gusta Maycov? —preguntó Peter, para meter aun más la pata.

Para entonces, Sirius y James ya se partían de risa en el suelo, mientras que Remus hacía un ruidillo parecido al del gruñido de un perro y miraba a Peter con cara de ir a matarlo.

—Vamos a la sala común —dijo. No fue una sugerencia, ni una pregunta, fue una orden.

El primero en seguirlo fue Peter, porque Remus enfadado comenzaba a recordarle al loco psicópata germanohablante dos (entiéndase: Leickran), que también tenía la extraña costumbre de soltar gruñidillos al enfadarse de sobremanera. Sirius y James los siguieron, pero tampoco eran de gran ayuda, porque mientras caminaban continuaban partiéndose de risa. Llegaron a la sala común, donde encontraron a la gran mayoría de la extraña familia. Sólo faltaban el recién añadido Kali y Anushka.

—¿Dónde… dónde está Maycov? —preguntó Sirius entre risas—. Tendría que estar aquí.

—Es cierto —le dijo Remus a Lumi—. ¿No te estaba ayudando a buscar el cuchillo?

—Sí, bueno… —comenzó Lumi—. Me dijo que quería ir con McGonagall un momento.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Lupin por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer en un taburete.

—No tienes suerte con la chica, ¿eh, Remus? —le preguntó James, ya después de su ataque de risa.

—Ni tú con Evans, que busca excusas patéticas para escapar de ti —eso sí le dolió a James, que borró al instante la sonrisa de su cara.

Cuando escucharon ese comentario, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo. Liesl y Lumi, que leían, levantaron la vista de sus libros (_Las Dos Torres_ y _Macbeth_ respectivamente), Yeye y Raven dejaron de charlar y Annell y Leickran dejaron de jugar al ajedrez mágico.

—¿Lily intentó escapar de Potter? —preguntó Leickran.

—Eso es nuevo —susurró Liesl.

—No lo intentó, lo consiguió —respondió James hoscamente—. Nishimura apareció de la nada y le preguntó no sé qué de Encantamientos.

—Kali me comentó que a Daphne no se le dan bien los Encantamientos —comentó Yeye.

—También le podría haber preguntado a Nieminen —observó James.

—Claro que podría, pero yo ni estaba a mano, ni necesitaba que me libraran de un plasta —espetó la cazadora sin pizca de tacto.

—Nishimura es una niña dulce y atenta —ironizó Raven, que sabía de buena fuente (por buena fuente entiéndase Kali) que no lo era, entre otras cosas porque nunca entendía los temas sentimentales.

—Tanto como tú —le atacó Sirius, que también lo sabía—. ¿Estás saliendo con Dalton?

Éste y Raven suspiraron y se miraron.

—Eres un cotilla de lo peor —dijo el más alto de los dos, y volvió a su conversación.

Annell los miró, suspiró y destruyó una torre de Leickran con su reina, por lo visto el alemán no es que fuese muy bueno al ajedrez mágico. Se le daba mejor ser él mismo quien metía los golpes.

Entonces escucharon que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría y dejaba pasar a alguien. Entró primero Kali, y después Anushka, con las manos aún en los hombros del Caído, en gesto protector y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yeye de golpe mientras los miraba.

—Avery —escupió Anushka con desprecio—. Él y su maldita manía de molestar a los que no son de sangre limpia.

—Pero tú sí eres de sangre limpia —dijo Annell.

—Ya, pero es que el apellido de Kali no le sonaba y dio por sentado que era hijo de muggles… Vaya un imbécil —esto último lo dijo casi para sí misma.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yeye a Kali mientras se ponía de pie.

Raven, bastante fastidiado, se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chimenea apagada con desprecio, como si le reprochara que Kali hubiese vuelto tan pronto.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le dijo Kali con una sonrisa.

—Vale… —aceptó Yeye—. Entonces no me preocupo. ¿Te importa si…?

—Vuelve con él —Kali señaló a Raven, su voz tenía un ligero toque de amargura que el perspicaz Lithgow notó a la perfección.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. —Después el Caído se volvió hacia Liesl—. Por cierto, Avery te insultó. A ti y a Lily. Tal vez te interese saberlo.

—¿Sangre sucia? —preguntó ella con una nota de desafiante orgullo en la voz.

Kali asintió.

—Qué poco originales son —bufó la rubia—. Siempre insultan igual. Pues que Avery tenga cuidado si no quiere acabar colgado de un árbol como su colega Wilkes.

Aquel episodio del curso anterior había sido francamente gracioso, ya que Wilkes casi doblaba en altura a Liesl, que no era Tkachenko precisamente, y ella lo había dejado colgando de un árbol cabeza abajo. Con muy buena perspectiva, ya que lo colgó de forma que, si caía, lo haría en el lago, cosa que acabó pasando.

—¿Por qué no le haces algo peor? —le sugirió Sirius malévolamente. Él habría aplaudido de haber visto la hazaña, el problema es que no la vio: se la contaron.

—Quizá lo haga —replicó Liesl en tono aburrido—. Siempre que no decida considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Bueno, si tienes ganas! —intervino James un poco molesto—. Tú y Rhapsodos deberíais uniros a nosotros. Con nuestros cerebros y vuestros… cerebros, podríamos armarlas buenas.

—Lo siento, yo trabajo en solitario —respondió Leickran, que acababa de perder espectacularmente la partida de ajedrez.

—Pero no te vendrían mal unas clases de ajedrez, Leickie —le dijo Annell.

—¿Leickie? —repitió Sirius mientras volvía a darle la risa descontrolada.

Esa vez se le unieron James y Remus, que pararon de reírse en cuanto sintieron una mirada nada agradable del alemán. Annell aplaudió encantada la capacidad de Leickran para meter miedo. Anushka soltó una risa leve y se acercó a donde estaban sentados Annell y Leickran. La pelirroja le dejó su sitio libre.

—Prueba contra mí —le dijo—. Te enseñaré, pero primero hay que ver qué tan malo eres.

—Si hubiera un TIMO de ajedrez sacaría un TR —respondió Annell.

—¿Un TR? —repitieron Anushka y Leickran al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eso existe? —preguntó Lumi al levantar la vista de _Las Dos Torres_.

—Lo crearían específicamente para Leickran —respondió Annell encogiéndose de hombros—. Es _Trol retrasado_.

Hubo una carcajada colectiva, menos de Leickran, que se contuvo para no matarla. En primer lugar porque Liesl lo torturaría de mil y dos formas diferentes, en segundo porque no habría quién le dejara un poco de sus pociones en la clase de Pociones.

—Annell, aléjate unos cuatro metros antes de que mi autocontrol se vaya a la mierda —advirtió Leickran.

Y la chica, por precaución, siguió el consejo y se sentó al lado de Liesl, como medida de seguridad. La austriaca le mandó a Leickran una mirada… llamémosla _apaciguadora_, y el alemán se concentró en su partida con Anushka. La rusa mayor le ganó en tres minutos. Podría deberse a que ella era muy inteligente, o a que Leickran era pésimo en ajedrez.

—Creo que primero te enseñaré a mover las piezas —se burló Anushka.

—Anu, te respeto y te quiero, pero no sigas o nos mataremos a cuchilladas —gruñó.

Remus llegó a sentir que su estómago se revolvía cuando Leickran dijo _y te quiero_, y por algún motivo recordó la noche de luna llena que los vio abrazándose, y nunca supo por qué.

—Te quedarías sin ranas de chocolate —dijo Anushka sin asustarse.

—Buen punto… —susurró Leickran.

—¿No puedes comprarlas tú? —inquirió Raven glacialmente. La ya típica pregunta de Sirius había logrado lo que parecía imposible: ponerlo de peor humor del que ya tenía de por sí.

Kali, en un alarde de prudencia, se alejó lo más que pudo de él. Las dos rusas y Leickran no se dieron por enterados. Los Merodeadores lo miraron con cara de miedo, Raven enfadado era peor que las siete plagas de Egipto a la vez. Lumi cerró el libro de un golpe, declaró que se aburría y salió de la torre de Gryffindor. Liesl le mandó a Raven una mirada _apaciguadora_ que no dio ningún resultado. Y Yeye lo abrazó cariñosamente, cosa que no le mejoró el humor pero sí hizo que se ocupara de otro asunto que no era descuartizar a Leickran y/o a Sirius. Cuya pregunta, dicho sea de paso, quedó medio respondida cuando vio que Raven abrazaba otra vez a Yeye.

"Nunca me dejan saber nada" —pensó en plan deprimido.

De pronto en la sala común se había hecho el silencio, cosa inexplicable porque, obviamente, no estaban solos en ella. La mayoría de los presentes miraban a Raven con una mezcla de miedo y respeto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó belicosamente—. ¿No os vais a ocupar de vuestros asuntos?

Se puso en pie y salió de la sala a paso de carga. Yeye se quedó algo decaído, y Kali, rápidamente, se sentó a su lado para consolarlo.

—Culpa de Black —dijeron Annell, Anushka y Leickran al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡Mi culpa! —preguntó Sirius indignado.

—Bueno, tuya y de tus preguntas estúpidas —aclaró Anushka.

—No pasa nada, seguro que se le pasará… —le decía Kali a Yeye.

—Sí… —suspiraba él.

Liesl sintió algo raro en su estómago, que no sabía describir porque nunca antes lo había sentido.

—Vamos, Yeye, no pasa nada —dijo mientras también intentaba consolarlo—. Ya sabes que a veces se pone así y después se le pasa.

Mentira. Ya habían visto a Raven así de furioso, quizá sólo una vez en dos años, pero nunca había sido por celos o amor. No sabían qué reacciones tendría en esos momentos.

—Bueno… —dijo Anushka mientras se ponía en pie—. Antes de que las paredes comiencen a chorrear miel, me voy. ¿Quién me acompaña? —miró a Annell y Leickran.

Por un corto instante, casi todos miraron a Remus. Peter no, porque aún no se enteraba bien de la movida, y Anushka tampoco, porque no pensaba ir a ningún sitio cerca de Lupin.

El licántropo no sabía si decir un pequeño _yo_ y arriesgarse a ser cruelmente masacrado o quedarse callado, dejar que se fuera sola y perder una oportunidad de hacer las paces con ella y seguir sano y salvo.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos en la cena, supongo —dijo mientras salía.

—Muy bien, Lupin, eres un aventurero hecho y derecho —dijo Leickran en cuanto Anushka se fue.

—Resulta que desde que le dijiste que yo le iba a pedir salir a Alison, cada vez que le hablo corro el riesgo de perder alguna parte de mi cuerpo —gruñó Remus.

Leickran se desparramó en la butaca y soltó un ruido entre desdeñoso y despreocupado.

—Si no te atreves a decirle la verdad, es que no la mereces —dijo.

Lupin se puso rojo antes de gritar:

—¿¡VERDAD! ¿¡QUÉ VERDAD! ¡YA HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO LA QUIERO!

—Pero si nosotros no hemos dicho nada acerca de que la quieras —rió Annell.

Remus cerró los ojos mientras se insultaba mentalmente. Se había delatado él solo. Dio la media vuelta y subió a su habitación. Más imbécil no podía ser.

—Pobre Remus —se compadeció James.

Lily y Daphne entraron en aquel momento en la sala común y dieron una mirada alrededor. Daphne le dio las gracias a Lily, lo que hizo pensar a James que, o bien habían dicho la verdad durante toda la conversación anterior, o bien estaba todo previamente planeado. Él se decantaba por la segunda opción.

—A ver si adivino —dijo Lily—. Lumi se ha ido a entrenar porque hay algo que la molesta profundamente aquí.

Annell asintió.

—Raven se ha ido porque por X razón ha terminado de hartarse de la compañía de estos simples mortales, como diría nuestra consabida y bienamada Liesl —continuó Lily.

Yeye asintió.

—Y Anushka se ha ido como daño colateral del enfado de Raven —remató la pelirroja.

Remus asintió.

—Pues vaya panorama —concluyó Lily dejándose caer en un asiento junto a Liesl—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Tu comportamiento todavía no lo entiendo.

—Pues no lo intentes —le recomendó Liesl volviendo la mirada al reloj—. Me voy a la cama.

Se levantó y se fue. Yeye la siguió, él siempre se acostaba temprano.

—Vaya… ¿Y quién fue el imbécil que provocó esta reacción en cadena? —preguntó Lily al ver a Yeye y Liesl marcharse.

Annell y Leickran miraron a Sirius sin decir palabra. Lily captó el mensaje. Sirius los miró mal, pero tampoco dijo nada.

—¿Y qué hizo? —les preguntó Lily sólo a Annell y Leickran.

—Preguntarle a Raven qué relación mantiene con Yeye —respondió el alemán.

—¡Pero es que si lo abraza, no me puede decir que sólo son amigos! ¡Lithgow nunca abraza a nadie! —exclamó Black.

Y esa vez todos lo miraron mal, excepto Daphne, que sólo estaba de espectadora y, por supuesto, no se enteraba de nada. Sirius soltó un bufido algo parecido a los de Lumi cuando se exasperaba y se hundió en su silla. Parecía un complot del mundo en contra de él.

—Bueno, hombre, es que haces cada pregunta más indiscreta —le dijo James.

—¿Tú ves indiscreto preguntar lo evidente? —espetó Sirius.

—Si es evidente, ¿para qué lo preguntas? —inquirió Leickran.

—Para confirmar mis sospechas —respondió él.

—No seas pesado, Black —pidió Annell—. La relación que mantengan Yeye y Raven es cosa suya, y te lo dirán si quieren, pero de momento haz el favor de respetar su intimidad como ellos respetan la tuya.

Hubo un silencio. Al parecer, Annell había hecho que Sirius recapacitara de matar a Raven y Yeye a preguntas. Leickran se puso en pie.

—Tengo hambre —dijo a modo de excusa y se fue.

—Yo también —y Annell lo siguió.

_Aclaraciones_

Bludger backbeat. En esta jugada, el golpeador le pega a la bludger con un revés y la envía hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante. Fuente: Quidditch a través de los tiempos.

_Daphne Nishimura_ padece un leve síndrome de Asperger, lo que implica que tiene un nivel de empatía inferior al de las personas neurotípicas (o sea, los demás en general). Es medio japonesa, y pelirroja teñida, su color de pelo natural es moreno. Personaje de Haku.

Karasu significa cuervo en japonés.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	7. Planes,peleas,confesiones y maldiciones

**Capítulo 7. Planes, peleas, confesiones y maldiciones.**

Pasaron unos días tranquilos en los que no ocurrió nada interesante ni novedoso. A menos que se considere interesante que Anushka siguiera huyendo de Remus y que Lily continuara utilizando a Daphne para evadir a James, porque novedoso no era. Annell, Liesl y Talvi ya estaban un poco hartas del tema, por no hablar de la desesperación de Yeye, que quería emparejarlas con ellos a toda costa, pese a los sabios consejos de Raven y Kali, que le decían que no se metiera en asuntos que no le concernían (**NH**: ¿Y que Raven y Kali estén de acuerdo no es novedoso? xD).

Annell y Kali pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos. El Caído sospechaba que Raven tenía algo que ver con eso, porque, curiosamente, cuando se dedicaba a hablar de Pociones con Annell, Yeye nunca estaba cerca…

—Mira que eres paranoico —dijo la pelirroja menor cuando Kali lo comentó.

—Es para sospechar —replicó él—. Tú y yo nunca fuimos muy bien avenidos, íbamos cada uno por su lado y punto, y ahora resulta que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y, ¡oh, casualidad!, Yeye pasa cada vez más de mí. Te digo que Lithgow tiene algo que ver. No sé por qué protege tanto a Yeye.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Annell—. Pero te digo que Raven no tiene nada que ver con esto —lo cual era mentira.

El pelirrojo le había hecho notar que su corazonada era que el príncipe azul de Annell caería del cielo, así como había caído Kali, por lo que podría ser él, _y así, de paso, lo alejas de Yeye, porque ese tío me da muy mal rollo_, había dicho.

—"Vaya que es aprovechado, el tío…" —pensó Annell con desgana y suspirando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Kali al notarlo.

—Nada —mintió—. Oye, ¿por qué llegaste con Anushka el otro día?

—Bah… Malfoy me molestó y ella me defendió —le explicó el Caído.

—Genial, ahora Malfoy la tomará con ella. Si ya desde un principio no se llevaban bien… Malfoy va a necesitar una buena patada en el trasero para dejarla en paz (**NC**: Mejor por delante del trasero. Ay, no. Que nos quedamos sin Draco).

—¿Crees tú que Yeye sepa que Lithgow intenta separarme de él? —le preguntó Kali, pasando olímpicamente de lo que le decía Annell.

La rusa suspiró con infinita paciencia. Era la primera vez que alguien pasaba de ella abiertamente y no le entraban ganas de matarlo.

—Ya te dije que Raven no tiene nada que ver —repitió—. Además, estoy segura que él no obligaría a Yeye a hacer nada que él no quisiera.

—¡Ah, entonces Yeye pasa de mí porque quiere! —exclamó Kali.

—No… Es que… Déjalo, eres imposible, Kali —gruñó Annell, sin querer reconocer que en el fondo le hacía gracia (**NH**: A mí también xD **NC**: 184 años y se comporta como un crío. Ays).

.

Annell no era la única que había notado la paranoia de Kali. Lily también se había dado cuenta. Más aún cuando Raven les había contado su relación con Yeye y su plan maestro a todas las chicas, esperando que lo aprobaran. Cosa que Liesl no hizo porque el plan era del estilo de su propio maquiavelismo y no quería que nadie le copiara su forma de pensar.

—Pues no está funcionando —comentó la pelirroja mayor.

—Claro que sí. Bloodworth cada vez ve menos a Yeye —replicó Raven con una leve nota de júbilo en la voz—. Y eso es lo que yo quería.

—Claro. Si no cuentas con que el fruto prohibido es el que más apetece —observó Lily con una voz de hielo que recordaba más a Talvi que a ella misma—. Si sigues impidiendo que Yeye vea a Kali, casi fijo que lo acabas perdiendo.

—¿Tú crees?

—No puedes cerrar los ojos a la atracción que hay entre ellos —contestó Lily dulcificando su tono de voz—. Está claro que a Yeye Kali no le es indiferente. Y Kali directamente es más transparente que el agua destilada. Y se nota que Yeye le apetece muchísimo.

—¿Le apetece? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Raven sintiendo que su amiga le iba a descubrir por qué le daba tan mala espina el Caído.

—Que es un capricho. Que quiere tenerlo porque se ha dado cuenta de que lo tienes tú —explicó ella tranquilamente—. No digo que Yeye no le importe en lo más mínimo, pero lo que siente por él no es lo que sientes tú. Kali lo quiere por sí mismo, no por él.

—¿Perdón? (**NH**: Yo tampoco lo entendí, y eso que lo escribí yo xD)

—Concepto egoísta, que se llama. Lo quiere porque tiene ganas, no ha pensado en lo que Yeye pueda sentir. En plan objeto, no como a una persona. Para Kali, todo esto es básicamente una competición contra ti, porque se nota que eres… digamos que el macho alfa del grupo.

(**NH**: Las explicaciones de Lily **NA**: Va para psicóloga xD **NC**: Si fuera capaz de psicoanalizar así su relación con James…)

—Eso me recordó a un gorila… —comentó Raven—. ¡Pero entonces me quiere quitar a Yeye! (**NC**: ¿Visteis el documental de los bonobús? Ops, perdón, es que me ha pasado lo que a Raven)

—Pues sí, en principio, eso es —dijo Lily—. Pero aunque haya atracción entre Yeye y Kali, Yeye te ama, y eso es más profundo que una simple atracción.

Raven se ruborizó un poco.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó de forma dócil, poco propia de él.

—No lo creo, lo sé —respondió la chica—. Pero haz el favor de no comenzar a babear, hombre, que estamos en público.

Raven sonrió un poco.

—¿Pero entonces tengo que dejar que se vean? —preguntó incómodo y enfadado.

—Bueno… Tienes que confiar en Yeye.

—Confío en él. De quien no me fío es de Bloodworth —rectificó Raven—. Si lo trata mal…

—En ese caso, el mortífago que le hirió no sería nada en comparación con cómo nos pondríamos nosotros —sonrió Lily—. Sobre todo tú y Liesl.

—Aun así… me da muy mal rollo —gruñó su amigo.

—Por favor, Rave, deja de ser tan posesivo —Lily lo miró seria, lo que hizo que Raven se sintiera un poco más incómodo que antes—. Ya te dije que así sólo conseguirás perder a Yeye.

—No acabo de entenderlo.

—Así como la mejor manera de empobrecer es pretender ser rico, la forma más rápida de perder a alguien es rendirse al miedo a perderlo.

Raven gruñó. Miró al cielo. Y pensó en Yeye y Kali. Yeye y Kali. Yeye y Kali. Parecía un maldito eco metido en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Anushka estaba tirando piedras al agua con cara de querer tirarse a sí misma…? Ya comprendo cómo se sentía —le comentó a Lily.

De nuevo. Yeye y Kali. Yeye y Kali. ¿¡Por qué no se iba de su cabeza ese eco!?

—Qué celoso eres… —murmuró Lily.

—¿¡Celoso yo!? ¿¡Celoso yo!? —repitió él, algo enfadado (**NA**: Bah, ¿enfadado Raven? No, por Leickran…).

—Sí, tú —le afirmó Lily sin siquiera inmutarse.

—¡No soy celoso! ¡Sólo me parece mal que ese tío esté coqueteando con **MI** novio! —gritó.

—Bueno, como tú digas, pero baja la voz o se enterará hasta McGonagall.

Y Raven gruñó de nuevo.

.

—Me aburro —declaró Sirius—. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Remus.

—Yo qué sé. A mí ya se me ocurrió hacer algo, el resto es cosa vuestra.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Me quieres decir que no tienes ganas de pensar una broma? —teorizó James con un tono absolutamente incrédulo—. Vale. —Sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius—. ¿Quién eres y dónde has dejado a nuestro amigo?

Sirius apartó la varita de un golpe.

—Deja de hacer el idiota, James. Es que estoy desconcentrado. No es culpa mía.

(**NH**: Parece Han Solo xD)

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de quién es? —preguntó James—. ¿De Von Prater?

—Pues mira tú, sí. Esa chica me desconcentra. Es muy difícil ligar con ella, ni siendo compañeros de equipo.

Los demás volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos.

—¿Es muy difícil ligar con ella? —repitió Remus—. Es imposible hasta soportarla veinte minutos seguidos, Sirius. Olvídala, no es para ti. Además no sientes nada por ella.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Me frustra! ¡Eso ya es sentir algo!

El licántropo se echó a reír.

—Además, Maycov es por un estilo —añadió Sirius.

Remus dejó de reírse ipso facto. James y Sirius lo miraron con cara de miedo. No sabían si tenían que temerlo más cuando se transformaba, cuando se reía de ellos o cuando le hablaban de Anushka, que al pobre lo traía por la calle de la amargura (**NH**: ¿Por qué se llamará la calle de la amargura? ¿Será que es cuesta arriba? **NC**: Sólo hasta el número 13, a partir de ahí es un abismo sin fondo y con clavos ardiendo en las paredes… ¿Nunca te han llevado por ella? **NH**: No, suelo ser yo quien lleva a los demás de turismo).

—Somos unos desgraciados y tú nos lo recuerdas —le reprochó James a Sirius, recordando que él y Lily estaban en la misma situación, más o menos, que Remus y Anushka.

—Yo también soy un desgraciado. Os recuerdo que Von Prater está jodiendo mi estadística de cien por ciento de éxitos. ¿No es eso una desgracia? —replicó Sirius.

James y Remus se miraron por una décima de segundo.

—No —contestaron después.

Sirius gruñó. ¿Es que sus amigos no lo comprendían? ¡Él que siempre había podido ligarse a toda chica bonita que quisiera! Y entonces llega esa... esa... ese témpano andante, que lo manda a tomar aire siete veces... ¿¡Es que acaso Von Prater no veía bien!? ¡Era la primera chica a la que Sirius le insistía más de una vez! ¿¡Es que no se sentía halagada!? (**NA**: Qué modesto el tío… **NC**: Ahí se ha pasado, la verdad). Dejó que toda su frustración se reflejara en su rostro.

—Sirius… —llamó James—. Pon los pies sobre la tierra. Tienes las mismas posibilidades con Von Prater que Peter… No, bueno, espera… Me rectifico: Tienes las mismas posibilidades con Von Prater que… que… No tienes posibilidades, amigo.

—Gracias —Sirius parecía a punto de lanzarse contra James—. Una lástima que tú estés igual con Evans.

—¡Oye, ella huye de mí! ¡Von Prater hace que tú te alejes de ella con una mirada! —le rectificó James.

—¿¡Y por qué será que Evans huye de ti!? —gritó Sirius.

—¡¡No me grites!! —le gritó James.

—¡¡No te estoy gritando!! —volvió a gritar Sirius.

—¡¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ O JURO QUE OS ECHO UNA MALDICIÓN!! —gritó Remus, más alto que sus dos amigos, que se calmaron al escucharle—. Bien, ahora que estáis calladitos… Dejemos el tema de las chicas, que ya está visto que nos altera. Vamos a echar maldiciones a alguien.

James y Sirius sonrieron.

—¡A Quejicus! —propuso James.

—¡Me apunto! —sonrió Sirius.

Y así salieron a buscar a Snape, como si nunca hubiesen peleado.

—¡Eh! ¡Ahí está! —señaló James después de un buen rato de búsqueda—. ¿Qué tal, Quejicus?

Snape masculló algo sorprendente parecido a _ir a la mierda_, cosa que los Merodeadores no tenían ni la más remota intención de hacer, al menos en un futuro próximo (**NC**: bueno, los acompaña Peter).

—O sea… que estabas bien hasta que llegamos nosotros —dijo Sirius en tono insultante—. ¡Qué pena!

—Lástima que seas sarcástico —respondió Snape—. Si no lo fueras, pensaría que sabes legeremancia.

—¿Piensas? —preguntó James con maldad—. Vaya, el chiste del día.

Peter se rió. Snape gruñó.

—El chiste sería que pensara esa rata que tenéis como amigo —espetó (**NH**: Lo que yo decía: Snape tiene sus golpes).

Ninguno de los Merodeadores se dio por aludido. James, Sirius y Remus sabían que se refería a Peter, pero éste no…

—Mira que sois pesados —intervino inesperadamente una voz cerca de ellos.

—¡Hola, Evans! —saludó James tranquilamente—. ¿Ahora sí te dignas a hablarme?

—Deja en paz a Snape —ordenó la prefecta mirándolo con antipatía.

—Mira, no sólo se digna a hablarte, sino también a mirarte —observó Remus con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién pidió que te metieras, Evans? —saltó Sirius enfadado.

—Eh. No le hables así. —Sí, Raven estaba con Lily.

Sirius lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Vale, Lithgow, ya sé que me tienes manía, pero tú tampoco tienes vela en este entierro, así que ya os estáis largando los dos —replicó—. Dejad de perder vuestro tiempo y el nuestro. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Y os parecen interesantes? —preguntó Raven mirando a Snape de refilón.

El Slytherin se sintió insultado, pero prefirió no decir nada. Temía bastante a Lithgow. Cómo no, sabiendo que medía cerca de metro noventa, sabía muchas maldiciones y tenía ciertas nociones de defensa personal, además de un genio espantoso. Era por eso que a Raven no lo respetaban, le tenían miedo. Cosa que no impidió que Snape lo mirara mal.

—¿Qué? —le lanzó el pelirrojo secamente.

—¡Eh! ¡No le hables así! —le riñó James—. ¡Sólo nosotros podemos meternos con Quejicus! ¿A que sí, Quejicus?

—Imbécil —respondió Snape solamente, y se alejó.

Viendo que el Slytherin se libraba de unas cuantas maldiciones de los Merodeadores, que tenían el día tranquilo, el espíritu justiciero de Lily se apaciguó un poco y volvió a la orilla del lago, donde había mantenido su conversación con Raven.

—Será aguafiestas —refunfuñó Sirius—. Vamos a buscar a Quejiquis. No pudimos ni maldecirlo, que era el objetivo de la operación.

Y fueron de nuevo en busca de Snape, procurando que Lily no los viese. Pero ella estaba más ocupada hablando con Raven, y creía que los Merodeadores ya se habían calmado.

—¿Te gusta Potter? —le preguntó Raven a su amiga de golpe.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir ella. Raven la miró escéptico—. Oye, que sea guapo no es mi culp… digo… No, él no es precisamente…

—¿Maduro? —la ayudó Raven.

—Sí… Creo que ésa es la palabra —suspiró Evans—. Es tan infantil… No soporto estar con él más de tres minutos.

—Pero te gusta.

—¡Que no! ¡Es insoportable, infantil, inmaduro, imbécil, tonto…!

—Lily —la llamó Raven con otra mirada aun más escéptica—. Te gusta más que a Leickran la tortura psicológica.

—Oye, eso no es gustar, eso ya sería adicción —replicó la chica mientras recordaba las mil y una formas que tenía el loco psicópata germanohablante de hacer sufrir a una persona sólo con palabras y lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¿Entonces me reconoces que te gusta? —volvió a preguntar Lithgow.

—¡Eso es como pedirle a Anu que reconozca que le gusta Lupin! —soltó Lily exasperada.

Unos cuantos curiosos se giraron, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Una de las tres chicas más inaccesibles de Hogwarts sintiendo atracción por Remus Lupin: un chico normalito de buenas notas con unos amigos algo problemáticos. Lily sintió increíbles deseos de desaparecer de ahí.

—Vale, puede que me guste un poco —reconoció al final, en voz muy baja.

—Lo sabía —sonrió Raven con aire de suficiencia.

Lily lo miró mal.

.

Al día siguiente fue Anushka la que se dedicó a mirar el agua del lago. No estaba hablando con nadie, porque gracias, como siempre, a Lily y a Talvi, había logrado quedarse sola. Ni siquiera Liesl tenía tanta afición a la soledad.

Aunque no le duró mucho.

—¡Hombre, Maycov!

Anushka ni siquiera se volvió. Aquella voz burlesca no la afectó nada.

—Cada vez es más normal encontrarte sola, ¿eh? —añadió otra voz, ésta era fría y arrastraba las palabras.

La chica sí se volvió esta vez.

—Lestrange —saludó fríamente—. Malfoy. ¿No sabéis vivir sin molestar a los Gryffindor?

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa que habría hecho salir corriendo a cualquiera. Pero no a Anushka Maycov. Ella sólo se quedó mirándolo, tranquila. Los dos Slytherin sacaron sus varitas.

—Te cubro —dijo Lestrange.

Malfoy siguió sonriendo. Nada comparado con las célebres sonrisas de reptil de Liesl.

—_¡Crucio!_

Anushka se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de no articular ningún sonido. Le dolía cada milímetro de su cuerpo, sentía que ardía como un tizón, pero apretó los dientes y consiguió no gritar.

Malfoy levantó la varita.

—Duele, ¿verdad? Tal vez así aprendas a tratar bien a quien lo merece.

—Eso ya sé hacerlo —respondió ella con voz ronca.

—Creo que tendrás que enseñarle un poco más —Lestrange sonrió parecido a Malfoy.

Seguía mirando alrededor por si aparecía alguien. Lástima que no vio un puño que se acercaba a su nariz.

La sangre surgió a borbotones de la nariz del Slytherin, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Raven aparecía aún más impresionante desde un ángulo contrapicado (**NH**: Y ya desde un nadir, para qué te cuento xD).

—Las varitas no son juguetes, Malfoy —dijo el pelirrojo moviendo la suya de forma amenazadora (**NA**: Le falta la capa xD **NH**: Ya. Supermán, chorizo con pan… xD **NA**: xDD JAJAJAJAJA).

—_¡Crucio!_

Raven se estremeció. Había olvidado que Lestrange podía usar su varita aun estando en el suelo sangrando por la nariz. No ahogó un grito, aunque éste fue acompañando al contraataque. Era obvio que Lithgow no se rendía. Anushka se puso en pie y desmayó a Malfoy.

Lestrange no estaba desmayado, pero eso no le importó a Raven, que le había aventado la varita un tanto lejos. Y él se preocupó más por su amiga.

—Serán cabrones —susurró ella.

—_Aye_. Y criminales. Esto hay que decírselo al director.

—¡De eso nada!

—_¡Crucio!_

¿Cuándo se había despertado Malfoy?

Claro, dedujo Anushka. El otro cabrón habría conseguido alcanzar su varita y lo había reanimado. ¡Maldito el momento en que les enseñaron el _enervate_ en el club de duelo!

De pronto todo se volvió negro. Raven se retorcía a su lado, tratando de ahogar los gritos de dolor, pero ella no se dio cuenta: ya se había desmayado. Y Raven no tardó en perder también la consciencia, quedando los dos tumbados en posición extraña a la orilla del lago. Los Slytherin sonrieron maquiavélicamente.

—_Obliviate_ —dijeron apuntando cada uno a uno de los dos.

Y se alejaron.

.

La austriaca cambió de página, sumergida en la lectura de Hamlet desde su cama. Entonces, levantó la vista. Había escuchado un grito, de agonía, sin duda.

—"¿Anu…? —pensó confundida. Liesl había llegado a pensar que no había fuerza humana capaz de hacer gritar de dolor a Anushka—. No… Será mi imaginación."

Volvió a centrarse en la lectura de su libro. Pasó un escaso minuto, o puede que dos, cuando volvió a escuchar otro grito. Aunque igual era de agonía, era más grave. Liesl lo reconoció instantáneamente y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—"¡¿¡RAVEN!?!" —y sólo hizo caso a su instinto.

Se levantó de golpe, y no se fijó en cómo terminó el libro. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontró a Talvi y Leickran en una partida de ajedrez, con los Merodeadores y Yeye como público, y a Annell y Lily mirando aburridas el techo. Pero con su apresurada entrada, todos se fijaron en ella.

—¿Liesl? —preguntó Leickran con un atisbo de asombro en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Yeye.

—¿Has descubierto qué son los sentimientos? —preguntó Sirius a modo de burla.

Todos se preocuparon de sobremanera cuando vieron que la loca psicópata germanohablante hacía caso omiso del comentario de Black. Ella se acercó a Talvi y a Leickran, los puso en pie de malos modos y comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia la puerta. Por el camino cogió a Yeye y las dos pelirrojas. De los Merodeadores solo jaló a James de la blusa, lo que hizo que los demás se pusieran en pie.

—¿Las varitas? —preguntó a sus desconcertados amigos y a los Merodeadores.

Todos hicieron diferentes gestos que afirmaban que las tenían. Y así, Liesl salió corriendo mientras los demás la seguían de cerca.

—Liesl, ¿qué demonios pasa? —le volvió a preguntar Leickran cuando se había situado a pocos pasos de su amiga.

—Raven… Anushka… —fue la respuesta entrecortada.

—¿¡Qué!? —saltaron Yeye y Remus de golpe, pero Liesl no respondió más.

Intentó ubicar los gritos. Sabía que venían de cerca del lago Negro, así que ya tenía un sitio a dónde correr primero.

Se acercaban al lago cuando Yeye la adelantó. Si es que el chico detectaba la presencia de Raven con una facilidad… Y justo después pasó Remus.

—¡RAVE!

—¡ANU!

Obvio quién dijo qué… Liesl se dejó caer al lado de Yeye, mirando fijamente el cuerpo desmayado de Raven.

—¡Rave! —volvió a gritar Yeye.

—Para, no lo sacudas —dijo ella—. Vas a acabar por hacerle daño. Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería.

El metamorfomago se había abrazado desesperadamente a su novio y estaba llorando en pleno ataque de histeria.

—Anu… —la llamó Talvi sacudiéndola suavemente.

La finlandesa estaba todavía más pálida que de costumbre.

—¿Los reanimamos? —preguntó Lily.

Talvi dirigió su varita al pecho de Anushka, pero le temblaba la mano. Aquel ataque directo a su mejor amiga le había afectado, y mucho. Ella tampoco era tan antártica como le gustaría, como le había dicho a Anushka hacía ya tiempo. En cambio Liesl sí.

—_Enervate_ —susurró la austriaca apuntando al pecho de Raven, a quien Yeye mantenía abrazado.

Lo apartó suavemente y lo llevó con Lily, que era muy buena calmando a la gente. James se ocupó de Anushka, confiando a la temblorosa Talvi a la tutela de Sirius. Cosa que en otra situación habría sido una pésima idea, pero la chica estaba demasiado afectada por el estado de la rusa como para preocuparse de fastidiar a Sirius.

El hechizo reanimante no funcionó ni en Raven ni en Anushka. Era la primera vez que pasaba, al menos que James supiera.

Annell cambió tres veces su expresión. Primero fue de la incredulidad más absoluta; la segunda fue de un horror casi palpable y a la tercera ya no hubo gesto. Miraba el cuerpo de Anushka, la cual James había apoyado sobre su regazo para intentar reanimarla, como si ahí no hubiese nada.

Leickran, consciente de que no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudar a sus amigos ni para consolar a los otros, se puso a buscar cualquier señal que le indicara quiénes (porque una sola persona no hubiese podido con esos dos) habían dejado a Anushka y Raven así. Entonces descubrió una mancha de sangre considerablemente grande sobre el césped. Caminó hacia ella, pasando al lado de Raven, que seguía en brazos de Yeye mientras Liesl no abandonaba sus intentos de reanimarlo. Todos lo miraron algo extrañados, menos Talvi y Annell, que no parecían reaccionar, y Yeye sólo lo siguió con la mirada mientras continuaba llorando.

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y miró más atentamente la mancha.

—¿Talvi…? —llamó suavemente. La finlandesa apenas lo miró—. ¿Es eso sangre?

—¡¿SANGRE?! —preguntaron todos los que aún podían reaccionar.

Yeye y Liesl le buscaron alguna herida a Raven, mientras que Lily se acuclillaba junto a James y también le buscaban a Anushka alguna herida que no tenía. Talvi se acercó a Leickran, seguida muy de cerca por Sirius, que nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo y estaba seriamente preocupado. Ella también miró la mancha fijamente y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Pero de quién? —preguntó Remus.

—Maycov no tiene ninguna herida —lo tranquilizó James—. No puede ser de ella.

—Pues será de Raven —Leickran se encogió de hombros.

—Rave sí tiene sangre —indicó Yeye con voz temblorosa, señalando los nudillos de la mano izquierda del susodicho.

Liesl tomó la mano de Raven. Estaba fría.

—No es suya —respondió—. Está claro que le dio un buen puñetazo a alguien. Tiene los nudillos rojos, pero la sangre no es suya. Tampoco tiene heridas.

—Bueno, Quejicus seguro que no fue —dijo Sirius con una leve sonrisa—. Tenía que descansar después de…

Lily le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—En serio… —murmuró.

—De todas formas, no creo que Snape sea capaz de hacer esto —habló de nuevo James—. Es un imbécil, pero no creo que llegue a tanto.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Peter, que también estaba ahí pero nadie se había dado cuenta.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros.

—¿De dónde has salido tú? —le preguntó Annell, ya recuperada de la impresión.

—Llevo aquí todo el tiempo —respondió él. Ya se había acostumbrado a que nadie le hiciera caso.

—Lo de la sangre lo podemos resolver después —intervino Leickran con voz especialmente neutra. Y eso era señal de su extremada preocupación—. ¿Quién nos asegura que solo están inconscientes y no se están muriendo?

Los demás reaccionaron de golpe. James y Remus cargaron con Anushka que resultó ser preocupantemente liviana, mientras que Sirius intentaba sustituir a Liesl, pero la chica no le dejó, así que entre él, Yeye y Liesl cargaron a Raven, cosa que resultó útil porque el chico sí pesaba bastante más que la rusa.

—¡Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore! —exclamó James mientras intentaba coger bien a Anushka, y finalmente decidió colgársela al hombro como si fuese un saco, a pesar de las protestas de Remus.

—¡Muy bien, genio! —dijo Liesl con sarcasmo—. Pero creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe la contraseña.

—Yo sí… —murmuró Yeye con voz cortada por el llanto—. Me la dijo Kali una vez… Plumas de azúcar.

(**NH**: Y aquí sería donde Raven, de estar consciente, diría algo como _por fin Bloodworth sirve para algo que no es molestarme a mí_ xD)

—Lily —llamó Talvi con voz ronca—. Tú, Lupin y Black con Dumbledore. Nosotros a la enfermería.

Lily asintió con decisión. Ya dentro del castillo, se separaron. Lily, Remus y Sirius salieron corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras que los demás iban apresurados hacia la enfermería. En otras circunstancias, Leickran y Liesl hubiesen querido torturar a Peter, pero se preocupaban más por Anushka y Raven.

Los chicos corrían más que Lily, pero a ninguno de los tres le preocupó. Sirius fue el primero en llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, pegó un derrape tan exagerado que pareció haber dejado las suelas de los zapatos pegadas al suelo y dijo la contraseña con voz jadeante. Sobra decir que al pobre Dumbledore lo cogieron por sorpresa, aunque resultaba extraño, porque desde que había empezado el curso le habían hecho muchas más visitas que de costumbre. Sobre todo Lily.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó el director con voz cansada.

—Que han atacado a Anu y Raven —contestó la pelirroja en un tono de voz bastante más agudo de lo que solía ser.

Dumbledore la miró sin entender. Era imposible que supiera los apodos de todos sus alumnos. Bastante hacía con saber el de Liesl, cosa bastante normal dado que la austriaca usualmente pasaba casi tanto tiempo en su despacho como en clase.

—Maycov y Lithgow —aclaró Sirius solícitamente.

—¿Cómo que los han atacado?

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Si no es por Von Prater, ni nos enteramos! —contestó Remus.

Sintió la mano de Lily sobre su hombro. Tenía un efecto curiosamente calmante (**NC**: salvo cuando se trata de James XD).

—Liesl bajó a la sala común y nos sacó a todos casi a empujones… —comenzó la chica, tenía aspecto de ir a dejar de hablar de un momento a otro, pero de pronto empezaron a salirle palabras y no paró hasta que terminó la historia.

Dumbledore fue con ellos hasta la enfermería.

Mientras tanto, Raven había despertado y estaba protagonizando una escena melodramática consistente en abrazar a Yeye y llorar al mismo tiempo que él, aunque sin suspiros ni gemidos de ninguna clase: sólo lágrimas. Aún le dolían las maldiciones y el puñetazo que le había dado a Lestrange, y además no sabía qué hacía allí ni por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo, sólo sabía que cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos llorosos de Yeye (en el tono verde oscuro del jade). Y el llanto del metamorfomago era muy contagioso (**NH**: Talvi triste y afectada, Raven llorando… Ahora sí que lo he visto todo).

El pobrecillo Yeye no dejaba de llorar y de repetir el nombre de su novio, cosa que hizo que hasta Leickran se sintiera mal. Y aún entre lágrimas, Yeye le preguntó:

—¿¡Quién te hizo eso!?

La pregunta del millón. Raven buscó entre sus recuerdos, aún escurriendo lágrimas. Pero antes de encontrar la respuesta, sintió como si el mundo diera vueltas y se desplomó sobre la almohada de su cama, mareado.

—¡¡RAVE!! —gritó el histérico Yeye.

—Estoy bien… —susurró aturdido.

—¿No puedes recordar? —le preguntó Liesl suavemente.

Raven meneó un poco la cabeza. Todos se miraron preocupados.

—Tal vez Maycov pueda recordar algo —comentó James.

—Sí, pero aún no despierta. Incluso puede que esté peor —replicó Leickran.

—¡Qué ánimos! —exclamó Annell furiosa.

—¿Anushka? —preguntó Raven.

—El _enervate_ no funcionó —dijo James señalando a la cama donde la rusa mayor estaba tendida.

El pelirrojo la miró. Tenía un aspecto apacible, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Pálida y seria, tenía un aire de bella durmiente. Talvi parecía conservar el shock traumático en que había quedado cuando la vio así (**NC**: Alguien debería mencionar lo de la bella durmiente en voz alta, seguro que se despierta para pegar al bocazas **NH**: Buena idea).

Los otros tres llegaron en aquel momento, acompañados por Dumbledore. Sirius lanzó una mirada harto significativa a Raven y Yeye, que seguían abrazados, pero esta vez se abstuvo de hacer comentarios: tal vez los buenos modales se le olvidaban de vez en cuando, pero conservaba el sentido de la oportunidad. Remus fue directamente hacia la cama de Anushka y se sentó en ella y le acarició el pelo largo y fino a la chica. Una lágrima traidora se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda. Fue la única.

James y Sirius, sin decir palabra, se pusieron uno a cada lado de su amigo, de pie, cada uno con una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, reconfortándolo con su presencia y con el contacto. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore interrogaba a Raven y Lily calmaba a Yeye.

—¡No lo sé! —fue la última respuesta de Raven—. ¡No me acuerdo!

—Está bien, señor Lithgow. No se ponga tan histérico —le recomendó Dumbledore con amabilidad—, no es bueno para la salud.

Raven se dejó caer en la cama y estalló en un llanto nervioso que acabó con los esfuerzos de Lily por calmar a Yeye, que volvió a llorar otra vez y a abrazar a su novio.

—Creo que el señor Lithgow necesita una poción tranquilizante y un buen rato a solas —dictaminó el director—. Váyanse todos.

—No —se plantó Yeye en tono tozudo—. Quiero quedarme con Rave.

Dumbledore los miró a ambos.

—No —contestó con la mayor gentileza posible—. Cuando su amigo se recupere, le dejaremos venir. Señora Pomfrey, avíseme cuando despierte la señorita Maycov, por favor. Señor Dalton, vamos. No lo voy a dejar aquí, es usted demasiado nervioso.

—Bueno… —dijo Yeye tristemente.

—Mejórate, Lithgow —dijo Sirius de corazón.

Raven le dirigió una sonrisa. Los demás salieron de la enfermería. Las chicas aprovecharon para mirar raro a Sirius.

—¿Qué? —se defendió él—. Me sigue cayendo mal, pero me da pena.

—Ya, ya… Lo que tú digas —concedió Annell con sarcasmo. Parecía un poco mejor, pero seguía más blanca de lo normal.

—Si es que en el fondo eres un trozo de pan, Black —se burló Leickran.

—Veo que vosotros dos ya os sentís más animados —gruñó el pobre Sirius.

Aquellas bromas iban calmando poco a poco el ambiente. Yeye lloraba cada vez menos, Remus ya no parecía tan abatido y Talvi parecía recuperar su anterior tono de piel.

—Ahora están en buenas manos —le dijo Leickran.

Entonces, Annell se paró de golpe y miró a Leickran.

—¿Qué? —preguntó éste.

—Voy a la lechucería —respondió Annell—. Voy a avisar a Dimitri.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó él—. ¡Si vuelvo a ver a ese modelo de túnicas caras te juro que lo mato! ¡Avisa a cualquier otra persona, pero no a ese tío! ¿¡Verdad, Talvi!?

La finlandesa los miró un momento. Aunque recuperaba color, seguía consternada. Aunque pareció volver a tierra firme cuando Leickran la llamó.

—¡Dile que no avise a Dimitri! —pidió Leickran señalando a Annell.

—Annell, no creo que sea la persona más… idónea —le dijo Talvi a la pelirroja.

—¿Quién es Dimitri? —preguntó James.

—No queráis saberlo —se apresuró a decir Leickran, antes de que cualquiera de las chicas hablara.

Los Merodeadores se miraron unos entre otros. ¿Qué carácter debía de tener aquel chico para que ni Leickran quisiera verlo? (**NC**: Sólo con eso, yo sí que quiero conocerlo **NH**: Es curioso que no quiera tenerlo cerca ni para torturarlo, sí)

—¿Por qué no? —replicó James, que se moría de curiosidad.

—No te interesa —respondió Talvi secamente, y se alejó.

—Remus, amigo —dijo Sirius solemnemente—. Tú hablarás de Maycov, pero anda que no es rarita Nieminen también.

—Déjala en paz —intervino Lily.

—Antes de eso, dime —dijo Remus en un tono sereno que calmó bastante a la pelirroja de ojos verdes—, ¿se te ocurre por qué se ha puesto así?

—No —mintió Lily—. Y ahora dejemos el tema. Mejor que no sepas quién es Dimitri —le dio la razón a Leickran.

.

Yeye le contó a Kali todo lo ocurrido junto al lago y en la enfermería. El Caído estaba realmente sorprendido y quiso ir a ver a Anushka.

—Te acompaño —dijo Yeye.

—Prefiero ir solo, si no te importa —contestó Kali.

—Vale…

Y el metamorfomago fue a buscar a Liesl. Mientras tanto Kali se dirigió a la enfermería, no sólo para ver a Anushka como había dicho…

La rusa mayor seguía inconsciente, Raven estaba durmiendo y la señora Pomfrey no se encontraba a la vista. Kali se quedó de pie entre las dos camas, mirando alternativamente a una y a otra. Después de tocarle la frente a Anushka en una especie de ritual, se volvió a la otra cama y habló al oído del dormido Raven:

—Pobrecito… —susurró en tono cáustico—. Es una lástima que estés fuera de circulación un tiempo… Raven. No creas que no lo voy a aprovechar.

(**NA**: ¡Qué capullo! xDDDDDD **NC**: Me da a mí que éste la parte angelical se la dejó en la otra túnica)

Salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Anushka abrió los ojos.

**Notas de Haku**:

Tanto esforzarnos por hacer una situación y vamos y nos la cargamos en un solo capítulo… Ya veis, Annell y Kali también tienen una interesante y prometedora relación.

Sí, Liesl es muy celosa de su forma de ser xD. Claro que no mucha gente quiere ser como ella, y no me extraña porque la tía a veces da hasta miedo.

Así como curiosidad, la conversación de Raven y Lily en principio la iban a mantener él y Liesl, pero luego no podíamos enlazarla con la siguiente escena de los Merodeadores y Snape, y además, ¿cómo va a saber tanto de sentimientos Liesl si no tiene (casi) ninguno? En esto sí tiene razón Raven, da mucho la impresión de que Kali quiere quitarle el novio xD. Sobre todo por esto del final.

Y pobre Snape. Nos acordamos de él para echarle encima a los Merodeadores. Menos mal que la rata no vale para nada. ¡Y lo del chiste del día es mío! Por eso quiero que James me pague los derechos de autor. Así además consigo dineuros, que no tengo. Bueno, también podría conseguirlos si mi plan referente a Bill Kaulitz funciona… Dejadme, estoy muy mal. Y lo de Lily y James… Me repito: ya lo dijo Carla, la negación es un arte. ¿O no?

Un ángulo contrapicado es el que se hace para ver las cosas desde abajo. Obviamente Raven acojona más visto desde abajo porque parece todavía más alto. Y un nadir es el que se hace para ver las cosas justo desde debajo de ellas.

**Notas de Annell**:

Aiins… Kali es un desgraciado. La interesante y prometedora relación que tendrá con Annell será de supervivencia. Ella procura que ni Raven, ni Liesl, ni Leickran ni Talvi lo maten…

¿Se han dado cuenta de que los Merodeadores nunca se enteran de nada? ¿Y que el pobre Snape, aunque no haga nada, ya tiene encima a los Merodeadores metiéndose con él? ¿Y que Malfoy es un cabrón? ¬¬ ¿Y que Haku siempre hace unas notas que parecen un discurso? XDD (NH: Encima que aclaro dudas…)

**Notas conjuntas**:

Dejad reviews o (insertar amenaza creativa **NC**: Vuelvo a insertar yo la amenaza creativa. Los que no dejen RR, serán entrevistados por Rita Skeeter sobre su beso con Peter). Gracias.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	8. Un obstáculo llamado Dimitri

**Capítulo 8. Un obstáculo llamado Dimitri.**

(**NC**: Más que _obstáculo_ yo hubiera usado una palabra con peor sonido **NH**: Los locos psicópatas germanohablantes también xD)

El día siguiente fue, cuando menos, curioso. Los padres de Anushka se habían enterado del ataque a su hija, y habían ido al colegio. Pero ellos solos no. Cuando los Merodeadores y la pandilla feliz (**NH**: O el grupo de los locos, ambos nombres son válidos) los vieron, se quedaron impactados. Iban los padres, los abuelos, otra pareja de mediana edad y un chico que aparentaba la misma edad que Anushka, o quizá un año más, y todos ellos iban acompañados de tres elfos domésticos y el gato de Anushka, que había aparecido de repente (**NC**: Sólo faltan las lechuzas. ¿O es que directamente no tienen?).

—Annell… —murmuró Leickran cuando vio al chico—. Te voy a matar… No… peor aún… te decoloraré el pelo.

—¡¡Leickran, eso no!! —se escandalizó Yeye.

—¡¡Te juro que no fui yo!! —se defendió Annell preocupada.

—¿Pero qué os pasa? —les preguntó Sirius.

Para ese entonces, Leickran estaba apoyado en una pared, murmurando cosas como psicópata.

—Ha venido… no puede ser… ¿¡Dónde dejé mi cuchillo!? —sí, eso murmuraba.

—Vamos, Leickran… No será para tanto… La última vez casi os matáis vosotros dos… pero no puede ser para tanto —intentó calmarlo Talvi, que ya se había recuperado de su shock.

—¡¿Pero os importaría decirnos qué pasa aquí!? —exigió James.

—Ha venido _la peste_… Corred antes de que os vea… Aún podéis salvaros —le respondió Leickran (**NC**: Ops, parece a punto de sacar el agua bendita).

—No le hagas caso —intervino Annell.

—Hombre, que el tipo es insoportable, no me lo negarás —intervino Liesl.

—¿¡Qué tipo!? —a James le mataba la curiosidad, ¿se nota mucho?

—Ése de ahí —explicó Annell mientras señalaba al chico. Los adultos en esos momentos hablaban con Dumbledore—, es Dimitri.

—¿El que Leickran tanto odia y más nos valía no conocer? —preguntó Remus—. ¿Por qué? (**NA**: Qué niño más inocente xD La que le espera… **NC**: Y tú y Haku sois unas niñas demasiado malas. Dicho desde la admiración y el cariño, pero lo digo **NH**: Gracias, nos halagas)

—No preguntes —suspiró Lily con pesadez—. Tendremos que ir a saludarlo, ¿no?

—¡¡NO!! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Liesl, Leickran, Talvi, Annell e incluso Yeye.

Y los Merodeadores seguían sin comprender.

—No me digáis que es el novio de Maycov —dijo Sirius de repente—, porque matáis a Remus.

Remus le lanzó una mirada que habría asustado casi a cualquiera.

—¿Anushka con novio? —replicó con miedo a que Sirius tuviera razón—. ¿Dónde se vio?

—Yo qué sé, en algún sueño —respondió James con voz cansada—. ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Qué relación tiene con Maycov? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué coño no queréis decirnos nada?

—Dimitri Alexandrovich Plushenko, no te lo voy a decir y por la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, ésa que no te he dado ni pienso darte —contestó Talvi.

—Pero si no me la das… —dijo James.

—Ya, ya —interrumpió Lily—. No lo sabréis por nosotros. ¡Punto!

Y la pelirroja se dirigió directa a la enfermería, seguida de cerca por Talvi y Yeye. Los Merodeadores se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

—Es terrible. ¿Por qué nunca nos cuentan nada? —preguntó Sirius, cuya parte cotilla sufría terriblemente.

—Discreción —contestó Remus desanimado (**NC**: Qué va, es por hacerse los interesantes. Además, ¿cuándo les has contado tú que eres licántropo, eh?).

Desde luego, lo peor fue el encuentro de Leickran y Dimitri. Que, lamentablemente, se produjo en la enfermería, en presencia de Lily, Talvi y Yeye, y por supuesto también de Anushka y Raven, que seguían sin levantarse pero evolucionaban favorablemente.

El ruso desconocido y el loco psicópata germanohablante se metieron en una discusión de grandes dimensiones según se vieron. Las exclamaciones tipo _¿qué coño haces tú aquí?_, _¡yo hago lo que me da la gana!_, _¡lárgate y no vuelvas!_ y demás no abundaban mucho porque lo más frecuente fue que cada uno pusiera al otro de gilipollas integral para arriba. Pero alguna sí que había. Los espectadores observaban con sorpresa, interés o aburrimiento, dependiendo del carácter de cada uno.

Kali entró en aquel momento. Se sentía generoso y quería repetirle a Raven despierto lo que le había dicho cuando estaba durmiendo; claro que no contó con el amplio público, así que se quedó mirando la pelea un ratito y justo cuando Leickran iba a golpear a Dimitri la interrumpió con un potente grito, cosa que Anushka llevaba intentando hacer casi desde el principio.

—¡EH! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

Anushka lo miró bastante agradecida, pero los contendientes se volvieron hacia él con cara de homicidas (**NH**: Qué bonito homoioteleuton). Kali se preguntó si era que querían matarlo o que no les había dado tiempo a cambiar de expresión (**NC**: Si fuera Raven quien te mirara así, no habría dudas).

—Vamos a ver… —el Caído se dirigió a la rusa mayor—, lo conoces, te conoce… Pero él quiere asar y comerse a Leickran y Leickran quiere castrarlo, matarlo y enterrarlo, no necesariamente en ese orden… ¿Se puede saber qué me he perdido? ¿Tú quién eres? —le preguntó a Dimitri.

—Dimitri Alexandrovich Plushenko. Soy el prometido de Anushka.

Los espectadores compusieron diversas expresiones, ninguna favorable a Dimitri. La más destacable fue la de Kali: abrió los ojos como naranjas y parecía que su mandíbula se iba a desencajar de tanto que la abría (**NC**: Vaya y eso que con la pila de años que tiene, debería haber visto ya de todo).

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Dimitri de malos modos.

—O sea… Entonces… ¡¡CLARO!! —se dio una palmada en la frente—. Por eso… Remus… Pero… ¡¿Pero si estás comprometida cómo…?!

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió Dimitri con una curiosidad peligrosa—. ¿Quién es Remus?

—¡El novio de una compañera de otro curso! (**NC**: Yo misma, mismamente) —se apresuró a exclamar Anushka con una falsa sonrisa desde su cama. Todos, menos Dimitri, por supuesto, la miraron raro—. Es que no creo que sea un buen partido para ella (**NC**: Estupendísimo. Gracias por la preocupación).

Dimitri sonrió y se sentó al lado de Anushka, como había hecho Remus. Leickran se controló para no lanzarse encima de Dimitri; Talvi para no mandarle una maldición; Yeye para no llorar porque ese tipo se interponía entre Anushka y Remus y Anushka para no gritar como posesa y salir corriendo. Y todo empeoraría cuando entraran sus padres (por no mencionar que había venido la familia al completo, e incluso su elfina doméstica personal).

—¿No tienes que posar para alguna marca de túnicas costosas? —preguntó Leickran ácidamente.

—¿O hacer algún viaje importante con tus padres sobre asuntos del Ministerio? —preguntó Yeye.

—¿O sencillamente cualquier otra cosa que implique una distancia de como mínimo cien metros entre tú y nosotros? —ésa fue Talvi (**NH**: La más práctica xD).

—Si son quinientos como mínimo, mejor —y ése Raven (**NH**: Bueno, él es el más práctico).

Anushka los miró a todos entre cansada y suplicante, pero Dimitri los miró con aire de superioridad. ¿Por qué justamente en ese curso tenía que ir Dimitri? ¿Por qué no en alguno en el que no sintiese nada raro al pensar en Remus Lupin? ¿¡Y por qué nadie le había explicado bien qué demonios le habían hecho!?

—Dejadlo ya —pidió Lily, que odiaba ese tipo de peleas. Hubiese preferido tener que reconocer que le gustaba Potter… No, tiempo… ésas ya eran ligas mayores. ¡Y no le gustaba!

—¡Pero es que no hacen buena pareja! —se quejó Yeye con vehemencia.

—Yeye… Déjalo —dijo Raven—. Dado que el tipo no va a poner tierra de por medio, lo mejor será la convivencia pacífica. Si es que ésta es posible entre el Señor Modelo, Leickran y Liesl, cosa que dudo mucho (**NC**: ¿Liesl? Pero si la pobre hoy todavía no amenazó de muerte a nadie. ¿Está bien?).

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado, y dio la espalda a todos los presentes. Yeye inmediatamente dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó en el otro lado y se puso a acariciarle el pelo. Raven tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre la almohada.

—¿Y si dejamos a Dimitri que hable con Anu? —sugirió Lily, que no quería pero era la más lógica del grupo en aquellas circunstancias.

Leickran gruñó. Talvi giró sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería a buen paso. Por el camino se encontró con los Merodeadores. Peter se escondió detrás de Remus.

—Chica, qué humor traes —la saludó Sirius en tono amable—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada que tenga que contarte —contestó ella intentando irse.

Pero el moreno de ojos grises se lo impidió moviéndose rápidamente hacia cada lado al que ella iba.

—Mientras tú te quedas charlando _agradablemente_ con Nieminen, ¿te importa si nosotros vamos yendo? —preguntó James.

—No, tranquilos. Ya os alcanzaré.

Talvi le dio un empujón que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

—No tenemos nada que hablar, Black. Adiós.

Sirius, cogido por sorpresa, tardó un poco en levantarse, así que optó por atrapar un tobillo de la chica según pasaba. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él (**NC**: La primera vez, no lo digo).

Durante un corto instante se miraron desconcertados. Entonces, Talvi reaccionó.

—Maldito imbécil… —y continuó insultándole en finés y otros idiomas mientras se ponía en pie. Todo sin levantar ni un poquito la voz, como de costumbre. Cuando se terminó de sacudir su elegante túnica preguntó—: ¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés en hablar conmigo?

Black la miró, aún desde el suelo, y pareció meditar su respuesta.

—Porque… —cogió aire—. Vi cómo te comportaste cuando viste a Maycov. Tienes sentimientos. Y me preocupo por ti. Y por alguna razón que yo también desconozco, y créeme que me gustaría conocer, te estoy cogiendo cariño. ¿Y qué? ¿Algún problema?

Talvi lo miró con un pequeño e ínfimo destello de incredulidad en sus ojos de obsidiana.

—No digas chorradas —dijo cuando su rostro recuperó su semblante ácido.

—No son chorradas —gruñó Sirius desde el suelo—. ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo la verdad?!

Talvi enarcó una ceja, pero no respondió.

—¿A dónde ibais tus amigos y tú? —preguntó entonces.

—A la enfermería, a ver si conocemos de una vez al dichoso Dimitri —respondió el chico poniéndose en pie.

Talvi casi sintió su sangre congelarse en sus venas un instante. La enfermería. Dimitri. Merodeadores. Remus. Anushka. Leickran furioso una vez más. Asesinato. Salió corriendo y segundos después, Sirius estaba detrás de ella.

—¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó mientras corría—. ¿Por qué no podemos conocer a Dimitri?

—Porque no. Ya os lo dijimos una vez —respondió Talvi molesta—. Es que vosotros necesitáis sufrir para captar las cosas.

—¿Sufrir? —se paró de golpe.

—Sí, sufrir —repitió ella de malos modos—. Como tu amigo Lupin ponga un pie en esa enfermería, pasará depresivo el resto del curso. Y mira que todavía no hemos llegado ni a Navidades.

Y fue Sirius el que salió corriendo primero, seguido muy de cerca por Talvi.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la escena había cambiado un tanto. Raven estaba durmiendo, Yeye y Kali se habían ido, llevándose a rastras a Leickran, por lo que les contó Lily, y Remus y Dimitri se miraban con curiosidad el uno al otro, mientras Anushka se había dejado caer sobre la cama, boca abajo para ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

Sirius agarró a James y a Remus por los brazos.

—Mejor vámonos —dijo.

—Vale —aceptó Peter corriendo fuera de la enfermería.

—Cobarde —dijo Lily despectivamente.

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó Remus—. Ya que ellas no nos quieren decir nada, entonces quiero averiguarlo yo mismo.

—No te conviene —argumentó Sirius.

—¿Por qué? —se rebeló el licántropo.

James se sentó junto a Lily en la cama de Anushka, dispuesto a disfrutar de la discusión de sus amigos y, a la vez, estar disponible por si tenía que separarlos.

—Ya ves que no eres bien recibido —comentó Talvi a Dimitri, y cada palabra fue para el chico como una gota de ácido que salía de los sonrosados labios de la finlandesa.

—No sé, pregúntale a Talvi —respondió Sirius a Remus, quien se volvió hacia la chica de ojos negros y abrió la boca para preguntarle.

—No —cortó ella sin dejar que hablara—. Mejor lárgate y conserva tu estado mental vigente.

—No ha querido decírmelo —explicó el moreno de ojos grises—. Pero me ha dicho que no te conviene saberlo y yo la creo.

—La ha llamado Talvi —susurró James dirigiéndose a Lily.

—Ya, es que se llama así —respondió ella irónicamente.

James la miró con enfado, pero Lily le mostró una sonrisa, la cual hizo que James sintiera la sangre subirle a la cara.

—Anushka… —llamó Dimitri mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama y tocaba suavemente el hombro de la chica. Ella sólo levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Quieres seguir aquí? Podemos regresar a Rusia, juntos.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron todos los presentes, y milagrosamente no despertaron a Raven, que sólo gruñó entre sueños.

Dimitri pasó olímpicamente de ellos y miró a Anushka esperando una respuesta.

—Dima… —murmuró ella—. No puedo. Quiero terminar este curso como todos los demás. Aquí están mis amigos. "Y Lupin" —pensó suspirando.

Estaba en un dilema. El guapo y (exclusivamente con ella) dulce Dimitri o el guapo y dulce Remus. ¿¡Por qué no la habrían matado cuando la atacaron!? Bueno… hubiese sido dramático morir sin despedirse de sus amigos.

—¿Y qué eres de ella para pedirle eso? —intervino Remus sin intentar ocultar la nota de rencor en su voz.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —preguntó Dimitri a su vez mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de acidez y asco.

Sirius, James e incluso la rata… O sea, Peter, parecían a punto de lanzarse sobre aquel chico. Ya comprendían perfectamente por qué Leickran se había puesto de aquel humor cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese día. Pero Dimitri no titubeó ni un poco ante las miradas asesinas de los Merodeadores al completo (**NA**: Sí, incluimos a la rata, que aunque más que miedo, daba risa, no se puede pedirle más a _eso _**NC**: La verdad es que si se saca los calcetines lo matará antes).

—Mucho —fue la única respuesta de Remus.

El ruso lo miró desconcertado unos momentos. Si ese era el tal Remus Lupin… No pintaba nada en esa escena. Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente… Esa sonrisa de Anushka cuando le contó quién era, la sorpresa que se llevó el chico del pelo morado, ese mal trato que recibía, diferente al de las otras pocas veces que había visto a los amigos de Anushka… Sonrió con crueldad. Ya entendía.

—Mira tú por dónde, soy su prometido —respondió ampliando su sonrisa al ver la mueca de Remus.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó James estupefacto.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Sirius.

—¡¡Dimitri!! —ésa fue Anushka, que se había incorporado de golpe y miraba alternativamente a sus amigos, a los Merodeadores y a Dimitri.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con inocencia—. No podías ocultarles que nos vamos a casar, ¿o sí?

James, Peter y Sirius miraban con los ojos lo más grandes que podían tenerlos. Entonces James abrió la boca.

—Maycov… Eres una… —no terminó la frase y cogió a Lupin por la camisa—. Vámonos, Remus. Aquí sobramos.

—¡No, espera! —exclamó la rusa, pero para entonces, James, Peter y Sirius ya habían arrastrado a Remus hasta la puerta.

—Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabías? —le preguntó Talvi a Dimitri mientras le lanzaba una mirada muy, muy, pero que muy desagradable.

Dimitri la miró horrorizado mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Anushka se dejó caer en la cama mientras sentía unas ganas enormes de suicidarse. Pero no tenía ningún objeto afilado ni su varita a mano, y dudaba que Leickran le hiciera aquel favor.

La voz de Talvi la sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Anu. —La rusa se volvió hacia ella, pero no dijo nada—. Rompe el compromiso o le romperé yo otra cosa.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Dimitri arriesgadamente.

—Porque eres ruin —contestó la finlandesa sencillamente—. Y eso no te lo tolero.

—Según lo que sé de ti, no estás para hablar —se arriesgó aún más el chico (**NC**: A éste le va el riesgo **NH**: Es más masoca que Bill Kaulitz xD Y eso que lo de hacerse dos tatuajes donde él los tiene… tela).

—No puedo romper el compromiso —dijo Anushka, librando a Dimitri de una muerte casi segura ya que acaparó toda la atención de Talvi—. Es algo familiar.

—No digas tonterías —la increpó Lily—. ¿Ya no puedes elegir ni a quién quieres?

—Escúchame bien y después decides. ¿Quién eres? ¿Anushka Maycov o la futura señora de Plushenko? ¿De quién soy yo amiga? ¿De la antártica a la que conocí en primero, o de la prometida de un modelo de túnicas caras sin mucho más cerebro que Pettigrew? Piénsalo, Anu. Piensa quién eres, quién quiere tu familia que seas y quién quieres _tú_ ser.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería. Lily miró a Dimitri con intenso desagrado y lo sacó a empujones, dejando sola a Anushka.

.

Lily alcanzó a Talvi de camino a la sala común. Dejó a Dimitri en la puerta de la enfermería, cuando los padres de Anushka llegaban. Los saludó intentando no verse grosera, porque no podía negar que estaba furiosa con ellos. ¡Obligar a su hija a casarse!

—¡Debería ser un crimen! —le dijo a Talvi poco antes de llegar a la sala común.

Talvi la miró un momento.

—No sólo lo hacen en Rusia. También en Finlandia.

Entraron en la sala común. Había algunos alumnos más, entre los que se encontraban Sirius, James y Peter, acorralados entre la pared y las miradas asesinas de Leickran. Remus no estaba. Kali y Yeye miraban con cierta curiosidad la escena, porque nadie les había contado nada. Liesl sólo leía.

—¿Y Lupin? —preguntó Lily al notar su ausencia.

—De fiesta, ¿sabes? —respondió James con sarcasmo—. Es que le encanta que la chica que quiere lo lleve ignorando semanas cuando él intenta que le hable y que luego le diga que está comprometida.

—¿Y crees que ella quiere estar comprometida? —le preguntó Leickran con cara de a-ese-imbécil-yo-lo-mato.

—¡Pues que rompa el compromiso! —exclamó Sirius.

—No es tan fácil —replicó Talvi, aunque ella misma le pidió eso a Anushka momentos antes.

—¡Y lo que sí es fácil es romperle el corazón a nuestro amigo! ¿No? —gritó Sirius, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que estaban ahí.

—Ya cállate —fue lo único que dijo Talvi. Subió a la habitación de las chicas, cogió su escoba y se fue.

—Ehm… Voy a hacer los deberes —se disculpó Yeye mientras salía, seguido muy de cerca por Kali.

Liesl notó ese pequeño detalle, y recordando lo poco que se fiaba Raven de Kali, se ofreció a ayudarle, frustrando cualquier plan que hubiese tenido el Caído para estar a solas con Yeye.

—Yo voy a ver cómo está Remus —murmuró Sirius poniéndose en pie.

Peter lo siguió. Dejaron solos a Lily y James. El chico sacó la snitch de su bolsillo y se puso a jugar.

—Algún día tendrás que devolverla —dijo entonces Lily.

—Ya… —murmuró James mientras la cogía por segunda vez. Y por algún motivo, la guardó de nuevo—. ¿Sabías que te ves preciosa con ese peinado que te hizo Lithgow?

Lily sintió cómo la sangre se le iba a la cara.

—Qué estupidez —atinó a decir. Se dio cuenta de que había sonado como Talvi, sólo que a ella le temblaba un poco la voz.

—No es una estupidez —murmuró James—. Es la verdad.

—Tanto tiempo con la rata te ha afectado seriamente, Potter —le dijo Evans mientras se ponía en pie, tan roja que casi se mimetizaba con su pelo.

Esperaba que ese comentario molestara a Potter. Prefería mil veces pelearse con él a tener ese tipo de pláticas, que a ella la incomodaban tanto. Pero, para su total sorpresa y confusión, James le sonreía.

—Voy con Annell —se apresuró a decir mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

James suspiró.

—"Lo tengo igual de difícil que Remus…" —pensó.

Luego decidió que tal vez a Talvi no le molestaría que fuera a entrenar con ella, por lo que fue por su escoba y se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Allí vio a la finlandesa metiendo un gol tras otro. Se le daba muy bien. Pronto estuvo sobre su escoba, volando hacia ella.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto entrenar sola? —preguntó.

—Me gusta tener intimidad —contestó ella (**NH**: Una actitud muy Shrek).

—Ah, vaya. ¿Es una indirecta? Si quieres, me voy.

—No, ya no —repuso Talvi lanzando de nuevo la quaffle hacia los aros—. Ya no importa.

James soltó la snitch, le dio un tiempo para que desapareciera de su vista y se puso a buscarla. La cazadora siguió manejando la quaffle con maestría, metiendo goles y haciéndose autopases.

—Te has tomado muy a pecho lo del compromiso de Maycov —comentó el buscador tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Ya lo sabía —replicó ella—. No me lo he tomado de ninguna manera.

—Eso no es cierto. Te lo has tomado como algo personal.

—No sigas por ese camino, Potter —le advirtió Talvi.

Él atrapó la snitch con un Plumpton pass. Luego la soltó y le dio ventaja de nuevo.

—¿Ocultas algo? —preguntó mientras la buscaba.

—Muchas cosas.

—¿Tienen que ver con el compromiso de Maycov?

—No te importa.

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello?

—¿Por qué tú sí que quieres hablar de ello?

—¿Por qué te reprimes?

—No me reprimo.

—Jo que no. ¡Con esa actitud sólo consigues espantar a la gente! ¿A quién quieres alejar de ti, Nieminen? —Aquí fue donde James puso el dedo en la llaga.

—¡A todo el mundo! ¡Y eso te incluye a ti!

La chica aterrizó sin recoger siquiera la quaffle, que descendió lentamente desde el punto en que ella la había soltado, y salió corriendo.

Y tropezó con alguien, yéndose los dos al suelo. Ella quedó encima.

—Pero bueno, cretino, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en hacerme caer?

Pues sí. El que se encontraba debajo de ella, en una posición nada cómoda, por cierto, era Sirius Black (**NC**: ¿Otra vez? Bueno, hasta la tercera no lo digo).

.

El licántropo suspiró. Tumbado bocabajo en su cama, miraba a la nada. Anushka, señora de Plushenko. Incluso sonaba mal. Tres un intento fallido de Sirius y de Peter de animarlo, se había sentido más desdichado. Anushka comprometida… _Su_ Anushka… ¿Su Anushka?… No, era de Dimitri. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban comprometidos? ¿Desde que ella nació? ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que podría haber tenido una oportunidad con la rusa? ¿Por qué nunca sospechó, que ella tan elegante, de sangre limpia, rica y de una familia poderosa, ya iba a estar comprometida con un chico como Dimitri? Porque no podía negarlo: Dimitri era bastante atractivo (quizá demasiado), se notaba que venía de una rica familia y que era sangre limpia. Seguro que los padres de Anushka preferían a Dimitri antes que a él: un simple chico de una familia de clase media, que además era un licántropo. Era demasiado peligroso para ella, quizá todo fuese mejor así.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Remus? —James asomó su despeinada cabellera. Se notaba que estaba preocupado, porque él nunca llamaba a una puerta, mucho menos a la de su habitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin siquiera mirarlo.

James pasó y se sentó en el borde de su cama, que se encontraba al lado de la de Remus.

—¿Cómo estás? —vaya pregunta más estúpida, fue uno de sus pensamientos.

—Mal. ¿Vienes a compadecerte o por algo más? —Remus levantó por fin la vista. Quería estar solo.

—Bueno… porque Evans y Nieminen me mandaron a la mierda —respondió su amigo—. Y no es compadecerme. Eres mi amigo, no te pienso dejar en depresión como si nada.

—Pero quiero estar solo —gruñó Remus.

—Ya… Ya veo que echaste a Sirius y Peter —comentó James—. A ver, dime… ¿Por qué tanta tristeza?

—¡¡Y encima me lo preguntas!! —bufó el licántropo—. ¡¡Me dicen que la chica a la que quiero está comprometida!! ¡¡No, no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy triste!! ¡¡Será porque hoy no hay pastas de calabaza de postre, quizá!!

—No te pongas así, se enterará toda la torre —le pidió James guardando la compostura.

—¡¡Me da igual!! —gritó Remus mientras se incorporaba—. ¡¡Que se enteren de que el prometido de Anushka Maycov es un maldito presuntuoso de sangre limpia que seguro que estaría en Slytherin!! ¡¡Y lo peor de todo es que estoy seguro que las Siamesas al completo besarían el suelo que él pisa!! ¡¡Y que, por cierto, ella no parece muy dispuesta a romper el compromiso!!

Ya lo había hecho. Lo había gritado todo. Se sentía algo más relajado. O por lo menos ya no tenía tantas ganas de suicidarse. Se volvió a desplomar sobre la cama. ¿Eran ganas de llorar esas que picaban en sus ojos? ¿Y eran lágrimas las que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos?

—¿Remus…? —lo llamó James cuando vio que los ojos de su amigo brillaban de forma extraña.

—Gracias por venir a consolarme, James, en serio, pero necesito estar solo.

—Bien —se rindió el buscador viendo que no serviría de nada quedarse—. Pero si no vienes luego a cenar, vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a rastras al comedor, te lo advierto.

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. En la sala común encontró a Sirius sentado con los brazos cruzados y con cara de mal humor. Estaba visto que le tocaba hacer de psicólogo aquella noche.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con cautela.

—¡Nada! —contestó Sirius con demasiada rabia para que fuera cierto.

—A ver… ¿Ese nada tiene algo que ver con que Remus te haya echado? —James se dispuso a investigar.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Con Von Prater?

Sirius volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Con alguien de su grupo?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Lithgow y Dalton han vuelto a mandarte a la mierda? —probó James.

—¡No! ¡Tropecé con Nieminen en el vestíbulo y se portó muy antipática! ¡Eso es todo!

James se quedó callado un momento y luego soltó un pequeño _ah_.

—Estuve entrenando con ella —comentó, y le contó todo lo que pasó—. A lo mejor estaba enfadada conmigo por eso y lo pagó contigo. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Evans? —preguntó Sirius más calmado.

—Fatal. Le eché un piropo y se escapó —sintetizó James—. No entiendo qué les hemos hecho a esas chicas para que se porten tan mal con nosotros. Bueno, Von Prater es que es así, directamente, pero las otras…

—Ya…

Sirius se puso en pie.

—¿Vienes a cenar? —sugirió.

—Vale. Vamos a buscar a Remus.

.

Cuando Leickran pasó al lado de la puerta de la habitación de los Merodeadores escuchó el ruido de un mueble al ser arrastrado. Abrió la puerta sin cortarse un pelo, a esos tíos los asustaba con una mirada. Y se sorprendió un poco. Sirius y James intentaban arrastrar a Remus hasta la puerta, pero éste se había cogido a la cama y no se soltaba ni a golpes (mira que Sirius estuvo a punto de probar eso).

—¡Angelium! —jadeó Sirius—. ¡¡Ven y ayúdanos!!

Leickran, que se sentía caritativo desde que se había librado de Dimitri, se acercó con paso ligero y silencioso a Remus. Lo miró a los ojos. Y entonces Remus lo vio. Había algo extraño en los ojos azules de Leickran, podría jurar que se volvían grises, que un tono gris salía de la pupila y se extendía por todo el iris. Se llevó tal sorpresa que soltó la cama, y por la fuerza que aplicaban James y Sirius, se fue hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué coño te pasa en los ojos?! —preguntó Lupin desde el suelo, encima de sus amigos—. ¿¡Eres metamorfomago!?

—No, es magia —respondió Leickran con una extraña sonrisa en los labios—. Bien, ya he hecho la buena obra del día… (**NH**: Yo diría del siglo xD) Me voy a cenar, nos vemos.

Y salió de la habitación tan tranquilo.

—¿Qué le pasaba en los ojos? —le preguntó James a su amigo cuando se lo quitó de encima.

—Cambian de color —respondió Remus, aún atónito.

—Claro, ese chico es más raro que un unicornio verde —comentó Sirius.

El único que sonrió fue James. Remus volvió a hundirse en su depresión, preocupando a sus amigos de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, Remus… —intentó reconfortarlo Sirius—. Seguro que hay más chicas y mejores que Maycov.

Eso no pareció lo adecuado. James, que entendía un poquito más de sentimientos que Black, le dio un codazo en el costado.

—Y estoy seguro de que ella no quiere estar con ese tipo modelo —se apresuró a decir al ver que Remus ponía cara de eterno sufrimiento.

—Ya, claro… —susurró éste.

—¿Y si vas a hablar con ella después de la cena? —sugirió James—. Usa como excusa su gato… Dices cualquier estupidez.

—No —se negó Remus.

—Por lo menos para decirle que se mejore pronto —dijo Sirius—. Creerá que estás enfadado con ella, ¿no? Para que no crea eso. ¿No te sentirías peor si supieras que ella sufre por algo que no es verdad?

Remus intentó procesar toda la información que había recibido. Entonces, por fin, asintió.

Talvi no estaba en la mesa de la cena. James se desilusionó, porque tenía pensado pedirle disculpas por su excesiva curiosidad, por llamarla de alguna forma. Pero de todas formas, tenía a Lily al lado.

—Evans.

Ella lo miró, pero no contestó.

—¿Te molestó algo de lo que te dije antes? —preguntó James con una inocencia encantadora.

—No —contestó Lily sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

—Como te fuiste muy apurada…

—Es que tenía que ayudarme con un par de hechizos que no me salían —llegó Annell al rescate de la otra pelirroja.

—Ah. Bueno. "¿Por qué coño siempre encuentra alguna excusa para huir de mí?" —pensó el buscador bastante frustrado.

Lily se desentendió de él y se entrometió en la _amena_ discusión de Kali y Yeye, consistente en si el pelo de Raven era o no del mismo color que el de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Yeye decía que sí y Kali decía que el color del chico era más feo que el de Lily. Ésta se puso de parte de Yeye; lo que quería era no hablar más con Potter. Se estaba portando demasiado bien con ella, y si seguía así no iba a poder seguir negando que le gustaba.

—¿Vas a ir después a ver a Raven? —le preguntó a Yeye.

—Sí, tendré que darle las buenas noches —sonrió éste con un atisbo de picardía en sus ojos índigos.

—Entonces voy contigo…

—"Estupendo" —pensó James, que tenía planeado acompañar a Remus a la enfermería, quisiera el licántropo o no quisiera.

Y justo después de la cena, se produjo el gran desastre. Kali estaba enfadado por ver frustrados, por millonésima vez, sus planes de poder estar totalmente a solas con Yeye. Así que se dio por vencido momentáneamente y pasó abiertamente de todos, respondiendo con monosílabos y recordando un poco a las antárticas. Lily se enteró que Remus también iba a la enfermería, y tanto ella como Remus se enteraron que James acompañaba al hombre lobo. Por lo que ambos comenzaron a discutir por cosas estilo _¿¡Y por qué no me dejas ir solo!?_ respondidas por un _¡¡Porque no, hombre!!_, para que después se les uniera Lily, que se puso de parte de Remus.

—¡¡Y tú sí puedes acompañar a Dalton!! —exclamó James.

Sirius comenzaba a ponerse de los nervios, mientras que Liesl calculaba la trayectoria para clavarle el tenedor a Potter de forma artesanal, Leickran los miraba aburrido, Annell parecía que quería emborracharse a base de zumo de calabaza y Yeye lamentaba no tener a Raven con él.

James sonrió con satisfacción, y después sonrió a Lily. Ella se sintió fascinada por la sonrisa del buscador un momento, pero después volvió a la realidad y se sentó entre Yeye y Kali.

—¿Alguien ha visto al gato de Anushka? —preguntó Remus.

—¿Do? —preguntó Annell a su vez.

—¿_Do_? —repitió James.

—Do Svidaniya —explicó Leickran—. Así se llama el gato (**NC**: ¿Y qué le hizo a los Maycov la pobre criatura?).

James soltó un simple _ah_. Después Annell les dijo que el gato solía pasar el día y la noche, si no en la puerta de la enfermería, en la sala común, en alguna butaca mullida o el sofá.

—Vale, James. Tú cogerás al gato —le indicó Remus, recordando lo mal que se llevaba con esa bola de pelos grises.

James no dijo nada. Poco después, Lily y Yeye fueron a la enfermería, mientras James y Remus fueron a buscar al dichoso gato.

—¿Y qué le decimos sobre el gato? —preguntó Remus, ya en la sala común.

—Pues… que cuando llegamos aquí se lanzó a por nosotros en plan llevadme-a-ver-a-mi-dueña —sugirió James—. Bueno, no. A lo mejor Maycov sabe que…

—No lo sabe.

Los dos chicos miraron al rincón de donde salía la voz. Era la de Talvi, que estaba sentada en un sillón junto al fuego, leyendo _El Retorno del Rey_ (**NH**: Ya estaba tardando en terminar LDT xD), y había levantado la mirada para taladrar con ella a James, cosa que hizo pensar al moreno de pelo revuelto que ella seguía enfadada con él.

—No estoy enfadada, Potter. Pero te aconsejo que no vuelvas a preguntarme nada sobre mi vida, porque si lo haces sí lo estaré y pagarás las consecuencias.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

—No lo sabía —ella se encogió de hombros—. Lo he supuesto. Tienes cara de disculpa. Así que estás disculpado. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

James le explicó su plan sobre Do.

—Ah. No es un mal plan, pero tiene una laguna.

—¿Cuál?

—Que el gato no os tiene mucho cariño que digamos —contestó Talvi con una sonrisa divertida—. Me sé de unos que van a tener que convencer a Annell o buscarse otra excusa.

—Pues voy sin excusas —decidió Remus, cogió a James por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia el retrato.

El licántropo no soltó a su amigo durante todo el camino hasta que las protestas de éste subieron a un volumen insoportable para sus oídos. Entonces fue cuando lo desasió con un _lo siento_ un tanto superficial. Poco después entraban en la enfermería.

Raven y Yeye estaban dándose las buenas noches en plan un poco meloso (vale, dejémonos de eufemismos: estaban besándose frenéticamente), Lily los miraba emocionada y Anushka estaba acostada de espaldas a ellos. Al ver entrar a los dos Merodeadores, los otros dos chicos se separaron rápidamente.

—Por nosotros no os preocupéis —los tranquilizó James—. No le diremos nada a Sirius.

Yeye le dio un beso en la frente a Raven y le prometió volver al día siguiente. El pelirrojo asintió y se puso de espaldas a Anushka, un poco malhumorado. Lily y Yeye salieron de la enfermería, a pesar de que James intentó detener a la pelirroja. Mientras tanto, Remus estaba comprobando si la rusa estaba dormida o despierta.

—Estoy despierta, Lupin —dijo ella—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… Quería desearte que te mejores pronto —contestó Remus, un poco cortado por la sequedad con que ella le habló.

—Bien, ya lo has hecho —respondió Anushka sin siquiera mirarlo—. ¿Algo más?

—¡Oye, Maycov, no seas tan…!

—No, James —cortó Remus mientras cogía a su enfadado amigo—. Ya nos vamos, era sólo eso. Mejórate pronto.

Y ambos salieron de la enfermería. Anushka se cubrió hasta la barbilla con su manta, incómoda, dolida, deprimida…

—¿Quieres que se aleje de ti? —preguntó Raven después de unos minutos de silencio.

Permanecían dándose la espalda mutuamente, pero de no ser así, Raven hubiese visto el extraño gesto de sufrimiento de Anushka.

—Sí —reconoció ella con un hilo de voz. Después pareció recuperar un poco su carácter, y añadió con voz seca—: Y me da igual lastimarlo para que se aleje. Buenas noches, Rave.

—¿Y también te da igual lastimarte a ti misma? Todo eso por no rebelarte contra tu familia, Anu… Eres muy débil. Buenas noches.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Anushka se hubiese puesto en pie y se habría dedicado a romperle varios huesos, pero era Raven, su amigo. Y le había dicho la verdad, ella era débil. No se podía llamar _antártica_. Definitivamente, la brutal sinceridad de Raven la había dejado más deprimida que antes, si podía.

.

—¿Son mis nervios, o Anushka está muy deprimida? —le preguntó Annell a Kali.

Kali se encogió de hombros.

—Casi no he ido a la enfermería —admitió sin la menor preocupación.

—Qué extraño, pensé que irías a meterte con Rave, o algo —comentó Annell a modo de broma, sin saber la razón que tenía.

El Caído la miró extrañado. ¿Los humanos podían leer el pensamiento? ¿O era sólo que Annell lo conocía bien? ¿Debería dejar de hablar tanto con ella? ¿O por el contrario sería bueno que continuara contándole sus ideas?

—"Aunque… —pensó Kali— nunca les ha dicho a sus amigos lo que yo le digo…"

—No deberías meterte con Rave —aconsejó Annell—. Te saca como cuatro cabezas, y cuando se trata de Yeye… Buf, no sabes bien cómo se pone…

—Te recuerdo que yo no soy un simple humano —dijo Kali con toda la dignidad que era capaz.

Entonces pensó en su propia frase. _Un simple humano_. Annell era humana.

—No, espera, no quise decir que…

—No te preocupes, te entiendo —le tranquilizó—. Sólo te digo que Raven no tendrá reparos en romperte algo si vas y metes fuego.

—Ya lo sé —admitió Kali—. Pero se me hace difícil renunciar a Yeye tan fácilmente.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Porque en caso contrario, si no te asesina Raven, lo hará Liesl.

—Buena observación —suspiró el Caído.

**Notas de Haku**:

Resumiendo: Leickran y Dimitri se quieren mucho xD, la parte cotilla de Sirius sigue sufriendo, James sabe usar la mayéutica (valdría para filósofo socrático), Sirius ha tirado al suelo a Talvi dos veces en el mismo capítulo (**NC**: Bueno, lo de quién ha tirado al suelo a quién, lo podemos debatir), bueno, pues Sirius y Talvi se han tirado al suelo el uno al otro dos veces; a todos les gusta mucho pelearse (menos a la rata, por cobarde), el gato de Anu tiene nombre (**NC**: Criaturita), Talvi se ha expresado y Anushka está a punto de ponerse histérica perdida… Después de eso, sólo falta que Liesl la imite y ya está. ¡El Apocalipsis! ¡El fin del mundo! ¡El…! Por favor, que alguien me pare.

Homoioteleuton: es el término correcto para designar una rima que no está en un texto en verso. Lo que otros llaman rima interna. Término que es incorrecto porque la palabra rima implica que hay versos…

Por cierto, ¿os dais cuenta de que ya nadie quiere dejar a Kali solo con Yeye? Y otra interesante pregunta: ¿por qué a Leickran siempre le preguntan si es teñido y a Kali no?

Plumpton pass: Jugada del buscador que consiste en un cambio de dirección aparentemente no premeditado que sirve para enfundarse la snitch manga arriba. Se llama así por Roderick Plumpton, que utilizó esa jugada cuando tardó tres segundos y medio para cogerla. Siendo James tan buen buscador, es lógico que conozca la jugada.

**Notas de Annell**:

Dioses, las notas de esta mujer son casi la mitad del capítulo xD

A Leick le preguntan si es teñido porque él, técnicamente, es humano, y Kali no… Pero, los otros estudiantes no lo saben… ¡Diablos! ¡¡Llamemos al equipo de Cuarto Milenio y a Friker Jiménez!! ¿Se han dado cuenta de lo delicado que es Rave? Anu, eres débil, eres patética xD Pobre chica, sólo le hacía falta un amigo como Rave para salir de aquel agujero negro xDD Aiins…

¡Ah! ¡Nota! Aquí donde ven a Dimitri tan capullo, tan sádico y tan joputa, originalmente era tierno y dulce, aunque muy mujeriego xD

**Notas conjuntas**:

Dimitri Alexandrovich Plushenko es un personaje creado por Annell.

Ya estáis dejando reviews o cumplimos todas las amenazas antes hechas, incluidas las de Carla, que diríamos que son las peores…

Por cierto, la tardanza se debe a que cierta persona (**NH**: ¡¡FUE ANNELL!!) tardó siglos y siglos y más siglos en poner sus notas.

Saludos. Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	9. Operación 'Christian Dior'

**Capítulo 9. Operación "Christian Dior".**

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayores incidentes. En realidad, no había ningún incidente. Los Merodeadores ni siquiera molestaban a Snape, los locos psicópatas germanohablantes no asustaban a nadie con la mirada, Lily y Annell no buscaban escenas de culebrones… Estaban siendo unos días aburridos. Por fin les dieron el alta a Raven y Anushka. Raven no se separaba ni un momento de Yeye, cosa que hacía que Kali echara humo por las orejas, y Anushka estaba en medio de una GRAN depresión anímica. Ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivar a Remus. Raven sospechaba que el hecho de que le dijera que era débil tenía algo que ver (**NC**: ¿Ya no esquiva a Remus? ¡Pensé que eso no pasaría en este siglo! Ya sólo falta que le hable…).

—Pobre Remus —se compadeció James, hablando una tarde en la sala común con Sirius—. Ahora Maycov ni siquiera escapa de él… Es como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

—Yo ya no sé qué pensar de esa loca —suspiró Sirius—. ¿A ti te parece normal que de la noche a la mañana nos aparezca con prometido? ¡Y encima sabiendo que a Remus se le cae la baba con ella! (**NC**: Sí que podía haber mencionado ese detallito, la verdad)

—No creo que haya sido de la noche a la mañana, y tampoco que ella esté muy feliz con eso de casarse con ese modelo de túnicas caras. Si pudiésemos hacer algo para ayudarles…

—¿El qué? ¿Un baile donde Maycov se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le importa a Remus y donde ella misma caiga víctima de un flechazo de Cupido? —se burló Sirius con tono cursi.

Pero James lo miraba con sorpresa, parpadeando de vez en cuando.

—¿Y por qué no?

Los dos amigos se miraron un momento. Necesitaban a alguien capaz de perfeccionar aquella loca idea, que por muy loca que estuviese, podría tener el efecto deseado. Y entonces, al mismo tiempo, sus mentes se iluminaron.

—¡¡¡DALTON!!! ¡¡¡IVANOV!!! ¡¡¡EVANS!!!

—Qué monos. Ahora hasta hablan a la vez —comentó Talvi levantando la vista de su libro, que seguía siendo _El Señor de los Anillos_.

—No empieces —le pidió Sirius—. Encima que estamos planeando ayudar a tu amiga.

—Eso son efectos colaterales, lo que queréis es ayudar al vuestro —replicó la finlandesa—. Pero bueno. Esos tres no tardarán en aparecer, seguro. Vuestro grito debe de haberse oído en las mazmorras (**NC**: ¿Ésta estaba leyendo o escuchando? **NH**: Leyendo, pero tiene un oído bastante fino).

Y volvió a su lectura.

En efecto, el grito se había oído bastante. No hasta las mazmorras, pero sí en las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor. Por lo que los tres aludidos no tardaron en bajar.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué gritáis? —preguntó Yeye—. Creía que según vosotros la exclusiva la tenía yo.

Lily y Annell aparecieron tras él.

—¿Teníais que dejar sorda a toda la torre? —preguntó la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—¿No podía ser sólo a las Siamesas? —añadió Annell.

—¡Tenemos una idea genial! —dijo James alegremente—. No, Evans, esta vez no es que quiera ligar contigo. ¡Vamos a emparejar a Remus y a Maycov!

En los ojos de las dos pelirrojas apareció un brillo un tanto raro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lily ávidamente.

—¡Con un baile! —respondió Sirius. Annell y Lily los miraron con cara de no entender nada y este explicó—. Mirad… Se organiza un baile, donde Maycov se dará cuenta de lo mucho que Remus la quiere y donde ella también caerá víctima del flechazo de Cupido.

Talvi soltó una risa sarcástica cuando escuchó eso, pero Annell y Lily ya estaban en una nube de felicidad, compaginándolo con planear milimétricamente ese baile. O casi.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a organizar un baile? —preguntó Yeye.

Las dos pelirrojas cayeron de golpe de su ensueño y sus ánimos decayeron un poco. Pero empezaron a buscar una solución a esa cuestión, al igual que Yeye, James y Sirius. Talvi, que no creía que Anushka fuese a _caer víctima de un flechazo de Cupido_, ignoró todo eso para continuar con su lectura.

Sirius sonrió.

—¿Y si se lo pedimos a Dumbledore? —preguntó—. Vosotros tres vais en plan me-voy-a-echar-a-llorar. Seguro que con los chillidos de Dalton y las miradas suplicantes de Evans e Ivanov conseguimos algo. Y llevamos a Angelium, para que vaya en plan psicópata de pienso-asesinar-a-Dimitri, junto con Von Prater y Lithgow. Luego vamos nosotros diciendo que juramos solemnemente no volver a hacer ninguna broma pesada por lo que queda de curso. Y Talvi tres cuartos de lo mismo que Von Prater y Angelium, sólo que ella manteniendo la compostura. Y como podéis observar, tenemos al grupo perfecto.

Lily y Annell cruzaron miradas fugaces. ¿Sirius llamando a Talvi por su nombre?… Se sonrieron, pero decidieron centrarse en el asunto de Remus y Anushka.

—¿Mis chillidos? —inquirió Yeye algo ofendido—. ¡No me pondré a gritar en medio del despacho de Dumbledore!

—Bueno, vale, entonces te acoplamos al grupo de las miradas suplicantes —le respondió Sirius sin mucho interés—. ¿Y? ¿Qué os parece?

—Que tiene una laguna —intervino Talvi (**NC**: ¿Seguro que no quiso decir _mar_?).

—Tú le encuentras lagunas a todo —se quejó James.

—Bueno, vale. Entonces no digo nada y que el plan se vaya al cuerno.

—¡¡No, no, no, Talvi!! —gritó Annell—. Dinos, ¿qué laguna?

—¿Quién os ha dicho que Raven, Liesl y Leickran van a querer colaborar? —preguntó la finlandesa.

—Bueno, son amigos de Maycov, ¿no? Y la chica no está precisamente animada últimamente —dijo James.

Talvi, Lily, Yeye y Annell lo fulminaron con la mirada. El chico sintió que toda su vida pasaba por delante de sus ojos. Pero no llegó a morir.

—Vale, ya me callo… Es que vaya cómo os ponéis —se quejó el buscador.

—Defensa entre amigos —Talvi se encogió de hombros.

—Eso y que nos caes mal —completó Lily.

—Dejad de iros por las ramas —dijo Sirius de pronto—. Mirad, es muy fácil. Dalton convence a Von Prater y a Lithgow, que tienen pinta de que harían cualquier cosa por él. Y de Angelium te puedes ocupar tú, Talvi… perdón, Nieminen.

—Las dos cosas son correctas, Black —dijo la finlandesa en tono frío—. No te voy a matar por llamarme por mi nombre.

—Da igual. El caso es que tú a Angelium lo domas como a un gatito. Y si no cuela, todavía queda Ivanov para ayudarte, que también tiene lo suyo. ¿Os parece?

—¡VALE! —contestó Yeye—. ¡TODO SEA POR ALEJAR A ANU DEL TIPO ÉSE!

—Sería más fácil si lo matáramos —dijo Talvi con uno de sus característicos resoplidos.

—No, no creo —contradijo Annell que parecía meditar—. Porque… ¿Quién nos ha dicho que Anu no se sentiría ni un poquito mal? O sea, lleva conviviendo con ese tío desde que tiene más o menos cinco o seis años, algo de cariño le habrá cogido…

—¿¡¿QUÉ?!? —gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

—Pero de eso a querer casarse hay dos mundos —terminó la pelirroja menor.

—¿Y… cuánto tiempo dijiste que lleva conviviendo con ese… ese… ser? —preguntó James.

—Creo que desde que ella tiene cinco años. Los comprometieron cuando nació Dimitri, y él tiene un año más que Anu…

—¿Y eso de qué nos sirve para hacer que rompan el compromiso? —preguntó Lily—. ¡Mejor vamos a hablar con Leickran, Liesl y Rave!

—¡ESO! —asintió Yeye—. ¡¡¡EMPECEMOS LA OPERACIÓN "CHRISTIAN DIOR"!!!

—¿Christian Dior? —preguntó James confundido.

—Es la línea de diseño favorita de Anu —respondió Yeye encogiéndose de hombros—. Y hoy no estoy precisamente iluminado.

—Vámonos de una vez o perderé la paciencia —advirtió Talvi.

Con esta sencilla frase, James y Sirius salieron corriendo de la sala común, seguidos muy de cerca de las dos pelirrojas y Yeye. Se dividieron en tres grupos: Talvi y Annell por un lado, para buscar a Leickran y convencerlo; Lily y Yeye por otro, para rogarles a Liesl y Raven que participaran en la operación Christian Dior y James y Sirius se quedaron en los jardines mandando su apoyo moral telepáticamente, porque su presencia en cualquiera de los dos grupos podría mandar la operación a freír rábanos.

Yeye y Lily se dieron un paseo por bastantes pasillos antes de encontrar a Raven, que caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Los dos componentes del comando CD se escondieron detrás de un muro y esperaron pacientemente a que Raven se acercara. Y entonces, Yeye saltó hacia Raven y lo abrazó mientras gritaba:

—¡¡¡RAVE, POR FAVOR, AYÚDANOS CON LA OPERACIÓN CHRISTIAN DIOR, POR EL BIEN DE ANU Y SU FUTURO!!! ¡¡¡PORQUE SI NO, LA POBRE TENDRÁ QUE CASARSE CON ESE DIMITRI Y SER LA SEÑORA DE PLUSHENKO CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD!!!

—Yeye… —llamó Raven suavemente—. Haré lo que sea, pero tampoco puedo hacer gran cosa cuando estoy tirado en el suelo contigo encima (**NC**: Discrepo. En esa postura se pueden hacer mogollón de cosas y bien grandes además… **NH**: Ya, pero ninguna relacionada con la operación Christian Dior).

—Uy, lo siento —sonrió Yeye.

—Como si no te gustara —bromeó Lily.

—¿Eso quién lo ha dicho? —replicó el pelirrojo lanzándole una mirada maliciosa a Yeye—. Ahora ya me podéis explicar qué es eso de la operación Christian Dior, porque así de buenas a primeras no he entendido nada.

Mientras tanto, Annell y Talvi habían ido directamente a la habitación en la que dormía Leickran. El chico debía de estar de mal humor, porque les lanzó una figura que había sobre la chimenea y que no se rompió contra el marco de la puerta sólo porque Talvi la agarró al vuelo y se la mandó de vuelta.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo la morena de ojos negros poniendo esa mirada suya que daba escalofríos incluso a Leickran.

—¿De qué? —pero Leickran no estaba mirando.

Annell le explicó la operación Christian Dior de cabo a rabo.

—¿Y creéis que yo me voy a meter en semejante berenjenal sólo para que Lupin deje de ir por los pasillos como un alma en pena? —preguntó sarcásticamente el chico.

—Claro que sí. Ésta no nos deja matar a Dimitri, así que es la mejor opción que tenemos —dijo Talvi.

—¿Para que Lupin deje de ir por los pasillos como un alma en pena?

—No, para que Anu deje de mirarse las muñecas como preguntándose si se corta las venas o se las deja largas —contestó la finlandesa—. Vamos, tienes que ayudar.

Y lo miró con esa cara a la que nadie, excepto Liesl y sólo si la miraba de reojo, sabía negarse. Annell aportó también su mirada suplicante.

—¡Está bien! ¿Puedo dedicarme ya a estar de mal humor sin interrupciones?

—¡No! —gimió Annell alargando mucho la o. Se acercó a la cama de Leickran con cara de niña inocente, abandonada bajo la lluvia, con hambre y frío—. ¿Quién me va a ayudar con los deberes si estás con ese humor de perros?

—Talvi —respondió Leickran.

—Vale, mejor que tú fijo que explica —sonrió la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a saltitos a Talvi.

Leickran tuvo la tentación de lanzarle un libro de pasta dura en esos momentos que la pelirroja no lo miraba, pero se conformó con uno más blando. Le dio de lleno en la nuca y la rusa terminó en el suelo.

—¡¡Talvi!! —chilló Annell mientras se ponía en pie con una mano en la nuca—. ¡¡Pégale, por favor!!

—Serás bruto… —resopló Talvi mientras le regresaba el libro y le daba al alemán en el estómago.

Leickran se quedó sin aire y no pudo responder. Y tampoco le habría servido de mucho. Cuando podía volver a hablar, las dos chicas se habían ido. Fueron a buscar a los otros dos miembros útiles del comando, porque James y Sirius no es que fueran de gran ayuda (**NA**: La idea del baile fue de ellos, pero de gran ayuda nada, ¿eh? xD).

—Mientras no le saltes como a mí, no veo problemas para que acepte ayudarnos —comentaba Raven, refiriéndose a Liesl.

Y entonces aparecieron Talvi y Annell. La rusa saltó hacia Lily como una niña feliz que salta a su madre… Vamos, que tenía buenas noticias.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —gritó.

—¿¡En serio!? —preguntó Lily emocionándose más que antes—. ¿¡Y estáis las dos ilesas!?

—No, pero bueno…

—¿No? —se desconcertó Yeye.

—No, me lanzó un libro a la cabeza —explicó Annell haciendo un puchero.

—Cuidado —susurró Raven mirando al frente.

Todos siguieron su mirada y descubrieron a Anushka. Miraba a la nada y caminaba como si estuviese flotando. Sus ojos rojos parecían apagados y se veía más pálida de lo normal en ella. Un silencio sepulcral apareció entre los amigos de la chica, que se acercaba hacia ellos sin darse cuenta de que estaban ahí.

—Anu… —llamó Lily cuando la chica estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

—¿Eh? Ah… Hola —saludó sin muchas ganas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Annell.

Por un momento, les pareció ver que Anushka le mandaba a la otra rusa una mirada burlona, pero fue sólo un mísero instante.

—Sí —respondió la morena de ojos rojos.

—¿Sabes? Encontré un nuevo vestido de Christian Dior, y es hermoso —le dijo Yeye en un intento de animarla—. ¿Quieres verlo?

—No, gracias, Yeye.

La rusa mayor reanudó su marcha. Se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto de su mano de finos dedos. Desapareció como un fantasma en pena, sin hacer ruido, dejando una estela de tristeza detrás de ella. Todos estuvieron inmóviles y en silencio un momento, hasta que, a través de una gran ventana que daba a los jardines, pudieron ver a Anushka.

—Me miraréis como a un loco, pero me da la impresión de que somos pocos para esto —dijo Raven en tono sombrío.

—A mí también me da esa impresión, no estás loco —dijo Lily—. O por lo menos, no por eso.

—No, si no lo decía por eso. Lo decía porque estoy tentado de pedirle a Yeye que le pida ayuda a Bloodworth.

Entonces sí lo miraron como a un loco.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde dejaste a Raven? ¿Cuándo hiciste la poción multijugos? Y lo más importante, ¿cuáles son tus planes? —preguntó Annell poniéndose en guardia.

Raven sonrió.

—Es él. Sólo se está volviendo comprensivo —explicó Yeye mirándolo con ternura—. Si fuera otro con poción multijugos, me habría dado cuenta. No sé cómo, pero me habría dado cuenta.

—Menos mal que alguien cree en mí —comentó el chico heavy—. Sois unas exageradas.

—¿Exageradas? Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien…

—Lily, déjalo, no metas la pata —susurró Talvi dándole un codazo a la pelirroja mayor.

—Bueno, ¿aceptamos la idea de Raven? ¿Queréis que vayamos Nelly y yo a preguntarle a Kali si quiere formar parte del comando? —preguntó Yeye con su entusiasmo característico.

—Entre _Lilí_ y _Nelly_, no entiendo cómo Liesl y Annell te tienen tantísimo aprecio —se burló Talvi.

—Pues te recuerdo que tu hermana te llama _Talvehtia_ —se picó el metamorfomago.

—¡Ahí va! —gritó Annell con falsa sorpresa mientras empujaba a Yeye lejos de Talvi—. Pues sí, sí. Ya vamos Yeye y yo a avisar a Kali.

Y antes de que Yeye pudiese ver la mirada asesina de Talvi, ya habían desaparecido por el pasillo. Lily y Raven suspiraron aliviados. Ya dejaba bastante mal ver a Anushka tan decaída como para encima tener que aguantar una pelea por los nombres de la gente.

—Bueno… ¿Vamos a avisar a Liesl? —preguntó entonces Lily.

—¿No esperamos a Yeye? Yo creo que le gustaría estar presente en un momento tan importante como es pedirle a Liesl que nos ayude con la operación Christian Dior —opinó Raven en tono teatral.

—Bueno, sí… Entonces vamos a avisar al dúo de inútiles —propuso Talvi.

Y así salieron a buscar a James y Sirius. Los cuales se emocionaron bastante al saber que contaban con la ayuda de un loco psicópata germanohablante.

—Aunque yo todavía tengo ganas de ahorcar a ese Dimitri —dijo Sirius molesto.

—Sí, y eso que no has convivido con él tanto tiempo como nosotros —suspiró Lily—. Es tan… tan…

—Gilipollas —completó Raven.

—Sí, creo que ésa era la palabra —asintió Evans.

—Y Lithgow siempre con la palabra justa —rió James.

—Como me niegues que es un gilipollas integral, te golpeo —dijo Rave, pero en su voz no había amenaza (**NC**: Y yo más…).

Y justo en ese instante aparecieron Annell y Yeye, llevando a rastras a Kali. El Caído, que no había entendido muy bien los animados gritos de Yeye y Annell, miraba confundido cómo lo acercaban hacia… Lithgow. Su gesto se endureció. Raven por su parte cogió aire (**NC**: ¿Le dará tiempo a que pasen su pila de años de vida por delante de sus ojos? **NH**: Vaya, tu trauma es mayor de lo que pensaba).

—"Todo sea por la amistad" —pensó con desgana.

—¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Cómo es que estáis tan tranquilos con estos dos? ¿No os llevabais a matar con ellos? —preguntó Kali.

—¡Es por una buena causa! —dijo Yeye—. Y yo no me llevo mal con ellos… Venga, cuenta, Rave.

—Vale… Pero ésta me la pagáis, tú y Annell —contestó Lithgow en voz baja, y luego elevó el tono para explicarle la idea al Caído.

—En realidad fue idea mía —aportó James con orgullo, interrumpiendo a la mitad.

—¡Ah, qué bien! Cuéntaselo tú —se apresuró a decir Raven.

—¡No, no! ¡Tú sugeriste pedirle ayuda a Kali, y además empezaste tú, así que termina! —replicó Lily.

El pelirrojo gruñó y terminó de explicarle la operación al Caído.

—Y otra cosa… No creas que me caes bien ahora de repente —dijo—. Lo sugerí por Anushka. Así que podemos seguir mirándonos mal siempre que haga falta.

—Y seguirás picándote cada vez que hable con Yeye, ¿no? —preguntó Kali en un tono inocente que no engañó a nadie.

Raven apretó los puños, tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron completamente blancos y se clavó las uñas, pintadas de negro, en las palmas de las manos.

—No me provoques, Bloodworth. Si te respeto es sólo por Yeye, pero cuando me harte no tendré ningún reparo en partirte esa cara tan bonita que tienes —amenazó en un tono tranquilo como el que más.

—Bueno, aclarados estos puntos, ¿podemos pasar a lo siguiente? —pidió James tratando de evitar una pelea.

—¿Que es…? —preguntó Annell.

—¡Convencer a Von Prater! —respondió el buscador con un entusiasmo casi parecido al de Yeye.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos al chico. Tanto entusiasmo por su parte no era normal, y menos cuando tenían que ir a pedirle casi de rodillas algo a Liesl, aunque nadie comentó nada en voz alta. Fueron caminando un buen rato para encontrar a Liesl, pero la austriaca parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. Se separaron en grupos, se volvieron a unir y se volvieron a separar, pero no la encontraron. Por su camino se encontraron con Remus, con Snape, con Malfoy, con las Siamesas… Pero no con Liesl. Tras una agotadora hora de búsqueda, regresaron a la sala común.

—¿¡Dónde demonios se habrá metido!? —gruñó James mientras entraban.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó entonces una voz desde la sala común.

—¿¡¿LIESL?!? —gritaron casi todos a coro, menos Talvi.

—No, inteligentes. Soy lord Voldemort, pero estoy tranquilamente transformado en el cuerpo de una alumna sólo para leer disfrutando de lo acogedora que es la sala común de Gryffindor… Hay que ver lo cortos que sois (**NC**: Malévolo plan donde los haya… **NH**: Y si te fijas, el maquiavelismo de Liesl se parece extrañamente al de Voldemort xD).

—¡Te hemos buscado por todo el colegio! —se quejó Annell mientras se desplomaba sobre un sofá.

—Bueno, bueno… Sé que soy guapa, pero no era para buscarme tan desesperadamente —se burló Liesl.

Annell no tenía ganas de contestar a eso. Además, en una pelea verbal nadie podía ganar a Liesl, excepto, quizás, Talvi.

—Era sobre Anushka por lo que te buscábamos —dijo Lily.

—Ah. Dime.

Y Lily le contó el plan Christian Dior mientras todos se repartían por los sillones y las butacas de la sala común.

—Bueno, es un plan estúpido —James se sintió ofendido—, pero no tenemos nada mejor planeado… Acepto.

—¡¡Gracias, Lilí!! —saltó Yeye, recuperando mágicamente sus energías.

Liesl sonrió. Una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había mostrado en su vida.

.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? —preguntó Lily.

—No —admitió James—. Pero igual cuela.

—¿Ahora es cuando nos dices que no estás seguro de que funcione? —dijo Liesl—. Potter, se suponía que tú y Black sois los que tienen fe en la idea.

—¡Ey! ¿Y yo qué? —se picó Yeye.

—… Vosotros y Yeye —corrigió la austriaca en tono de impaciencia.

—¿Qué pasa, que ahora ya no quieres intentarlo? —replicó Sirius.

—Desde el principio le pareció una idea estúpida —le recordó James mirando mal a la rubia—. Y no has cambiado de opinión, ¿no, Von Prater?

—Por supuesto que no. No soy tan voluble.

—¡Qué poco os fiáis del profesor Dumbledore! —les reprochó Kali—. Plumas de azúcar… Mira, no la ha cambiado.

Entraron en el despacho del director, quien no se esperaba la visita y estaba sentado con los pies encima del escritorio, leyendo _Ana Karenina_ y comiendo caramelos de limón. Kali abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero Yeye se le adelantó:

—¡¡¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDENOS CON LA OPERACIÓN CHRISTIAN DIOR, POR EL BIEN DE ANU Y SU FUTURO!!! —gritó poniéndose de rodillas y avanzando hacia Dumbledore.

—¿Se ha aprendido eso de memoria? —preguntó Raven sorprendido.

—¿Y tú eras el que no iba a ponerse a gritar en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore? —se burló Sirius.

Mientras tanto, el pobre Dumbledore se había llevado el susto de su vida, había dejado caer el libro encima de los envoltorios de los caramelos y había perdido la página.

—Señor Dalton… Por favor, póngase de pie y deje de gritar. —Yeye se puso en pie y dejó de gritar—. Y ahora explíquenme qué es eso de la operación Christian Dior y el bien de la señorita Maycov.

Annell se apoyó en un hombro de Leickran, que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo.

—Es algo… tan triste… tan doloroso… tan… Dimitri —sollozó.

—¿El joven Plushenko? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—¡¡SÍ!! —gritó Yeye, imitando a Annell, solo que él se apoyó en el hombro de Raven, cosa que enfadó bastante a Kali.

—¡¡Que además, el muy desgraciado se dedicó a jod… digo, a molestar a Lupin cuando estuvo aquí!! —abogó Annell—. ¿¡Qué clase de psicópata sádico extrañamente parecido a Leickran haría eso, justo cuando su prometida está de baja?!

—¡Ey, a mí no me insultes! —le espetó Leickran mientras la empujaba.

Kali la cogió para que no cayera al suelo y Annell fulminó a Leickran con la mirada.

—¿Podéis dejaros de estupideces y contar ya de una maldita vez lo que tenemos planeado? —y aquí fue donde Talvi perdió su ya de por sí corta paciencia. Pero con elegancia, como sólo las antárticas sabían.

—Vale —se apresuró a decir James—. Queremos pedirle, profesor, que organice un baile para Navidad, donde podamos juntar a Maycov y Remus, porque los dos están en depresión anímica. Ella porque se tiene que casar con ese… modelo pijo y Remus porque Maycov se tiene que casar con el modelo cuando él está enamorado de Maycov.

—¿Y planean que la señorita Maycov rompa su compromiso? —preguntó Dumbledore suavemente.

—Sí, esa es la idea principal —respondió Liesl.

—¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! —rogaron Yeye, Annell y Lily al mismo tiempo, mientras ponían caras de ángeles inocentes.

—O terminaremos matando a ese tipo —susurró Leickran con una sonrisa algo terrorífica.

—Y juramos no volver a hacer bromas… muy pesadas en lo que queda de curso —juró James.

Sirius miró a James con admiración. Después él mismo cogió aire y lentamente asintió. Dumbledore miró divertido ese despliegue de fuerzas, todo porque los amigos de aquellos chicos se sintieran bien. Sonrió.

—Está bien —accedió.

—¿¡¿¡EN SERIO!?!? —ése sólo fue Yeye, Annell y Lily estaban en su nube privada de felicidad.

—Sí —sonrió el director.

Yeye volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas.

—¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!! ¡¡ES USTED EL MEJOR DIRECTOR QUE HA TENIDO NUNCA HOGWARTS!! —gritó en uno de sus característicos ataques de emoción.

Raven, Liesl y Sirius lo miraron sonriendo en plan qué-niño-más-dulce… ¿Sirius? Pues sí, Sirius sonrió así. Luego él y Liesl se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y borraron las sonrisas de sus caras. Afortunadamente para ambos, ninguno de sus amigos se había dado cuenta porque todos estaban mirando a Dumbledore con diversas expresiones, la mayoría de eterno agradecimiento, menos Raven, que seguía mirando a Yeye, mismo que seguía de rodillas en el suelo. Aunque el director sí se dio cuenta de las sonrisas de aquellos dos.

—Pero ustedes me van a ayudar a organizar el baile —estableció—. Así podrán convivir un poco más (**NC**: En amor y compañía, ¿no? **NH**: Después de la que le acaban de armar, es la mínima venganza xD).

Lily miró a James. Liesl y Talvi, a Sirius. Raven, a Kali. Los cuatro con cara de no-nos-haga-esto-por-favor. James miró a Lily. Kali, a Yeye. Sirius, a las dos antárticas. Leickran, a los dos Merodeadores. Los cuatro con cara de voy-a-divertirme-mucho.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —preguntó Lily en tono pesaroso.

—Pues sí, si quieren… ¿cómo era…? Juntar a Maycov y Lupin en un baile de Navidad.

—Rayos —maldijo Talvi en un tono que habría recordado a Stewie, el bebé de _Padre de familia_, si alguno de los presentes hubiera visto la serie alguna vez (**NC**: Yo vi los anuncios… ¡Conozco el tono!).

—Bueno, si hemos sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí… —comenzó Sirius.

—Eso no significa nada —interrumpió Raven—. Aunque claro, tú no estás en mi situación, ni siquiera en la de Lily.

Kali sonrió con malicia.

—¿Y cuál es tu situación… Raven? —preguntó.

—Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi situación —respondió bruscamente el pelirrojo—. Mire, si hay que convivir con éstos, lo haré. Pero no me haga convivir con Bloodworth, porque acabará muriendo uno de los dos —le dijo a Dumbledore, y salió del despacho (**NC**: Podía ser peor… podía estar también la rata).

Yeye fue tras él.

—¿A ti te gusta vivir peligrosamente o qué? —le preguntó Liesl a Kali, con curiosidad.

Kali se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero se da por sentado que no sería yo el que fuera a morir —dijo.

Liesl y Talvi lo miraron con cara de asesinarlo. Leickran directamente buscó la daga entre sus bolsillos. Sirius y James lo miraron con expresión de qué-capullo-es-este-tío. Lily miraba la puerta por donde había desaparecido Raven y más tarde Yeye. Annell sólo miraba al suelo, como si le resultara fascinante. Y Dumbledore contemplaba la escena con curiosidad. Entonces, Annell decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Anushka y Lupin nos van a ayudar? —preguntó.

—Si ellos gustan. Tal vez así se animen un poco —respondió Dumbledore.

—Créame, profesor, no hay fuerza humana capaz de animar a Anu en estos momentos —suspiró Lily con aire sombrío.

—Tranquila, Lily… ¡Lo conseguiremos! —respondió Annell con optimismo.

—Profesor, permítame usted darle mi más sentido pésame —dijo entonces Leickran.

—¿Por qué, señor Angelium? —preguntó el director.

—Porque, a partir de ahora, esas dos locas —señaló a Annell y Lily— lo considerarán un miembro más del comando Christian Dior.

Dumbledore soltó una alegre risa ante las ofendidas miradas de las pelirrojas.

.

Raven le metió un puñetazo a la pared de la sala común y soltó un hondo quejido. El maldito muro estaba más duro que la última vez que lo había golpeado.

—Au…

¿Por qué Bloodworth tenía que meterse con él constantemente? No había hecho nada. Bueno, sí. Se había ganado el amor de Yeye. En realidad no sabía cómo, pero se lo había ganado.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —Yeye entró en la sala común y lo abrazó por la cintura, desde detrás.

—No lo soporto, Yeye —susurró Raven—. No puedo con él. —Se dio la vuelta para encarar el rostro menudo de su novio—. ¿No ves que es él el que me reta?

Yeye apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Raven.

—Claro que lo veo, pero lo que tienes que hacer es pasar de él (**NC**: Eso es fácil de decir).

—Y lo intento, te lo juro —dijo Raven en un tono de leve súplica—, pero es que no puedo. Me reta por ti, y eso es lo que no puedo tolerar. —El metamorfomago levantó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante—. Te quiero —aclaró el pelirrojo—. Y no voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mí, y menos aún ese… zorrón de pelo violeta.

—¡No lo insultes! —protestó Yeye apartándose de él—. ¡No va a alejarme de ti! ¡Mira, admito que me gusta, no gano nada con negarlo, pero a ti te quiero, Rave!

—Lo sé, Yeye… Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué no te fías de mí?

—¡Es de él de quien no me fío, maldita sea! ¿No ves que te va a hacer daño? ¿Y no ves que yo no puedo permitir eso? ¡Si tú sufres, yo también! ¿Me explico?

—Sí —musitó Yeye bajando la mirada—. Crees que no puedo defenderme solo.

—No. Quiero protegerte aunque no lo necesites —corrigió Raven—. Por si acaso.

—Pues a lo mejor yo no quiero que me sobreprotejas —replicó el metamorfomago en tono enfadado, e hizo amago de irse, pero el otro lo sujetó por la cintura.

—No te vayas. Por favor, quédate.

El abrazo de Raven era firme y a la vez tierno. Así que Yeye se acomodó en sus brazos. Lithgow se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado, recargado en la pared, y con su novio apoyado en él.

—Intentaré convivir pacíficamente con Bloodworth —prometió.

—¿Lo harás? —Los ojos de Yeye se iluminaron.

—Si tú quieres, claro que lo haré. Es más, puestos a decir tonterías románticas… Si hubiera un fin del mundo y tú quisieras verlo, te llevaría. Costara lo que costara.

Yeye sonrió dulcemente y le besó el cuello.

—En estos momentos es cuando más me gustas —confesó en tono de guasa.

—¿Cuando me pongo cursi?

—Sí.

—Pero si es la primera vez, no fastidies. Si yo a los tíos cursis hasta los admiro, a veces me gustaría tener el cuajo que se necesita para decir memeces de ese calibre sin que se me descompongan los músculos faciales…

—Si lo sientes, entonces no es cursi —dijo Yeye.

—Yo eso sólo lo creo de una frase —replicó Raven.

—¿Qué frase?

—_Te quiero_.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿sabes qué es lo primero que aprendí de ti? —El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza—. Que si le dices a alguien que le quieres, es porque de verdad le quieres.

Y Yeye sonrió, y buscó los labios de Raven con los suyos, y se besaron olvidándose del resto del comando Christian Dior, que debían de seguir en el despacho de Dumbledore…

Aunque el olvido no les duró mucho más.

Cuando seguían besándose, el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió sin más. En el umbral estaba Leickran, y detrás de él estaba todo el comando Christian Dior. Yeye y Raven se separaron bruscamente, aunque era demasiado tarde. Sirius los había visto. Y a todo esto, Leickran tenía los ojos como naranjas.

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de cerrar el retrato de golpe.

Yeye y Raven se miraron. Después miraron la parte de atrás del retrato. Se miraron. El retrato. Volvieron a lo suyo.

—¡¡Lo sabía!! —exclamaba Sirius, cuya parte cotilla se sentía enormemente satisfecha—. ¡¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!!

—¡¿Si lo sabías por qué coño te pasabas la vida preguntando?! —le gritó Annell.

—¡¡Porque tenía que confirmar mis sospechas!! —se defendió Black, y después se giró hacia Leickran—. ¡¡Gracias, Angelium!! ¡¡Es que tu apellido te viene como anillo al dedo!! ¡¡Eres un ángel!!

—Claro —se burló Liesl—. Blüts… Sí, es cierto. Sólo quítale el _Umlaut_ y la S y te viene como anillo al dedo.

(**NA**: Explicación: blut en alemán es sangre. Y con lo que le gusta la sangre a este chico, pues claro que le queda genial el apellido)

—Pues no sé tú, pero a mí eso me halaga —sonrió Leickran.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar eso? —pidió James, que no había entendido nada.

—Nada, Potter… Eres demasiado inocente como para que te lo contemos —se rió la austriaca.

—Cuando crezcas un poco —completó Leickran—, puede que te lo expliquemos.

James rechinó los dientes intentando no gritar como poseído.

—Os recuerdo que soy mayor que vosotros —dijo suavemente.

—Y ahora te las das de mayor —rió Talvi—. ¡Qué tío!

Todos comenzaban a reírse, todos menos James. ¡Incluso Sirius se reía! El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió para dejar paso a alguien, pero nadie puso la más mínima atención, seguían muy ocupados burlándose de James. Pero entonces Kali sí se giró, y descubrió a Remus.

—¡Lupin! —exclamó con sorpresa.

El chico estaba igual que Anushka. Pálido y con los ojos apagados. A todos se les borró la sonrisa del rostro y miraron al recién llegado. Sirius y James bajaron corriendo con su amigo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Sirius.

—De maravilla. Déjame en paz —cortó el licántropo, recordando más a Leickran de mal humor que a sí mismo.

—Qué ganas tengo de que funcione vuestro plan absurdo —suspiró Liesl mirando cómo se alejaba—. Lo siento por esos dos, pero tendré que pasar por la sala común si quiero tirarme en mi cama a leer…

Y entró por el retrato. Los demás miembros del comando entraron detrás de ella, aunque Leickran miró antes a ver si Raven y Yeye seguían igual… (**NH**: ¡Nos salió tímido! xDDD **NC**: Qué mono ^^ **NH**: Yo lo vi primero ¬¬)

—¿Qué? ¿Te asustaron o algo? —le pinchó Liesl.

—Cállate, Von Prater —espetó el alemán en tono antipático (**NC**: Se le pasó la monería ¬¬).

Afortunadamente para él, los otros dos se habían ido a su habitación, suponiendo (bien) que tendrían un poco más de intimidad.

—¡Vaya! ¿Los alemanes discuten?

Liesl giró sobre sus talones.

—Piérdete, Donahue. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que verte la cara a ti.

Amber le dirigió una sonrisa afectada. Leickran soltó un gruñido.

—¡Estas tipas me cargan! —exclamó fieramente.

Las Siamesas, las cuatro, retrocedieron un par de pasos. Alison no perdió su sonrisita de suficiencia.

—¿Qué? —le llegó una voz retadora desde detrás—. ¿Contentas por haber arruinado la vida de alguien?

Zegers se volvió. Detrás de ella se encontraba Talvi, de pie y con un extraño brillo en los ojos que los hacía parecer más volcánicos aún de lo que ya eran. Se había quitado la túnica, dejando ver su ropa completamente gótica: un top, unos pantalones cortísimos, medias rotas y botas militares, todo ello en negro. Todo su aire elegante y enigmático había desaparecido. Ahora parecía más bien salvaje e indomable.

Alison la miró sorprendida. Crystal sacudió su larga melena castaña.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó en tono desafiante.

La finlandesa se acercó a ellas. Las Siamesas de quinto se alejaron hacia la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios. Mientras tanto, Nieminen miró al metro y medio escaso de Crystal desde su imponente metro setenta y nueve.

—Tengo cuatro. Dos de ellos acaban de escaparse de mí por vestirme gótica y los otros dos están aquí delante —contestó en un siseo helado que espantó a Stanhope, que corrió a hacer compañía a sus dos amigas de quinto.

Talvi se volvió hacia Alison, que estaba aún más sorprendida.

—¿Vas a defender a tu amiguita la rusa poseída? —se burló la rubia.

—Si pretendes que te defienda a ti, lo llevas claro —respondió la finlandesa sacando una de las dagas que llevaba en las botas—. Ten cuidado, Zegers. No me agradan para nada las perras como tú, te lo advierto desde ya.

—¿Y por qué me adviertes? —replicó Alison.

Nieminen la miró de arriba abajo y guardó el cuchillo, cogió su túnica y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Se había quedado sin ganas de quedarse a asustar a la gente con su extraño aspecto. Y cuando ya subía la escalera, asomó la cabeza y le respondió:

—Porque soy noble. Y no como otras.

—Y porque ya sé defenderme yo solita… Zegers —rió alguien detrás de ella.

Ambas miraron a Anushka. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreía. Aunque no era una sonrisa bonita ni por asomo. Miraba a Alison con sus ojos sin brillo mientras hacía una daga girar entre sus finos dedos. Se acercó sin dejar de hacer girar la daga y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Alison.

—Mira tú qué poseída estoy —sonrió.

La otra chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Anushka ya había trazado una línea con su daga en su rostro pálido. Alison chilló, más que de dolor, de horror al sentir cómo un fino hilo de sangre escurría por su mejilla. Su grito fue tan agudo y tan intenso que sus amigas subieron corriendo, y los amigos de Anushka también aparecieron. Lo único que vieron fue a la horrorizada Alison con una mano en una mejilla intacta, a una sorprendida Talvi y a Anushka, tan tranquila como siempre, que guardaba su daga con cuidado en el bolsillo de su túnica. Alumnos de todos los cursos comenzaba a rodear a las chicas, pero Anushka se fue sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

Salió de la sala común al desértico pasillo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y después se miró los dedos ensangrentados.

—Au… —susurró.

**Notas de Haku**:

Resumiendo… A Sirius se le ocurre una idea loca por casualidad, a las pelirrojas noveleras y a Yeye les parece la graaan idea, opinión que los psicópatas germanohablantes se ocupan de contradecir, Dumbledore accede a organizar un baile de navidad y a las antárticas nórdicas les da por llamar la atención. Un capítulo movidito.

_Umlaut_: Es la diéresis que llevan encima algunas a, o y u alemanas, pero como no es exactamente una diéresis y Liesl es germanohablante, utiliza el término alemán correcto.

**Notas de Annell**:

Te faltó decir que Anushka se está poniendo psicópata, que Kali es un capullo y que hasta Raven tiene una parte cursi. ¡Es genial eso del baile! ¿No? Los Merodeadores sufrirán lo suyo con nuestra pandilla de locos. Sobre todo con los locos psicópatas germanohablantes, que son los más aficionados a la violencia.

**Notas conjuntas**:

Ah, y tres cosas más: Talvi le encuentra lagunas a todo, Sirius empieza a llamarla por su nombre y el diseñador favorito de Anu es Christian Dior…

La parte inexplicable de esta última escena no es inexplicable, pero la explicaremos más adelante.

Nada más.

Bueno, sí, que si seguimos resumiendo tan bien los capítulos, nadie tendrá nada que decirnos en los reviews. Que por cierto, seguimos queriéndolos, así que ya los estáis dejando o mandamos a los dos locos psicópatas germanohablantes para asustaros con sus ojos azules.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	10. Cicatrices familiares

**Capítulo 10. Cicatrices familiares.**

—Talvi… ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! —le preguntó Raven a la finlandesa.

—Pregúntale a Anushka, que seguro entiende todo esto mejor que yo —respondió Talvi—. Vi la sangre en la zorra ésta, pero ahora está intacta. Ni yo me explico eso. (**NC**: Pos imagina como estamos las demás.)

Alison aún seguía en shock, aunque físicamente estaba perfecta. Sus amigas la habían llevado a su habitación para hacerla reaccionar. Nadie sabía bien qué le había pasado. Sólo Anushka. El rumor de que la rusa agredió a Alison se extendió como la pólvora por la torre de Gryffindor. Y minutos más tarde, por casi todo el colegio. Y en una hora, Anushka se había convertido en una heroína para la gran mayoría de las chicas del colegio y en una satánica para una considerable, pero no tan grande, parte de los chicos. Y aunque muchos la buscaban, unos para pedirle un autógrafo o besarle los pies y otros para quemarla o clavarle una estaca en el corazón, nadie la encontró.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor había tantos alumnos que casi no cabían todos en ella. Todos alborotaban, se comunicaban a gritos, reían, saltaban… Pero todos hablaban de lo mismo. El estado de Alison, el comportamiento de Anushka y la herida desaparecida. Remus estaba sentado en una esquina. Se le daba muy bien eso de pasar desapercibido. Escuchaba las conversaciones ajenas para enterarse bien de lo que había hecho Anushka.

—¿Pero tú estabas aquí cuando lo hizo? —preguntó Charlie Davidson a una chica de su curso.

—No, a mí me lo contaron…

—Le hizo un corte a Zegers —explicó Daphne Nishimura con un tono que sonaba ligeramente a impaciencia—. Y luego el susodicho corte ya no estaba ahí. No me extraña que le tenga miedo. El problema es que no encuentro a Anushka para expresarle mi admiración.

—¿Expresar? ¿Tú? —repitió Charlie burlón—. ¿La señorita carámbano?

La _señorita carámbano_ le dirigió una mirada indefinible, se puso en pie e hizo ademán de abandonar la sala común (**NC**: Uy, hay ahí tema). Pero antes hizo un comentario sobre que si ella era un carámbano, Talvi era un iceberg, y después se paró delante de Remus.

—¿Tu curiosidad está satisfecha? —preguntó sin demostrar ninguna curiosidad por su parte.

—¿Qué curiosidad? —preguntó Remus en tono inocente.

—Lupin. Eres un Merodeador. No esperes que te crea esa cara de inocente —respondió Daphne fríamente—. Suelo notar cuando alguien me mira o me escucha.

—Ah, ya veo.

La pelirroja de ojos lavanda salió de la sala común sin mirar nada ni a nadie (**NC**: Perceptiva la niña).

.

—Merlín, esa chica cada día me asusta más —le dijo James a Sirius.

Ambos se habían refugiado en su habitación, porque la más de la mitad de los alumnos de Gryffindor habían ido a ellos a preguntarles sobre Anushka, abogando que últimamente pasaban gran parte del tiempo con sus amigos y con ella. Sirius comprendió por un momento cómo se pudieron sentir Raven y Yeye. Aunque el arrepentimiento no les duró mucho.

—Bueno, si te soy franco, yo hubiese aplaudido eso del corte —admitió Sirius con una sonrisa—. Estoy dispuesto a pagarle un psicólogo profesional con tal de que se anime y repita esa escena.

—¡Ya podrías pagar el psicólogo para Remus, ¿no?! —se enfadó Potter.

—Venga, no te pongas así, era una broma… Y, ahora que lo pienso, se nos escapó con el alboroto de Zegers.

—Eso seguro que se lo contagió Maycov, igual que la depre —dijo James.

—Ya… ¡Vamos a buscar a Talvi… digo, Nieminen y los demás! —propuso Sirius levantándose de golpe—. ¡Y vamos a buscar a Maycov y Remus! ¡¡No es posible que se nos escapen con tanta facilidad!!

—Vale, hijo, pero no te alteres. Vamos.

Los dos animagos salieron corriendo de su habitación hasta llegar a la de Raven y Yeye. Pero en su corta carrera, varios próximos redactores de El Profeta comenzaron a atosigarlos a preguntas. Peor se pusieron violentos, y comenzaban a gritar, a empujar, a zarandear…

—¡¡¡LITHGOW!!! —gritó James golpeando la puerta de la habitación mientras él era golpeado por una chica de tercero que quería saber dónde estaba Anushka.

—¡¡¡DALTON!!! —gritó Sirius, al que otro chico comenzaba zarandear—. ¡¡¡ANGELIUM!!! ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS ABRA!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Raven los empujó a los dos hacia adentro, dejando a todo curioso fuera.

—¡Es que ya no se puede estar a solas ni cinco minutos! —bufó.

—Pero si no estás solo —matizó Sirius con fingida inocencia, mirando a Yeye, que estaba en su cama leyendo.

Raven sólo le soltó un bufido de los de Talvi.

—Mira que eres —le reprochó Yeye a Sirius.

—Mira que soy ¿qué? —preguntó Black un poco molesto.

Yeye se lo pensó.

—No lo sé —admitió al final—. Pero sea lo que sea, lo eres.

—Un plasta —gruñó Raven.

—Eso sirve —aceptó su novio con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces fue Sirius el que gruñó, de una forma muy parecida a como lo haría un perro.

—¡Bueno! Habrá que esperar a que se cansen todos ésos, pero después tenemos que encontrar a Remus y a Maycov —dijo James sentándose en la cama junto a Yeye—. ¿Qué lees?

—_Como gustéis_ —respondió el metamorfomago sin levantar la vista—. ¿Para qué quieres buscar a Anu y a Remus?

—Para decirles lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore…

—¡Ay, es verdad! —Yeye marcó la página y dejó el libro a un lado—. ¿Dijo algo importante después de que nosotros nos fuéramos?

—Dijo que Remus y Maycov podrían ayudar a organizar la fiesta si quieren. Que eso podría subirles la moral —resumió Sirius.

—Qué optimismo —bufó Raven.

—¿Y vosotros dos arreglasteis lo vuestro? —preguntó el moreno de ojos grises con curiosidad.

—No había nada que arreglar —repuso el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero si os vimos en pleno momento cursi… —abogó Sirius.

—_Aye_, me di cuenta, pero me refiero a que el problema no está entre nosotros dos. ¡El problema es Bloodworth! —replicó Raven fieramente.

—Chicos, mejor dejamos este tema —dijo James viendo que Yeye parecía incómodo—. ¿Vamos ahora a buscar a los demás? Y por cierto, Sirius, ¿por qué de repente te ha dado por llamar a Nieminen por su nombre?

—Eh, pues sí, mejor vamos a buscar a los demás —Sirius fingió demencia.

.

La estaban buscando, lo sabía. Anushka rió para sí misma. ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos que nadie iba a buscarla al lago Negro, si sabían que a ella tanto le gustaba? Pero comenzaba a cansarse. Le ardía la mejilla, pero se había dejado la varita en el dormitorio y no podría ir a la enfermería sin que la acosaran algunos alumnos. El ruido de unos zapatos aplastando la hierba al caminar llamaron su atención. Se giró sin ponerse en pie y descubrió a Remus a escasos pasos de ella.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —le dijo el licántropo.

—"Pues eres el único con cerebro" —pensó Anushka—. Ah —fue su respuesta antes de devolver su vista al lago.

Remus se sentó junto a Anushka y también miró al lago. Después miró a la chica y reparó en su mejilla manchada de rojo. Se habría limpiado un poco con la manga de su túnica, porque sus finos dedos estaban manchados de sangre seca.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Zegers? —preguntó de golpe.

Anushka sacó de un bolsillo el cuchillo con el que había herido a Alison y se lo tendió a Remus. Él lo cogió y lo observó detenidamente. Su empuñadura tenía pequeños detalles en oro y su filo brillaba de manera sobrenatural.

—Me lo regaló Dimitri —le contó la rusa. Remus hizo una mueca de desagrado y le devolvió el arma a Anushka (**NC**: Y que se lave las manos… lo de Dimitri podría ser contagioso). Ella hizo caso omiso y la guardó—. Es especial. Tiene la capacidad de cambiar las heridas que produce de cuerpo.

—O sea, que primero cortaste a Zegers y después hiciste que la herida se cambiara a tu cuerpo —teorizó el chico.

—Sí. No hubiese sido muy bonito que me echaran del colegio por dañar a esa zorra. Mis padres no se hubiesen puesto muy felices… Aunque nunca están felices conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Anushka lo miró de forma indescifrable antes de contestar.

—Nunca hemos sido una familia muy unida desde que murió mi hermano —confesó.

—¿Tenías un hermano? —preguntó Remus incrédulo.

Ella no contestó y Remus no insistió. Sabía de sobra que si Anushka no quería hablar de algo, no lo haría. Anushka se sorprendió a sí misma con ganas de llorar. No se había dado cuenta que quería llorar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Maldijo mentalmente a muchas personas. A sus padres, a Dimitri, a Remus, a los padres de Dimitri, a sí misma… Decidió parar, dándose cuenta de que de esa forma sólo conseguía sentirse peor.

—No quieres mucho a tu familia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remus cautelosamente.

Anushka no respondió. Se limitó a arrojar una piedra al lago y quedarse mirando las ondas que había producido.

—Podría entenderlo. Sirius tampoco se lleva bien con la suya —añadió el licántropo.

—No es de buena educación hablar de los problemas familiares ajenos —señaló ella secamente.

—No, tienes razón —admitió él—. Pero como tú tampoco hablas de los tuyos, me da curiosidad.

La rusa mayor lanzó un resoplido al estilo de su mejor amiga.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Remus.

—Te lo agradecería. Necesito estar sola.

Él se encogió de hombros. Al menos esta vez no lo echaba de malas maneras, ni le había hecho marcharse por su dolorosa indiferencia. En aquel momento la veía débil y vulnerable como nunca la había visto.

—Entonces me voy…

Anushka hizo un gesto de despedida con una mano.

Se habría dado de tortas. ¿Por qué le había dicho que se fuera si quería que se quedara?

Volvió a lanzar otra piedra al lago. Su familia y la de Dimitri ya habían vuelto a Rusia. Ya no podría irse con ellos, como el chico le había sugerido. Tampoco quería irse, pero todo resultaría más fácil. No feliz, pero sí fácil. Conviviría a diario con Dimitri, se olvidaría de aquel condenado Remus, perdería a sus amigos, volverían las peleas con su familia, recordaría a su hermano en cada detalle de su casa en Rusia y se sentiría terriblemente miserable hasta el punto que no aguantaría y se terminaría suicidando. Sí, una vida maravillosa, definitivamente.

Lanzó otra piedra. Después se giró para buscar a Remus con la mirada. El chico estaba más cerca del castillo que de ella. Y se permitió el lujo de comenzar a llorar. Recordó que Raven le había dicho que era débil. ¡Qué razón tenía el chico! ¿Por qué si no estaría llorando como estúpida en esos momentos? Soltó un sollozo. Buscó más piedras para lanzar al lago, pero ya no había. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta otro sitio donde sí había piedras, se sentó y siguió lanzando. A cada piedra sus sollozos se volvían más altos. Imaginó por un momento que Remus regresaba y la consolaba. Volvió a la realidad casi instantáneamente. Estaba comprometida y no podía enamorarse de alguien que no fuese Dimitri. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas y cerró los ojos.

—¿Pensando en Lupin? —preguntó una voz tenue a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Anu con voz apagada.

Talvi se sentó junto a ella.

—Lo que hacen los amigos. Ofrecerte mi apoyo. Intenté hacerlo telepáticamente, pero me salía una voz que decía: _La persona con la que intenta comunicarse no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos, inténtelo más tarde_.

La chica de ojos rojos parpadeó.

—Bueno, vale, ni siquiera salía la voz. Sólo intentaba animarte, aunque ya veo que hacer chistes no es lo mío…

—No, eres tan amargada como yo —susurró Anushka.

—Pamplinas —gruñó Talvi—. Que estemos en situaciones parecidas a mí no me hace amargada. Yo no me he enamorado de uno que no es Bioy.

—De hecho, tampoco te has enamorado de Bioy —matizó su amiga.

—Ni tengo la esperanza de hacerlo. Pero estamos hablando de tu problema, no de mi prometido…

—Raven tiene razón —musitó Anushka bajando la mirada—. Soy débil.

—¿Raven te dijo eso? —preguntó Talvi en tono de eso-me-lo-perdí. Anushka asintió—. Como siempre, demuestra ser el paradigma del buen tacto…

—Bueno… Yeye dijo una vez que yo era el paradigma de la elegancia… Mírame ahora —suspiró la rusa.

—Primero, con los ojos hinchados como los tienes ahora y lo pálida que llevas la piel últimamente pareces un vampiro —le informó Talvi—, y encima manchada de sangre… Llorar no es lo tuyo. Segundo, no eres débil, porque ya llevas bastantes semanas así y aguantaste lo tuyo. Cualquiera en tu lugar, sin contarnos a Liesl y a mí, hubiese explotado mucho antes.

Entonces Anushka le enseñó una media sonrisa.

—Ególatra —le dijo.

—Es la verdad —Talvi se encogió de hombros—. Ésa es la prueba de que sigues siendo una antártica. Y ahora, vamos al castillo a curarte eso, porque si no te dejará cicatriz y Yeye se pondrá como loco o peor.

Las dos se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia el castillo, pero a mitad del camino Anushka se paró de golpe.

—¿Y qué haré con los plastas que me persiguen? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—Yo los sujeto y tú los golpeas. Así fijo que entienden —propuso Talvi.

Anushka asintió y ambas siguieron caminando. Anushka miró a Talvi. Admiraba rendidamente a su amiga. Desde que la conoció en primero era su más fiel admiradora. Talvi también estaba comprometida, y a ella ni siquiera parecía importarle, a pesar de que tampoco estaba enamorada de su prometido.

—Siempre sabes qué hacer para hacerme sentir mejor —dijo la rusa.

—Eso es porque tú y yo somos muy parecidas. Pero tú ponme a consolar a Annell o a Lily. Es más probable que las mate de un disgusto…

Anu sonrió. Y Talvi lo consideró un triunfo.

.

—¡¡¡REMUS!!!

Yeye se lanzó a abrazar al licántropo, más para que no se escapara que por otra cosa.

—¡Coño, Dalton, qué susto! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¡Te estábamos buscando! —informó el metamorfomago sonriendo en plan feliz de la vida.

—Buen trabajo, Dalton —aprobó James, también sonriendo, pero de forma más comedida.

—¡Remus! ¡No puedes escaparte de nosotros así! —Sirius se puso en plan madre protectora, con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué no? —le retó Remus, que no lo consideraba precisamente una madre protectora.

—¡Porque nos tienes muy preocupados! ¡No nos gusta que andes por ahí que pareces un trapo húmedo!

El chico de ojos ambarinos amagó una sonrisa. Sus amigos siempre sabían qué decir para hacerle reír.

—Todavía no entiendo que seas amigo de estos dos locos, Lupin —comentó Raven, apoyado en una pared—. Tú eres más o menos racional…

—Por eso soy su amigo —dijo Remus—. Sin mí, a saber qué harían.

Sirius soltó un bufido ofendido, aunque James sonrió. Remus parecía más animado que los últimos días.

—Bueno, ¿para qué me buscabais? —preguntó Remus intentando quitarse a Yeye de encima.

—Pues mira… El profesor Dumbledore quiere hacer un baile para Navidad, pero será una sorpresa, y necesitaba que un grupo de alumnos le ayudaran, y no sabían a quién elegir, pero Nelly lo escuchó hablando de eso con McGonagall y nos lo contó, y nosotros fuimos corriendo con el profesor Dumbledore y nos ofrecimos, y nos aceptó… Y aquí estamos —relató Yeye.

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que planeó esa mentira.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Sirius y James se ofrecieron de buenas a primeras a ayudaros a organizar un baile? —preguntó Remus con voz incrédula.

—No —dijo Yeye con una gran sonrisa—. Los llevamos a rastras con nosotros.

Remus suspiró. Eso ya tenía más lógica.

—¿Y sólo nosotros?

—¡No! ¿Qué cosas dices? —preguntó Yeye escandalizado—. ¡Se necesita a una súper estilista como Anu para proyectos tan importantes como éste!

La mirada de Remus ensombreció un poco.

—¿Y tú crees que ella aceptará? —le preguntó pesimista.

Yeye lo miró un momento, igual que Sirius, James y Raven.

—Bueno… Tú aceptas, ¿no? —le preguntó el metamorfomago. Remus tardó un instante en asentir. El ánimo de Yeye volvió a subir como la espuma—. ¡¡Entonces seguro que Talvi convence a Anu!!

—Vale, vale… Pero ahora déjame ir de una buena vez a mi habitación —pidió el licántropo.

Remus desapareció por un pasillo y todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Son mis nervios o se está animando? —preguntó por fin Raven.

—Se está animando —confirmó Sirius.

—Habrá hablado con Maycov, supongo —dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¡AY!! —saltó de pronto Yeye.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos a coro.

—¡¡QUE SI ÉSA ES ANU, QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE!! —gritó, señalando hacia dos chicas que caminaban hacia ellos.

En efecto, eran Anushka y Talvi, que aún no habían pasado por la enfermería, así que Anushka seguía manchada de sangre. Yeye salió corriendo hacia ellas y cayó de rodillas delante de Anushka.

—¡¡¡ANU!!! ¿¡¿¡QUÉ TE HA PASADO!?!? ¿¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL DESTRUCTOR DE BELLEZA CAPAZ DE HABERTE HECHO SEMEJANTE CORTE?!? ¿¡¿¡QUÉ SERÁ DE TU ROSTRO SI ESO TE DEJA CICATRIZ!?!?

—Yeye, tranquilo, ha sido mi culpa —dijo la rusa intentando seguir su camino.

Pero eso no mejoró a Yeye.

—¿¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!? —gritó, el pobre estaba fuera de sí.

—Talvi, haz algo —pidió Anushka, que no estaba de humor para casi nada.

La finlandesa dio un paso al frente.

—Yeye, si nos mantienes aquí y no hacemos algo rápido, le quedará una cicatriz enorme y fea —dijo en tono sombrío.

Yeye se puso en pie a una velocidad increíble, cogió a Anushka de un brazo, pasó corriendo al lado de Raven y también lo cogió a él, y así los arrastró a los dos hacia la enfermería. Talvi dudó un poco y los siguió.

—¿Pero para qué necesitaba a Lithgow? —preguntó Sirius cuando los cuatro habían desaparecido.

—Buena pregunta —reconoció James—. Y ahora haz el favor de contestar a la mía.

—¿A cuál? —Sirius volvió a fingir demencia, sabía perfectamente a qué pregunta se refería su amigo.

—No te hagas el tonto —exclamó James impacientemente—. ¿Por qué te ha dado por llamar a Nieminen por su nombre?

Sirius fingió pensarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo al final—. No tengo ni idea —lo cual era mentira.

James lo observó analíticamente.

—Te creeré por esta vez… Ven, vamos a buscar a Ivanov y a Lily. Perdón, a Evans.

La tentación de Sirius de gritar un _¡¡Mira quién habla!!_ era grande, pero el chico se controló. Fueron a buscar a Annell y a Lily. Aunque buscarlas no era una palabra muy adecuada, porque sabían que estaban escondidas en su habitación de todos los alumnos que quisieran atosigarles a preguntas. Llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor esperando no volver a ser agredidos como antes, pero se sintieron enormemente aliviados al ver que Leickran iba a recibirles.

—¿Guardaespaldas, señores? —preguntó.

—Angelium, cada día de me caes mejor —dijo Sirius al ver que, estando acompañados por Leickran, todos los alumnos los miraban pero no se acercaban.

—A mí ya no me dan tantas ganas de matarte —respondió Leickran con una sonrisa de vampiro.

—Viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido —se burló James.

Llegaron a la habitación de las chicas y llamaron a la puerta. Lily preguntó cautelosamente quién era.

—¿Pero quién esperas que sea, Lily? —preguntó Leickran con impaciencia—. ¿Caperucita Roja?

—En todo caso serías Caperucita Gris —se burló Annell desde dentro de la habitación.

—Déjate de estupideces y abre la puerta o la tiro —amenazó el chico.

—Vale, vale, está confirmado que eres tú y no alguien con tu voz —gruñó la rusa mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Os escondéis de los demás alumnos? —preguntó James una vez dentro.

—¿Nosotras? ¡No! —respondió Lily sarcásticamente—. Lo que pasa es que queremos ver cómo viven los agorafóbicos.

—Ah. ¿Y cómo viven? —inquirió el buscador siguiéndole la broma.

—Aburridos de la existencia —contestó Liesl, que también se encontraba en la habitación pero pasaba de las pelirrojas.

Sirius se rió.

—Vaya, nadie diría que te gusta leer —observó mirando el libro que la austriaca tenía sobre las rodillas—. ¿Cuál es?

—_Fahrenheit 451_.

—Ah. No lo he leído.

—Si te portas bien, a lo mejor te lo presto.

—Uy, si te portas bien —se burló James—. No conocía esa faceta tuya de madre (**NC**: Qué miedo, durante un segundo, me he imaginado a Liesl con un hijo… Aún tengo escalofríos. ¡Pobre criatura! **NH**: No te preocupes. Por suerte para la criatura, Liesl es anti-niños).

Liesl lo miró, aquel día tenía los ojos cobrizos y mechas dos tonos más claras en el pelo, que continuaba dorado y lo llevaba peinado de una forma bastante sui generis (**NH**: Como Ito Kenichi, uno de los integrantes del grupo de j-pop Iceman).

—No es de madre —aclaró—. Es de supervivencia.

Leickran le dedicó a Sirius una sonrisa con más dientes que amistad.

Poco rato después escucharon un gran alboroto abajo, en la sala común. El alboroto venía con chillidos, sollozos muy sonoros, pataleos, gritos y llantos. Todos comprendieron sin muchos problemas que era Yeye en un ataque de histeria a grandes niveles.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —le preguntó Annell a Lily y Liesl.

—A Maycov le habrá quedado cicatriz —respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cicatriz? —preguntaron los dos locos psicópatas germanohablantes y las dos pelirrojas noveleras.

—Sí, tenía un corte en la cara cuando la vimos —dijo James.

Cuando escucharon un cristal romperse en la sala común decidieron que tal vez Talvi y Raven necesitaran ayuda para controlar a Yeye, así que bajaron corriendo. En las escaleras pudieron ver a Yeye revolcándose en el suelo, gritando a pleno pulmón, con Talvi y Raven intentando calmarlo mientras Anushka era rodeada por un grupo de varios alumnos.

—Yeye… tranquilízate —pedía Talvi cuando su paciencia comenzaba a caer en números rojos.

—_Aye_, tranquilo… Seguro que… con un poco de maquillaje no se le notará —le dijo Raven.

—¿¡¿¡MAQUILLAJE!?!? ¿¡¡¿SOBRE ESA ENORME CICATRIZ?!!? ¡¡RAVE!! ¡¡¡PERO SI ES ENORME!!! —sollozó el metamorfomago.

Liesl bajó a ayudar a Raven y Talvi, mientras que Lily intentó atravesar la barrera de alumnos para llegar a Anushka e inspeccionar su rostro. Esperaba encontrar una grotesca cicatriz oscura, por el drama que estaba montando Yeye, pero resultó ser una fina línea un poco más clara que la piel de Anushka que sólo se podía ver de cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a su amiga en voz alta, haciéndose oír por encima de las preguntas de los alumnos y los gritos de Yeye.

Anushka sólo asintió. Dirigió una mirada gélida a los alumnos, que instintivamente se apartaron. Todos menos una. Daphne miraba a Anushka con serenidad. La rusa enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a la menor con cierto aire de curiosidad.

—Sólo quería expresarte mi más rendida admiración —le dijo Daphne—. Según me han dicho, Zegers sigue en su habitación y no quiere salir.

—Gracias —le dijo Anushka, aunque en su voz había un rastro de suficiencia.

Daphne respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y dejó pasar a Anushka. La rusa subió a su habitación y se encerró. Después nadie volvió a saber de ella hasta la cena, pero el asunto que más preocupó fue Yeye, que parecía haber quedado profundamente marcado por el asunto de la cicatriz. Lo que molestó a Raven fue que poco después ahí estaba Kali, _consolando_ a Yeye.

—Joderme, ¡eso es lo que hace! —le dijo Raven a Liesl en voz baja.

—Tranquilo, Rave. El teñido número dos no es rival para ti —respondió la austriaca despreocupadamente.

—¿El teñido número dos? —repitió Leickran, que estaba cerca.

—Sí: Kali. El número uno eres tú.

—¡¡¡QUE NO SOY TEÑIDO, MALDITA SEA!!!

—Vale, no eres teñido. Pero deberías serlo —dijo la metamorfomaga tranquilamente—. El gris es un color muy mediocre, te recomiendo que te tiñas de blanco. Así, si te llaman teñido, al menos responderán a la verdad… Aunque no creo que te quede mucho mejor ese color que el que ya tienes…

Leickran maldijo por lo bajo. Ni él podía aguantar a Liesl cuando se ponía sarcástica (**NH**: O sea, casi siempre).

Raven, mientras tanto, había apartado a Kali de Yeye con muy malas formas (léase: a empujones) y se dedicaba a consolarlo personalmente. Yeye estaba bastante cómodo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras Kali dedicaba a ambos miradas entre triunfales y dolidas. Lo primero porque Raven cada vez ocultaba menos sus celos y lo segundo porque había vuelto a ganarle a Yeye…

—Deberías dejarlo ya —suspiró Annell cansada.

—¿Y renunciar a Yeye? —preguntó Kali como si la sola idea le diera asco—. ¿Estás loca o qué? No pienso hacer eso.

—No me hables con ese tono —exigió la rusa agriamente—. Primero, no tienes oportunidad con Yeye, él no siente nada por ti. Segundo, Raven te supera en tamaño, en atractivo y en fuerza, no puedes con él. Tercero, soy la única que escucha tus dramas, por lo menos de buena gana, así que hazme el favor de hablarme bien.

Se puso en pie y se fue. Kali miró sorprendido cómo Annell se marchaba. Ella nunca le había hablado de aquella forma, siempre había sido paciente y amable. Pero no sólo Kali se dio cuenta. Leickran contempló y escuchó divertido cómo Annell le dejaba las cosas claras al Caído. Después decidió desahogarse por lo del pelo con Kali.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del chico—, veo que has hecho enfadar a la única que te soporta.

—¿Y tú qué sabrás? —escupió Kali.

—Bueno, llevo con ella cinco años… Más que tú seguro que sí sé —respondió el alemán mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ella no es la única que me soporta…

—Si me vas a decir que Yeye también, ahorrate las palabras. Yo más bien diría que le das lástima. Si no… ¿Por qué crees que no le importó que Raven te echara a empujones?

Kali se giró bruscamente hacia Leickran con cara de asesino, pero el loco psicópata germanohablante incluso sonrió. Sí, efectivamente, se había desahogado. Se puso en pie con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

—Piensa en lo que te acabo de decir —dijo—. Ya verás cómo tengo razón. Ah, y una cosa más…

Sutilmente pasó su mano por el cabello de Kali. Después ya no fue tan sutil, cuando tiró del pelo del chico y le murmuró al oído:

—Aprende a respetar a mis amigos… No me gustaría tener que enseñarte a hacerlo.

Y también se alejó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

**Notas de Haku**:

¿Mencioné alguna vez que me encanta Leickran? Lo sé, soy una sádica… Pero qué queréis, es que Kali se lo merece, es un capullo. ¡Y punto! (También me encanta XD)

Y sí, la daga de Anu también me encanta. Y también, Talvi está prometida. Por cierto, dato curioso: Bioy Niiranen, el prometido de la susodicha, es su eterno enamorado. En todos los fics en los que aparece está enamorado de ella. Hay que ser ciego para enamorarse de Talvi, pero bueno… Dato curioso: Bioy, en efecto, "es" ciego.

**Notas de Annell**:

¡Pues yo sigo pensando que Kali no lo merece! - ¡No es un capullo, es un caprichoso! (Venga, ni yo me creo eso)

Y la daga de Anu aparece en otros fics, pero no con ese maravilloso poder de cambiar las heridas de cuerpo xD Por cierto, ¿se han dado cuenta de que es la primera vez en todo el fic que Annell se enfada de verdad?… ¿Qué tan cansino puede ser mi Caído favorito?

**Notas conjuntas**:

¿Veis? Ya han llamado teñido a Kali… Tardaban bastante.

Dejad reviews o mandamos a los dos locos psicópatas germanohablantes para asustaros con sus ojos azules (**NC**: Y la rata aparecerá en vuestras camas para cantaros "El Tamborilero" **NH**: No, por favor. Save the music!).

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


	11. Celos navideños

**Capítulo 11. Celos navideños.**

Kali se había sentido bastante mal con las palabras de Leickran. No dudaba de que eso era lo que quería el alemán, y tal vez el hecho de que había logrado su objetivo le molestaba más que las cosas tan terribles que le había dicho.

¿Pensaría eso de verdad? (**NC**: Dado que el amigo Leicky no dice nada que no piense yo diría que sí)

Al menos Annell había vuelto diez minutos después y le había pedido disculpas por su dureza. Aunque Kali admitió que ella era la que tenía razón. Volvían a ser amigos. ¿Sería cierto que Annell era la única que lo soportaba? ¿Sería cierto que a Yeye no le importaba en absoluto?

Qué difícil era tener semejante capricho…

—¡Kali!

Se giró. Era Yeye. Y a pesar de su mal humor, Kali sonrió. Yeye solía producir ese efecto en la gente: incluso Liesl le sonreía de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—Tenemos que ayudar a organizar la fiesta de Navidad —le recordó Yeye—. ¿No te acordabas?

La verdad era que con aquella _discusión_ que había tenido con Leickran, no se había acordado de aquello.

—La verdad es que coincido con Liesl, creo que va a ser una total pérdida de tiempo —opinó—. Aunque por lo menos lo pasaremos bien en la fiesta, ¿no?

—¡SÍ! —respondió Yeye con energía—. Recuérdame que me ría de ti si estás equivocado.

Kali se rió. Yeye influía positivamente en él. El malestar que Leickran le había provocado iba desapareciendo gradualmente.

Se reunieron con los demás; Raven miró a Kali con desconfianza. Bueno, sabía que aquello no iba a cambiar, al menos en un futuro próximo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? —preguntó Remus a sus amigos.

—Para que pienses en algo que no sea Maycov… —contestó James con paciencia—. Y para que te animes un poco, que vas por ahí que pareces un trapo húmedo. Hasta en las reuniones de prefectos.

—¿Qué sabes tú de las reuniones de prefectos?

—Tengo informadores —dijo James señalando a Lily, Raven y Annell.

—Juro que no entiendo cómo Ivanov y Lithgow son prefectos —comentó Sirius.

—Yo sí. Si Ivanov no fuera prefecta, lo sería Von Prater —observó Remus—. Y eso sería el apocalipsis. Porque las mini Siamesas quedan descartadas sólo con mirarlas… Y de los chicos de quinto, lógicamente es preferible Lithgow, aunque sea gótico y esté como una cabra, antes que el loco psicópata alemán… (**NC**: No entiendo por qué Leicky no puede ser prefecto. No es como si fuera a soltar un basilisco por la escuela como YA hizo otro prefecto que yo me sé **NH**: Créeme, él solo se basta y se sobra para torturar a los demás sin necesidad de serpientes gigantes)

—Y antes que Dalton —completó Sirius—. Ya te sigo.

—Potter… —llamó Annell delicadamente, quizás muy delicadamente.

—Dime —preguntó James, preocupado por tanta delicadeza por parte de la rusa menor.

Annell se acercó peligrosamente a él, con cara de niña buena, cosa que asustó a los Merodeadores. Pero Annell sólo le preguntó al oído:

—¿Cómo va a pensar en algo que no sea Anushka si ella también va a ayudar?

—Ehm… Ah… Espera, ¿y dónde está, si se puede saber? —preguntó James al notar que estaban todos, menos Anushka.

—Ey, es cierto —asintió Annell mirando a su alrededor. Después miró a Talvi—. ¿Y Anu?

—En la habitación —la finlandesa se encogió de hombros—. Dice que pasa de ayudar.

—Qué suerte tiene —gruñó Liesl mientras miraba a Peter con cara de asco.

—¡Eh, no puede hacer eso! —exclamó Sirius enfadado—. ¡Dile a esa mujer que baje o ya la obligo yo a bajar!

—¿Ah, sí?

Talvi, Lily, Leickran, Raven, Liesl, Yeye, Annell e incluso Remus lo miraban como si estuvieran dispuestos a saltar sobre él y asesinarlo. Sirius se preocupó profundamente por su querida vida, y decidió rectificar el error (**NC**: Por otro lado… ¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo?).

—Bueno, no. Si la chica no quiere bajar, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Vamos a dejarla descansar y no seamos crueles. Venga, vámonos —dijo mientras cogía a James y Peter por el cuello de la túnica y se apresuraba a salir.

—Un chico inteligente —comentó Leickran sarcástico mientras todos salían detrás de Sirius.

Kali lo miró. Sentía una mezcla de desprecio y admiración por aquel loco psicópata. ¡Lo había humillado! ¡Y lo había amenazado! Y por otra parte, casi nadie tenía valor para meterse con él. Sólo las tres antárticas y Lithgow, y sólo Liesl lo hacía por gusto. Le caía peor Lithgow, eso sí, pero Leickran estaba por el mismo camino. Además, se parecían tanto… Los dos eran tan sádicos, tan… tan… ¡Tan altos! (**NH**: Y tan guapos xP)

—¡Kali!

Volvió a la realidad. Y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado atrás. Los únicos que lo esperaban eran Annell y Yeye, que cruzaban miradas preocupadas de reojo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yeye.

¿Eso era lástima? ¿En verdad, aquello era lástima? No lo parecía. Por un instante, una sonrisa cruel delineó sus labios.

—Sí, ahora sí —respondió.

—Pues vamos, que los demás no nos esperan —dijo Annell.

Así, todo el grupo se reunió con Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor, donde, obviamente, no había nadie. Raven le dirigió una mirada desagradable a Kali antes de coger a Yeye de la mano y alejarlo un poco del Caído.

—¿Y la señorita Maycov? —preguntó el director un tanto sorprendido.

—Descansando —contestaron Talvi, Leickran y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore los miró interrogante.

—Hubo cierto… suceso en la sala común —explicó la finlandesa de mala gana—, prefiero no decirle de qué se trata, pero ha cansado bastante a Anu y entonces decidimos que esta vez no viniera.

—¿No sería mejor decirle que Anu no quiere colaborar? —le preguntó Leickran en voz baja cuando el director se alejó un momento.

—Le buscaríamos problemas.

El alemán le pasó un brazo por los hombros, algo bastante insólito en él, que, al igual que Liesl, acostumbraba a no establecer contacto físico no violento con nadie. Talvi lo miró extrañada, pero se abstuvo de comentárselo.

—¿Y crees que se te ocurrirán suficientes excusas para todas las veces que tendremos que venir? —le preguntó acercando mucho el rostro al de ella.

—Seguramente. No te preocupes, tengo imaginación. Y si a mí no se me ocurre nada, se le ocurrirá a Liesl, que tiene más.

Vaya, los ojos de Leickran eran preciosos. Tenía la suerte de que la expresión no se los estropeaba, eran como dos trozos de hielo.

Y los de ella eran como dos trozos de obsidiana, como pudo apreciar el loco psicópata germanohablante número dos.

—A ver, tortolitos —intervino Lily acabando con la _magia_ del momento—, que ya tenemos tareas que hacer.

—¿Tor… tor… tortolitos? —balbuceó Sirius atónito.

Pero nadie le hizo caso. En la pandilla de locos, eso era normal, pero es que sus amigos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él. Leickran se alejó un poco de Talvi, que comenzaba a hablar con Lily de la decoración y demás, curiosamente sin mencionar aquel calificativo que no los definía muy bien a ella y a Leickran. De hecho, con la frase de Lily, no sólo los _tortolitos_ comenzaron a moverse. Todos menos los Merodeadores ya estaban pululando por el Gran Comedor.

—Venga, despertad —gruñó Leickran mientras le daba un empujón a James.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, vamos… —asintió éste mientras Sirius seguía con la boca abierta.

¡Cómo no iba a seguir en shock! ¿Es que acaso Evans no había dicho _tortolitos_? ¿Tenían alguna relación Angelium y Talvi… eh, no, Nieminen? ¡Pero si Angelium era un bruto, insensible, desagradecido, cruel, sádico, orgulloso, egocéntrico, y lo más importante, teñido!

—No puede ser… —susurró al borde de la histeria.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó James mientras miraba unos ventanales.

—Que le haya visto algo a aquel ser violento y sádico… —respondió casi sin darse cuenta.

James le puso una mano en el hombro, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

—Tranquilo Sirius… —sonrió. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa—. No sé qué tendrá… —Sirius pensó que tenía uno de los amigos más maravillosos del mundo—, pero estoy seguro de que superarás tu trauma con Von Prater.

La alegría y los pensamientos de Sirius sobre el más maravilloso de los amigos se fueron al demonio.

—¡Eso no es, imbécil! —estalló Sirius.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces? —le preguntó el buscador con gesto inocente.

A lo lejos, Lily, que había escuchado el grito de Sirius y le dedicó algo de atención, miró el gesto de James e inmediatamente pensó que se veía monísimo… Ladeando la cabeza… Con las gafas un poco dobladas y carita de desconcierto que…

—¡Lily! —le gritó Annell.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily de mala gana.

—Que dejes de mirar así a Potter, mujer, si parecía que te lo comías con los ojos (**NC**: ¿Seguro que sólo lo parecía?).

Lily se puso color escarlata. Y Raven, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, escuchó el comentario.

—Vaya, ¿quién decía que sólo le gustaba un poquito el buscador estrella de Gryffindor? —preguntó con cierto toque de burla.

—Crueles, malvados… —gruñó Lily por lo bajo.

—Mujer, si no te culpo —continuó Raven sin abandonar el dejo de burla—. No es que sea un cardo precisamente. El cardo es la rata.

—¡Me voy a poner celoso! —le gritó Yeye de la que pasaba.

—Estarás en tu derecho —contestó el pelirrojo sin inmutarse—. Seguro que no me superas, de todas formas.

—¿No se supone que estamos colaborando en la preparación de ese inútil baile de navidad? —preguntó Leickran, un tanto molesto.

—Tú lo has dicho: se supone —contestó Remus en tono cansado—. ¿Por qué es inútil?

Leickran notó en aquel momento que había metido la pata, pero no hizo nada por arreglarlo. ¡Ni que le importara mucho el bienestar de Lupin!

—Cualquier acontecimiento de masas es inútil —respondió por él Liesl—. A menos que sea un concierto de rock.

—¡Mentira! —intervino Yeye muy ofendido—. ¡Los desfiles de modas no son nada inútiles!

—¿Has encontrado algo que se pueda poner un día normal en algún desfile de modas? —preguntó Leickran en tono mordaz (**NC**: De hecho, sí. La fruta que usan para adornar los camerinos de las modelos **NH**: Leickran no sabe tanto de desfiles de modas… Y además la fruta no se pone a modo de ropa).

Yeye se lo pensó.

—No —admitió al final—. ¡Pero no son inútiles!

—¡Claro que no! —lo apoyó Annell casi tan indignada como Yeye—. ¡Si no hubiese desfiles de modas, no habría moda! ¡Y si no hubiese moda, dime tú cómo nos íbamos a diferenciar los que tenemos clase de los que no! ¿¡Cómo nos íbamos a diferencias de aquellos que se compran cosas cutres como las Siamesas!? ¡La moda es fundamental en la vida de personas como nosotros! ¡Y los desfiles de moda más! ¡Si no nos juntáramos toda la gente con clase que seguimos la moda, ¿cómo nos íbamos a enterar de que tenemos que ir con ropa lisa y no con estampados de flores?!

Yeye y Annell estaban totalmente fuera de sus casillas, cosa que podría resultar peligrosa, recordando que a veces unían fuerzas y se volvían el _dúo drama_.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que Leickran y Liesl no lo decían con mala intención —se apresuró a decir Lily recordando ese detalle, seguramente falso.

—¡Que los desfiles de moda son inútiles! —repitió Yeye frustrado.

—Yeye… —llamó Raven con cansancio.

Pero su novio ni caso.

—¡Si Anu les escuchara…!

—Le daría igual —cortó Leickran—. No está de humor como para discutir sobre si esos desfiles de esqueletos vestidos con ropa que nadie se puede poner un día cualquiera son útiles o no. Y tú sabes perfectamente a qué hemos venido, así que hazme el favor de dejar tus dramas y ponerte a pensar en la decoración o algo.

Silencio. Ahí estaban Leickran y su infinito buen tacto. Un rinoceronte sería más delicado… (**NH**: Nos gustó lo de la comparación con un rinoceronte xD) ¡Qué mal le caía a Sirius! ¿¡Cómo no le iba a caer mal si, aparte de ser un loco psicópata germanohablante que conseguía asustarlo con una mirada, tenía una relación con Talvi!?

Y hablando de Talvi…

—Eh, Black. ¿Y si dejas de mirar mal a Leick y te dedicas a algo más bonito, interesante o al menos útil?

¿Leick? ¡¿LEICK?! Definitivamente odiaba a Angelium.

—Sólo era una sugerencia —continuó Talvi imperturbable—. Otra opción es que te largues y así por lo menos dejas de obstruir el paso.

Entonces Sirius volvió a la realidad. Tenía delante a la finlandesa, que casi parecía disfrutar de su sarcasmo, con los brazos cruzados como único signo de impaciencia. Y claro, a pesar de su casi extrema delgadez, la chica no podía pasar entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y la pared porque él estaba, en efecto, obstruyendo el paso.

Se apartó.

—Perdona.

—Perdonado —le respondió ella en uno de sus familiares resoplidos.

—Sirius, me estás empezando a preocupar seriamente —le dijo James.

—Pues deja de preocuparte —respondió Sirius, aún indignado contra el mundo en general y contra Leickran en particular.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. Cuando Sirius quisiera hablar, hablaría. Así que decidió dedicarse a algo más interesante, concretamente a mirar cómo se movía Lily. No era tan elegante como Anushka, pero era la gracia personificada. Ahí estaba, caminando de un lado a otro, con Annell al lado. No sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero se les veía muy emocionadas. Y entonces Annell y Lily se abrazaron… ¡Ah, qué buena madre sería!… (**NC**: ¿Eyn? ¿Qué fue eso?)

Momento…

¿¡James Potter había pensado eso!? No, no podía ser. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que aquellos espeluznantes pensamientos se alejaran. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Entonces vio a Remus, alejado de todos, apoyado en una pared, mirando al vacío. Seguramente hacer de amigo y psicólogo ayudaría a James a olvidar aquel pensamiento horroroso, y de paso también ayudaba a Remus.

—Eh, Remus —lo llamó mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Estás bien?

Remus lo miró.

—¿Tú me ves a mí cara de estar bien, James? —gruñó.

—Es que me parecía que estabas más animado —suspiró James—, pero creo que me equivoqué. ¿Sigues mal por lo de Maycov y el imbécil ése?

Remus se lo pensó antes de responder. ¿El imbécil ése hacía que se sintiera mal? Era un problema muy gordo en sus ya de por sí casi nulas esperanzas con Anushka, pero no era él el que hacía que se sintiera mal. Era Anushka, era verla en aquella condición y no poder hacer nada.

—No, sólo Anushka. —No tenía ganas de seguir hablando de eso, por lo menos no con James, así que decidió cambiar el tema—. ¿Y tú cómo vas con Evans?

James suspiró. No, estar con Remus no lo ayudaría a él en nada.

—Mal… ¿Pero qué tienen esas mujeres que les gusta hacernos sufrir?

—Sadismo —contestó el licántropo tristemente—. Son los seres más sádicos de Hogwarts…

—¿Ése no era Angelium? —intervino Sirius, que estaba visiblemente de mal humor.

—Angelium es más sádico que el propio Sade —observó James—. Te juro que me da hasta miedo.

—¿Vosotros tres estáis haciendo algo más que cotorrear? —les preguntó de pronto Lily.

—No —admitió el buscador frescamente—. Pero mira, Peter no está haciendo ni eso.

—Ah, ¿pero la rata estaba? —preguntó Raven lanzando una mirada circular—. Ah, sí, está ahí… Bueno, da igual.

—Sí, la verdad es que lo más útil que puede hacer es quedarse en una esquina para no molestar —añadió Liesl con crueldad—. Lily, ¿no crees que quedaría bien tapar los ventanales?

—¿No quedaría un poco tétrico?

—En realidad la idea era taparlos con sábanas blancas. Para que quedara tétrico tendrían que ser negras o manchadas de sangre —observó la rubia—. Pero eso queda mejor para Halloween… ¿Lo hacemos el año que viene?

—¿Y de dónde piensas sacar la sangre? —preguntó James.

—De la rata —respondió Liesl como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. No la echará en falta.

—Y si nos falta más sangre, se la sacamos a Bloodworth —completó Raven—. Los Caídos tienen más sangre que los humanos, puede permitirse el lujo de ser generoso (**NC**: Ostias, eso es tirar con bala y lo demás lanzar besos. Aunque la de la rata no sirve: demasiado colesterol, no debe ni fluir).

Kali, Yeye y Annell se giraron como movidos por un resorte. Kali parecía querer matar a Raven con la mirada, mientras que Yeye y Annell lo miraban entre suplicantes y cansados. Estaban tan hartos de aquellas peleas sin sentido…

—¿¡Y por qué no usamos la tuya!? —preguntó Kali furioso.

—No seas sacrílego, la sangre de un dios no se toca —respondió Rave sin siquiera mirarlo—. En cambio, la de un cualquiera como tú no es gran cosa, pero se puede usar…

—Rave… —suspiró Yeye con cansancio.

—¡Eh, eh, eh, alto! —intervino Leickran. Se plantó valientemente entre el concurso de miradas asesinas de Kali y Raven y los miró a ambos—. Me da igual de quién sea la sangre… Bueno, no, si es de Raven mataré al culpable… Como sea, ¡me pido ser yo el que pinte las sábanas! ¡Yo tengo más experiencia que nadie pintando con sangre!

—¿Es que acaso tú has pintado con sangre? —inquirió Sirius en tono burlón, sin creerle.

Leickran lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sirius supo que no mentía cuando, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dijo:

—Sí.

Los Merodeadores pasaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Estaban mirando a un demente.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Liesl _amablemente_—. Y de paso me ayudas a perfeccionar mi técnica. Pero eso sí, si la sangre es de la rata pintas sólo tú. Yo no pienso utilizar materiales mediocres.

—¡Pero si la de la idea de usar la sangre de la rata fuiste tú!

—Pero nunca me ofrecí a pintar —se defendió ella.

Raven y Kali habían desviado su atención al tema de las pinturas con sangre. Pero en cuanto los dos locos psicópatas germanohablantes se pusieron a hablar sobre los materiales mediocres, volvieron a mirarse mal.

—Os presto yo la mía, si queréis —intervino Talvi, entre otras cosas para calmar los ánimos.

—Claro que no —respondió Leickran—. Me dolería en el alma herirte. Aunque tu sangre debe de ser preciosa…

—La sangre siempre es preciosa, tiene un color muy particular. ¿Sabíais que la sangre de los Espectros es más roja que la humana? Tiene que ser aún más bonita… ¿En serio no nos dejas ver la tuya, Bloodworth? —insistió Raven (**NC**: ¿Cree que la sangre de Kali es bonita? Vaya, es el primer piropo que le echa).

Kali le dedicó un gruñido bastante desagradable, pero vio la expresión de hastío de Yeye y decidió no decir nada. Sirius, por su parte, había escuchado bien lo de _me dolería en el alma herirte_ y le había fastidiado bastante. Talvi ni se había enterado de aquella parte, porque sólo escuchó la negativa. Los añadidos le importaban más bien poco.

—¡Bueno, chicos! Que aquí están para ayudarme, no para charlar —les recordó Dumbledore—. Por cierto, esa idea de tapar los ventanales me ha gustado, se la cojo prestada, señorita Von Prater.

James lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Le ha gustado eso de pintar sábanas con sangre?

—No, me refería a la idea inicial. La de las sábanas negras o con sangre la reservaré para Halloween del año que viene —dijo el director con una sonrisa—. Si no les importa usar salsa de tomate en vez de sangre. Eso de desangrar al señor Pettigrew no me parece muy buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —le retó Leickran—. Total, para lo que sirve…

—Porque es mejor desangrar a Bloodworth, que es un Espectro y seguro que tiene la sangre más bonita que esa rata de alcantarilla —le recordó Raven.

—No, tampoco es buena idea —decidió el director.

—Jo, ninguna de nuestras ideas sádicas es buena —se quejó Leickran mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es que el sadismo no es bueno, señor Angelium —le dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Leickran lo miró y soltó un suspiro resignado. Incluso él debía reconocerlo. Dumbledore era un hombre sabio e inteligente. ¡Más que el propio Leickran!

—Vale, puede que no —gruñó el alemán al final—. ¡Pero es divertido!

Dumbledore rió suavemente y todos volvieron a la tarea de la decoración. Todos, para variar, menos los Merodeadores. Sirius iba odiando cada vez más a Leickran, que parecía llevarse _demasiado_ bien con Talvi. James se comenzaba a preocupar por su director, que aunque sólo había hecho caso en eso de las sábanas blancas y no pensaba usar sangre de verdad en Halloween, podría ser guiado al camino del mal por los dos locos psicópatas germanohablantes, que a pesar de ser jóvenes, los veía muy capaces. Remus era que sencillamente no tenía ganas de nada. Y Peter… Entre que tenía miedo de la pandilla de locos y pensaba que el morado y el verde moco juntos se veía bien, era mejor que se quedara quieto y callado en un rincón.

—¿Entonces vamos a tapar los ventanales con sábanas blancas? —preguntó Lily, devolviendo la atención a la ardua labor de decorar el Gran Comedor.

—Queda mejor la idea de las sábanas con sangre —se quejó Leickran por lo bajo.

—Habló el experto en decoración de interiores —se burló Sirius, que al parecer quería morir a manos de su peor enemigo.

Leickran sólo lo miró por encima del hombro y después fue con Talvi. Eso último molestó mucho más a Sirius, que comenzó a gruñir. James se acercó a él.

—¿Celoso? —parecía que el buscador lo que quería era morir a manos de su mejor amigo.

—¡¡No!! —le gritó Sirius con enfado.

Pero James no se acobardó.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Entonces por qué desde que Li… Evans los llamó _tortolitos_ miras a Angelium como si quisieras matarlo?

—Es que quiero matarlo.

—Por Nieminen —completó James.

—¿Quieres pelea, James? ¿Quieres morir joven? ¿Sin haberle pedido salir a Evans más de dos mil veces? (**NH**: Bah, seguro que ya superó las dos mil en primero…)

—Callaos de una vez —intervino Remus con autoridad.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos y después decidieron dejarlo por el camino de la paz. A lo lejos, Leickran miró mal a Sirius, y Talvi lo notó.

—Ayer no le tenías tanta manía —comentó la finlandesa.

—Ayer no me tenía celos —se defendió Leickran—. ¡Y hoy se dedica a mirarme mal! ¡Me gustaría saber quién se cree que es! ¡Si yo le doy miedo!

—Leickran, tú le das miedo a casi todo el mundo —le recordó Talvi.

Leickran sonrió.

—Menos mal que no eres parte de ese mundo.

—No, yo soy especial —contestó ella.

—¡Talvi! ¡Drama! —le gritó Yeye interrumpiendo la conversación.

Ella trató de volverse hacia él, pero como se había subido en su espalda para gritarle al oído, no lo logró.

—¿Qué drama, Yeye?

—¡Dile a Petipet que el fucsia y el verde manzana juntos quedan mal! —sollozó el metamorfomago.

—¿Fucsia y verde manzana? —repitió Leickran—. ¿Para qué coño quiere la rata usar fuscia y verde manzana?

—Para las luces —contestó Yeye—. ¡Sabía que era tonto, pero no que tuviera tan mal gusto!

—Yeye, viendo esa camisa que lleva, ya deberías haber notado que tiene tan mal gusto —observó el alemán.

—¿Te importaría dejar de escoñarme la espalda? —le preguntó Talvi en un tono muy educado.

Yeye se bajó de su espalda.

—Gracias.

—¡SE ACABÓ! —se oyó a Lily de repente—. ¡Profesor Dumbledore, me niego a seguir trabajando con Pettigrew!

—¿Lo ves? —susurró Yeye—. Seguro que le ha dicho lo de las luces.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Evans? —preguntó Dumbledore, que tenía pinta de estar pasándolo bomba.

—¡Pettigrew quiere poner luces en fucsia! —chilló Lily señalando al aludido con un dedo acusador.

—¡Junto a otras luces en verde! —completó Annell, también señalándolo.

Peter se asustó y corrió a esconderse detrás de Remus, que lo miró muy, pero que muy raro.

—Bueno, se le habrá ocurrido por el rojo y el verde, unos colores muy típicos en Navidad —le defendió Dumbledore.

—Sí, puede que sean típicos —asintió Lily recuperando un poco de su paciencia—, pero quien los escogió tenía casi tan mal gusto como Pettigrew. ¡Y entre el rojo y el fucsia hay una diferencia algo grande!

—Yo digo que necesitamos a Anu o esto quedará de pena —dijo Yeye en voz baja, intentando que sólo Talvi y Leickran lo escucharan.

—Bueno, que cada uno piense un color para las luces —propuso Raven.

—Plateado… —susurró Leickran.

—Dorado… —susurró Sirius.

Se miraron. Sirius con cara de homicidio y Leickran sin gesto.

—¿Plateado? ¿Estás loco o qué? —inquirió Sirius con ganas de pelea.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Dorado? ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? Nos va a deslumbrar a todos, imbécil —respondió el alemán, con ganas de seguirle la pelea.

—¿¡A quién estás llamando imbécil!? —le gritó Sirius.

—A ti, ¿es que no lo ves? —dijo Leickran sin inmutarse—. Tienes casi tan mal gusto como la rata de alcantarilla que tienes por amigo.

—Deja de meterte con él —ordenó Sirius, más para continuar la pelea que para defender a Peter.

—¿O qué? ¿Me pegarás?

—¿Para qué ensuciarme las manos si puedo usar la magia?

—¡Ja! ¡Estarías en el suelo antes de haber pronunciado el hechizo!

—¿¡Apostamos!?

—¡Claro, la vida como premio!

Los espectadores miraban la pelea de Sirius y Leickran con cierto interés. De hecho, Liesl y Raven estaban por ir a buscar unas palomitas, pero entonces Dumbledore los interrumpió.

—¡Señores! —llamó con autoridad—. Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie. Tanto el dorado como el plateado son buenos colores para Navidad. Los dos han tenido buen gusto, usaremos esos colores.

Leickran y Sirius cruzaron una última mirada asesina y gruñeron, antes de girarse a sus respectivos amigos.

—¿_Tienes tan mal gusto como la rata de alcantarilla que tienes por amigo_? —repitió Kali con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues para tener tan mal gusto, los dos os habéis fijado en la misma persona, ¿no, Leickie? —añadió Annell con malísima intención.

Los ojos de Leickran pasaron de parecer dos trozos de hielo a recordar más a dos ascuas azules, increíble pero cierto.

—Annell, te aprecio muchísimo… pero corre por tu vida.

(**NH**: La avisa porque la aprecia. Si no, atacaría sin avisar xD **NC**: De hecho, a Kali no le ha avisado)

Annell se escondió detrás de Raven. Eso no era correr, pero servía por el momento.

—Leick, me parece que tú y Black tampoco vais a ser de mucha ayuda, mejor hacéis como la rata y os quedáis en una esquina sin molestar —se burló el prefecto pelirrojo, lo que le valió otra mirada asesina del alemán, que empezaba a sentirse bastante fastidiado.

Afortunadamente hubo una intervención que evitó el derramamiento de sangre, y esa intervención fue cosa de Talvi.

Leickran estaba a punto de comenzar a rifar a quién mataba primero, si a Sirius, a Annell o a Raven (sobra decir que el Merodeador tenía la gran mayoría de las papeletas), cuando sintió una mano fría y delgada sobre su hombro. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con los profundos ojos negros de Talvi.

—Si sigues así, vas a acabar explotando —murmuró la finlandesa.

Curiosamente, esta sencilla observación calmó bastante al chico de pelo gris. ¿O sería la voz de Talvi, que, como de costumbre, se oía poco y resonaba en la mente?

Leickran asintió, le dirigió una ligera, ínfima, menor, chiquitina, mínima sonrisa y rozó la mano de la chica, que seguía sobre su hombro.

—¿Ya?

—Sí —respondió él.

—Entonces olvídate de Black y piensa en algo útil.

Leickran la miró un momento, ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera desconcertado. Después le preguntó con tono inocente:

—¿Estar pensando en ti no es algo útil?

—No —respondió Talvi—. Mejor piensa en la decoración.

Y caminó hacia Lily. Annell se alejó un poco de Raven y, cuando Leickran no miraba, salió corriendo hacia Talvi. Saltó y la abrazó, de forma parecida a Yeye, sólo que ella se le quedó colgando del cuello.

—¡Gracias, Talvi, me has salvado! —sonrió.

—Ya lo sé. A ti, a Rave y a Black, aunque a este último no me habría importado mucho que Leickran lo matara —le dijo Talvi—. Pero ahora, suéltame, que entre Yeye y tú me estáis destrozando los huesos.

Annell la soltó de buena gana y volvió a la difícil tarea de la decoración. Lily miró a Talvi.

—Leickran te hace mucho caso, ¿no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Lily, levanta la vista un momento —pidió Talvi mientras miraba al techo del Gran Comedor.

La pelirroja no entendía por qué, pero levantó la vista y miró al techo encantado. Aquel día estaba un poco nublado.

—¿Lo ves? —le preguntó Talvi mientras bajaba la vista—. Tú también me haces caso.

Lily la miró entre indignada y enfadada.

—¡Eres una tramposa, eso no vale! —le dijo a Talvi con voz indignada.

—Claro que vale. Volvamos a las luces —dijo mirando los ventanales de nuevo.

Lily suspiró. Era casi imposible ponerse novelera con Talvi…

—¡Luuuupin! —llamó alegremente.

Remus intentó camuflarse con el paisaje. Lamentablemente, el Gran Comedor no era un paisaje en el que un prefecto de sexto pudiera camuflarse de forma eficaz.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—¿Tú y Anu vais a alguna parte? —preguntó a su vez la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Ella, no lo sé. Yo no, me tenéis aquí encerrado…

—Muy gracioso. ¿Ahora podemos hablar en serio?

—¿De qué? ¿De que tu amiga sigue sin hablarme?

—Algo podrás hacer —opinó Lily— Vamos, sabes que le gustas, y ella también sabe que te gusta. Lo que pasa es que sois más tercos que dos mulas.

—Te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que ella está prometida con ese modelo pijo —corrigió Remus en tono impaciente.

Lily suspiró.

—¿Crees que a ella le gusta estar comprometida con el idiota de Dimitri?

—No parece muy dispuesta a dejarlo —observó el licántropo un tanto irritado.

—¡Porque tú no estás dispuesto a admitir hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por ella! —gritó la pelirroja haciendo que todos la miraran—. ¿Qué? ¡Talvi, díselo tú! ¡O Liesl! ¡Que vosotras también sois antárticas y a lo mejor a vosotras os cree!

Talvi suspiró con cansancio. ¡No estaban organizando ese estúpido baile para que Lupin no pusiera un poco de su parte para mejorar su relación con Anushka!

—A ver, Lupin… —llamó, armándose de paciencia—. Anushka no puede dejar a Dimitri por rollos familiares. Sólo ese imbécil puede romper el compromiso, y lamento decirte que él sí quiere a Anushka, y no está muy dispuesto a dejarla. Pero ella perdió la cabeza por ti…

—¡Sí, claro! —interrumpió Remus con tono de burla—. Y eso lo demuestra tan efusivamente…

—Ahí está el punto de ser antártica, idiota —escupió Liesl—. No demostramos sentimientos.

—Ella sabe muy bien de lo que habla —comentó Leickran, que tampoco es que fuera el ser más romántico del mundo, pero expresaba un poquito más sus sentimientos que Liesl.

—Volviendo al tema de Anu y éste —gruñó Talvi refiriéndose a Remus—, Anushka necesitaría saber a ciencia cierta que la quieres para demostrarte que está loca por ti. Así de simple: o das tú el primer paso o te quedas miserablemente solo, viendo cómo ella se convierte en la señora de Plushenko.

—Es sorprendente que entiendas tanto de sentimientos cuando tú también eres antártica —dijo Annell admirada.

—Es que soy observadora e inteligente —contestó la finlandesa.

—Te doy la razón —dijo Leickran, lo que le valió una mirada asesina de Sirius.

A todo esto, Dumbledore fingía estar pensando en la decoración junto a Yeye, pero escuchaba atentamente la plática de los chicos y se divertía de lo lindo con los celos de Sirius hacia Leickran.

—Si no lo hicieras, estarías equivocado —replicó ella sin gran modestia.

—¿Se da cuenta de que nadie más que yo está haciendo algo útil? —le preguntó Yeye al director.

—Sí, me doy cuenta —respondió éste—. No sabía que las discusiones de sus amigos fueran tan entretenidas.

—Huy, y ésta es de las normalitas —afirmó el metamorfomago—. Ya cuando discuten Liesl y Leickran es mundial. Aunque acaban aburriendo un poco.

—Entonces vamos a pararlos… ¡Chicos! —Los aludidos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore—. Lamento tener que recordarles que estamos aquí para pensar en la decoración navideña, no para discutir.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: los Merodeadores mostraron sus mejores sonrisas inocentes (o sea, las que menos engañaban), las dos pelirrojas noveleras intentaron sin éxito fingir que sí que estaban haciendo algo respecto a la decoración y los demás se encogieron de hombros, ni siquiera Dumbledore supo si en forma de disculpa o más bien en plan me-da-igual.

**Notas de Haku**:

Me doy cuenta de que no somos muy propensas a los finales impactantes a lo Carla Gray… Y bueno, vamos moderándonos. Dentro de poco volveré a aprender a escribir capítulos cortos (**NC**: ¿Por qué? Los capis largos molan más).

Por cierto, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que Raven no se ha enfadado con Kali en este capítulo? Sí que estamos moderándonos…

**Notas de Annell**:

Seamos sinceros, señores… ¡Nadie saldrá vivo de ese baile! A lo mejor las Antárticas y Leickran, pero los demás… Lo veo difícil. Pero en fin…

Se aceptan apuestas. ¿Quién tendrá el honor de estar con Talvi? ¿Leick o Sirius? ¿Y quién no saldrá con vida de ese fic?

**Notas conjuntas**:

Otra cosa. Lamentamos muchísimo el retraso, pero es culpa de la madre de Annell, que la castigó sin Internet y no pudimos escribir en mucho tiempo. Así que las reclamaciones se las mandáis a ella, porque nosotras no pensamos leerlas.

Dejad reviews o mandamos a los dos locos psicópatas germanohablantes para asustaros con sus ojos azules (**NC**: Y Sylar irá a rajaros el cráneo... ¿Es que nadie ve "Héroes"?).

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.

(¿Se nota el cortar/pegar? Es que hacía mucho que no lo preguntábamos)


	12. Locos y merodeadores

**Capítulo 12. Locos santificados y merodeadores mártires.**

Estaba visto que la pandilla de locos y los Merodeadores no se ponían muy de acuerdo con la decoración, por lo que abandonaron el Gran Comedor sólo con la idea de tapar los ventanales y la de las luces doradas y plateadas. Llegaron a la sala común, casi todos muy estresados, pero aún tenían un considerable tocho de deberes por hacer. Annell bajó a Anushka casi a rastras para que hiciera los deberes con ella y no estuviera sola todo el día. Leickran tenía que escribir cerca de cuatro redacciones, y en esos momentos intentaba concentrarse en la redacción para clase de Historia de la Magia. ¡Odiaba esa clase! ¡Era aburrida, inútil y pesada! ¡Era casi tan aburrida como la rata! La rata… Lo miró con cierto asco. Era enano. No le llegaba ni al cuello, ni siquiera al pecho. Y era gordo. ¡Era dos veces Leickran! (**NH**: No, era Leickran doblado por la mitad xD) Su pelo también era horrible, por no hablar de sus ojos negros y pequeños, muy juntos a la nariz redonda. Era una rata, no había otra descripción. Era la rata Pettigrew. Era… Eh… ¿Carl Pettigrew?… No, no era Carl, Carl era de su curso. Era… ¿Bill? No, Bill tampoco (**NH**: ¡Y menos mal! ¡No merece llevar el mismo nombre que mi ángel terrenal! ToT Aunque bueno, di tú que el que tiene tampoco lo merece…). Era… ¡Thomas! ¡Sí, Thomas! No, momento… ¿Thomas Pettigrew? No. Frunció el ceño.

—Oye, tú, rata —llamó de forma brusca. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, y Peter se asustó y se escondió entre Sirius y James. El primero estaba muy dispuesto a defenderlo a golpes—, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Peter —respondió con un hilo de voz.

Eso causó una reacción en cadena. Yeye y Annell también estaban escribiendo sus redacciones, junto a Kali. En realidad, Annell estaba en medio de Yeye y Kali. Sobra decir que fue Raven quien, estratégicamente, la puso ahí. Al escuchar el nombre de Pettigrew, Annell se sobresaltó, dio un manotazo, tiró su tintero, saltó y se escondió detrás de Yeye y Kali, asustada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el Caído.

—La rata… la rata… —tartamudeó Annell frenética—. ¡LA RATA TIENE UN NOMBRE BONITO!

—¡Ay, por favor! —bufó Liesl completamente indignada—. ¡Qué insulto para grandes personajes como Peter Pevensie! (**NC**: Esto me recuerda a otro Peter… Mi Peter Petrelli **NH**: Ahí se puede insertar cualquier Peter que te caiga bien xD)

—Déjalo, mujer —le dijo Raven mientras empujaba un poco a Annell para que volviera a estar en medio de Yeye y Kali—, que disfrute, para algo bueno que tiene…

—Quieres decir aparte de su ausencia, ¿no? —le preguntó Lily.

—¿Pero por qué os gusta tanto meteros con él? —preguntó James cansado.

La pandilla de locos al completo se miró, incluso Anushka. Después todos los que no estaban depresivos respondieron:

—Porque no tiene estilo.

—Ni cerebro —añadió Leickran—, y como bien dicen Liesl y Yeye…

—Que se pierda todo menos el estilo —terminaron ellos dos.

—Exacto.

—Von Prater —llamó Pettigrew, que estaba muerto de miedo pero le podía la curiosidad—, ¿quién es Peter Pevensie?

—Uno de los protagonistas de _Las Crónicas de Narnia_, inculto —le respondió ella con desprecio.

—Ah.

—¿Por qué es un insulto? —se rebotó Sirius—. Yo he leído _Las Crónicas de Narnia_ y no me cayó muy bien que digamos (**NC**: En eso tiene razón **NH**: No, si Liesl prefiere a la bruja xD).

—Otra razón de peso para no salir contigo —argumentó Liesl sin inmutarse—. Y sólo mira a la rata. Se ve a la legua que un ser tan repugnante no se merece un nombre tan bonito.

Y se inclinó sobre su pergamino. Sirius miró a los amigos de Liesl, sorprendido.

—Está platónicamente enamorada de Peter Pevensie —aclaró Raven en voz baja—. Entre otras cosas porque no existe. Es una de las razones por las que no tienes posibilidades con ella, no va a serle infiel.

Y le sonrió con más dientes que amistad.

—Rave —llamó Liesl con voz de nada.

—Qué.

—Yo no estoy eso que empieza por E. Con o sin Platón. No le mientas a Black, que luego se cree que tengo sentimientos.

Raven se encogió de hombros. Sirius sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de volver su atención a sus deberes. James miró a Lily de reojo. Vale, lo reconocía, la chica no le gustaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado. O al menos eso comenzaba a creer desde que pensó que Lily sería una buena madre. El problema era que como siguieran por ese buen camino de alegría y amistad, Lily no sería la buena madre de sus hijos… Tal vez, pensó, tal vez si se hacían amigos…

—Eh… Evans… —llamó, intentando que la pelirroja le hiciera caso.

Y sí, le hizo caso. Por desgracia para James, no sólo esa pelirroja. Annell dejó de escribir su redacción y miró mal a James.

—Lily, no recuerdo unas fechas, ¿me ayudas? —le preguntó Annell.

—¡Claro! —respondió Lily, contenta de que Annell la librara de Potter.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Dalton? —escupió James frustrado.

—Porque si se da cuenta de que paso de esa clase, no me volverá a dejar sus apuntes —sonrió Annell, antes de ocupar toda la atención de Lily.

Pasaron demasiado tiempo mirando la redacción, demasiado para que sólo fueran unas fechas, pero aun así, Annell escribía. ¡Era como si Lily le estuviera dictando la redacción! Aunque James sabía bien que lo que intentaban era cansarlo, para que no volviera a llamar a Lily. Pues James no se cansaría tan rápido.

Pero pocos minutos después descubrió que aquella pandilla de locos se podía comunicar mediante telepatía. Lily y Annell dejaron de mirar la redacción, y James le iba a hablar, cuando Liesl entró en escena.

—Pero, Lily… —dijo, acercándole su redacción—, entonces, estas fechas están mal, ¿no?

Otros veinte minutos en la redacción de Von Prater. Eso no le podía estar pasando a James… Cuando por fin acabó con Liesl y parecía que James iba a poder hablarle sin interrupciones, Talvi y Anushka se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, lo cual llamó la atención de Sirius, Remus y Leickran.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó Talvi, refiriéndose a los deberes.

Lily asintió y guardó sus cosas. James sólo pudo ver cómo la chica se alejaba. Unas ganas enormes de asesinar a la pandilla de locos lo invadió, pero se dio cuenta de que antes de poder levantar la varita, esos locos ya lo habrían matado. Entonces, Sirius llamó su atención.

—Eh, mirad… —y señaló las escaleras.

Por ahí estaban Lily, Talvi y Anushka, pero también estaba Amber Donahue. La Siamesa miró a Anushka con miedo y odio.

—No sé qué le habrás hecho a Alison —comenzó—, pero sea lo que sea, no vas a quedar limpia.

Lily intentó ahogar una risa. Esa loca no sabía lo que decía.

—¿La estás amenazando? —preguntó Talvi con tono peligroso.

—Pero si no quedé limpia, mira —objetó Anushka con fingida inocencia, y le enseñó las manos manchadas de sangre seca, que aún no se había limpiado. Después se dirigió a Talvi—. Sí, creo que intentaba amenazarme…

Lentamente, levantó una mano y acercó el dedo índice hacia la cara de Amber. Ella retrocedió, y por poco se cae sobre el escalón. La pandilla de locos y los Merodeadores miraban con atención. Otros curiosos también miraron atentamente.

—No puedes herirme —dijo con voz suave. Acercó más el dedo índice, y Amber cayó al suelo, delante de ella—, ni siquiera puedes tocarme.

Y pasó por encima de Amber. Por encima literalmente, porque la pisó como si sólo fuera una alfombra. Amber soltó un quejido, aunque no se podía mover. Se puso en pie antes de que Talvi también la pisara y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Se hizo el silencio en toda la sala común.

—¿Alguna vez os he comentado que admiro a Anu? —preguntó Liesl de buen humor.

—Pues no, pero se te nota bastante —contestó James—. ¿Cuánto odias a Donahue?

La austriaca lo miró sorprendida.

—No la odio —respondió con calma—. Eso sería darle una importancia que no tiene.

—Buena respuesta, Lilí —aprobó Raven.

Los Merodeadores le dirigieron una mirada extrañada al pelirrojo, porque sólo habían oído a Yeye llamarla así y sobrevivir, pero a ella no pareció importarle, porque le mandó una sonrisa cansada a Lithgow y salió de la sala común, en dirección a su dormitorio.

Raven se quedó mirando al techo y de repente clavó la vista en Pettigrew.

—Este tío es más feo que pegarle a Leickran —dijo en tono de intenso desagrado.

—¿Más feo que pegarme a mí? —repitió Leickran divertido.

—La expresión equivale a _más feo que pegarle a Dios_ —aclaró el pelirrojo.

—¡Menos mal que alguien admite mi divinidad!

—Eres un ególatra —atacó Sirius.

—No, soy Dios —respondió Leickran en tono teatral (**NC**: Acaba de recordarme un diálogo… Era algo así… "¿Crees en Dios?" "Sí, siempre he tenido mucho sentido del "yo"").

—De los teñidos, sí —gruñó Sirius por lo bajo.

Pero Leickran lo escuchó. Y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Entonces, Talvi y Lily arrastraban a Anushka a la sala común de nuevo, con Liesl detrás en plan espectadora interesada. Leickran sonrió con malicia.

—Talvi, Rave ha reconocido mi divinidad —informó.

—¿Y…?

—Y te nombro mi diosa consorte.

James y Remus sostuvieron a Sirius, para que no se lanzara contra Leickran. Talvi sonrió un poco y arrastró a Anushka hacia los demás. Raven miró a Leickran con fingida indignación.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —preguntó.

—Cierto… —murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño y meditaba unos momentos—. San Raven, patrón de los incomprendidos familiares…

—Anu y yo nos resguardamos bajo tu protección, Raven —le dijo Talvi mientras Leickran soltaba un carraspeo indignado.

Anushka corrió a sentarse al lado de Raven y cogió la mano del chico entre las suyas, como si en verdad fuera un santo. Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras hacía temblar su labio inferior. Remus cogió aire profundamente, intentando calmarse.

—Raven, por favor —suplicó Anushka—, déjame huérfana. Por piedad, oh, San Raven (**NH**: Y luego las teatreras son las pelirrojas xD).

—Veré qué puedo hacer —respondió divertido el pelirrojo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Anushka en el hombro, en plan consolador. Después una sonrisa vampírica apareció en su rostro—. De momento te puedo dejar sin prometido.

Anushka ladeó la cabeza, como si meditara la propuesta de Raven.

—No, no le toques un solo pelo a Dimitri o sufrirás mi ira —dijo con cara inocente.

Raven soltó un bufido de esos que se parecían a los de Talvi.

—¡Me limitas! —gruñó, aunque en verdad quería soltar algo estilo _¡Como si ese idiota valiera la pena!_, pero sabía que eso podría peor a Anushka, y Raven se sentía un poquitín culpable por haberle dicho que era débil. Sólo un poquitín.

—Momento, de Anu lo entiendo… ¿Pero por qué te amparas a Raven tú, Talvi? —preguntó Liesl.

—Aún no he terminado de santificaros —dijo Leickran antes de que Talvi pudiera comenzar a hablar—. San Yeye, patrón de la moda… Santa Lily, patrona de los culebrones y las telenoveleras… Santa Anushka, patrona de la elegancia… Santa Annell, patrona de… Eh… La inocencia, por decir algo —Annell y Lily hicieron un puchero—. Y Santa Liesl… No, espera… ¡Tú ya eras sacerdotisa leickrista!

—Es cierto —Liesl se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito una sacerdotisa, eres demasiado importante como para nombrarte santa tan rápido —Leickran miró a Kali fugazmente—. El patrón de los pesados…

Pocos entendieron de quién estaba hablando, de hecho, sólo las antárticas y Raven. Los cuatro se rieron.

—Ahora sí, Talvi. ¿Por qué te amparas a Raven?

—Por motivos personales —contestó Talvi.

Liesl chascó la lengua.

—Te pareces demasiado a mí —comentó—. Aunque entiendo que no quieras hablar delante de estos cuatro…

Talvi se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Leickran, que miró de reojo a Sirius, esbozó una sonrisa malvada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la finlandesa.

—¿Qué haces? —se extrañó ella.

—¿No me dejas? —protestó el alemán mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella sostuvo la mirada durante unos minutos y después asintió, acurrucándose un poco contra su amigo.

—Tengo frío —dijo aún extrañada.

—¡Pero si tú nunca tienes frío! —intervino Yeye, que parecía encantado por la escena pero se había preocupado por la última frase de Talvi.

—Pues ahora lo tengo.

Leickran la estrechó un poco contra su propio cuerpo, que era bastante más grande que el de ella. El alemán era un poquitín más alto y bastante más ancho que la chica. Sirius los miró casi sin poder contener los celos. Ahora entendía que Lithgow se pusiera como se ponía cuando Bloodworth coqueteaba con Dalton…

¿Y desde cuándo se había fijado él lo bastante en Nieminen como para sentirse celoso por ella? ¡Con lo borde que era! Casi tanto como Von Prater… Claro que con ésta también lo había intentado, pero era más que nada por el reto…

—Siiiiiiriiiiiiuuuus —llamó James—. Controla esos celos…

—No estoy celoso —espetó Sirius.

—¿No? —intervino Remus—. Es que como mirabas a Angelium como si quisieras hacerle vudú con la mirada…

Sirius decidió defenderse.

—¿Estabas tú celoso de Plushenko?

El gesto de Remus se endureció.

—No.

—Entonces yo no tengo por qué estar celoso de Angelium.

Pero Leickran se iba a encargar de darle motivos para estar celoso…

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar? —le preguntó suavemente a Talvi… Muy suavemente—. Te estás matando a trabajar… Los entrenamientos de quidditch, animar a Anushka, hacer deberes, el baile estúpido ése y continuar siendo la mejor en los estudios… Sinceramente, Talvi, descansa un poco.

Talvi lo miró, dispuesta a replicar, pero Leickran la miró como si le advirtiera que estaba muy dispuesto a cargarla y llevarla a su habitación.

—Oblígame —retó Talvi con un tono entre cansado y despectivo.

Leickran se encogió de hombros.

—Tú lo has querido —fue lo único que dijo.

De alguna forma que nadie vio bien, Leickran pudo coger a Talvi en brazos, y se dio cuenta de que era muy liviana. Demasiado. Sirius cogió aire… Lo soltó… No iba a cometer un homicidio en ese mismo lugar… No con tantos testigos… No iba a matar a Angelium sólo porque estuviera llevando en brazos a Talvi y la llevara a su habitación, no… Cogió a Remus y James por los brazos, para que ellos evitaran que matara a Leickran.

—No lo mates, Sirius, por favor —susurró James.

—También deberías comer más —añadió Leickran mientras caminaba sin ninguna dificultad hacia las escaleras con Talvi en brazos.

—Eso sí que no lo voy a hacer —gruñó ella.

Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Leickran miró hacia Sirius. Le sonrió con desdén, y desapareció de su vista con Talvi, que no intentaba bajarse y caminar sola porque sabía que el alemán era más fuerte que ella y no se lo iba a permitir.

—¡Bastardo! —gruñó Sirius mientras clavaba sus uñas en los brazos de sus amigos.

—Sirius, los celos son tuyos, pero los brazos nuestros —escupió Remus mientras soltaba su adolorido brazo del agarre de su amigo.

—Ay, perdón —se disculpó Black soltando también a James.

—¿Por qué no vas a Nieminen y le dices que te gusta? —preguntó el buscador.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, James? —preguntó a su vez su mejor amigo.

—¿Te gusta Nieminen? —intervino la rata… digo, Pettigrew.

—Joder, Peter, podrías ser menos perceptivo, pero poco —contestó Remus.

—Pero si no me gusta Nieminen —aclaró Sirius.

Remus y James lo miraron con cara de sí-sí-lo-que-tú-digas.

—¿Qué? ¡No me gusta!

Entonces hizo acto de presencia Liesl, que había subido con Leickran y Talvi.

—Chicos, Talvi está con fiebre —anunció—. ¿Alguien quiere venir a ayudarnos a convencerla de que vaya a la enfermería?

Todos los amigos de la finlandesa se pusieron en pie, incluyendo a Anushka. Sirius, sin saber por qué, los imitó.

—Tú no —lo señaló la rubia—. Queremos convencerla de que vaya a la enfermería, no de que te asesine.

Sirius se volvió a sentar.

—Pues dile que no sea cabezota, de mi parte.

—Sirius, no es por molestar ni nada —empezó James en un tono que decía que un poco sí que era por molestar—, pero es probable que haga exactamente lo contrario de lo que tú le dices.

El moreno de ojos grises le mandó una mirada asesina.

—¿Me dejáis intentar a mí? —pidió Anushka suavemente.

—Tú lo que quieres es cobrarte una venganza porque te haya hecho bajar a la sala común en incontables ocasiones —acusó Raven.

—¡San Raven! ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? —inquirió Anushka escandalizada. Todos la miraron de forma acusadora—. … Vale, pero por lo menos yo voy a hacer un bien hacia su persona.

Y desapareció hacia su habitación. Después de pocos minutos en los que escucharon golpes que alertaron a Remus y Sirius, pero no a los demás, apareció con Leickran y Talvi. Lo curioso es que Leickran cargaba con Talvi, ella se retorcía y Anushka intentaba que ni ella ni Leickran salieran heridos con las patadas de Talvi, aparte de intentar calmar a la finlandesa.

—¡¡Talvi, TIENES que ir a la enfermería!! —le decía Anushka mientras intentaba sujetarla por los tobillos.

Leickran sencillamente no decía nada. Soportar todo eso requería un enorme acopio de paciencia por su parte, pero por Talvi lo soportaría. O al menos eso esperaba.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto los vio. James sencillamente se rió un poco y Remus se preocupó porque Anushka no saliera pateada de camino a la enfermería.

—¿Y así ibas tú a ayudar? —le preguntó Lily a Anushka, divertida.

—Ha salido de la habitación de camino a la enfermería, ¿no? —preguntó ella ofendida.

Sirius se puso en pie y caminó hacia Talvi, la cual aún se retorcía en brazos de Leickran.

—¿Ayudamos? —preguntó, más dispuesto a golpear a Leickran que a llevar a Talvi a la enfermería.

—No —contestó Talvi con voz potente, mientras dejaba de retorcerse y patear y se aferraba con las uñas, literalmente, a Leickran, que sólo se mordió el labio inferior en señal de dolor.

—Chicos… No es por darle la razón a ella ni por quitárosla a vosotros, pero… ¿no sería mejor que la dejarais ir sola a la enfermería? —preguntó Yeye cautelosamente.

—No, porque como la deje en el suelo, volverá corriendo a su habitación y se encerrará ahí para que no nos la llevemos —contestó el alemán, demostrando que la conocía bien.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Dios? —preguntó Raven en tono ligeramente burlón.

—Eh, que por muy santo que seas, sigo siendo superior a ti —observó fríamente el chico de pelo gris.

—Sobre todo en estatura —contestó el pelirrojo mordazmente.

—Le sacas nada más cinco centímetros, no seas cabrón, Raven —defendió Talvi, aún sujetándose con uñas y sin dientes a Leickran.

Liesl sacó su varita.

—Talvi, perdóname. Leick, suéltala —dijo.

Leickran obedeció: se fiaba lo bastante de la otra loca psicópata germanohablante.

En cuanto Leickran la dejó en el suelo, Talvi se puso en pie y lo fulminó con la mirada; iba a dirigirse a su habitación cuando Liesl la apuntó con la varita.

—_¡Petrificus totalus!_

Los Merodeadores se quedaron mirando a la loca psicópata austriaca con un poco de miedo. Si era capaz de usar una maldición contra una de sus mejores amigas, ¿qué no haría contra sus enemigos?

—Arreglado. A veces me avergüenzo de lo poco listo que eres, Leick —dijo la rubia mirándolo con una mezcla de burla y compasión.

—¡No es que sea poco listo, es que no era necesario llegar a tanto! —gruñó el alemán mientras volvía a coger a Talvi.

—Claro… Con Talvi no —observó Raven, divertido.

Leickran decidió obviar esa observación.

—Lilí, eso ha estado mal —dijo Yeye suavemente.

—Lo sé —respondió ella con soltura.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —intervino Anushka—. Ahora la señora Pomfrey no tendrá que tratar sólo el resfriado, sino hacer que pueda volver a moverse.

—Bah, en cuanto Talvi se pierda las clases con los Slytherin me lo agradecerá —dijo Liesl encogiéndose de hombros.

Annell pareció meditar unos instantes sus palabras. Después cayó al suelo de rodillas, como solía hacer Yeye.

—¡Congélame! —pidió entre lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—No, Annell, tú físicamente sigues sana —se negó la austriaca.

—Claro, porque lleva psicológicamente inestable desde se relacionó con vosotros cuando aún iba en primero —se burló James.

Eso le valió que el libro de Historia de la Magia, un volumen de más de quinientas páginas, unos treinta centímetros de largo y pasta dura, le golpeara de lleno en la cabeza. Lo cual hizo reír hasta a Sirius y Remus. Peter se asustó.

—También en primero me enseñaron a lanzar libros con tan buena puntería —añadió Annell con una sonrisa.

—Vámonos —pidió Anushka cansada.

Leickran caminó con Talvi en brazos, no sin antes mirar fugazmente a Sirius, el cual se estaba poniendo verde de celos. El loco psicópata germanohablante soltó un suspiro de placer. Y toda la pandilla de locos salió de la sala común.

—Sirius, tú matas a Angelium y yo a Ivanov —pidió James cuando un dolor punzante llenaba su cabeza.

La única respuesta de Sirius fue un gruñido que parecía destrozarle la garganta, mientras intentaba controlarse. Definitivamente, Leickran y él estaban en guerra declarada. O más bien, Sirius le declaraba la guerra a Leickran (**NH**: El poco listo es él).

.

Sirius averiguó que Talvi estaba en la enfermería con gripe. No la habían mantenido petrificada, pero sí la tenían atada a la cama para que no huyera. Si algo caracterizaba a la finlandesa, era que no le gustaba quedarse quieta y sin hacer nada

Lily fue la que le dio la noticia a Black, después que él pasara dos horas de clase mandándoles notitas a Anushka y a ella, todas en plan _¿qué le pasa a Talvi?_, _¿está grave Talvi?_ o _¿por qué nadie me cuenta nada?_, frase que, al parecer, ya era común a los Merodeadores.

—Está en la enfermería con gripe —contestó la pelirroja mayor dándose la vuelta—. ¿Te quieres callar de una vez?

—Vale —respondió Sirius.

—¿Entonces de verdad te gusta Nieminen? —preguntó Pettigrew.

—Que no, Peter, que no.

—Está enamorado de ella —completó James, que cada día daba señal de apreciar menos su vida.

—¡¡QUE NO, COÑO!!

—¿Algún comentario que tenga que ver con la clase, señor Black? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall en tono glacial.

—Eh… No —contestó Sirius después de fingir pensárselo un poco.

Los Merodeadores decidieron (sabiamente) prestar un poco de atención a la clase hasta que terminara, y después, cuando salían en dirección al Gran Comedor, Remus demostró también su vena suicida preguntando:

—¿Vas a ir a ver a Nieminen a la enfermería, Canuto?

Lo cual le valió una mirada borde que ríase usted de las de Liesl. Bueno, tanto no.

—¿Para qué, para que me eche? Claro que no.

—Vaya, hombre. Con lo divertido que hubiera sido veros pelear —dijo James.

—Tú quieres morir joven, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz conocida detrás de Sirius.

El buscador apartó a su mejor amigo para encontrar a Daphne Nishimura.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada… Sólo que te pasas la vida provocando a tu amigo, lo cual, a mi modo de ver, no es bueno para tu integridad física… Pero bueno, ya veremos en qué acaba todo esto. ¡Adiós!

James se quedó mirando cómo se movía la melena pelirroja de Daphne, hasta que desapareció entre la gente.

—Esa chica es guapa. Se parece a Evans —comentó.

Remus y Sirius se miraron.

—Vámonos —dijeron al mismo tiempo, cogiendo cada uno un brazo del moreno de pelo revuelto.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, aún arrastrando a James. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. James se soltó rápidamente y tanto él como Remus se pusieron a buscar a sus amad… Amigas, sí, eso. Se pusieron a buscar a sus amigas con la mirada.

No estaba toda la pandilla de locos. Sirius no supo si alegrarse o no al ver que Leickran no estaba. Remus se sorprendió al ver que Anushka sí estaba. La rusa mayor llevaba más de una semana sin pasarse por el Gran Comedor a la hora de comer y pocas veces a cenar. O si lo hacía, conseguía increíblemente bien pasar desapercibida. Fue a sentarse al lado de Anushka, olvidándose casi completamente de sus amigos. James también lo siguió, feliz de tener una excusa que lo acercara a Lily. Y Sirius caminó lentamente, con pesadez. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Talvi no estuviese, mucho menos la posibilidad de que Leickran estuviera con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Remus a Anushka.

Ella no estaba comiendo, sencillamente removía la comida con el tenedor. Pareció indignarse ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo estar aquí? —preguntó de mal humor.

—No, yo no he dicho eso, pero me sorprende —aclaró el licántropo.

—Lo hago por Talvi —suspiró Anushka.

Eso hizo que Sirius se metiera en la conversación.

—¿Por qué por Talvi? —inquirió.

Anushka lo miró mal, pero respondió.

—Cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, me dijo que no podríamos mantenerla atada siempre, que encontraría la forma de soltarse —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Anushka al recordar el tono peligroso de su mejor amiga—. Y le propuse un trato: yo venía a comer y a cenar si ella se quedaba quietecita hasta mejorarse.

De pronto, Anushka se sintió especialmente sádica, y decidió torturar un poquito a Sirius, sin pasarse.

—Aunque, claro, como Leickran la está cuidando ahora mismo, no creo que se escape —añadió como si tal cosa.

Los dedos de Sirius se crisparon y casi tira su vaso con zumo. Anushka lo miró y pensó que quizás, tal vez, puede que se hubiese pasado un poco. Pero no le dio más importancia. Volvió a concentrarse en pasear su tenedor por la comida. ¿Qué era? ¿Carne con alguna salsa y setas? Si movía aquella seta un poco más arriba de aquel trozo de carne parecerían un árbol… Sacudió la cabeza. El ocio era muy malo. Y el ocio con comida peor (**NH**: Totalmente de acuerdo).

—Come —ordenó suavemente Remus.

Anushka se irguió, alzó una ceja y lo miró como si estuviese loco. Le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa antes de girar violentamente. Miró a sus amigos en busca de una distracción. La escena era una bien normalita. Kali y Raven se estaban intentando matar con la mirada, mientras Annell y Yeye intentaban calmarlos. Lily parecía estar calibrando las miradas de los dos contrincantes, mientras que Liesl estaba casi tan o igual de aburrida que ella.

—O comes, o se lo digo a Nieminen para que no cumpla su promesa y se escape de la enfermería —le susurró la voz de Remus a su oído.

Otro escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Se giró hacia Remus con una mirada de homicio. ¡La estaba chantajeando! Intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero el muy… sólo se rió. ¿Es que no sabía que cuando una antártica le dirigía una mirada asesina, lo normal era que se asustara, bajara la mirada y no le hablara en dos horas?

—Venga, come… ¿O quieres que Nieminen se escape de la enfermería?

No, definitivamente, esa parte de la lección se la perdió.

Anushka picó la carne y se llevó el tenedor a la boca maldiciendo mentalmente a Remus. Lo miró mientras masticaba, tragó y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Ahora el siguiente —insistió él.

Mientras masticaba otro trozo de carne, Anushka se preguntó qué pasaría si le clavaba el cuchillo a Remus.

—Te lo asesino gratis, si quieres —susurró Liesl inclinándose un poco para que Remus lo oyera.

Anushka sonrió macabramente.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo, muchas gracias —contestó en el mismo tono.

—Me encanta lo filántropas que sois, chicas —dijo Remus con sarcasmo—. Otro, Anushka.

Liesl lo miró mal. Aquel sarcasmo podía habérsele ocurrido a ella.

—Venga, Plushie —añadió—. O Lupin irá a la enfermería a chivarse a Talvi…

Ni que decir tiene que lo de _Plushie_ no le sentó muy bien al licántropo… Una encantadora pequeña venganza.

**Notas de Haku**:

Muy bien, ahora resulta que Leickran es Dios, Liesl sacerdotisa y el resto de los locos santos. Los pobres Merodeadores se van a volver tan locos como sus compañeros xDDD Aunque quizá ya lo estén.

Los "motivos personales" de Talvi para ampararse bajo la protección de san Raven (xD) se sabrán, pero más adelante.

Otra cosa. Sí, Daphne se parece a Lily. Pero Lily es más guapa. Sobre todo para James, que está perdidamente enamorado de ella. He dicho.

¿Alguien aparte de mí está convencido de que Amber es absolutamente oligofrénica y de que el triángulo "amoroso" Sirius-Talvi-Leickran está muy interesante?

**Notas de Annell**:

Seh, a cada día que pasa estamos más locas (y mira que han pasado MUCHOS días desde que escribimos esto…).

Los motivos de Anushka para ampararse bajo la protección de Raven son obvios, ¿no? XD Los de Talvi ya los descubriréis…

Ahora, Remus como siga así de aventurero, va a tener que ampararse bajo la protección de Leickran para sobrevivir a las Antárticas…

(nah, creo que con las fans ya tiene legiones de sobra para defenderse…)

**Notas conjuntas**:

Dejad reviews o la rata aparecerá para manteneros despiertos toda la noche cantando "Soy Enrique VIII". Como en Ghost, pero en feo.

Extraños saludos. Portaos mal y pensad peor, que es muy divertido, y comed bichos porque luego ellos os comerán a vosotros xP (total, son proteína pura).

Se despiden Annell y Haku, los Ángeles de Oscuridad.


End file.
